The War of Draenor
by Kerghan-MB
Summary: The mass exodus of the Draenei is near, and the poisoning of the demons into the orc horde has occurred. Through a small gap in the sands of time, a Death Knight has been brought to Draenor. Now to make the harsh choices of meddling with history and changing fate or fight to return home?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

_The mass exodus of the Draenei is near, and the poisoning of the demons into the orc horde has occurred. Through a small gap in the sands of time, a Death Knight has been brought to Draenor. Now to make the harsh choices of meddling with history and changing fate or fight to return home? _

_As choices come, do we weigh the lives of a few or the lives of the many? It is a question that I hope to answer._

Enduring this light is unbearable… Why must the light burn my body after all this work I've done!? A smoldering worgen clad in heavy chains that hung his arms above his head. No longer was the arrogant and enraged death knight, no he a prisoner of the Exarch's and the Vindicators of the Draenei. The stoic if not angered look that he was used to giving off was no more, a being of extreme prudish aristocracy born in before the walls of Greymane. One could not see the human form behind his primal form that lay completely exposed. His once deep black fur now remained shale grey. As a Worgen maintaining an acceptable mane was paramount to status just as humans managed their fine beards and mustaches in a prim way his fur was no less important. However, ever slowly his once impressive fur had begun to shed as each day his body burned from the inside out, alongside the burning lust for battle and death. The infused power of a Death Knight relished the call of blood and battle and having the primal fury of a worgen and the uncompromising bloodlust of unholy magic's press that need to even greater heights inside his being only made him crave the endless tides of battle more. Having been locked up for nearly two weeks he was slowly succumbing to true madness, while the living dealt with the pangs of hunger and thirst and perhaps isolation this was no longer attributed to those who were once servants of the Lich King. Perhaps the demon fueled orcs could once relate to the feelings that raged around inside of him now but without ever making that pact he could not know.

A slow trickle dribbled down from his wrists that were bound by steel and iron above his head, while escaping the basic knot was one thing breaking through steel after so many days were nigh impossible, the only thing that escaped his chains was his black blood which had slowly pooled at his feet as the manacles that bound his wrists dug deep into his flesh dribbling down his forearm to his elbows where it dripped down to his feet. A faint wheezing as if he were a dog being beaten by his master filled the room as his lungs screamed in agony, unable to draw in short breathes without feeling a spearing pain. One could imagine the pain as if they had a Tauren with both feet planted onto their chest and tried in vain to keep breathing as letting the air out was easy but drawing it back in was agony. The heavy padding of steel boots slowly filled his wilted ears, the once proud wolfish features hung bending down as he just remained on his knees. Were it not for his chains he would have simply collapsed to the floor and begged for death a second time, every death knight internally begged for the true release of death once again, but the magics and their devotion to their cause would not allow for such weak wills in their order.

He could feel their gaze mulling over him with more disdain as he did not break to their liking. His left ear nearly chewed off, a carryover from his days as a renegade feral worgen in northrend. He could not recall the wound and how it came to be. His hair tied into two small braids underneath his chin barely clung together as many hairs were splayed out underneath his chest unable to be maintained properly giving him a near full mane of hair around his head. A haggard scar ran over the top of his right eye, underneath his and down to the side just above his jaw. Numerous scars covered him, as a Veteran of three wars he had his fair share of fighting and mauling. Two more recent ones had already been added from this recent venture. A large cut across his right hip where an orc axe had broken his armor. Another was a cross just above his left thigh where a stone spear had gone through his armor and nearly reaching the bone. Had it not been for his caretakers at the time he would not have walked away. Despite his outward warrior appearance he was not granted proper treatment as a prisoner, of course not… Unwilling to keep looking at his punishers he let their scent fill his nose even without trying, the same ones everyday and they reeked with their purity of the light.

" Admit your corruption beast, or more shall I let the light take more from this pathetic form you cling to!" A heavy hammer fell from his shoulder hitting the ground just feet from the Worgen, the saintly glow of the light wrapped around him. The Vindicator Curate Farthes his scent while potent did not cause him pain as did the other, his prime follower priestess Toula.

Her 'holiness' made his nose feel better if he had been shoved into the latrines of Ironforge after all you can drink ale day. "arwoo-!" His worgen howl came out as he felt the plunge of a holy fire into his mind, Toula already working over him. With no armor, no mental fortitude or willpower to devise some sort of shielding around him his mind and body were just like ripe fruit hanging from the vine waiting for the storm and fury of the vindicator to rip it from limbs and toss it around and batter it until nothing but mush remained.

"The light still reviles you monster! Is Today the day you accept your punishment?" The Priestess's voice mocked.

Oh these two had been his light of lights for so many days, the endless torture and blinding pain a terrible price for the sacrifice he had made for their people. It was no different when the Scarlet Crusade burned and tortured Koltria, except he was only caught for two days…. This was pushing two weeks.

His haggard head shook as it raised up slowly, his pale glowing eyes no longer had their firey blue. . A shallow white filled them as he left eye cracked open, " n…n" was al his lungs could do as his head fell back down. His once long pink tongue hung to the side in his agape mouth which was almost a shale white, water or moisture did not occupy anywhere in his mouth before it was snapped upwards and into his mouth snapping upwards again as if a bolt of lightning had struck him down, but it was not nature but a spell of even greater holy fire burned into his body drawing forth his wordless scream. The Priestess Toula chanted every slowly, her words and prayer a perfect devotion to the light of their world, a truly religious creature chanted a prayer in the words of the Draenei which the death knight could not follow even his mind did have the cloudy haze around him. Only one thought permeated his mind and it was one that he pleaded for but wished that truly his master could not see him in such a pitiful state, a shame to the ebon blade. 'Lord… Mograine… permission to die…' He asked inside his mind hoping just someway his highlord could hear him, the very mentor who was the only one who could pardon a Death Knight from service, a pardon being death unless felled on the field of battle. But no answer came, no echoing voice to fill and comfort his mind, they had long since fallen silent.

"You still cling to that form, I see how much you burn unholy filth. It will not last much longer the demon that you are will soon reveal its true form. Come Toula we shall wait a bit longer." Vindicator Farthes spoke with the same vile contempt as he had when they first met, with the banging of his hammer on the rocky floor singled the end of their short but painful visit, his follower always with a proud smile followed behind her vindicator her blind passion commendable despite how painful it was.

The heavy clang of steel and metal came as the door to his prison shut, collapsing once more his mind pulled away by the alluring call of exhaustion. How he wished he could simply let this be the end, that this would finally end his service but that would never be. He was alive for a purpose, and that purpose still found him every single day. Risking its very life, the veiled purple windows that cast down a shallow beam of life cracked open. A soft rustling of cloth as a rope fell from the top and into his cell. Today would be a good day…

"Merciful light, Kerghan tell me you are still okay!?" Her voice was the small spark that kept him going her scent filling his nose.

"Su…" His throat hoarse he couldn't finish her short name. She came quickly to his side wrapping her arms around his neck, the gentle Draenei woman holding him as if he were still her lost husband, the tingle that filled his mind dulling the ever burning pain inside him so briefly as a soft whine came from his lungs as she pulled his head close to her chest. Kerghan's mind flooded with old memories buried down in the recess of his mind, as a young upstart lad running into the arms of his mother, while no longer could he see the face of the woman who gave him life, the closeness and the feeling of her simple limbs wrapped around him tightly in such a caring embrace was one that he felt from his mother could never be forgotten

"Those monsters! They are killing you… I'm so sorry-!" She sobbed as she ran her fingers over the top of his head, each finger a gentle stroke like a paint brush over his skin, compassion drove her to do this and maybe guilt but he could not know for sure.

It was her fault he was like this, not intentionally, she had tried to save him as he had saved her many times but that wasn't possible in the eyes of his persecutors. Her words and pleas had fallen and deaf ears, in such dark times scapegoats came and went and the unholy wretch that was a Death Knight was a fantastic scapegoat. That day they found him half dead… well more dead than he could be.

"Please vindicator we don't have much more time-! We must save him, he was already wounded once and now he's barely able to lift himself up." The quickened running through the mid morning would have seemed suicide were it not for her pleading to the Vindicator's having brought nearly a dozen women and children from the woods without any protection seemed impossible during the Orcish increase in aggression. Several warriors lead by a vindicator and priestess now were all that remained of the final refugee evacuation force in Shadowmoon.

"Sir, these woods are nearing our limit, we can not hope to escape undetected by the Orcs!" Cried out the priestess, having seen the burning fires of far off orc scouting parties. While the light was with them, it still did not stop a swarm of hundreds of blood crazed orcs to overwhelm even the staunchest few defenders of the light

"Please, sister not much father, its just up ahead I swear it!" Cried the frantic female as they finally broke through the thickened shrubs and wood into a rocky clearing. There at the base of the small chasm lay six orcs, there bodies completely severed and in the middle lay her savior! "He's alive!" She cried sprinting down the steep embankment nearly stumbling as she pushed over the orc bodies. The light itself had given her this strength, she knew it and with it she could save him, repay the debt she had earned from him. The monster in black armor lay motionless as she fell to her knees as hit side. "Thank they light, Here Vindicator, Here!" She cried as her search party climbed down slowly, awestruck that she had managed such a fierce pace down the cliff without falling. Pulling her arms around his head she could not feel him stir, driven to the point of exhaustion for nearly four hours she had been carried atop his back with her baby girl in his arms. After so many days without rest and healing wounds her body simply gave out, and without question he had pulled her from the ground and over his shoulders and walked with her weight with his own.

"This is not a good place Vindicator…" Whispered the priestess, the stillness in the air and aura of unnatural decay and cold swirled amongst them. She could feel that the light was not pleased it was swirling in her mind like heavy gusts of wind. Wailing souls were crying out from nowhere as the ground itself looked plagued. "I do not… understand what could have done this?" The large Draenei looking down at the ground a pale green that seemed almost boiled. His sword sliced through it like butter, the ground bubbling like a liquid in some locations like it had been melted by magic. No force in nature could mimic what happened here in such a short time.

The air itself carried a dark mist in it, while naturally tranquil and harmonious this stench permeated all around them. The sapphire colored grass would normally be a vibrate sheen across the land but here it blackened and crumpled like dust underfoot. It was not orc Shamanism or even the crazed ogre magic, truly around here there was something malevolent.

"Sir the bodies… they look infested!?" Recoiled back one of the paladins of he party as the orc's skin seemed to be melting away. The green skin had pustules bursting and popping all over his face and body, with a simple proud of his hammer it fell off in a clump and smelled rancid.

"This place is tainted, we must go!" the priestess backed away in a hissed holding up her staff as if expecting something to come for them. It wasn't right, it was a trap surely it must!

"Please sister! Help me!" Cried out the woman who led the party as she attempted to haul the dark form up in her arms. She seemed to struggle as a mass of heavy black armor let off a shallow gleam in the moonlight. " Do not die on me Kerghan! I will not let you be forsaken!" She cried out as she pulled him up into a sitting position. She begged the light to give her strength, to help save him as he had done for her. While the lights radiance did surround her it seemed unwilling to push its strength to the man who had saved her.

"Light save us, that is not Draenei!" Cried the priestess, it was there she saw a beast not of this world. A monster, a wolf beast and it was at the center of this filthy decay. Accustom to the massive wolf and worgs that the Orcs used to battle never had one like this ever been encountered. Her mind flooded with reasons as to why a beast now walked on both feet, while they were not used by the Draenei certainly the horde would not think twice about manipulating the wildlife into this twisted shape.

Repulsed by the sight himself the noble Vindicator shook away his once embolden rescue notions to save fellow brothers and sisters. His gaze now fixated with narrowed brows upon the new twisted being that sat in a pile of decay. "What is the meaning of this, where is the vindicators who were with you!? What is this… thing?" Shouted the Vindicator to the woman who looked at them in shock, why were they angry? What had she done!?

Her mind panicked as her expression contorted to shock and fear, her mouth fumbling to find words, stammering she let herself speak quickly hoping to diffuse the situation. "He saved us, he's the one who-!" Cut off with a strike of blinding light that enveloped the area

"Silence, kill that monstrosity!" Swinging up his hammer he pointed at the half dead being in her arms.

"At once sir!" Pulling up his sword to his shoulder he marched towards the pair.

Her mind screamed at her own stupidity, how could she have done this? How could she have expected them to believe her tale? In this time of fear and panic she should have known better! "No stop-! He isn't evil he protected us!" She pleaded with the Paladin moving herself in front of him. Holding her right arm extended to the side, "Please brothers and sisters he is not a threat!" Her words were as useful as the gentle breeze of Shadowmoon into the ranks of the determined horde. Her notion was not accepted, clearly the taint was right before them, and she could not sway their minds.

Scoffing at such an insane notion, narrowing her eyes the pale blue burned fiercer and darker as she focused on the source of this corruption. "She is obviously tainted, we must act quickly before it taints us in this place!" Clasping her hands around her staff she began to utter a short call to the light, asking for protection. A shallow glow illuminating the priestess as she chanted her mantra over and over, asking for a deliverance of safety from this place. To not let this plague spread upon her fellow people and bring clarity to her shattered sister's mind.

Tearing herself from him, her mind racing to scramble words together, anything to make them understand! "I've lost my husband…. And now you want to take the only person who's cared for me now!? You are not Orcs! Do not slay him where he lays bring him back he will help defend us I swear it!" She cried, tears running down her face as she blocked the Draenei moving to strike her savior. Despite her great will, she was just a novice priestess and no warrior. Her hands grasping at his wrists but he only grimaced as he looked down upon her tear stained face, so much pain and desperation were in her eyes. It struck deep within the young paladin, no sooner would he harm her than he would his own family.

He could only see that she suffered like they all did, but striking down her would do nothing, slaying a young woman a mother even... No he would not sully his honor and his duty, "Sir…" He said his tone reserved and sympathetic but not wishing to disobey orders or trying to harm her as the woman in vainly struggled to hold him back. Each movement he tried to move around she threw her weight into him, a slim girl at best was holding back his slow advance from his target.

Snorting with distaste for such actions, he stalked forward angrily his mace over his shoulder, no sooner would he use it on one of his own sisters of the light than his fellow paladin but his anger at her actions was too much for him to take. "Suma enough! You are obviously mad with fear!" The vindicator grabbed her by the arm tearing her away from his companion as she sobbed reaching to stop him.

"Please, light no-! Don't kill him-!" She wailed as the Vindicators arm pulled her up and over his shoulder.

"Move back to camp now-!" He shouted over Suma's cries of protest she clawed to free herself, her white glow in her eyes cried out to Kerghan who had slumped over his head dangling out, as if giving the Draenei a perfect clean chop of his head for him.

"NOO-!" She screamed like a banshee as the sword raised up, the soft hallowed glow of the blade radiated in the moonlight, the paladin merely asked forgiveness for the light.

Slaying a creature even an unholy one like this where he could not even defend himself was dishonorable and improper. He asked the blade to be guided and to guide this twisted being to a proper death. His eyes opened his prayer complete gripping the sword tightly he swung down towards the Worgen's head and as he swung Suma tore her eyes from it all, shutting tightly as she gripped the sides of her face as she was unable to see him murdered like this! But there was no chop but a clag of clashing steel.

"You paladin… Why are you… trying to kill me?" Coughed the half conscious Worgen catching the blade with the hilt of his weapon that glowed, a Great-sword which runes emanated a dark purple hue around the entire blade. The unholy energies reviling being murdered by the light.

"Monster-!" the Draenei cried swinging back attempting again to catch his weakened prey again the blow was blocked. Even half dead the Dark warrior would not die in such an inglorious fashion.

"Kerghan- Run! Save yourself, Run-!" Suma pleaded as Kerghan's head tilted upwards looking at the fear driven face of Suma. The tears that stained her face, the pain filled cries rushed into his brain, the urgings to protect and save her once again forced the Death Knight to his feet.

His massive pawed hands grasped the blade with such tightness the leather groaned audibly, the clangs of his black armor drew all eyes and for the briefest of moments an instant of fear darted across all their faces. Raising it to his side, hanging low to his right just off the ground and off to the side of his hip ready to slash.

The paladin next to him stepped back in awe and fear at the death stance now before him, if he moved to swing at the monster he would land a deathblow, but in the same notion he would receive the very same attack in return, both would die. "Vindicator it still moves-"

The enraged Vindicator swung around his finally toned purple cape swishing into the air almost up to his chest with such speed as he had whirled back to the threat that now presented itself. "What impossible?" The priestess and Vindicator watched the Worgen rise to his feet. For looking like a barely breathing corpse he certainly did not appear to be as helpless as once believed.

However, his mind drew back from his standoff with the paladin as they drew over to the Vindicator and the woman that now looked upon him as she hung over his shoulder. "Suma!?" Kerghan called out as his pale glowing eyes saw hers. "Suma-!" He roared the beast inside running over the human, his pain no longer blinding him as rage over took him. "You are trying to steal away Suma!? You will pay!" He howled into the full moonlight as he locked his gaze with the Paladin across from him. "I swore to protect her and I Will-!"

That last fleeting moment of his selfless cause just a memory now as Suma cradled his head, "I can't bear loosing anyone else, my husband was terrible enough but now you!?" She cried as she rested her head atop his own, her gentle tears rolling down his fur "Tulsa now cries at nights without you-!" Her breathes were deep and heavy as she rolled her hands over his face, the burns of light across his flesh evident. The stained black blood of undeath smeared now by her tears ran across her purple fingers. "My baby girl misses her wolf, as do I…" For a full week the two had slept close together, maybe out of comfort or necessity. Her young baby cradled against his fur as she slept between him and her mother. "She even cries out wulf… wulf!" Her hearfelt sobs eating away at the death knights cold exterior. For not one who experienced this kind of emotional outburst it shook at the arrogance and pride that gave him such fortitude and power on the field of battle. All because a grief stricken mother cried for him and his life. An action that pained him even more, she would suffer more for his death.

"Light… what can I do.. please tell me-!" She lifted up his face to hers, hoping to see his grin his sarcastic smile but her wish wasn't granted his slack mouth just hung there. Only the glow of his eyes looking into hers was her only notion he could even acknowledge her.

"Sss." Hissed out as he tried to speak, she looked into his face expectantly, did he know or have a plan!?

"what? What?" Desperate, she wanted to hear him speak. Many times she had snuck into his cell to see him, care for him, and feed him. Probably why he had lasted as long as he had. "Please tell me!" She said, urgently wanting him to say anything, to hear his gruff voice which once was a cold slap now could have been the words of the light in her mind.

"Sssaaayy.." He rasped, heavily breathing to just speak words. His body limp held up only by chains and her delicate fingers.

"Say? Say what? " Did he know what to say to escape? Maybe to convince those blinded vindicators. Surely he knew, just as he knew how to evade and protect themselves from the orcs.

While not blind to know that the beast she held in her very arms was not even truly alive but a monster created for the dark arts with a singular purpose, to fight, to kill, and to die. She had seen it in his eyes when he had fought as no other, the hordes of orc parties that descended upon them like a plague could not hold back this one's rush for battle. Coming back to camp some nights dragging his blade at his side, blood from his enemies and his own flowed freely and when she looked into his face she saw him grin. He reveled in battle even more than the orcs, when healing and cleaning his wounds often they would make small talk or rather she would speak to him trying to know more about him aside from the occasional grunt or huff was about all she could get in retort.

Now more than ever she knew he wished to speak, perhaps the most he had ever tried before since meeting him.

"Ssayy… Away-!" He coughed, that didn't make any sense? "What? No, what do you mean?" Confused, say away? What was that, code? Biting her bottom lip she looked deep into his eyes, hoping there was some hidden meaning, a deeper purpose to his words, but those dim blue orbs just flickered as just a spark. His pale and drained features gave no more clues to his words. There was nothing to gaze to, nothing to look for in his cell and he only looked into her own, his mind gripping hers as he took in a breath sharply the pain in his face evident as it was more than just a wince, it was sheer agony.

"Sssstaayyy…. Away-!" He growled, against her as fresh blood dripped from his mouth. "Leeaavve me-!" before his head hoping to fall but no he wouldn't be abandoned. While he wished to reject her, push her away to spare his twisted soul one more innocent's blood he would not be granted such a notion, her devotion to him was a powerful one.

"No-!" She said with tear filled eyes a sad smile on her face, her bottom lip quivering as she pulled his head up. "The light may not help you, the others may abandon you, but you didn't leave me and Tusa behind, you can't ask me to do that to you… So no, today I will stay by your side until the end…" Reaching up to the small latch to her side she snapped the small open the small lock popping up his chains as they let up the pressure, still locked to his wrists but no longer holding him up like a marionette. "I watched my husband die and I just laid there in fear… I will not watch someone who gave up everything to save me just like he did alone. " She was adamant despite him wanting her to be away from him, he knew she would do this and it would be another soul claimed by his hand even if it wasn't by his choice. "Don't worry I will wait with you until the end… My dear sweet Tulsa is with my sister. She will watch over her… as I will watch over you." She crawled over his broken form pulling her knees together she lifted his head upon her lap. For however brief the moment may be she hoped he would at least find comfort not more suffering.

Kerghan had no more strength to resist, the comfort of her robe and the rubbing of his chest with such tenderness pushed down his will. If death claimed him now he would die smiling, something he never imagined. The will to fight back fell as his eyes slid down with just cold stone and the heat of a woman behind his head he let the darkness all around him claim his consciousness. Even now her gentle scent filled his nose, the pressure of his limbs just seemed to float down as if his head was the only thing that remained of his being.

There was no more fight in his veins, that moment had long since past. Such a gentle woman, a shame that she would suffer a fate like his own… the vindicator had already threatened her more than enough times already. Letting just the peace of the moment as her hands ran over his face and neck trying to soothe the pain of his body that remained in anguish.

The tranquility could have been several minutes or several hours but all notions of just another second of calm ended as a heavy hand pushed open the door to his cell. It swung open the stone door shook as it bounced off the wall. While normally pushed open this time it had been thrust open, someone with great strength had come to settle a problem that his subordinates could not readily decide upon. "You shall see for yourself Exarch, he is the monster we claimed." His judgment day had come at last, as Farthes voice permeated the room just outside the cell but quickly stopped as the powerful Draenei leader looked upon a sight that gave him pause the and to rethink the once harsh words spoken about their prisoner.

"Perhaps… but maybe it is not only your eyes that see what he truly is…" His voice trailing off as he met Suma's gaze, she looked upon him. A wise senior in the eyes of all, one of the council, a man who worked alongside the great prophet Velen, next to the prophets own words he was second to only him and his fellow Exarch's. His face a gentle blue that matched a soft light blue in his eyes, Rounded armor that glittered with the teachings and words of the light danced around his head and shoulders. A white and gold Breastplate covered his torso while not overly extravagant like a pompous aristocrat it was regal and functional. It declared rank and station while doing its job of protecting his body. At his sides hung two hand scythes, matching his body armor, they were elegant but not overriding their function or purpose to dispatch his foes in the name of the light. Now in all his glory and wisdom the Exarch had come with whispers in one ear which drove an expected outcome of punishment for an unholy beast now seemed contradicted. Right before his own eyes, stood a priestess of the light cradling a unnatural beast that once slept with pure tranquility basking in the young girls presence and the light. He wondered with a smile, to which story had there been falsehoods lain?

"Exarch?" Came a female voice questioning what he meant by that until both of the Exarch's company came to sudden halt in the room. Her proud expression quickly twisted and grimaced as if looking upon a twisted corpse of foe. Revulsion, and maybe a hint of hatred, but that view was hidden as the Exarch was in front of her but her contempt for the foolish novice that did not understand her orders, how dare she disobey the vindicator for a third time!?

A heavy groan as the Vindicator ran a gloved hand over his mouth, while never once would he wish ill against his kin. This child of the light did not know that the matter had been settled. Now he had to remove this annoyance and let judgement be met. "Again, I find you aiding this abomination-! Sister take her away, his corruption might be to far gone for her!"

"Right away Vindica-"Her voice cut off as the Exarch's hand extended blocking her path.

The intention obvious and it made even the stoic Draenei paladin a second to realize that his order had been stopped by his superior. "Suma… is it not?" The tone not one of disdain as his brother but the one of a concerned parent looking over a child in their care. Any sister or brother of the holy light was a kin to him, they worked with devotion and self-sacrifice for the benefit of others.

Staring up her sad eyes spoke so much that she could even see the conflict that she now created in his mind by her very gaze. Swallowing and breathing she responded, "Yes Exarch… that is my name." softness was her tone, if she were to sway anyone this had to be her only hope. Suma's eyes looking back and forth from his and down to the silent mass in her lap. Her fingers tightening in the thick furred mane that she now cradled in her lap.

Why dear sister, it was a question that he asked himself as if placing himself exactly where she was. His mind flashing back to the words of his fellow paladin and priestess. His eyes softened and his once unemotional face now shifted into a sad smile. Could she be sick? Or is it something else? He had to know, "Sister, why are you here? Are you not without a child that needs your care?" He stepped forward before the two taking a knee in front of her. Having now recalled everything about the woman's tale from the two as she raced through the camp screaming for her fellow brothers and sisters. A child barely over a year clung in her arms as she went from tent to tent pleading for an answer. Such desperation, but he… no not yet. "Surely your daughter would need her mother's company." Diverting her thoughts from being overburdened by his presence and the situation around them he thought it best to see fi her mind still was focused on her child and the possible consequences of her actions.

She looked from his gaze as her eyes could only swell with fresh tears, "My sweet girl… I know she misses my arms." How much she wished she could hold her in her arms one final time before her end, but she wouldn't let the man who had saved her life die all alone in agony. Tears now slowly ran down her face as she turned back to look into the Exarch's eyes. "But, how can I let the one who saved both of us die? My sweet husband laid his life down for us and now this complete stranger did the same. He didn't even know our names but still stood against the orcs and protected everyone in the group… He didn't abandon us, so I refuse to abandon him… whatever fate you have for him I accept as well." She let her head fall as she gently ran her fingers over her Worgens nose.

To the surprise of all, perhaps a little even himself, "tell me about it sister." Three voices gasped but his harsh glare back at his subordinates shut down any notions of arguing against it. He sat down on crossing his legs in front of her, his hands moving together to hold up his chin, his bearded tentacle parting to not be a nuisance.

Pulling a hand from the Death Knights hand she covered her chest and closed her eyes, begging the light to let her tell truthfully and to let the vindicator hear her words and see what she had. Her tale was painful, where she witnessed the innocent, the elderly and the young butchered by an ambush of orc warriors. For two days they moved, without rest or food. No matter their determination they could not escape an orc war party ready to partake in a kill. Mothers, daughters, and sons were not able to match pace with the few warriors with them. Their pace was pitiful, many of the women were driven to painful exhaustion but the men refused to let them rest, pulling one over their shoulder and then soon another. They refused to abandon any, forsaking their people would not happen and it would cost them their lives. The group had been expertly corralled into a shallow canyon, the horde had been slowly pushing them into a place where escape would not be possible with limited time.

As she reached this point in her story she could only take deeper and deeper breathes, the horrible tragedy that unfolded next would never leave her eyes. The Exarch sat fixated with a deep intensity listening to this story, accepting her words as they were, hoping to here that this was the point where it all came together. The afternoon sun had fallen into the canyon, the dark rocks now an ominous sign as quickly the party realized their folly only too late. The horde warriors came at them, over a dozen strong against three exhausted warriors of the light. Their burdens and extra weight having pushed them to their absolute physical limit and now they had to fight against numerical superior enemy completely drained. The Exarch closed his eyes picturing this sight all too well in his mind, men willing to fight and die to protect their loved ones. Valiant and devoted but he knew that they would die, perhaps they all knew it, but they would try and fight with the slimmest of hopes to survive.

The war cries came from nowhere as one brother was slain at the very back, a massive stone axe tore through his armor and his haggard cry of pain ripped through the already horrified women and children their screams only fueling the bloodlust of the orcs. She began to sob as her husband tore himself from her, his eyes weary as he had carried her and their child in his arms. Tears rolled down his face as he knew he ran towards his own death but inside he only prayed for strength and begged to save his family. The remaining paladin joined him, both standing tall together as several orcs rushed over them, blood of their fallen comrade now splattered all over the orcs faces as they cried out. The massive brutes size and strength an even match one on one but this was no duel it was a fight for pure survival.

The Exarch prayed for each of the fallen brothers of the light, their sacrifice great but did not stop the orcs. Two of the horde had fallen as Suma's husband called out for her to flee before being impaled by a spear his anguished cries of pain tearing a hole into the Exarch's heart. His mind flashing with images of a dozen women watching in horror as their only protection lay dead, their fate was one to be one of the same but how much worse he… he never wished to know. It was then Suma screamed to the light, "Save us, please anyone!" then it happened… Like a black shadow moving across the ground he had come from nowhere in front of them, a new wall of protection, and his back to them. They didn't see his face or expression just the unnerving roar that made the orcs stop as they were taken back by his savage war cry.

As Suma gathered her breath and her thoughts ready to continue she saw the Exarch shake his head. "I see sister, I know these are troubling times and I mourn for the loss you have already incurred but would you trust him to still stand by your side even in the worst of times?" He reached out his hand and touched her shoulder. "Would you trust him the same as your husband, a being that does not accept the light?" The two looked down upon the form, the Exarch did not see quite what she saw but he could now understand more.

Suma moved her hand from her chest to the Exarch's hand, gently she gripped it as she looked down at the mass in her lap, and his soft breathing came went, if this was a monster in their eyes she wished that they see one that was one in hers. "It's not that he does not accept the light… he can't, doing so brings him great pain. I've healed his wounds in battle but it only draws him pain. Even so, if the light does not accept him, I would. Anyone that bears the burden of carrying a mother and daughter on their back without hesitation through the orcs can't be evil as everyone believes." She looked into the Exarch's eyes both gazes unflinching, watching the exarch smile.

"Very well, if the light will heal but not kill him then it shall be the simplest test." Standing back to his right, he removed his glove from his left hand pulling open his book of prayers in his right.

"No sir! We have warn-" His hand snapped to the side again silencing their voices.

"While I know your concerns priestess I can not deny the whims of those who would lay down their lives for another, if they seek his salvation what paladin in the lights name would I be if I did not give heed to their words? A mother's tears are a compelling sight, and I have seen the pain of loss of many wives already in this war, to act as if it is not a true feeling would be a lie in my own soul. Now hold him steady dear Suma…" His hands glowed with the light, despite the recourse he himself could feel inside himself he asked the light to let this being rise once more and the light did answer. The room flashed a brilliant white as the light shined down from the skies into the Worgen's body, the searing pain tore through him as an undead being it felt as if he was being thrown into a forge. His voice still gone as he uttered a soundless scream, as his claws dug into the ground, Suma holding his head tightly feeling the pain through him, connected through the light she could feel that burn though nowhere near as potent inside him.

A few agonizing moments later the glow faded and with only a feeling of a smoldering pain, Kerghan could feel himself breath deeper without wincing. Relief came slow as his claws pulled out from the floor leaving cracks in the heavy stone, "Suma I hope your faith in him is as strong as you believe, for we will not have much time to prepare to leave once again." The Exaarch bowed his head to which Suma did the same but her smile evident as she looked down into her Savior's face. "My Vindicator see to it you let him be for now, if he can be an ally against the barbaric horde then let us see to it that he remains that way." While normally one would not question an Exarch this was overbearing the Vindicator he believed that he could hope to dissuade such blasphemous notions!

"But Exarch you can-" A stern glance from his leader set the Vindicator's head down. "I understand sir. I shall return his equipment to Suma's hut. I shall assume she will care for him until he can walk." His harsh gaze at her met an equal one in return. Unknowingly she pulled herself tighter to him, an unpleased scowl formed over the Vindicator's face as he turned to leave. The other Priestess by the door watching the two seated on the floor, the Exarch and Vindicator already leaving but with a narrowed glance at them and a tight grip of her staff she tore herself away from the disgusting sight before her.

"She dares love a monster" The words under her breath were heard by Kerghan's heavy ears despite bleeding the snide comment actually made him wonder as she gazed into Suma's refreshing face.

"I will…" Her eyes boring into the back of his head, "And! He shall watch over us once again!" Her lips curled into an impressive sneer, never had she been so angry with one of her own people. Maybe her husband a few times but not anyone with such authority before. Her fixation broken by peculiar feeling one she had not feel in so long, a clawed finger touching her cheek ever gently, her terse gaze falling as she grabbed his large finger in her hand and looked down into his face with a smile. "Tusa will be so happy to see you!" She said, her eyes wishing to cry but had exhausted far too many tears today to shed anymore, but even so they would be out of joy.

The Death Knight smiled as his eyes closed for a moment happy for such a respite from the agony of imprisonment, "I'm certain it is you who will be happier." He whispered softly as the Draenei's cheeks flushed slightly a mild embarrassment but no one could see her face now.

Time later, the door to the cell opened as Suma doing her best to support the heavy Worgen, weighing well over her own weight by nearly two times was a heavy task for a simple initiate priestess as she carried his arm over her shoulder. His heavy paws dragging slowly across the ground as she took him to her small shelter that she shared with her sister and small daughter. Each clack audible as his clawed toes clenched and unclenched with focus as having not used them in weeks now required focused intent than something the Worgen did without thinking.

Most in the encampment stopped to give a quick glance at the sight, while nearly a dozen women had been apart of their party of refugees that had been guarded by the Death Knight none seemed too eager to thank him for his selfless act. The Death Knight had expected, nay knew this reaction. Many of the regular citizens in Azeroth treated his kind with mild disdain still like a town mutt or miscreant not even worth a cursory glance or bow of the head. No they were still the Scourge to many of them and even now the Draenei were no different. Most turned back away quickly to their tasks. While many children gasped and pointed, none of parents seemed to acknowledge him, already polluted by his captors they probably saw him no better than the rampaging orcs, Like old times… mused the Worgen slightly slipping as his foot buckled over a loose stone nearly tumbling to the ground but Suma managed to hold him up as he planted his other foot in front just fast enough to avoid falling over.

Despite the cold reunion none opposed the Exarch's orders, giving the two space as they reached the shale purple tent inside two sleeping Draenei lay there. Suma made no noise but smiled as Tulsa had fallen asleep in her sister's arms. Though heavy she felt him lower himself to the soft padded floor. The heavy beast's presence caused a shift as Suma's sisters eyes opened up, glancing up at her sister. Her sister a more beauty of her people, had this been a different time or place she would have many suitors. Her light blue skin flushed into a fully curved woman, a heavy chest and well-rounded horns curled back over her face elegantly splitting the dark raven black hair that she had, an odd color but it pronounced her physically like no one else in her family. While she kept their mothers white eyes, her sister had a deep violet purple. Seductive almost with their hue, matching a thin but well curved face she was a rare beauty and while she could have worked well in the priesthood she was drawn to nature. A child of thought and science, such an enigmatic Draenei but not thought any different and in different times there would be so much other questions and problems. But no… not now, there were more pressing matters.

She only nodded before reaching down to her sister, who unwrapped her arms around her chest, holding her daughter. Her sister had expected to become a mother of her sister's child, while it might strain her she would never have rejected her sister. She loved her as any family would, now watching as she let her child go from her chest she felt a small pang of loneliness, her mind twitched at that passing thought. Maybe she had built herself up expecting to be this child's new mother but now that her sister was back all those problems seemed to vanish. Suma's sweet little girl not stirring a bit as she shifted from arm to arm, a bright smile on her Mother's face as she held her little girl. Fearing that this moment might not have come to pass had the Exarch not agreed to letting them live. Smiling Suma gently nuzzled her daughter with her forehead.

Moving to sit, she lay next to her Death Knight who had already relinquished himself to sleep. His body temperature while colder than most other beings was covered in a healthy lair of fur that retained a mild temperature, not to hot and not freezing. While sleep was never needed for a Death Knight, or even allowed while serving the Lich King's armies, a punishment of death for sleeping, in times of recovery it was not uncommon to submit to the shadows and heal despite the nightmares. Though for once in a long time Suma could rest easy, how long that would last she didn't know. Laying her head atop Kerghan's soft furry chest she let her mind drift into sleep as her daughters own face smiled as she felt the furry beast next to her. What spell her Worgen had on her child was an amazing one, perhaps she knew no better or thought him one of her stuffed dolls with fur, she always smiled and cooed whenever touching the Death Knight. For now the child continued to sleep feeling both her mother and 'wulf' back together again was reassuring to the child.

Waking only a short time later perhaps several hours as Suma felt the soft cries of her daughter against her chest. The gentle whimpering of her daughter not piercing to ones airs, more akin to a soft weeping as the tiny hands fisted in her mother's blouse. "I know little one." Yawned Suma as her mouth opened loudly, her yawn ever pronounced as she had wished for more sleep but her duties were not forgotten as she pulled her daughter up to her face. Looking beyond she could see the darkening red sky, an omen of things to come… but that could be a worry then as she looked back to her daughter setting her down and set about changing her.

"Suma?" Came another yawn as Suma turned her head to her sister who just peaked over the slumbering Worgen. While not willing to admit it herself she had found her head draped across the Worgens shoulder using him as a pillow. While the occasional itch did rouse her from his fur he was better than a thing blanket over stone.

"Yes Tuma?" Suma's voice still a yawn as still exhausted.

"Is this right?" Though not specific the gaze of her sister was not, her question poised not about their situation but to the man in their midst.

"Why do you not trust him?" Sighed Suma as she wrapped up her baby girl in fresh dressings and pulled her close, rocking the baby girl across her arms. She couldn't believe her sister was still blind to the truth, perhaps she hadn't been carried on his back and had talked to the beast next to her but all the same she had seen his strength and the actions he had performed selflessly enough for them.

Tuma though was a child of thought and calculation, probably why she made such an incredible alchemist. "Everything about him… it feels unnatural. His form, his behavior, the power he wields, and… his aversion to the light." Tuma had heard her fair share from the Vindicator and other Priestesses though she knew her sister to be a devout follower of the light how was she so open to trusting a being that did no such thing. Though just because one did not accept the light did not mean the light did not accept them. She had heard stories about Velen trying to show the Orcs the truth about the light and the Naruu but that had failed miserably and had only caused a greater divide between the two people.

"Simply because the Light does not embrace him does not mean the light will not heal him. In more time sister we can ask him and learn more about it. For now trust me, I trust him with my life and my daughters. He will not see us come to harm." Shifting her shirt around she dropped the top of her blouse deciding now would be a good time to let her daughter nurse. Her intuition proving correct as her daughter took to her mother quickly. Looking down at her child, she would not second guess herself now. She knew in her heart that she was right and she believe in him though no one else would.

Purple eyes roamed up and down the length of the Worgen, her sister pictured too many things right and wrong before turning to look back at her sister. "There are just so many unknowns, sister how can you be so sure?" Her sister the ever cautious one, ever the calculator was weighing the risks of Kerghan in her mind several hundred ways.

"I believe in him, give it time and if you don't trust him just trust me." Her sister shook her head, though a question of trust that bets your life was too much for her to accept. Had she been asked to accept just her sister she wouldn't have batted another thought to it and accepted but even her sister could not be sure of this creature, this warrior from a far. "You have no control, no certainty of his motives!" Her sister shook her head.

"After everything that's happened to us, mother and father murdered.. Your husband slain… our homes and villages destroyed, why do we now trust some random stranger that does not belong!" Her sister's piercing stare made Suma shift uncomfortably.

"I don't know the answer… the light did not answer my calls to save my husband." She looked down at her daughter, her fingers stroking her cheek with her nails gently. " As the orcs stalked down upon us, I cried out for anyone… Anything to save my baby…" Turning her head back to her sister slowly lifting her gaze. " I cried in my mind for any savior and then he came… My calls were answered and now…" She swallowed a lump in her throat. "People ask me to discard it? He saved us… he saved me and Tulsa's life and even if people hate me for it I will not let my prayer be left behind." Twice now she had spoken her heart to someone about Kerghan, moving to lay back her head laying against Kerghan's chest a slow rise and fall of it calming as she drew her free right arm and ran her fingers through his fur while her daughter still quietly nursed.

She watched a conflict of thoughts twist and turn in Tuma's mind " Maybe…" She breathed turning back around she laid on her side. "I'll see if I can make something to help numb his pain."

"Thank you." Suma said relieved, even if his sister wasn't completely convinced. Letting her eyes lull back to sleep despite her daughter still feeding she didn't have much more strength to keep herself awake and again managed to fall asleep. The slow drum of his heartbeat a welcome sound in her dreams. Though unwilling to admit it her sister had curled up beside the Worgen her back against his fur as her head rested just along his shoulder as before. Telling herself a better and more peaceful sleep would be more important than anything else.

As both Draenei women fell in a comfortable slumber the Death Knight roused for the moment, he did not move unwilling to wake two women whom needed their rest. The male inside smirked at himself, flanked on both sides with two alien beauties sleeping in his arms. Oh the jokes he would poke at his argent comrades should he return home one day, many a time their zealous paladin brothers nearly forbid the Death Knights for finding relationships. While in combat they stood as equal brothers in arms while at periods of rest in the local taverns and homes of the peasantry they were overbearing in preventing the Death Knights from being romantic…. Well the few who tried, many recused themselves to their rooms. He was not one who did that, he had tried many times to sway the local tavern girls and farmers daughters to him… it brought such a grin to his face. Before succumbing to both of the curses that now befell him he knew he was quite the womanizer, he could feel it deep inside. Whenever he went and not blood soaked in combat or following his orders he found himself drawn to the locals of the populace. Whatever the reasons the Death Knight now let his arms curl up drawing the women to him. He felt Suma's sister… Tuma was her name, how he could forget that? Truly sisters, it was rather annoying that he forgot the one letter change, but he felt her roll on her side in her sleep her head rolling to his chest, just a foot from her sisters as both looked at peace. Suma's body shivered slightly as she pressed herself closer to the Death Knight but her child still at her chest rested just comfortably enough as Tusa's hand dangled between the two. The pressure and warmth of both adults kept the child in a peaceful slumber. Ever gently his claws stroked their backs making small circles and soothing pressures against them. Until he felt their breath escape or sigh did he know they were both truly comfortable… With that thought of peace alone he let himself return to the darkness, the shadowed riders awaiting his crazed mind but now the torment he knew awaited him would be lessened.

A heavy low horn filled the morning air, the air of panic and worry now began its run through the camp. An early precursor to the battle sure to befall the Draenei "Brothers! Sisters up and awake the horde marches towards Karabor!" The cry of the vindicator roared as he thundered through the camp on the back of his Talbuk, the large beast resembled a horse from its lower body but held the head of a goat with large rounded back horns that reached several feet higher than its head. His actions rousing the sleeping masses into a morning panic. The camp quickly entered a state of tearing down, grabbing everything that could be pulled down in a hurry and placed upon ones back. The Elk and Talbulk mules being weighed down with all kinds, Suma had left Kerghan on the floor still unconscious yet to move since she had laid him down the following evening, or so she knew. Wrapping herself up in her robes she drew a sash from her shoulder to her hip a makeshift sling to hold her baby. Tuma had stashed up her alchemical supplies though few she in number she still carried quite the potent array, she in her deep blue robes and brown gloves on her hands while Suma wore her traditional bright white and grey priestess uniform covering all save her feet and face.

One nervous Darenei walked up the tents ushering orders, a younger lad perhaps a year or two in the order of the light he was just an aspirant in the order but in times of war had obviously been given greater responsibility. "Move the group out! We do not have time to waste, straight to Karabor!" Cried out of the paladin as a head of a large convoy of Draenei had been quickly assembled and began its march out of the makeshift camp. Suma turned to her motionless death knight who she struggled to right to a sitting position. "Why must you weigh so much?" She strained unable pull such a large creature up without some of the Worgen's own strength, her sister only watched her struggle not jumping up to help her struggle. Her meticulous mind pondering things but Suma was too desperate to get Kerghan moving that she hadn't quickly looked to her sister and berate her for not helping.

"Sisters!" Yelled a voice as the paladin approached them, the greeting one normal to those to Draenei who did not know another's name. " Load up, especially the mother we do not have time-" He stopped his words as she looked at the wolfish monster sitting slumped over his eyes still closed. A look of disgust shared by many in the order who lived in the camp appeared over his face, for having never seen him until now he already knew what he should feel by word of his superiors regardless of what the Exarch had said.

Turning to her brother in the light she gave him a pleading look. "Help me stand him up! I can get him moving but I can't get him upright." Suma said still valiantly pulling at his arm over her neck.

Under orders or unwilling Suma watched him approach his face solid and unmoving as he put an arm between them."No, we do not have time to carry those unable to walk, Vindicators orders. We march now!" The Draenei pushed Suma away from Kerghan who fell to his side slowly. "Now move priestess or I shall move you by force!" His order and tone harsh but Suma did not attempt to budge.

Defiance in the face of this paladin, she covered the head of her child in her arms as if expecting some harsher reaction would befall them. "I will not abandon him, if he was a Draenei you would not leave him behind!" Suma was a stubborn one yes, much akin to her sister and mother.

Scoffing at such a notion the Paladin reached to grab her arm. "He is not Draenei, he cannot walk-" His actions stopped as he nearly encircled Suma's wrist.

"No I can't…. I will call my steed…" Breathed the Worgen as his right eye tugged open. " Suma knelt down to him again stroking his head.

"You're awake!?" Having been nothing but a heavy mass until finally being roused from his sleep. "Damn orcs… always ruining my morning…" He recall in his ventures in Icecrown the orcs were notoriously difficult about being quiet while others rested, several brawls having erupted between alliance and horde garrisons as the separate clashes in civilizations broke down. While the Ebon blade were under harsh guise of the Highlord the Argent Crusade and their 'allies' were not as fortunate to be driven as such. Kerghan groaned as he rolled to his stomach, pushing himself up to his knee he drew up two fingers to his lips he pierced the morning air as a sharp whistle. Normally an insignificant task he felt himself go lightheaded for a moment as a beastly cry came next.

A few cries of shock as an undead armored steed flew past the convoy now departing. Coming to a stop with a unnerving cry its eyes looking upon its master. The two bound by shadows many years ago, "Good girl…" Kerghan said with a grin as he pushed himself to his knee, Suma reached to help him up but he held her back with his palm. Intent on doing this himself, his blue glowing eyes slowly burned brighter as the cold flame ran through his veins. The power held back by the light searing his soul returned once again, reaching both feet although wobbly he felt no worse for wear than the day the Lich King turned him into the undead beast that he was today. "Where is my runeblade?" He asked turning to the Draenei Paladin, he doubted the women could be expected to carry around his heavy two hander let alone be in charge of its keeping.

The Paladin gave him a cold stare but his mouth turned into a sour snarl but pointed to the side of their small tent, Laying wrapped in rags was his gear, "I will be watching you…" He said backing away slowly eyes carefully watching the Death Knight but received a short chuckle as he wasn't impressed by the poor threat.

Leering back with narrowed eyes and a sharp grin, "You can try, but your holiness might not be able to stand what it sees." Kerghan reached down, his large palm grasping the heavy hilt of his runeblade. His furred fingers slowly curled around the taught leather, the haggard scraps of leather and cold steel bound in rune magic. Feeling its master's return the blade's runes glowed not appearing before as much more than shallow carvings in steel now glowed, energized energies flowing through one another. A Runeblade to a death knight was a living entity in its own rite, an extension of his will and strength. "Ahh" A feeling of power once again ran through him as he smiled crudely down at his blade which began to pulse and emit a haunting blue glow. "So much time has passed, do not worry you shall drink…" His mouth turned into a twisted smile as he looked almost bewitched by the blade, it glowed pulsed and responded to his words with almost expectation.

Suma and the others stood mute, even the Paladin could feel the cold chill in the air as the weapon and its master were reunited, a harsh horn bellowed echoing a cry to battle. Terror and panic filling the air, the orcs had come again.

"Move to the Caravan now, forget anything non essential!" ordered the Paladin the echoing cry shattering his fixation on the beast before him. Suma and her sister could only hurry along, Suma had turned only over her shoulder as black dreadnaught armor clanged together. Her eyes watching as his helm was raised in one hand and placed slowly over his wolfish head, a bright flash filled the blue vision holes inside the eerie glow of their first time when she had looked upon his dark armor, but she couldn't dwell as she clutched her daughter against her chest in a quickened pace with the caravan. The mob filled cries of war coming from behind them, the beating the orc war drums coming closer and closer.

Kerghan felt rejuvenated, while not the unstoppable force of death currently he would be at least a match for these blood crazed savages. Grabbing the top of his saddle he pulled himself atop his deathcharger. Kerghan reached down to pat the side of his steeds neck the unnerving clack of rusted steel, bone and rotten flesh a welcome sound for his ears alone. The dark rusted armor infused with necromancy while appearing weak and malleable they were stronger than normal metals. "Missed me? I can tell." He chuckled, his tongue dropping out from underneath his helm and lathed underneath his jawline, while it appeared pink it was still partly pale in some spots. As one once more his horse reared up on its hind legs and let out its ghastly cry at the same moment Kerghan's jaw opened up and howled into the morning sun his low hung row of sharp canine teeth a grisly picture of the beast now free once more. A blood red sky blanketed everything, how well would this day go? He could only wait with anticipation the chance savor the taste of blood upon his blade once more. A fresh battle, new souls to feast upon, and agony to drink upon, it was a rush of ecstasy that filled his mind. Inside he felt the sadistic twisting of the Lich King's magic doing its wonders, battle starved he wished only to leap into combat and fight until death.

Snapping the reigns of his horse the pair headed off, the rows of people crying out in a mute fear as he rushed headlong towards the rear. The dust chalked up in clunks as both undead beasts ran towards the sounds and cries of orcs and draenei. Kerghan quickly spotted the Paladin vanguard which were determined to protect the rear of the refugee caravans to Karabor. The demon fueled mob were descending upon the forty or so Paladins, holding a shallow pass that traveled up the mountains where the Caravan was heading negated the orcs numerical advantage but stopping hundreds of orcs infused with demon blood and fel magic were not to be taken lightly. Kerghan stopped atop the hill overlooking the shallow chasm into the earth. The Orcs would have to completely round the passage to the right which would consume far too much time to find a place to scale up the cliffs and reach the convoy in time. Heading to the left and the river might allow them the time to reach the convoy but swimming up river to reach a location to scale would drain the orcs too much to be a major threat. Looking back towards the middle he knew their only real option of stopping the refugees would be to overwhelm the Vanguard quickly. Cracking his neck he watched the Horde form their semi circle in front of the pass, hundreds of shadowmoon orcs all whipped into a frenzy bloodlust fueled by those around them pushing the barbaric mob into attacking with the intent of only drawing blood not fighting in a formation. The first and most blood crazed ran wildly towards the paladin wall to meet their ends quickly as one blocked his assault to be cut down by another, the Paladins if they could remain tight and protected by each other could hold this mob back, how long was another question. Kerghan pulled his mount around and headed down the pass, while rounding down the slope he felt a very unpleasant presence to his side.

Turning his head to the left he saw one of his persecutors, the priestess Toula healing the wounds of several badly mauled Draenei. Clearly they had called the warning but could not hold the orcish mob back and suffered until the current paladins had pushed them away. Stopping just next to the small group her back tensed, she could feel him just as he could feel her. Her own body cloaked in the light as he was engulfed in shadow, her head slowly turned back around and met his fierce gaze, her eyes narrowed and burning into his. She saw him only what his form would allow, a monster. Snickering he turned away from her trotted down the road to the chaos that began to sing in his ears. So much death, the fueling desire to bring death and destruction back into his hands was only building as his blade and mind now began to devour his own needs, pains, and desires to feel steel and flesh meet again.

Raising his arm up and over his black armor clad shoulder he grasped the hilt of his greatsword, the weapon crying out like a banshee in his mind. Fueling a cruel grin across his wolfish face, he dropped just behind the lines of the Draenei there focus completely on the orc mob in front of him. A slow and heavy grinding of steel as his blade dragged over his shoulder spaulders sparking and sheering a terrible cry of harsh noise like nails across a chalkboard. It caused many orcs to back away and cover their ears until the clack of steel rose and his blade swung into the air, the dark runes pulsing across the top as a pale blue chill surrounded its edges, several paladins turned back behind them and took a step back from the death knight as he walked slowly forward his blade now dropped and pointing towards the orcs.

Kerghan passed his greatsword between two of the paladins heads at the front ranks the broke to the side, like a scythe clearing through the chaff of wheat he walked straight through them all. His friendly Vindicator Farthes jailor being now beside him grimaced at the site before him, "you are not supposed to be here monster! Go back with the others we shall handle this problem as the Light wills!"

Steadfast, blind, oblivious… he would do well in the silver hand Kerghan mused. He only laughed heartily, his hand clenched tight around the hilt of his blade as he held the massive blade as if it were a mere dagger, "The light…" His voice dropping into the deep echo that all death knights were able to do when feeling the rush of battle laid before them. "Does not command me! I am here to see Blood-!" He roared his wolfish jaw hanging down beneath his helmet as he roared into the air. Bloodlust now drove Kerghan forward, his body needed this, his mind craved it, and his blade demanded it!

The orcs quickly back peddled at the arrival and fierce shift in the battle as what they faced was neither Draenei, sabermane, arrakoa, or Ogre. It was a wolf that walked upright, a heavy black warrior that cried out for battle. Rushing forwards his blade now held in both hands as he pulled back nearly turning his back a 270 degrees around he slammed on his forward paw just as the orcs reached the range of his blade and he swung it horizontally. An eruption of blood spurted upwards as three orcs now crumpled with the tops of their torso's severed from their bodies in one mighty blow. The Orcs enraged as the momentary confusion wearing off as their blood was now being spilt roared to life, Kerghan howled as he slammed his palm forward blasting forth a freezing torrent of ice and wind dropping more orcs to the ground. His frozen magics shattering the orcs into ice, the runes of his blade pulsed in and out expending his energy like a focusing crystal or staff of a spell caster. A blow landed against Kerghan's side a large stone axe smashed into his ribs cracking several but Kerghan's left hand grabbed the orcs forearm as he swung his greatsword down atop the orcs head splitting it open like a piece of fruit with a knife.

Another blow now struck his back knocking him forward headlong into the orcish mob where blows now rained down upon his armor. Kerghan too infused by bloodlust to feel the pain roared with higher unholy magics his mind channeling the plague and decay, slamming his hand down into the ground desecrating everything, the vines of the earth gave way melting beneath the orcs feet causing many to lose their balance and fall as the very ground turned to mush. "Your lives are mine-!" He cackled, completely mad now with battle his eyes had turned red burning with the same dark fire the orcs had in their own. The orcs unable to keep their footing did not stop his spell as he thrust his blade into the ground, the weapon's runes sparked wildly and faded as their power was used, the orcs trapped in the ground felt their souls tear and rip from their bodies, the flesh melting away like the ground beneath them. Ghastly screams came as bone became water, their eyes falling becoming mush, all around the orcs they watched black vines erupt from the ground sucking their comrades down into the earth to be suffocated. In their midst Kerghan's blade drank in everything, the crackling wisps of the wailing dead flung upwards and around his blade. Kerghan's mind burned with the screams of the dead letting their life energy refill and heal his body. The wounds now bare cuts across his skin the broken bones now bruises as he used the very life force of the orcs to heal himself. The orcish band now shattered with almost a third of the group now dead and despite their bloodcraze the sight of a mystery warrior tearing them apart with dark magic gave pause.

Their pause giving the few Draenei who beheld the spectacle now realized their opportunity, breaking their position the Paladins brought forth their holy fury seeing their chance and smashed into the flanks of the orcs. Kerghan's disruption had broken the fight for now, the headlong shove into the orc flanks crushed the assault, with forty determined paladins swinging for the defense of the fellow kin the battle fell quiet with no casualties for the Draenei. Standing atop several corpses Kerghan's canine foot pressed atop a ghastly orcs drained skull. His eyes all but black and jaw hung agape in agony. His Greatsword pulsed a faint light around its edges, the blade consuming the life energies it had been denied. Breathing heavily, Kerghan could feel rejuvenated like nothing else, how could one explain the feeling of souls swirling around you, feeding you their own living energy. He could taste life upon his tongue, his left hand tore at his helmet ripping the now annoyance from his head hitting the ground with an audible thud as Kerghan's red haze lifted. His mind and lungs slowed as he continued to breathe in and out, looking to his hands he could see the orc blood all over his gauntlets and blade.

As the paladins celebrated their victory the Vindicator could only look at Kerghan with disgust, he was a pure abomination but he could not harm him because of the Exarch's orders. For now he would let Suma's pet run free, though her faith in this unholy monster might be their undoing. "Return the caravan, me and several others shall make sure there are no more tailing parties. Karabor shall be reached on the eve, Light be with you!" His commands met with the clanking of metal gauntlets against steel armor in agreement and salute.

"mmmhh" Kerghan seemed almost swaying to music as the others all around him turned to see why he was making such sounds of pleasure, the shock caused some Paladins to vomit and even Farthes had to cover his own mouth as Kerghan ran his tongue all over his hand drinking the blood like a vampire. "Potent… thick… disgusting… demonic…" As if telling those around him what he tasted. "But intoxicating…." He lathed over his blade slowly before finally stopping to spit out the refuse, satisfied. "That demon blood… gives it quite the nasty taste but it's almost like I can feel its strength…" Laughing at himself he had forgotten the entourage all around him but as he looked down at the now deceased war party a thought roused him. A simple but important thought… Intelligence gathering.

Placing his sword tip into the ground he bent down to grasp one dead orc in his left hand he let his right channel the necromantic powers as a green orb of light glowed in his palm. Slamming the orb into the orc's chest caused the body to jump and move as it was reanimated. Dropping it to the ground it spasm and jolted as his energies did their work, Farthes and others who had tried to ignore the Death Knight now turned and scoffed angrily at the desecration before them, the orc's body rose to a slouched position. "Speak…" its words a gargle as blood ran from its mouth, "Your party, how many more are there." Kerghan crossed his arms looking down at the wretched body he now controlled.

"Many" Of course rely on an orc to count… simple language were the orcs. They were a primitive people he could not hope for articulate answers.

"Where are they heading?"

"Draenei city by water, Orc crush-"Kerghan kicked the orc square in the chest knocking him over. The corpse bounced off the ground haphazardly like a proper ghoul pulled himself back to his feet.

"I did not recall asking any further!" A Death Knight is a sole dominating and humiliating master over their constructs always.

"Forgive!" It begged holding up its hands pathetically begging.

"When do they attack Karabor?" The orc raised his head confused at his question, clearing not knowing what Karabor was. Rearing back to slap him with his gauntlet.

"End of week!" the orc cried, nothing a little motivation didn't cure some beings stupidity. Having content himself with at least this basic knowledge Kerghan opened up his palm above the orc and snapped the energy fueling the corpse which crumpled back to the ground.

Silent while this display occurred was his friendly Vindicator, "You are a disgrace to life itself! What monster made you abomination!?" Despite the hatred of the orcs seeing a beings body used and then discarded was blasphemy in the view of the light. One simply does not defile the dead! The long standing custom of both Orcs and Draenei honored their dead and their spirits to have their bodies used and discarded broke any notion of restful peace for the dead.

Kerghan slowly turned his head round on his Vindicator, " Something's are best left alone my friendly- Draenei." Returning his sword to his back he walked past him grinning as he scooped up his discarded helmet. "You're just a monster! A soul feasting beast from the void!" A voice from Priestess Toula hissed, having completed her duties of tending the wounded she had come just in time to witness the horrific site of defilement of the orc.

"The void? Oh no no… I was created by something far worse." Kerghan stopped at the reigns of his deathcharger as it blew cold air from its nose. "However, I am far from your big problem… the orc army marching upon Karabor is. If you plan on toiling away time spent on further interrogating me at the expense of your own people feel free to do so." Kerghan hauled himself up and over the saddle his feet locking into the stirrups and grasping the leather reigns.

Farthes was still furious, being openly mocked and disrespected by Kerghan was breaking his holy composure. "When we defeat the orcs, you will be next regardless of the Exarch's wishes!" His hand tightly holding the hammer of his mace pointed at Kerghan who only buckled over laughing.

It was not as if he had found it funny, but the situation all of it he had heard it repeated over and over it just was so amusing to these paladins and their threats of devout justice. "How dare you laugh-!" He growled through his teeth his fist shaking as Kerghan only laughed harder.

"Ahh that was funny Vindicator… I needed that." He said still chuckling, "But you're right after this war is over you and I will meet again. Though in what condition we will be in will be up your precious 'light'." Kerghan stretched the last word just enough before kicking his heels into his horse letting it begin its march back to the Refugee Caravan. Kerghan's mind finally received its feeling of stated living, have drenched his blade once more with fresh blood and souls upon it he could let the nightmares relent and his madness reside for awhile. The will to fight that was forged upon his soul could relax… for the moment.

However, Kerghan knew the future battles that lay ahead, the bloodshed and carnage that would befall the Draenei though he could not speak of it. He could not undo fate and even if he tried would the future he try and stop be any better? Salvation and victory would come to the Draenei at a cost but how could he be the one to change fate. The cold wind could only blow around his limbs as he pondered his actions here and now, much like Broxigar the Red and Archmage Rhonin fought as mortals in the war of the ancients they could only do what needed to be done. The clack of horse hooves and the creak and groans of his metal armor drowned out the noise around him, gripping the reigns ever tighter in his hands he could only dread the fate of the woman who had done so much to save him. He had never met her in his time, so the only conclusion that he could draw from it would be that she would die whether that would happen in the next battle or after the fall of exodar to Azeroth he couldn't know.

The mass of Draenei moving as one was nothing the group had not done for many years but still was apart of their never ending battle and escape from the legion. Though as the mass exodus of refugees made their way to the temple of Karabor they did not pay any heed to the figure who stood atop a cliff overlooking them. The Death Knight Worgen was merely a new pawn in this realm, one unholy beast would not end the slaughter or prevent the massacre of the Draenei anymore than had the mage Rhonin and Brox stopped the slaughter of the night elves at the hand of the legion. As the pale rippled off his black unholy armor he stood stoic and watched, the pale blue that engulfed his sockets the only real hit as to where the head of the mighty warrior was.

His terrible aura though radiated down but while many who nearly sneer in disgust only one soul looked up and had something long lost to the fallen warrior. Hope… Not just for herself or her child, but a hope for her people, if the native creatures though barbaric and cruel could be so easily swayed to shadow and evil how could one so corrupt and so vile in his mere presence stand alongside the children of the light. A pair of white and purple eyes looked upon their savior. Suma clasped her hands together in prayer, her mind reaching out to the light to protect them all but also watch over that which the light could not accept, she could feel the light react to her calling it reached out filled her soul with warmth like a breeze of warm wind over her soul it made her feel calm.

Thanking the light for its blessing she looked up to where the black rider once was, no longer did he remain, suspecting he had pulled him back into the shadows but she could not be sure. How she wished he would be back with her again and watch over her people again. How she wished to be close to him once more, even for just a bit longer. Looking down at her daughter she had hope for her future even if it was bleak.

While in his moment of peace his mind became a living sea of questions, how much could he do? He had managed to speak with the archmage in Dalaran after the fall of Ulduar and lingering doubts now filled his mind for the first time in many years. Would his actions change the course of history? Was this even the outlands and history that he knew? Speculation abounded that there existed endless worlds and timelines for which actions and outcomes were changed. Would he upset the balance of time itself by even being here?

Kerghan steadied himself on his mount his mind still awash with speculation and possibility. Only the grim reminder of what the future held for the Draenei upon this world managed to push away his unruly subconscious. So many would be slaughtered by the burning legion, many more would perish at the hands of the sundering of Draenor, the new question was his own role, his own fate. "Better to die in the service of the light than in the shadow of the lich king…" He muttered grasping at the reigns of his steed he pulled his mount around and moved back to the follow the rear of the refugee caravan. Whatever the purpose he was now here, he would see to it that those who had saved him would be spared the horrible fate that awaited them.

Though some gnaw grasped him and his mind, not a malevolent force but one that screamed words of a different tongue, a different time. Without blinking Kerghan reeled back from his horse the proud steed feeling its reigns pulled up and his front legs pushed upwards crying out as its master fell from its back. Trying to keep a grip the powerful warrior felt only a limp grasp no stronger than Suma's child on the leathery straps which fell from his grasp. Sliding back as if a slow movement he felt his horse's saddle no longer beneath him, looking up to the sky his eyes no longer saw moon but a endless swirl of energy.

Hitting the ground the Worgen could no longer find strength in himself. His fingers ran through the dirt which now crumpled into dust in his palms slipping from them as sand. His mind still aware he now felt what was now becoming of the world around him. A see of swirling sand and dust he had been brought to another location, one whose time and essence remained in flux neither a here nor there but merely everywhere.

Forcing some wind from his lungs he managed a sitting position, the incredible swirl bought about by the energies using one metal gauntlets to cover his eyes from the assault of the land around him. From all around him he could sense the presence of the realms lord… "The Timeless One…" Growled Kerghun, while no enemy of the aspects he was weary of the one who wandered the world's time ways. As mysterious as the bronze flight was, Nozdorumu, the former aspect of time. As if sensing the Death Knights realization a mirrored level of shadowed forms surrounded him. While ethereal and whole all at once, it was a being that was many things, though unable to truly witness the lord of Time he unleashed a roar of anger from the Worgen. While respectful this display only seemed to agitate the dammed soul more than normal. Perhaps it was the fact he could feel his life and the next, his younger self and older self all at once. A dozen minds all encompassing a single body, a blinding fury yet inescapable sorrow was all around him. Even further this realm tugged in his head, hallowed images of what he once was, before becoming the monstrosity he was now. It was overbearing, his head felt a pressure bursting from the inside, like a boulder was trying to burst out from his skull Kerghan dropped to his knee, his head screaming in an unbearable agony. "Damn Magic!" He cursed, before unable the sense the spell at work until now, with eyes shut tight he allowed his inner abilities to reject magic and shield himself from it to claw forth. A pale green light emanated from the Death knight enveloping him in a barrier, for how long it would last Kerghan could be unsure but the pressure relieved itself and he was able to breathe normally once more. Looking up from his kneeled form he gazed upon the blue crystal eyes looking down upon him. Though in his time his power may be gone, to know which Nozdormu stood before him now he could not know.

"Exisssst Noooot!" The Levithan hissed his eyes seemed to grow almost enveloping Kerghan entirely. A snap in Kerghan's thoughts repulsed the image thrust into his mind, rebuffing the spell that invaded his shield he pushed the image back into its normal form. "Darring, isss thisss one!" Called another voice that seemed to emanate from the dragon before him but not of his own.

"Why have you brought me here Noz-" His breathing hitched as if two ogre hands encircled his throat and began to choke him.

"You, sspeak with disrespect, you do not have the tongue of dragonss! I am the Timlesss one to you mortal!" the hands left nearly strangled as he coughed despite his attempts to create a magical barrier the bronze aspect penetrated his barrier from another time. How strong, how many ways the master of time was.

"Timless one… Why am I-!?" His mind once again was gripped by the dragon's mind feeling a flurry of visions before him. His intrusion while sanctioned by the bronze flight in the caverns of his brood had been by his own interference, he had felt the swirling sands around him pulled him back. Without the power of the flight at its peak the guardians of time had not noticed this tear in time until it had become a small maelstrom in the sand, the Death Knight who had been oblivious to the growing presence had sucked him up without so much of a gasp from the unholy champion. That had been how he been sucked into the pathways of time, but why he had been torn to this time? This planet, certainly he should have landed on Azeroth, not on Draenor. A brilliant mirage of lights and shapes assaulted his eyes and body, as if penetrating every poor of his body Kerghan was unable to keep this powerful magic and in a flash his mind fixed upon the sight before him. A flight of dragons… an infinite flight!

Slammed into the ground like a tree cut down Kerghan's mind was pulled back to the world of the Timeless aspect.

"Struggle… bring you back yesss." The words rang in his mind causing a headache, spells of this nature were so foreign to the Death Knight and it was unable to handle them with the same ability inside his mind as he could those of shadow and frost.

Though he wished to simply let his eyes close and relinquish himself to the dragon his honor or perhaps stubbornness refused such a simple respite. "No." Croaked the Death Knight as his head lifted up, his helm having fallen from his head leaving the wolfish snarl to fill the gaze of Nozdormu. "They… need me-!" He called out to the young Dranei woman and child, Suma… sweet woman. Before he could hope to gather his thoughts about the only soul to give a damn about his own dammed one.

"Breaksss hissstory… You have dessstroyed much!" Hissed venomously the great beast as it landed over him, "Livesss savveed yesss, but many more diess. " A new set of magics assailed his mind, ones that he could assume were the proper lines of history. The caravans ravaged, the horde spilling over the hills in a bloodlusted demonic frenzy. So many Draenei lay dead and dying in the fields of shadowmoon… He could not shut out his mind, though accustom to slaughter it didn't mean that the unholy warrior welcomed it now. Battle thrilled him yes, but not wholesale slaughter. Not of women and children… as if catching the Death Knights thoughts he felt something rising into his mind and it broke him nearly in half.

Severed in half, a pale purple face with utter anguish lay sprawled over the ground, a small baby crushed beneath the boots of the horde. The Death Knight pushed it away, demanding not being shown this fate of the one he knew so well already. "Do not!" He roared in his mind but the aspect was not willing to oblige and he saw her face. He howled, his mind one filled with emotions long thought buried in the cold steel armor and undead will thrust upon him. Though to deny what he felt now was pain, pain of the woman who lay dead… who should lay dead. "Suma-!" His voiced roared almost akin to that of the very Dragons themselves in such a primal fury.

"Hissstory- You have changed!" The dragon forcing the weight that he had now done what could not be undone. The world's history was no more thanks to this selfish warrior. " Leave-! Or Die must!" A warning or command, which one could he decide?

The Death Knight could only hold his head up as a heavy talon from the aspects foot pushed down into his chest as if pushing him into the swirling sands below. "Do no… more!" Cried the golden Levithan as the pressure upon the blackened armor plates buckled and he felt the sands swallow his torso, his head only remained a defiant snarl remained starring back into the razor filled maw of the dragon, almost peerless crystals with flashing colors danced inside Nozdormu's mouth truly a horrifying sight but it did not encompass his head it merely was a veiled threat as the sands around him filled the Worgen's lungs.

Screaming unbridled as he suffocated the Worgen clawed back against the forces no longer pushing him down only to find himself sitting atop his deathcharger, his horse having not moved as its master had been not gone for more than a second. The master of time itself had dragged him to his realm for a length of time but upon his return nothing had happened, or changed. Like a shadow had covered his form he felt a pull from the light. It reached out to touch him. Though as a blessing not and not as a strike against him, he knew from where this had come and he let his eyes fall close letting the light set upon him. While the pain was minuet the burning remained as a lingering reminder of what he was still to the light. "Suma…." The Worgen growled now having seen the twisted fate that should have befallen her and her child now…. What was his next move?


	2. Chapter 2: Karabor

The encompassing view of Karabor slowly overtook the caravan, awestruck was one way to describe. Kerghan had never seen such a sight before, perhaps the opening gates of Stormwind were close to the grandeur and majestic work that the Draenei presented now. Maybe it affected him more so as he had only viewed the remains of Karabor when it had become the black temple, the dark sullen and depressing aura that one got from that dark place were overwhelming to most adventurers. Karabor however wouldn't yet show the soon to be battle that loomed less than a week away. The massive ornate spires radiated light and tranquility, the smoothed and polished stone was one the Draenei prided themselves on. Gleaming white and purple towers jutted upwards, the sunrise of the new day bounced off the elaborate and detailed crystalline walls and glass that caused colors and sights to dance a welcoming and relieving sight for all. While many believed this would be an end to their ordeal there was one who knew that this was just one more stop for the orcs. Kerghan did not show his outward emotion for in a very short time the cities walls and steps would be covered in the blood of the Draenei. The dozens of animals had been pushed hard, and their riders and the people that walked alongside them no more so. Wagons and carts followed the beast's supplies, families, weapons, anything that could of use was brought along. Even now as Kerghan followed alongside the oncoming Draenei guards of Karabor game to greet the new arrivals. Exarch Akama led them all, having rallied to the defense of his people as surprise ambushes by the horde had come. While Kerghan had watched from the side never straying too far from Suma or her sister, the burning image of their deaths relived itself in his mind over and over again in his mind. Besides that there was no need for him to go rushing out to the battle, they were scouting groups of maybe dozen or two orcs nothing the fifty or so warriors couldn't handle.

While watching from the rear Kerghan had to watch the Exarch in action, truly an amazing sight to behold. His movement's fluid, an example of perfect martial training of his holy order cutting down the orcs with strikes of necessity. He took no satisfaction of their deaths and even stopped his fellow brothers own desire for vengeance. Having grab hold of a younger paladin who had raised his hammer multiple times upon the already defeated foe of an orc, the boys eyes were aflame with anger and sadness as he cried out the names of those he had lost with each strike demanding that the orc bring them back. The Paladin then faltered as Akama's presence neared and with his solid grip upon his shoulder the boy collapsed to his knees. While he could not hear Akama's words the eyes of the youth looked upon his senior member with pure reverence. As if basking in the very presence of Adal himself the boy fell to Akama's feet and begged forgiveness.

The Exarch only smiled and knelt before him and brought him to his feet, wiping away his tears. "We seek only a true path, a one were we are not fueled by the darkness that lurks in all things. While it is a wish to see justice done, we do not seek the destruction of those who stand against us. To do so would only bring us down to the level that most of their kind has sunk too." Kerghan could feel the powerful light radiating from Akama, a powerful paladin he was here. A shame to what he would become, unable to easily picture this bright and stalwart protector, a champion of righteousness to the vile cunning assassin and deformed broken that he was from his time. He shook his head, he doubted anything could change that fate or what truly brought about this massive change. He could not recall many things from the old Draenor. He knew only the world of Outland and what remained after it, "Such a pity…" the worgen muttered his guttural tone almost sounded condescending but his hoarse voice were meant as they were.

His outburst however had drawn the attention of the one he sought to keep safe, "What is a pity?" Suma's voice ringing softly in the Worgen's ears as she followed his gaze to Akama. "What is wrong with Exarch Akama?" Her brows twitching upwards curiously as Kerghan shook his head, what could he tell her that wouldn't snap what little hope they had? Kerghan while open with talking with her and his sister, the few times she did speak to him he did not divulge the truth, he knew of the veiled timeless ones warning. He was already changing much, Suma and the rest were already too be dead save Akama and handful of Paladins, by altering history too much could change everything. "Is it one of those things you won't speak of? You are really boring when you seem to act like you want to say something but do not when clearly it bothers you." Tome spoke the other voice while nowhere as soothing or melodic that the one that matched her sister. She was a calculating woman, would probably make a great spell caster had she the aptitude but she had no desire for that. Kerghan's eyes rolled to Tuma annoyance filled them, he had to admit one thing though. Tuma was an incredible beauty, not easily matched by many women he had met but that cold and calculating nature about her removed any notion of romanticism about her. She saw him for what he was, and for that she wasn't wrong although her reasons maybe misplaced under similar circumstances he could agree with her.

"Sweet, sweet Tuma…" Kerghan said coyly "If you only knew, if you lived my life you would know why I do not speak about things as I see them."

"Please enough, this little battle you two keep going over is childish." Suma said almost exhausted with the notion of his sister and Kerghan having another moral debate on their way to Karabor. Her sister's desire to prove her wits against another creature was all too tempting in addition she also wanted to discover what he was. While they knew that Kerghan proclaimed himself a Death Knight, a former warrior for an undead legion that were innumerable and unending and the he had been at the forefront of this army for a long time and willingly slayed any who opposed his king. It had only taken the loss of a very close friend one he had known from days past to snap a spark of free will into his mind, one that he admitted had cut down with his own hands. That however would not break his freedom of his master, no they had been thrown into a battle against an enemy they could not defeat. Kerghan had fought against paladins and priests alike at the side of his mentor, his teacher… Mograine.

At the end they had been defeated and lay strewn across the ground in defeat unable to overcome the holy light that they now fought, but as they listened to his Teacher and another Paladin named Tirion and talk about how Mograine was a fool and a still a child. A bright enveloping vision had occurred showing a man and his son talking, discussing what his son should do and what he as a father had to do. All of it though ended as his King had appeared openly admitting his betrayal to him and his fellow death Knights. They all stood up enraged and moved to strike him down in vengeance as being cast aside like pawns in a game. They however could never hope to match him and he knocked them to the side until a new shining light enveloped the battlefield as Mograine called out for Tirion. In this Paladins hands he witnessed the most powerful weapon that existed in the hands of a mortal, and with this blade he struck his King back and freed him and his fellow Death Knights and as a result they had struck back against the King that had created them and brought him to justice albeit at a terrible price. Thousands were dead, many more wounded and despite all of their sacrifice the war wasn't over and strife continued… truly none having learned of the cost of peace in this world and until his arrival here they were still fighting now. Suma wondered just how much was true… while it would be hard to not believe him for the powers that he wielded it also raised many more. Kerghan unfortunately was not going to answer anymore saying that he didn't want them focusing on his back story and instead more on the problems that now lay just ahead of them.

"I apologize Suma, forgive me." Kerghan said holding his hand over his chest, a token gesture but she nodded her sister just shook her head unamused. Suma turned her head to the front as they pulled into the open courtyard in front of the temple. Two rows of Draenei paladins, rangers, and priestesses alike stood preparing themselves for battle. The group was corralled into the courtyard in a moving circle allowing them to not block up the rear of the group as they began to dismount and moving to the steps, the temple was a bee hive of activity. All of the new refugees who had just arrived witnessed all manner of behavior, the storing of provisions and gathering of lumber and stone to make improvised fortifications. Exarch Akama at the front striding up the steps in a brisk pace to greet his fellow Exarch by appearances they were old friends or perhaps closer? Exarch Naielle, the leader of the Rangari and unlike her decorated paladin brother she wore a light mail covering maintaining form over function as the simple mail armor covering her chest was only marked with a simple but pronounced pin that wrapped a heavy green cloak from her tan leather shoulder pads. While not in the wilds the cloak would have been out of place but here in the city it was probably there to reaffirm themselves that there was someone with great stature around them. A short but wickedly curved blade dangled around her side held not by a sheath but a leather strap that only held the blade, an unsafe way for certain to have an exposed blade by your side but in the wilds of nature and the jungle it was probably paramount to survival.

"Sister Naielle!" Akama exclaimed with exuberance opening his arms wide to embrace her openly a healthy greeting.

"Oh Akama, light be praised you have brought back so many! I had wished to send out the rangari to cover your trail but the orcs have been set on a mission to overwhelm my few rangers on the surrounding hilltops." As the two separated she pointed her finger to a faraway hill no more than two or three miles but it jutted up steeply where the road wound up and around to Karabor. "The orcs have been trying to climb it for the past few days and it is evident they wish to claim it as a staging point or observation point." Akama grimaced at the notion, he had expected the orcs to come barreling behind them and into the temple but apparently they were trying their best and doing their own diligence to overtake and use strategy.

"I will see to it that they are reinforced I do not to give the orcs a simple hilltop view of our city and our people." Akama flared around immediately grabbing ten of his Paladins and gave them their orders. "Protect the Rangari and the hill until you are relived to do so!" Clasping their hands over the breastplates they bowed, "Your command Exarch." Unlashing a few of the Talbuk they mounted the weary beasts and made headway quickly to the mountain a small fire ablaze at the top a beacon to the city should it be taken.

"So what news do you bring Akama, pray tell it is something of fortune?" Naielle asked her counterpart who shook his head. "I had feared this but did not come to expect any less." The Rangari rubbed her forehead, strain and stress evident. Walking down the steps with Akama as the new refugees gathered their belongings and began their trek into the temple to find a semblance of shelter. Ages and forms of all sizes passed by the female Exarch each receiving a bow or nod of acknowledgement giving her some self of relief of so many people still being alive despite all this madness. "How many?" She asked looking down the steps as Akama let out a deep breath.

"Ninety four, including the young." Naielle grimaced.

"Soo few I had wished for twice as many…" Gazing upon the rows she stopped as he stopped in front of her. A wicked beast on two feat, her hand dropped slowly to the hilt of her blade.

Akama moved in front of her blocking her chances of striking the beast and instead of striking him he merely tapped the creature on the shoulder. "Ah Kerghan good to see you still walk without injury I had thought you might still be suffering from your internment, it appears I worried for not." Akama smiled as the beast only smirked.

"I've experienced death, that was just an appetizer to the main course my friend. Now." He said looking past Akama he looked at her his tongue rolling out and over his jowls a fresh roll of salivation dribbled form his canine features. "Who is this tasty morsal?"

Snorting in the face of such disrespect, she looked upon Akama confused and annoyed. "You know this beast brother?" Naielle then glared back upon Kerghan viewing his dented black armor, the blue glow of his shoulders felt like ice in her blood as his massive clawed hands protruded from thick gauntlets. Never in all her ventures on draenor had she even seen such a creature, perhaps a mutated sabermane but never one with eyes of blue fire and black fur like he wolf's of Frostfire… Akama waved off her concern.

"Introductions first. Kerghan this is Exarch Naielle" He swayed his hand to her as Kerghan did a nod of his head. Looking back to Kerghan, "Naielle this is Kerghan clearly he is not normal but what did you say? Worgen?" Kerghan directed his gaze to the Rangari.

"I am part… well let's just I am half something and half wolf, but the beast lives on the outside. I am also a Death Knight, but please take my occupation as no threat to you or your kind. I have a duty to fulfill and until I die I will see to my duty fulfilled" Naielle wasn't sure of what to say, however another form patted Kerghan on the back as Naielle looked to Akama for a more substantial explanation.

His 'duty' was behind him, smiling the Worgen looked upon his sweet Suma "We're going into the temple, most are going to be set inside I hope you will find us later." Suma said as the wolf looked her and her child over.

"I will be there before dusk, please seek me out if you need anything." He said gently reaching to hold her cheek to which she flushed slightly with embarrassment and he knelt down to the child in her arms nuzzling her with his wet nose the baby girl giggled and tugged at his face. "Wulf!" She said patting the top of his nose,

"Yes dear Tulsa wulf is going to be back soon." With that he stood up and bowed his head to Suma who walked up to the temple.

"If this were not a dark time I'm certain you would have not trusted the beast, however, while I feel evil I do not feel any animosity towards us." Her eyes once again going up and over the worgen, surely Akama could sense it. It was unnerving as his very presence caused a chill of death to run down ones spine.

"I understand your hesitation but I've witnessed his resilience and his ability to fight to protect and I can tell what you feel. It is, not welcoming but for one so twisted he is devoted to his duties as we are, let me explain." Akama told Naielle of everything skipping the preamble of his interment and torture at the hands of Vindicator Farthes. Explaining he alone had guided refugees from a broken city along the cost and to the camp alone. Carrying a mother and child most of the way, and that the very woman whom he had saved had in turn done the same for him. Afterwards continuing to fight alongside the Draenei and using the art of shadow and ice to dispatch any orcs attempting to even near the caravan before they could even hope of harming anyone. Naielle softened slightly as she could at least know this wolf creature was at least securely on their side for the time.

"So any thoughts on a next move Brother?" She said looking out to the fields, a few dancing flames were far off in the distance, "The orcs will not give us rest." Akama placed a reaffirming arm around her.

"They will not break us here, we stand with the light and Velen upon our side. Of course we can always take the ships to Shattrath and hold up with the rest of our kin." Naielle rested her head against Akama's chest.

"I pray that does not happen." Akama would not wish to agree aloud, but if they retreated to Shattrath city there would be an even greater battle to fight. Hopes were still high though.

"Pardon me, but I am going to check out the hill Akama… I wish to see that everything is in order before bedding down for the night." Akama agreed letting the Death Knight remount up and follow behind the order of Paladins sent to reinforce the Rangari over watching the hill.

As Kerghan mounted his deathcharger images of slaughter flooded his mind, women and children being cut down screaming and crying, it caused his lip to curl in a snarl. _"Sssooo You ssstill interfere….?"_ Muttering in his mind, clearly Nozdormu was playing with his thoughts, influencing him to stop and return home. If that were even as simple as the Timless one wanted there could be no leaving now would be discarding his honor and duties for what? Snorting at such dark images that danced in front of his eyes like a mirrior, there would be no way to erase this fate but maybe he could spare this fate for a few more Draenei, maybe this would change things but standing back idly and letting dozens of children, mothers, be killed with barbarity would not dissuade this death knights goals. No there were three souls he would strive to save in particular, a small clutch of a family that was already torn apart. No… he had seen and… done… enough of that. Dark times… steady yourself you are no longer that. So many screams! So many voices! "Make them stop!" Kerghan roared grabbing his head as if he could force the aspect of time to do just that, but incredibly it happened leaving the worgen breathing heavily albeit many now looked upon him as mad. Growling and cursing he began to follow the Draenei.

The open steps that stretched nearly the length of a small road from end to end finally parted as they reached the first level of Karabor, while normally the regular tenants were working and diligent there was no rush or true urgency to their plight. There was no tranquility here, no meditation or songs of worship. No all Draenei that could work, were doing all that they could aid in the defense of the temple. Although turning back too spy her Death Knight he had promptly made himself vanish, quite impressive considering just how much he stood out. An ebon clad warrior walking among the bright and vibrant colored stone should make him out of place but as she scanned over for a third time she could not see him. A slight hint of worry passed through her but she let it slip, he had more than once taken care of himself to feel this time would be any different would be fool hardy.

"My fellow brothers and sisters, I bid you warm wishes of the light!" Many in the crowd feeling the warmth of his blessing as high priest Kurad approached, the aging Draenei bore many wrinkles, age and stress had not been kind to his physical form but appeared unable to break his spiritual devotion and will. His blue skin looked almost pale, his hair falling just around the sides of his head nothing but white. In his right hand clutched his staff while used for walking it was an ancient legacy that carried with it a proud tradition of the light and the prophet Velen. The staff was blessed by Velen and used in the protection and exodus of the Draenei before many times, despite it looking like an old purple stick, the words and teachings of the light and his people had been long etched into the frame and had become a part of it. His robes were a dulling grey, probably the ones he had worn from long past that were once a radiate white had faded and dulled over so many years of service. Many in the group immediately bowed and kneeled before the aged priest. "Such honors by so many, do not bow for me, I am unworthy" Gesturing backwards he stepped aside for another who caused many to fall to both knees ". He is the one who needs it."

Many completely fell in awe of the great prophet; such was the aura of Velen. The dark purple skinned Draenei illuminated the very surroundings, a being unmatched in this world with power to control and wield the light. Velen's red and white robes ornately covered his body save his head, hanging just enough off the ground and his limbs to remain unrestricted while moving. His staff a violet purple with three shards of glowing crystal each one a glowing spark of magic and purity as it held shards from their very first temple of their home world of Argus before their escape. Wounds and spirits alike were healed and lifted upwards as he approached walking through the masses, the crowds readily parted without hesitation as he stopped in the middle of all. "The light keep you and protect you my children." With a wave of his hand a golden halo of energy spread outwards from his finger tips slowly touching all of those around him, the glow seemed to fill all with a renewed energy and purpose. "Rise now and find shelter inside the temple, there shall be shelter and food awaiting all of you. Go in peace my children." Many rose slowly, the afterglow of the prophet stil having a whimsical effect on many as they headed towards the rounded spire of the temple.

Upon many passing by bowing their heads to Velen he stopped one mother his hand touching her shoulder as she walked past him, the action causing her to pause as her eyes looked into his. "My young sister… Suma." His words stopping her sister nearby, amazement upon her face as she had been recognized by the prophet. Swallowing hard Suma could not find words to speak to him, a young initiate of the order she could never recall fully introducing herself to Velen but here he seemed to know her by name? "I have seen you, my visions have been of you and one who travels with you…" She looked back to her sister thinking she had meant her but Velen shook his head. Then her mind stopped as she knew now, her worgen death knight. His face filled her mind and apparently the Prophets as well. "So it true?" Suma only nodded her head, the Prophet gently patted her cheek as if he were an old grandfather greeting his granddaughter. "Do not worry child, I wish to speak with him do you know where he is?"

"G…Great Prophet, he is gone." Velen smiled his eyes did not betray any hint of deception, not that anyone would ever dare think such a thought. Velen was a beacon of divine purity one that all Draenei bowed to. "That I know, for he would be by your side, I saw your dreams my child. Pray tell where has he gone?" Scanning around the locals as many still walked past bowing their respects. "He went to look upon the hills over there-" Her finger pointing off to the hills that had early been talked about between Naille and Akama. The prophet hummed a bit, musing over his gaze of the countryside until dropping back to Suma. "When he returns to you, send him to see me I have much to discuss with your friend." Clasping her hands she bowed deeply.

"Of course great one." The Draenei chuckled tipping her chin up.

"Such words dear sister, I am always Velen to all my people." The Priestess flushed deep with embarrassment he then looked to Tuma.

"Light guide you as well," She bowed deeply, "And your little one-" His hand touching the same child's head which stirred in the sling across her chest. "Light guide and keep you safe." A light enveloped his palm blessing her daughter.

"Many thanks and blessings to you Velen." Suma said as another walked over to the trio.

Kurad the old priest swung his arms out in respect to Velen. "We have much coming, the Exarchs wish to council with you before pressing matters further."

His smile dropped to a serious look of concern, "I understand old friend, and have them prepare themselves I shall arrive after blessing those in the temple." With that Velen and Kurad walked away in discussion, perhaps Velen had hoped to speak with Kerghan over something important but as the dire situation came it appeared that other matters were not settled still in the temple walls. While all Exarchs were noble and beings of the light it was not reasonable to act without permission of Velen and seek his council. As one of the strongest willed and powerful wielders of the holy light he was the only one who could end any disagreements or arguments. Maybe he went to one even now.

"Come let us find food and rest." Tuma said tugging at her wrist, her sisters gaze now fixed upon the temple where many of her people already were and now were joined by even more.

"Yes… that sounds good." Following behind she gently wrapped her hands around her child, a brilliant glow still seemed to emanate from her daughter, a smile beamed across her young face almost musical laughter came from her, such was the power and aura that was Velen.

Kerghan had followed the men sent by Akama to the ridge albeit not as briskly a pace, his deathcharger was not a timid mount, however it did not feel comfortable and he as well could admit to a mild unease, a feel of heaviness in the air. Like a blanket almost smothering a flame, war would come soon. Gritting his teeth, he came to the shallow ledge that followed up the hillside in a zig zag pattern going from one side to another allowing the gentle slope to carry the Draenei up the hill. The other side was a harsh climb up the rocky outcropping, the local trees towered over the landscape but this hill easily tripled the height of the local foliage it would take even a group of skilled SI-7 agents ten to twenty minutes to scale it from the base. Compared to the savage and brutish orcs probably longer, so it was a clearly dominated point that they Draenei wanted to hold, otherwise the orcs could set up easy observation of the local landscape and plan their plan of attack. Kerghan's horse rounded the final slope its heavy hooves and armored covering creaking as the hilltop rose to an open plateau. All around him figures rose to their feet, blades drawn and bows pulled tight with arrows aimed at his chest. "hmpf… warm greetings to you." Kerghan muttered hoping off the side of his mount.

"You weren't asked to follow us, go back to the temple we can handle things!" One of the paladins pointed back to the city blocking Kerghan's movements forward, his bravado though was all show. He was just as weary as the rest. Kerghan slowly rotated his head toward him. "Do not make me repeat myself, the Vindicator has given us-!" Quickly though his voice left him as he felt a hand around his throat. His mind racing as Kerghan starred at him still not moving. Magic! His mind quickly realized and like that Kerghan dropped his veil. Coughing he fell backward his comrades unaware of the subtlety of Kerghan's handiwork. "Vile…" He breathed in heavy breaths, rubbing his throat with his hand.

"I am that, but do not mention that Vindicator in my presence. He may command you but it was Exarch Akama's orders that freed me!" He growled causing a rush of whispers amongst the Rangari and to the annoyance of many Paladins agreement with his words. "I came here to merely look around, if by chance I must come here I want to know what I am dealing with and if I can help you I will do so. Do not forget I have already fought alongside you several times, and defended an entire group of unprotected and unarmed refugees alone!" He snapped his words an open declaration of intent and purpose. A few grunts and sighs many relinquished their weapons and returned back to their duties. Satisfied Kerghan moved to the ledge taking a knee just before the cliff face fell downwards sharply. "That is a harsh climb, god thing the orcs are without flight otherwise this point would be meaningless." He spoke in a whisper to himself his hand gently scrapping the rocks and dirt at the edge. He could smell blood, their foe already climbed this peak but had been rebuffed. This was not good.

The blood while not fresh were unnerving, "How did they reach the top? Surely you all could have picked them off before they reached the peak?" He did not turn his head, he only looked over the ledge peering into what seemed like mist, though that was not possible. "Well!?" Kerghan snapped rearing his head back at the Draenei.

"We don't have to answer you." Bold was one female Rangari, sharpening her blade upon a whetstone she challenged his gaze.

Turning on his heel many of the party stood up expecting something from their guest who was unwelcome here much like the orcs except without the direct violence but if he pushed it there would be blood. "No you don't… but if you plan on waiting until the orcs reach the summit in a minute you're welcome to do so." Kerghan said walking away from the ledge and sitting upon a crate looking back at the edge eyes transfixed and arms crossed.

"What madness there is nothing over there?" The earlier paladin marched to the edge gazing down the side, like Kerghan he spied nothing but perhaps he didn't feel what Kerghan had felt. "Leave, you are only causing unnecessary stress and unease we do not need your dark powers here beast!" Kerhgan's display of strength did not put enough fear in the Draenei to not head his words as law.

Kerghan did not respond but reached behind his back and pulled out his greatsword. "They're here…" Kerghan growled as a hand from the dark reached grabbing the Paladin's foot, the movement only caught too late by the Rangari, with a scream his footing was pulled out and he fell over the cliff.

"Lok'Tar!" Cried the orcs as they reached the summit pulling themselves up. Kerghan had felt it that mist was a well-placed illusion while it might be perceived as mist it was merely a something to draw focus therefore not rationalize it as a spell of the mind. He had sensed it but since they had refused to answer them he felt no pressure to enlighten them to the eminent threat. Several orcs lunged up and into the unaware Draenei, wielding two axes in each hand the orcs cut clean through the lightly armored Rangari. Her cries brief but violent as another male crumpled to his side without a head. The group immediately grouped forming a line just beyond the orcs. The orcs waited though, clearly they had given away the element of surprise but now they squared off foolishly letting the Rangari fire several arrows into the first orc who had thrown the foolish paladin to his death. The struck just through the neck with precise accuracy, causing him to gurgle blood and tumble over the ledge. "Knock them from the edge before more can rally!" One paladin cried waving his comrades to follow as eight headstrong members of the light ran to remove the threat.

"No." Kerghan said his eyes flaring up in surprise, "It's a trap don't you fools!" warning or not, his words were not given any regard. Charging to what seemed certain victory they did not realize the trap as an orc roared his signal to the forces below. A flourish of arrows flew down from the sky, catching four of the paladins as it struck down into their faces and upper torso, the blows penetrating the thin armor around their vulnerable heads. The remaining six hit the two orcs which fought back with grins all over their faces, "dammit! Get out of there!" Kerghan Roared but the land beneath them shook, all atop the hill rocked as the cliff section buckled and crumbled.

"By the Light what is-!" One draenei disappeared as the ground all around them collapsed falling down the steep embankment a harsh landslide. The orcs had perished alongside the Draenei but their plans had worked, strategy had pulled the Draenei in their fervor into blindly charging. The Orcs were not foolish enough to climb up and attempt another frontal assault, this time they lured the Defenders to the edges and pelted them with arrows, catching the rest of the defenders in a careful trap magics had manipulated the stones and earth had given way.

"Shamans! Pull back!" Kerghan grabbed one Rangari by the shoulder pulling her behind him, then drew the rest of the defenders behind him.

"This is not possible! How are they doing this?" A desperate female paladin cried out, her head on a swivel looking all around from side to side. Many of the Draenei whispered or took steps back to retreat, Kerghan barred his teeth and mentioned malingering and cowardness. "Ask your families and people how you ran from a few orcs, in fact tell that to the Prophet about you invited the orcs to this position?" He pushed upon their duty and humiliated them into order. "You are not skilled with dealing with Shamans while I am, now do as I say and keep the rangers to the rear and focus when the orcs regain themselves and climb back up." Most unwilling to challenge his command even by the obvious superiors clearly to stunned themselves to make sound judgements followed suit, a line of six Rangari held the back with ten paladins to each of Kerghan's flank. Sending the former relief force remnants back to Karabor inform them of their situation. "Do not fire your arrows upon the orcs that appear first they are the bait, the shamans cannot see you and without sight guiding the elements is not possible. Paladins you are not to push forwards even if I do, understand?" His tone deep and reverberated the seriousness, "Forefit this hill and expect many innocents to die…" His blue eyes flared as they sensed life ahead of him the orcs chanted and let forth their war cries, blood and death was on their minds. Planting his foot the worgen took a massive breath of air, throwing his head forward his arms swung out to his side clenched, and one around his blade the other balled fist. He bellowed a roar worthy of the great dragons his open challenge back to the orcs who burst through the mist that had begun to encroach from the valley.

Catching the attackers heavy war axe atop his sword as the orc grinned seeing the fight before him and received an equal visage in return as Kerghan thrust upwards knocking the orcs hands up with his weapon, stepping forwards His mouth agape fully he bit into the orcs Neck tearing forth a sea of blood as the warrior fell backwards. The Worgen's mouth held a chunk of flesh as more orcs emerged slamming into the line one Draenei's skull caved in by a heavy maul off to his right but instantly a blade from his brother at arms plunged into his chest and burst through his back.

Clangs of metal, stone and flesh alike filled the air as Kerghan met another attacked head on, the axe swung by his face catching a few hairs, slamming his free left hand into the offenders elbow he spun his attacker to the side moving to slice off the offending arm and brought up his Greatsword into his foes arm catching it with his free hand but too slow as the orc moved from the attack and lunged back into him. Catching the axe again on the cusp of his blade the orc drove Kerghan over falling to his back, "Impressive but not thought out!" Kerghan snarled snapping the orc who lurched his head back dodging his fangs but received a huge clawed foot into his stomach as Kerghan rolled onto his shoulders and thrust his leg upward using the orcs own eager body weight against him and catapulted him up and over the trail leading up to the plateau his body smacking the ground several times hard as Kerghan righted himself. "Your death awaits come meet the champion of the Ebon Blade!" His challenge issued as he rushed forwards into battle, his own rage overriding command as orcs kept pushing forwards into the sides of the forward line, ever still the Rangari held their arrows as the death knight lurched forwards his eyes sensing through the mist as he swung his blade to his right catching an orc in the shoulder severing his entire arm, not holding to finish him off Kerghan pursued into the mist further straight ahead his mind ringing with the essence of spell casting. Whether it be druid, arcane, fel, or shamanistic magic his attuned senses could detect it close by but not acutely. "Fire forty degrees left!" He called out his command registered as he dropped to a knee as a rush of wind flew past him with it half a dozen arrows that missed his intended target but struck one orc who did not see the oncoming projectiles but collapsed dead in front of him. "Repeat swing to the right twenty degrees!" His command followed again, with precision and they found their mark the orcs while able to hear Kerghan's command could not follow his sight or location and as the volley connected another orc slumped forward the mist parted partially. There was another shaman but as a result of clearing sight for himself it cleared it for the orcs, a rush of wind and snapping strings caught the death knights ears as a volley of arrows fired back catching him in the shoulder just under his armored plates, looking back he saw two of his own rangari shot one through the hand the other in the chest. Swearing Kerghan raised one hand focusing a chill through it, chanting the mantra as he heard fresh orc voices now pulling up and over the cliff. Swinging his hand open his palm collapsed as his motion across came he froze all the moisture in the air causing the water particles to drop as pebbles of ice. In his gaze he caught two more orcs, their staves and skins covering identified them much greater than the four dark green skinned orcs now rushing him.

"Bad spirits! Kill the shaman!" Cried one of their own shaman his size diminished perhaps by age as he thrust out a finger at Kerghan, at the same time the other orc shaman began chanting to the spirits of the air a swirl of energy flared above them.

Kerghan pulled back he could not handle four orcs with an arrow puncturing his right shoulder, of course they had hit his good one for swinging his runeblade. "Take down the warriors the shaman are mine!" Again bellowing orders as Rangari fired another set of arrows dropping two before their axes came close, the eight remaining paladins moved in front of the worgen. One axe flew catching a Draenei in a gaze across his forearm knocking him to the side as the thrower pushed forward. A snap of lightning fired down striking between the groups not hitting its target but scattering as the orcs leapt into the defenders burying an axe into another paladin's chest as his cries of pain came a hammer slammed into the assailant crushing his ribs and organs before falling over dead from the sheer trauma. The other unable to strike the Draenei met with a well thrown Rangari dagger to the neck.

"Spirits aid me!" Called the Shaman focusing the Lighting, the death knight in response snapped his left palm forward marking the Shaman with a counter spell.

"Behind me!" Kerghan called as his mind focused his array of spells.

"No Gorig! Trap!" The shaman yelled but refusing to stop a bolt tore from the sky striking the barrier and arced to the side as the mark laid down previously glowed purple underneath the shaman.

"Elements I command you now!" The death knight howled into the air his spell reworking the direction of magic and thrust his will into the spirits who roared in anguish in his mind. Their elemental fury at being controlled without their will was deafening in his head as he felt a thump of pain like a pick being imbedded in it. No matter they could not stop the worgen's actions as bolt fired down but the orc shaman realized to late and it struck him in the chest and he collapsed smoldering.

"No Brother!" The shaman cried rushing to his aid but his brother lay no more, "Foolish!" He growled his tusked face snapping up at Kerghan and the Draenei. "Pay." He rasped looking to the spirits once again.

"Silence-!" Kerghan boomed pointing his fingers at the Draenei, his fingers snapping as a pulse fired from his fingers.

The orc fell to his knees as his mouth shut tight, unable to control he his lips he also found himself unable to breathe through his nose, his eyes looking up at Kerghan a deep fury and seeded revenge bubbled up but with a snap of the worgen's fingers again tightening the spell around his mind and the orc passed out.

The Death Knight then tried to move but stumbled forward as the intense pressure in his head was bursting, sweating profusely he managed one final order as the suffering warrior panted. "Do not… kill him… talk… to…" Kerghan' eyes rolled up as he collapsed to his side unconscious, the elements had their revenge as he let his mind pass to darkness.

The few Draenei that remained were wary of a new assault but without the shaman's veil the horde did not attempt another climb, they removed the ropes and dropped small fires to the base to let the local foliage catch fire and deter the orcs for a while. "That beast… what is he?" One of the Rangari said as they sat the corpses of their brethren to the side, many had fallen but the hill had not been taken.

The paladin nursing his wrist nearly chopped apart by the flying axe looked at the unconscious beast. "Vindicator called him a monster, Akama called him a worgen a Death Knight."

"Whatever he is, he held the line and stopped those shaman with magic, could he also be a mage?" A few guesses came but as they did a small rumble came up the hill, Akama himself. "Light be praised we are not late!" Dismounting his talbuk he immediately looked upon his wounded brethren. "Help the wounded, others set your fires only at the edge, do not let them gain any surprise as they climb!"

"It's alright venerable exarch, the orcs have fled for now their losses were just as great if not greater tonight." Sitting up he looked over to the form propped up against the tree, "We caught one though the Worgen ordered us." The Paladin noting the conscious orc his hands and feet bound along with a healthy gag and eye covering not allowing him any chance of summoning aid. Had they known the anger the elements were in they might not have been done with such fervor.

"I see, since when did you follow the orders of an outsider?" Akama asked trying to figure why they obeyed the dark warrior so easily.

The Draenei could only shake his head, "We did not listen to him, and many perished at first when we thought ourselves too good, he still rallied us, because of that we were able to fight back with his direction. He stopped lightning with magic and himself caused the skies above to strike and kill and orc. Had it not been for his command and strength we would all be dead and the horde would be overlooking our temple now…" His head dropping in shame at the notion of possible failure were it not for someone else's aid.

Akama's face veiled his emotion while he appeared worried for his brothers this news was good but bittersweet victory due to losses. "There will still be a tomorrow, I will secure more troops from Vindicator Farthes after he finishes his patrols that I suspect will yield more orcs. Akama picked up the heavy Death Knight his massive pauldrons a nuisance as they clanged against the rest of his plate armor, the sheer weight in metal was impressive and no matter their weight they would easily be able to block several blows without causing serious harm to the wearer, albeit they were draining to carry on ones shoulders.

"Find me a ride I-" Akama lost his words as Kerghan's deathcharger which had vanished at the start of the battle returned to its master snorting and hoofing the ground as it stared at the senior Draenei. It wanted its rider back, if anyone was going to carry him back it would be his own personal mount. Trotting forward it turned to a side allowing Akama to drape the worgen on his stomach over the saddle. Without another word the mount walked away moving unencumbered by the added weight and followed round the path. "Horrific but dedicated." The Exarch commented watching the undead beast walk away with its master doing its best to keep him on the saddle.

Shaking his head for clarity he returned back to his Talbuk. "Hold strong brothers and sisters I will return once the wounded are returned and cared for." Several elk pulling carts had loaded up the dozen or so Draenei unable to fight, the ones with minor flesh wounds refused to leave their comrades and asked to remain until properly relieved of duty. With renewed purpose Akama followed after the Worgen's mount, again this stranger had saved lives and even brought an orc into captivity, interesting that a warrior that was surrounded by dark energies would show mercy or even take prisoners.

Suma knelt over an elderly Draenei almost enough to be her grandmother, the journey for her had been a harsh one but fortunate as she had been able to escape. Though the rigors and trials of her journey had weakened her greatly, an already ailing woman felt overwhelmed and had collapsed. Her eyes closed her breathing sharp as if pained for each breathe, the old wrinkles of her age along with a darkening gray hair turning almost white almost matching her own clothing which carried with the same wear and tear as her body. Suma prayed to the light asking for its blessing as she stretched out her hand over the woman's forehead, a faint glow turned into a brilliant shine as she swept down from her face to her stomach. Her pained breathing stopped as the old woman's eyes opened to Suma's smile.

"Thank you child… I feared that time had run its course." Suma shook her head.

"The light merely brought your strength back, and your body still is strong just like your will." The elderly one laughed lifting herself into a sitting position as Suma held her hand.

All around them the sick and desperate lay, a makeshift infirmary had been created and placed just inside the main temple halls. Many had come far and the most sick and injured now awaited the help from those in the temple. The sisters of the order maintained the strongest presence inside cities and here was no exception. Suma had been given fresh dressings, her gentle robes had been traded for more gear crafted for battle. A silver linked shirt covered her upper torso, the lower half of her legs now accompanied by a shorter cut length robe but these only went just below her knees as to not restrict fluid movement or hinder her ability to run, her hair and forehead were covered by a simple circlet that could be strung with light mail to give her head some light protection but for the moment she and many others did not partake in the heavier garb that lay in the rooms around them.

While she was not a battle priest it was expected to at least be near the front to act as the clerics and medics while the more senior members kept posts that would better be used as weapons in special circumstances. Also a fresh white crystal staff now lay beside her knees, a simple but effective weapon that she knew the basics of. However, this was only to be primarily a median that gave priestesses a greater focus for their thoughts and prayers. As the light answered many calls the crystal atop the staff would glow a radiant white a sign of the light and a morale booster for those who felt its grace wash over them. There was one major standout for this priestess as a light lavender sash came across her right shoulder and tied around her waist, caring a cargo more precious than anything else in the temple. A symbol of life and purity, a guiding force as many women of the order could find no greater motivation than that of a young child. Their actions and their cause was the protection and caring of others, a child was a seen by many as a blessing by many around her.

A giggle erupted between the two as two smaller arms reached out for the older Draenei breaking Suma from her minor lapse in her surroundings, "Oh my? A child sister." The woman said as Suma looked down at her chest her expression as bright as the light had been mere moments ago

"Now Tulsa! You must not interrupt mother when she is helping others." The scolding words were told in such a sweet manner as she pulled her child free from her sling dropping Tulsa into her lap.

"Tulsa hm? The old Draenei mused smiling still. "May I?" Her question directed to Suma who nodded offering her to hold her child. The elderly woman clearly a former mother scooped her up pulling her just beneath her chin rocking her as the little girl tugged at her clothes. "Beautiful, much like her mother." Suma felt a flush of embarrassment as her cheeks darkened, "Oh how I wished for a daughter. Siring three boys was all I could do." She sighed gently tickling the child's chin with her finger, eliciting a sharp torrent of laughter from the girl.

The tranquility was a fleeting and seldom thing nowadays. How Suma wished things were back to normal but that would never happen, as a fellow sister came up behind a firm grip upon her shoulder. "Suma! Sister the wounded have returned from the hill bring yourself!" The direct order could not be ignored, sighing too herself it was never enough, since arriving she had been healing and praying over many of her people.

Her fellow priestess went to grab more that were needed to help, looking back to the elderly woman. "I shall have her back, I have to leave for more duties." The elderly woman looked up and shook her head.

"No sister, I can take care of her you for a while." Suma's expression gave hints of unease. "It is a favor, you obviously are strained I can tell and it would be the least I can do to repay you."

Suma bit the bottom of her lip with her teeth, she couldn't just leave her baby like that. The clear worry and trepidation must have been more evident as he watched the older woman's face, her lips dropping to slight frown and her eyes lowered.

"You are worried about her I tell, I understand but please let this old woman give you back something. If you are uncertain still I will give her back I do not wish of you to be lost in worry." She said holding out Tulsa to her and Suma dropped her head, clearly she felt insulted by her reaction to her request.

"I am sorry, she has just one time been away from my side and my mind is always focused upon her well-being. Since my husband's… passing I have worried endlessly about her than even myself." Suma moved to grab her but paused, looking up into the woman's eyes. "What is your name?"

The old female laughed, realizing they had never properly introduced one another. "Oh I am Voolo, but many call me V."

"V would you take care of my little girl and keep her safe?" She bowed her head down before the elder, she felt her hand touch her head as she bowed.

"It would be an honor priestess, please do not worry I will keep her and protect her as my own." Suma stood up although glancing over her shoulder one final time as she made her way from the temple and arrived outside as the new arrivals had come.

Suma reached the headlong slow march of warriors back in Karabor, many warriors bearing heavy cuts with bandages wrapping some over half their body. "Light protect us now." Someone muttered looking away from the scene as many people muttered and looks of worry spread from face to face.

The Orcs were just outside and they had given the defenders a heavy battering. Suma although began looking for one figure in particular but could not spot him. Moving through the crowd that watched as Exarch Akama dismounted his guise serious and he waved the masses away. "Make space, if you are not here help then please make better of your time and not gawk!" He shouted as the beleaguered warriors and rangers dismounted slowly. Many of the priest hood already began helping the warriors, sisters of the Order making circles and began to pray and mend the wounds of those who could not be thought of going any farther even by mount. Some of the locals who had not dispersed offered up water to the warriors with large elk water sacs that the warriors drank readily as they lay sprawled out against a wall.

Suma stopped as one Draenei looked deathly pale several arrows penetrated him, one in his right shoulder two jutting out from his stomach. The crude orc weapons were made with strength and quantity in mind. They were not elegant but effective as Suma knelt beside him. "Praise be, I could not last…" He breathed upon seeing Suma, taking his hand in hers she began to talk to the light. "Remove his pain and wounds, let his body be made whole without fault." She spoke softly lacing her fingers through his, her other hand glowed and set it in the square of his chest a brilliant flash came as she felt warmth fall over her.

It had answered her plight, "Rest easy, she said looking up at him but his head slumped to the side. "No!" She cried out grabbing the side of his face in her left hand straightening up. He had faded as he had spoken to her, his body healed but his soul had already departed. His eyes were dark and his body continued to slack, _too late! If only I had not argued with V in the temple… I could've saved him! Light forgive me for failing…_ Her shoulders slumped dejected, taking her hand from his face she slowly closed his eye lids and let his body slip down to a gentle position. Draping his hands over his chest she hoped that this would leave his body in peace for now.

Kerghan fell from his mount as the steed so nonchalantly bucked him off landing with a thud, while obedient it did not like a weak rider. Still his body lay unmoving, however his mind was another torrent. He was flung far into the air his lungs unable to catch breath as a massive elemental tossed him all over like a child's toy. "Disrespect!" It yelled with the fury of a hurricane in his ears and inside his mind as wind slammed the worgen in the ground and bounced upwards to be carried into the air by a torrent of wind. Stopping him just now the ragged warrior looked up his eyes barely able to squint as the elemental form toyed with him. His spirit was a part of this world or what remained of it and the Elemental was using it at as a punching bag, Stretching his arms out to the side almost like being racked by two horses pulling at his limbs the Worgen cried out in agony as he felt the limbs at the point of giving way to the sheer force. "No right to take!" as he looked into the massive being that roared in front of him was a living cyclone, furious as Kerghan had taken his power with magic and used the elements without their consent. One did not rightly take from nature, one had to ask and it was still up to the elements to lend their strength.

Trying to look at the world around him felt like Limbo, an emerald dream of Draenor. It resembled barely what the planet did now, perhaps before the makers who was too say. He had learned about the endless walking of the druids and the corruption of the nightmare lord and to Kerghans best guess this had to be as close as he could come to the Emerald dream although it was another reality of Draenor. Shapes shifted and twisted the very earth moved as a living being, although that mattered little as he was being battered all around by the frenzied wind elemental.

"I took what you freely gave the savages!" the death knight cried out in pain his chest surged forwards as his arms bent him his shoulder sockets nearly bursting. "They use their teachings to slaughter! They will use you more to kill women and children!" He was flung back to the ground impacting hard, though the elemental moved to raise him back up a rocky fist shot up and engulfed the worgen's frame. The air presence howled like a massive tornado, its language spoke in fury as another presence joined in. Kerghan felt himself spun around as a large rock face looked into his, jade green eyes and all types of gleaming gems littered his form like a living mountain. It then turned its attention to the other element which continued to howl but the titanic earth elemental stood firm unabated, the beast gave a look of anger as its jaw opened up spewing earth into the tornado.

The mortal spirit in all of this struggled to free himself from the grasp and as he did so he felt himself grow loose almost slippery and shot from the titans grasp as he was caught by a new grip. A large hand extended from a smaller frame that defied reason, she looked like a woman but her head was not there, slowly she pulled him in her hand to him as both parties that were once bitterly clashing now noticed the new intrusion. As he neared her he did not attempt to struggle as a hand reached out to touch his face almost caressing him. He felt damp as water freely covered him, breathing he watched the female frame look him over if that's what he could assume as it was impossible to tell as it had no head. The two titans had reached for her captive both deciding to teach the new element to interrupt them as she moved to pull back the beast in her clutches her arm exploding in a scalding heat, the water creature screamed in pain as its limb was turned to hot steam as a column of lave shot from the ground swirling up and around Kerghan in a literal wall of flame.

"Enough!" The final element, fire, its gurgled voice stopping the other sides stopped, a gathering of elemental forces had occurred. Dropping the curtain of flame leaving the battered worgen to just fall to his knees.

Each element surrounded him, earth, wind, water, and fire now were around him their communication in sounds of nature and their own elements to each other, a language that a good shaman could understand but certainly no death knight was skilled in communicating with the elements. Fire and water seemed to be the more rational here with Water being ever gentle and let the worgen float in a pool of water so that his limbs could rest, as the element that was essential for life in almost every living creature she valued it unlike the warring elements from his world. Perhaps orc shamanism was a key to that, who was to say. Kerghan just lay in the pool until a clack came and the water receded and he fell to the ground. "Speak with fire!" Came the voice as the death knight could only get to his hands and knees and look up into the face of raging flame.

"What do you want with me?" The Death knight growled

The form's lips twisted into a grin, spires of flame belched all around its jaws and eyes, "Much!" It laughed.

Suma had only experienced another failure, she had come too late he had bleed out despite the heavy bandages. Two souls… that was what she had failed to save, was the light testing her determination or was she just not strong enough? That question had slowly been drawn into her mind. She could heal and mend wounds, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't strong enough to save her husband, she couldn't stop the Vindicator from pursuing a path of Destruction of her savior. Even now she couldn't save the lives of those who needed it most. Despair must have ran over her features a hand touched her shoulder, whirring about in surprise as she had been so forlorn to notice the person touching her.

"Such a sad face Suma, it is troubling I know." It was Akama, bowing her head.

"Forgive me Exarch it has been that I should not be despairing." Though what she spoke even now were doubted, perhaps they should be sad or not worried as they faced oblivion.

"Do not worry, he'll wake soon enough that Worgen fought as ferociously as ever and saved many lives your words have held a greater merit than ever before sister take heart in that." Suma looked back up into his face worry and confusion now mixed over her features as her bottom lip trembled.

"What!? Where is he, how long, when?" She said as her fears of losing the man who she owed so much too was now possibly going to perish now.

Akama looked confused himself, "Surely I thought you knew Suma. He is over there one of your sisters is tending to him now." She followed Akama's direction as he pointed to where his black deathcharger was, hidden in a small shadow of the barracks quarters just a few steps from the front temple steps. The horse not fairly visible and could be easily looked over as just a being in the darkness but more evident when stopped and looked at with purpose.

"Excuse me Exarch!" She said running over to him, her mind plagued with more fear and doubt as he just laid there unmoving an arrow jutting out from his body. The image of the Draenei she had failed to save ran over and over again in her mind. _Am I too late again?_

Passing through those quickly, she came quickly to a stop falling to her knees at his side, a small bead of sweat dropped from her brow as she panted slightly from the run over here. "Is he alright sister?" She asked bringing her hand to his head which didn't react at all to her touch, his chest barely rising up and down.

"Still concerned for this beast? That is unfortunate." A sharp tone struck Suma as she looked into the eyes of another Priestess, "Toula?" Her surprise quickly shifted back as her own eyes narrowed to match the ones greeting her.

"What have you done?" She whispered coldly, Toula only laughed which only enraged the younger priestess further, "What did you do to him?" Toula stood up still laughing as Suma rose herself her fists tightly balled. Right now she wished so dearly she were not in the order to knock the woman's face a few inches into her skull, her restraint held back her desire to strike Toula by a thread.

"As if I would do anything." She rolled her hand waving off the younger Priestess's notion, "I came to see his health and nothing more, he was unconscious before he arrived, the other wounded will tell you that. Apparently he fought a shaman and collapsed and is what you presently see now." Her hand gesturing to him as she looked amused at the anger in her counterpart. "So much fury over something so trivial." Starring back down at him and back up to her briefly. "He did fight very well though, many of the men say they owe their lives to him." Her tone a slight hint of admiration and astonishment for truly he wasn't just a complete monster, there might have been some honor in his form. "Now put your fists down, you may dislike what I do but I do what I feel is correct regardless of what you feel is justified or not."

Her eyes still narrowed but her fists dropping to her sides still tightly gripped though, oh how much she wanted to strike but what would it really solve? Receiving a grin from her elder priestess, "Good it seems you are being reasonable now, before you dream that this was my doing it was not. The Exarch put his trust in him and the men beside him as well, and as much as I still despise what he is I will not turn a blind eye to his wounds." Suma's fingers fell loose her fists no longer balled, Toula studied her reaction smiling as she finding that her sister had taken her words seriously, with a small nod her eyes closed. "I've already healed and blessed him…" With that she turned on her heels and walked away no other comment or gouge back at Suma.

Suma just let her knees give out and she now kneeled next to her Worgen. She had not lied to her, the arrow had been superficial and had fallen from his chest after Toula had been healing him the moment she had come running over in a panic. "Another scar for your collection." She whispered her fingers grazing over the lightly covered flesh beneath his fur a small criss cross wound only visible if the fur was pulled up. He had a few other nicks and smaller bruises from the battle but none of these were going to be any hindrance for him for more than a day. Running her hand over his face she saw no reaction he was still fully unconscious, his features slack as he she turned his head over with her left hand over to the right. Smoothing up his cheek she rolled her fingers up the rough texture of his face smoothing to something more like normal skin than the rough feeling of leather. Gliding up and over his brow and through his mane behind his head, his fur having become a much softer than the coarse dry feeling it gave when under intense interrogation. "Please wake up." She whispered into his ears as she leaned her head closer to his own, tilting his head up she pulled free water pouch that she had been handed by others to help bringing it up to his lips she gentle let the water drip down into his mouth. Careful not to choke him she let it slow keeping his head tilted her hand rubbed his throat feeling the water she had given him slide down it. Letting his head fall back gently she could only drop her head over his chest, her arms crossing over the vast worgen's chest as she just wished to see him wake. How the roles of these two had switched, normally it was him awake and watching over her protecting her and consoling her albeit he was not the most courteous.

* * *

"Rest! Please rest!" Suma gasped holding one hand over her chest, fallen behind the group she was nearly dragged by the Death Knight with his hand holding her wrist tightly in a grip she could not fall from, the other holding Tulsa against his chest. Clear exhaustion showed on her and many of the Draenei, but being still being a nursing mother and a priestess she had less rest and more work to do every time they stopped which grew in frequency. The thick woods and vines left many with sharp cuts while not life threatening immediately it would cause pain and delays that required her to pray and focus her energies into healing something she was lacking so much. The Worgen looked down at her with disgust at being so weak, she could tell and she adverted her gaze wishing she could be left behind as to not slow them any further.

"I'm not losing anyone, I have never failed an escort and will not start now!" He growled dropping quickly to his knees and hauled Suma up over his shoulder the woman's weight making him nearly topple but he planted firmly with his foot, "Dammit don't stop! Keep moving all of you!" He snapped his patience at a thread nearly bulling over another Draenei who scrambled to now match pace, Suma's hands fell limp as her body was draped uncomfortably next to the worgen's head stuck alongside his large shoulder plate which jutted up high, the black and gritting texture and remnants of blood and battle covered her priestess robes in a thick grime but she had not the strength to argue as the Worgen just kept going despite having a child in his left hand and a woman stuck almost in his ear.

"Let her rest this strain will-" Kerghan's primal snarl at her sister's voice barely registering in Suma as her eyes had long since closed and she just wished to be taken by exhaustion. The Death Knight probably running on literal fumes as well who hadn't managed a day's rest in the past four was out of patience and out of time. The Orcs had kept getting closer and while he had slain another ten in the past days it would only keep the orcs following out of revenge or bloodlust.

"Tuma I lead do not question me! We march until dusk and not another minute later!" Once again the group was pushed onwards, moving closer to the shoreline but keeping enough distance in the wooded area to where any party could be visible but also should they see anything off in the horizon of the water they had a chance of signaling it. Many of the women grabbed what food they could see, pausing only for mere scant seconds to pluck the local berries and foliage. Their own supplies ran dry and the whines of hungry children had ebbed away much of the Worgen's patience. While the local children's week back in Azeroth was a welcome change of pace he enjoyed, the whines of so many women and children drove him closer to insanity than the Lich King could have hoped if he could still one of his dark creations now.

"Draenei!" A hoarse voice called out rousing the Death Knight from his stupor of just marching.

"Shit! I do not have the damn patience anymore for these bloody orcs!" He roared finally snapping in pure rage. Tuma was quickly stopped by the warrior who dropped her sister into her arms nearly causing both of them to hard ground, another hand held the now crying outstretched infant. While Tuma glared at him for treating her sister so roughly she caught the infant that dropped against her chest as Kerghan grabbed his runeblade from his back. "Come at me orcs the women are not yours to slaughter!" Dashing into the woods Tuma listened as orcish war cries came, another hand grabbed her shoulder as a woman pulled up Suma over her shoulder her legs barely holding her own weight.

"We make for the cave up there." She whispered panicked her head twisting and turning, the small tendrils from her face whooshing and slapping around just as quickly. Both women jumped as a loudly bang happened a tree falling over just fifty yards away. It did not merely just fall to the floor a cry that ended as it crushed an unfortunate soul unable to escape the tree's path. Small bursts of chilling wind and the heavy clangs of metal and stone filled the air again letting them know it had not been their defender who had perished underneath the tree.

"You will all die!" Both women could have jumped out of their skin with the roar but with Suma being carried only made them stumble, the angered cry was the worgen followed by a harsh series of metallic clangs and orc screams. The deep tone of the death knight easily able to picked out amongst a small number of orcs that banged their chests and weapons loudly chanting at the warrior they could only assume.

The other women had already climbed up a small ledge the children being already ushered inside, two other women pulled up Suma's limp form and one woman carried her into the cave while the other remained behind to help up the other Draenei. A bursting form came out next as an orc broke through the foliage eliciting a scream of panic from the women thinking he had come for them. The orc seemed stunned as well nearly falling as he spied the three on the small ledge barely up to his shoulders. However, he did not rush them he ran past them ignoring them to their surprise and elation but another red eyed form came flying out next, on all fours the furious death knight was not letting him escape out of pure anger or stress. Had the women not known him, they would have been more terrified of him than the orc at the moment but the image sent a chill up their spine as the worgen was covered in blood, his jaw and teeth dripping in what was a fresh kill, his fur matted to one side as it dribbled down his armor. "Get back here, you started this whole damn war and now you run!" Taking off after the orc who was not willing to challenge the unknown foe who had probably slain all his companions with ease. The woman did turn to watch but a furious padding of feet came as the orc reached the shoreline only to be greeted by a howl of a wolf that leapt upon him. The cries of a dying orc caused shivers of fear down their spines as the animal atop him tore him to pieces, the carving and rips were not done by his blade but by his claws. It ended just as quickly as it began though leaving the woods one of dead silence, the wildlife did not rustle or move as the battle had sent many scurrying from the spot initially or into their burrows to hide from the shadow of death.

Having pulled themselves into the small alcove barely concealing much of the women and children who now lay strewn about exhausted, the heavy thuds and clangs of metal that came very slowly caused Tuma and another to peer out as a black armored figure neared the cave.

A chilling and grisly sight as bits of flesh covered his face and hands, his runeblade now lay in his left hand slowly dragged behind him, he was clearly exhausted to his absolute limit. "I…" He breathed placing his hand against the entrance… blood trickled from his mane s many children and mothers looked away from him mortified. "I…" Kerghan's head rolled to the side looking almost drunk, "can't." his form slipped as he fell to the ground. Like a heavy boulder that had fallen onto the ground and had not rolled he lay at the mouth of the cave and passed out. Many did not wish to touch him, but Suma who had some semblance of consciousness.

"Drag him in, he can't stay outside." She said herself before falling asleep, leaving the others to give a hesitant look but did the request of the priestess while Tuma rocked and gently calmed Tulsa in her arms. The little girl obviously had enough just like her mother not that Tuma could blame her… how much more could they take though? Even with this rest this only meant the orcs would grow closer and greater in number.

* * *

Suma roused herself, realizing she had drifted off into sleep atop the Death Knight who still remained motionless. Although as she now felt an intense heat was radiating from him, while warm for a furry beast he was unnaturally hot to the touch, his forehead sweating profusely. Thinking he might be sick or poisoned she used the sleeve of her robe to wipe away his sweat which was now slowly dribbling out his face which was once peaceful now look contorted in discomfort shaking slightly as if in a nightmare. Folding her hands together she closed her eyes focusing everything onto his face and prayed to the light. Asking it to take away what ailed him and heal him so that he might be able to look upon the world and defend those who needed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Elements

Chapter 3: The elements of Draenor

**A/N: If anyone is interested in being a Beta Reader please let me know in a PM. **

Strung up, his arms bound by a mass of crystal stone shaped to mold around his fists and feet binding his limbs to not allow for any movement. However, even if he could move he could not hope to flee. His spirit or life essence that remained was trapped in a plain of the elements. The world or realm whatever he could hope to describe it was akin to the elemental worlds he had battled in during the cataclysm, however this world was not one of strife and conflict between the powerful elements that had occurred on Azeroth. No this world shifted and bent to the elements that discussed his very presence. The wind and storms would came raging around as the furious wind elemental would come to speak having been the element that the Death Knight had taken without consent or asking. No he had forcefully taken their power something that the deeply enraged the elemental being. While not one to be in the presence of the shamans that walked the lands of Azeroth for very long their strength came much differently than mages. They did not draw upon the elements or the lei lines of magic that came from all corners of the world of Azeroth. A mage could draw strength from all things that held magic inside of it, nature, steel, and creatures all held some level of magic in them and could be used as a conduit or anchor for casting spells.

Shamans were much different, as the elements were in a sense the very nature around them similar to druids they had to ask for their power, to be aided by the elements and answered much more like one who wielded the powers of the light. One had to be able to commune with the elemental spirits that existed everywhere and ask them for the strength that they required. If they elements disagreed they did not have to give their power up but a strong shaman that could speak well to the elements and make his pleas known could be rewarded with their power. Which is the exact opposite of what the Death Knight had done, he was not so arrogant to try and take the very spells and qualities of shamans and bend them. He had suffered backlashes before and it was nothing new to him but this? His eyes looking at the swirling tempest around him as the great wind elemental roared speaking only a tongue that other creatures of nature could hope to understand. The world roared and thunder cracked, while not directing his efforts toward the captive it was a daunting sight.

The other elements remained stoic saying or doing very little, Earth seemed to have the most patience but alongside wind he was apparently angry at the Worgen as well. Apparently the desecrated areas he had created were of great annoyance and disrespect to this elemental. His shadowed spells took the very core of earth and twisted it, decaying it and causing it to melt like erosion only it occurred in seconds not years. Looking at the living mountain was impressive his stone like hands were nearly half the size of his body, but capable of encompassing him fully. Sprouting from each like a Treant from darnassus, roots and foliage sprouted up and down the finger like appendages. His arms short but blocky made from molten rock that protruded upward into his back as he hunched over like a bear on all fours. His mountain was just as it appeared, a massive spire of rock with numerous jagged edges and sharp pieces that were draped in snow and moss. He was earth made manifest.

His protectors or what could be vaguely called them were water and fire. Water being the most gentle and serene, her peaceful and tranquil nature calmed the others around her. When sparked she could more violent and turbulent that would show that she was not second to no other. She was a very perplexing figure, while he could call her a she by her looks only if elements truly had a gender that much he doubted. Her lower torso resembled legs, which were moving torrents of water that glided around her upper body struck him as female, perhaps borrowing from the most sentient inhabitants of Draenor she had an orc female torso. Aquatic animals and other pieces of sea life covered her body, fish openly swam through her water figure, coral and seaweed wrapped around her frame which appeared to be mock clothing. The face of water though was an ever shifting whirlpool, it changed shape and moved without the fluid grace of the rest of her body. When addressing him it changed to more humanoid face like an orc or Draenei.

The last of the elements was the great rage but also the most focused, its energies while violent and turbulent were at hear the very core of each world. It had a very small gathering of lava where it moved, held up by what was nothing more than a thin flame like a candle but as one looked up the elemental flared in size, its torso an ever living ball of fire stretching outwards in much like earth had massive molten hands that dripped flame. Its head was that of a shallow face that had been flattened backwards a massive jaw line and two sockets were blue flame moved about as its eyes. The huge mouth expanded and roared shaping to fit its emotions it was truly a what one would expect from the element that cleansed land and life, but was also essential too all things.

Earth moved to take the floor its lumbering steps shifting the world around them to be a massive cavern of stone, stalagmites jutted everywhere as the world around shimmered with all aspects of earth. Precious stones and gems glittered all around while the basic rocks and twisted and carved stones held firm no less beautiful in their shape or purpose. The gem encrusted eyes looked down upon the Worgen, its mouth opened with jagged rows of obsidian shaped teeth protruded up from his lower lip. "Undo earth, break earth, take life!" Its hulking jaw just inches from his face, "Remove!" It slammed its fist into the ground the massive stone imprint like a magnataur hoof from northrend which was ten times the size of the Death Knight.

Water took her, or '_its'_ place Kerghan wasn't sure what to apply to a creature that did not physically exist in his realm. Graceful like a wave she rolled up the bound prisoner her hand rolling over his face but while it was wet it did not drench him, "Undo, Break, but give. Life to small, to old, to young. Giving is water, not remove!" Running a hand consoling up his head and down his back before flowing back to where she once was.

Fire erupted into his place where water once stood his massive arms crossed glaring at the other two, "Leave ash, leave to rot! Melt and burn, Fire keep!" With another explosion it was back to where it once stood. Straight forward and simple that was fire, unsurprising.

"What now?" The bound prisoner asked as the elements looked at one another, the vote was two to two for removing or not removing him from their world.

"Vote more!" Grumbled earth as it moved back to its spot in the middle.

"This aids nothing! None of you will budge release me from this!" Growled the Worgen as earth's bindings on him quickly tightened painfully causing his body to groan and crack erupting a howl of pain from the Worgen.

"Crush." He breathed before being hit by a wall of water breaking its spell as the death knight breathed in relief. "Do not take life! Life is good always!" Water again, was there pushing earth back, having saved him once already the elemental dragged the Worgen to her with a ball of water.

Wind whirled into a frenzy throwing a strong gust aimed at lifting the Worgen skyward but that failed as Fire stepped in again defending water a pillar of flame battled against the harsh gusts of wind.

Earth now righted itself after being knocked over and rumbled towards water, the being gave a small splash of water over the worgen's face as a gesture of kindness before surging like a tsunami into the other element.

Debate was over, time for battle. The worgen sighed while no longer in pain the futility of this was aggravating, he didn't know how long he had been locked up in this place, if time even passed in another realm was also concerning. He didn't know what was going on and the ones who needed him and whom he had come to need were not there.

Laying there his spiritual form lay there unable to move, he could not sleep because this was not his physical form and he did not hunger though he was sure that now his body probably was growling with hunger. The world was still changing as the elements fought with one another, each one equal with another keeping balance but that only meant they were stuck in a permanent deadlock. Also being elements they were not physical and did not share the understandings that normal living beings had.

His stupor abruptly ended as a large fiery hand pulled him up and set him back into the center of the group.

"Again." Fire bubbled from its molten lips as the elements returned to their spots. The fighting over they moved to take another vote.

"This is meaningless! Your minds will not change until I'm long dead!" His words did not sway any,

"Watch you crumble!" Earth laughed, clearly the thought of watching his form break down into dust and dirt pleased him.

"Unless another vote, we must decide. Balance and life first." Water spoke her harmonious voice gave no hints of her changing the way things were done. She would not be swayed, the Worgen very much doubted wind and fire changing their minds either.

"Release me, they will die if I'm not there!" His pleas were ignored.

"Such is, life is fire some burn long some do not." Fire again gurgled.

Kerghan's head fell dejected. His proud features just appeared drained there was nothing he could do. These beings were beyond his reasoning and it would take a shaman to reason with them, to assuage their fears and worries. No he would be stuck here until the end of eternity or when his mortal body failed.

Suma had the death Knights body moved to the temple, his appearance had diminished but that was for three day he had not eaten or drank anything that she hadn't been able to ease down his throat. She had hoped Velen would come and see her but the prophet had gone into meditation and seeking guidance for the trouble to come. Again it fell to her to keep him alive, though she was having at least some help. Tuma had created several potions designed to bring back consciousness or stimulate his body but neither had done anything. Several paladins had come forth to pray and ask for his body to be healed out of thanks for his actions but they were unable to stay for long. Pulled away by superior's as the orcs now bitterly clashed on the outskirts of Karabor. Fortunate she had V to keep her baby girl happy, the elderly woman had taken care of the girl as only a true mother could. In fact she had seven children to attend to, a Venerable nanny while parents ran about doing their work. Several small boys and four girls including Tulsa who was the youngest never strayed too far from Auntie V.

Suma was exhausted and thinking about leaving now was again clear over her face. She had prayed and prayed, asking for help for guidance but nowhere had there been any answer. Perhaps she truly wasn't worthy? Those thoughts had only grown on her stressed mind. While the light answered and listened to many, not all could hope to commune and work with the Holy light, and her novice status probably was why she had-. Shaking her head, _No I will not let this defeat me, if his fate was to perish then why would he still be alive? He just collapsed after fighting and I will not accept it! _Again she took a deep breath and stretched her hands over his body for another time. "Holy light, guide this one back to me. Return his mind to where he belongs. Let him know that he is not forgotten." Her prayer deep as she pressed her now glowing palms into the Worgen, one just above his chest the other in his stomach. The glow brightly illuminating his form as it was encompassed by the light. Just like every other time after the glow subsided nothing, she watched his face for a change, a twinge a flick of his eyes. His fingers curling up anything to hint that he had come back, but again like every other try before he remained still.

"You should rest Suma, righteous or not you will serve him no better without food and sleep. Please let me take a watch over him." It was V, her tone like that of her mother andwith her age she more than could have been. "You need to refocus, take your daughter and lay down you will feel better." Suma felt V's hand rub her back gently, "Even I can't do everything, please don't push yourself to do the same."

Suma sighed, she was right there was a limit and if she didn't rest she'd end up breaking and any hope of bringing back her Worgen. Pushing up from his side she turned back to V who now held out an outstretched Tulsa who looked more tired than her mother. Bowing her head, "thank you so much, for everything."

V only chuckled, "You think too much of me, I only do what I need to and I wouldn't expect you to do any less. Now come your daughter needs you as much as you need her."

The priestess hands slid around her baby girl and the weight shifted as V's hands let the weight fall into hers. The child while enjoying her new grandmother instantly remembered her mother and pulled at her mother's robes trying to feel her warmth. "Let's go sweetheart." She cradled her up and against her shoulder but turned her head back around to look one final time at the slumbering warrior. Letting out another breath she moved away and back to the small cloister that housed many priestesses of the order.

Her living quarters was an harmonious place that seemed to chime every so often a peaceful sound, the walls were a pure white that rose upwards to the peak that rounded off to the top with several blue ceiling windows that illuminated the moon down enough to give light but not disturb those resting inside. The insides were filled with sleeping quarters, a space reserved for fifty now held three times that number as beds were laid out with simple necessities dotting the walls for the women, a small running pool poured in fresh water for drinking and just to the side was a slightly larger for one to bath themselves but most had merely dunked their heads inside the water to wake themselves up. Suma carefully walked over many equally exhausted sisters, healing the wounded was now round the clock work and just as many were always by the prophets side joining him in meditation to which he still remained for the majority of the day.

Her small space was one thick elk hide stretched out over the smooth stone. The hide clearly used to be a large rug or covering had been donated for the priestess's to sleep on. While not the softest it was a better than the stone surface below. Four other sisters lay quietly sleeping where she had come, sharing the space was expected and Suma did not feel entitled more than the small piece all of them shared from the large hide. Laying down herself, her child carefully placed in a small pile of blankets for her lay next to her mother just a few inches away. Kissing her forehead and wiping the few growing hairs from her daughters head the mother felt her eyes grow heavy. As another chime passed through she joined her sisters in quiet slumber, exhaustion had won out and she hoped that the dreams that came were pleasant.

The worgen had only grown more furious as he remained bound to where he was, ten times they had voted and ten times the decision had been the same. Each time they spoke only slightly more but their message remained the same. Fire and water voted to let him remain, earth and wind voted to remove him. _Perhaps this is why elements take so many years to change, they have little purpose but to argue until they sway each other_. Of course looking around the four elements could hardly be able to be able to decide, they were four and probably many times hopelessly deadlocked in any argument. If there was at least a fifth to decide he could at least find some sort of release or death from what sure to be a never ending argument. "Of course…" He mused realizing the point he had just made inside of his own head. Yes he nodded to himself that would have to be it, "Find another!" He bellowed out surprising the four elementals who had once again ended another fight with one another in a contest that would never change. All four turned to look at the creature with curiosity.

"Whhhaat?" Air hissed looking down at him,

"I said find another to vote, you four clearly will not change your minds so get another being to decide for you." The other elementals looked at one another confused slightly.

"None else speak, only we speak." Groaned, as it yawned its mouth having lost a lot of the initial glow and luster from earlier, clearly this gathering was actually tiring the elemental being.

"You are not the only beings who inhabit this planet as powerful spirits! There has to be something that can help you decide?" He had to hope this would work, if not well. His soul spending an eternity with the elements was no more pleasing then spending it in Frostmourne. Although he doubted convincing the primal forces of Draenor to listen to him would work, it had to be attempted.

"Maybe flesh speaks true?" Fire in its bubbling voice said closing what appeared to be its eyes in thought but even closed the blue fires still illuminated through the wall of orange lava, even though it did not have lids the actions were one similar to how many mortals thought.

"Who?" came from water as the being changed its shape to a large fish and swam around to what seemed to be water but the world around did not appear to change.

"Who stand before elements? Who as strong as we?" Earth rumbled as he shuffled his feet around, Kerghan noting the small vines had now grown far longer than previously and a several trees now sprouted from his back. How long had he been here? The small shakes of earth breaking off clumps of rock and stone that dropped all around him like a small landslide.

"None stronnnger! We Stronnngest!" Wind clearly sided with Earth, a deadlock again.

As the elements moved to bicker and fight again Kerghan howled in frustration, his cries unnoticed as another pointless battle now looked to jump and fight between the four spirits. He would have a better chance of convincing the Lich King to surrender than getting these four to agree to anything! _Where?_

His head popped up as he heard the voice, it sounded familiar but it was too quiet to hear who… But who else would be calling him? _Are you lost to us?_

He laughed at himself, never before had he imagined a priestess would be his savior on more than one occasion. "It had to be you, dear Draenei twice you come seeking me when others do not. I'm going to have quite the debt to repay you for all of this." While true many had stood and fought beside him in the past. Never had he had one seek out his well-being, seek him. "_Suma… priestess do you hear me?"_

He waited his mind now sealing off the bickering around him. Perhaps he was going mad, or maybe this is what he just used as his escape from this primal hell. It wouldn't be unreasonable for his own personal madness but why- Well he didn't bother finishing that thought, he only smelled her for days on end, holding her child and in return she had come and held him. Truly he had a fondness for the little priestess. _You can hear me?_

It seemed that the voice had not expected a reply." _I hear you, your voice is welcome for this Worgen anytime."_

"What speaks?" Earth, looked around eyeing the landscape unsure of what to make of it. He knew that nothing else was there but a new voice startled the living mountain.

The others as well stopped and tried to find the source, _where are you? Why do you not wake? _Kerghan knew for certain that it was his priestess. "_Explaining this would take far too long, I am with four elementals who are trying to decide whether or not to kill me." _While the last statement might not have been completely true he could only surmise if they did want to get rid of him death would likely be the only expected outcome.

_Explain it to me, perhaps I can reason with them. _Perhaps … the worgen mused his lips twisting into a sad smile but he doubted that she could persuade such misguided beings about his purpose. Letting out a heavy sigh, he began to tell Suma everything. Seemingly entranced as well which surprised him were the four elements, none interrupted unless he misspoke anything, perhaps their answer had come to them. One could only assume so much about the inner workings of the elements, it strayed far beyond most being abilities to comprehend. As he had finished his tale to Suma he did not hear any reply, _Suma?_ His voice a bit of poke to find her, again he was met with more silence. _Suma-? _His tone heavier as his own voice echoed inside his head.

Receiving more silence only amplified his immense frustrations, Suma had found him called to him but now here he was again without her voice and since calling out to her he had felt only emptiness. The link that they had shared was obviously severed.

"It speaks no more." Earth still eyed the surroundings as its heavy rumble came out, "We discuss." The worgen believed that it had meant what had just happened, that unfortunately that was not the case. It trundled back to the middle and repeated the same tired rant it had done several times before, the rest also had appeared to be unchanged.

Suma... if it had even been her! The worgen now even questioned that it was her or if he had even heard her at all and it just some delusion. A few curses escaped his lips, which was ignored by the primal beings even if they understood the meaning of his words.

A flash interrupted the gathering, a bright light that shined as bright as the sun but its glow did not blind. It radiated tranquility, Kerghan could only manage a grunt as he shifted and moved uncomfortably he knew this feeling well many death knights often could not stand comfortably around the light when it radiated with such strength. It did not hurt but it made those of the undead itch and shift around as it sparked unease. He had felt this once before when the Ashbringer had stood before them. The sheer bright radiance and purity that he almost bathed in was unrivaled by any he had met before. He doubted that even the Highlord could remain unaffected by his presence.

The Worgen could only grimace because surely this was a being just as devout as Tirion Fordring but who else held such purity in the light? Who else knew that he was here and how could the ashbringer possibly aid him? Many questions needed answering and many more were being raised just as fast. "Yoooouuu-!" Howled the wind as if realizing just who had arrived before them. The other elements moved back as the radiant figure glowed in their midst.

"Great spirits, the very heart and minds of Draenor. I, stand before you and humbly ask your forgiveness." The voice was melodic a ringing of chimes and sounds echoed throughout the plane.

Kerghan couldn't gaze upon the figure the radiance overbearing he had pulled his head away from the sight his eyes clenched tight trying his best to not stare at the figure as one could not hope to stare into the sun. Who? Who had come it wasn't his little priestess that wasn't her voice. He had heard this voice before… but he was unable to place it.

"I have heard your words before and I know your struggles, your plight great elementals. I beseech you to hear my words." The glowing figure knelt before all four, prostrating his arms as he bowed his head. "Release this lost soul, his fate is not one that is to be decided by you or me."

Earth grinded its jaw but made no comment it turned to wind who remained motionless. The other two elements fire and water looked to the being of light, for the first time the elements grew silent awed by their new arrival. Water turned to Earth who in turn looked back to her but nodded. "Great speaker, Velen." Earth rumbled dipping its head to the leader of the Draenei.

The worgen's eyes now fully wide as he took in the sight of the figure before him, _Impossible? The prophet? _His mind wracked with new confusion and questions. Where had he come from how-! Kerghan let a smirk cover his face, "who else but her…" His vision filling with the picture of her face, his priestess.

The image of Velen did not acknowledge the Worgen's voice but heard him well enough, yes the poor girl had come to him while she could not hope to break through the sentries and countless followers of the light to reach him physically. Her will had been sent through the light, she had offered her cries and payers to the light asking for them to show the Prophet what had happened. To give me just a vision of what was happening.

From that Velen had seen everything in the briefest of moments he had seen the Worgen's spirit trapped in the raging plane of the elements. So strong was this vision it had broken his meditation, a rare feat and he had heard the call of K'ure. The great Narru that had traveled aboard the exodar with the Draenei and had sheltered and guided them from their exodus for so many years. A once being figure of the light that glowed with a powerful radiance that appeared to be a mass of floating crystals and energy was a being born of pure light and energy. An incorporeal being that had grown sick over twenty years ago and now recovered in the heart of Oshu'gun in the heart of Nagrand. While K'ure's own will and strength while waning had heard the cries of the young priestess as well and had given Velen a task of freeing the trapped soul.

K'ure had not told Velen why but had shown such a bright vision of a man of another world, a being that existed within the heart of this being. A piece of such a powerful light that K'ure felt as one equal to his own however the light that lived inside of this Worgen needed to be cleansed. For all he good that he could do, if not purged of such evil he would be forever shackled to the darkness that had created him. To release the light inside of this dark creature and give new hope to it but also to the Draenei, for a great time of suffering would befall his people and such an ally would be needed. Now all that remained was asking the elements to release him.

"Listened to us before you have Velen…" Fire's voice a rumble as it now looked down upon the Prophet. "What you ask is much, but…." His eyes turned to the others, "This is a request I shall not refuse."

The prophet gave a smile to Fire who backed away looking next to Water who bowed before him, "I second" was her answer to Velen who bowed his head as she spoke. Looking next to the other two elements, Earth grinded its fingers together. "I shall… honor your wish." It grumbled dropping its hand to the earth with a shallow crater rippling from it, obviously it did not want to but granted Velen's request.

Wind's eyes looked to the others, though one could not tell its expression as it had to brows. "I…. Shallll… assss well." It whispered before falling back, the great tornado seemed to now almost fade into the shadows as the other elements did, Earth slowly became one with the very ground. Water swirled upwards becoming a part of the clouds, a fresh rain on a new day perhaps as Fire was the only one to remain. Looking directly at Kerhgan now, the powerful raging elemental bore into his very soul to which the worgen could only stare back as he felt a presence swell through his mind. "One final task… do this and we shall leave you in peace."

Kerghan could not force the elemental from his mind but did not have much choice in responding as he felt his body freeze. He could only avert his gaze slightly but nod, "Free Kalthaur… Free the orc… We seek him…" Its whispers caused a vision to flash though his head of the orc he had not slain during the battle against the orcs. The picture of him now bound and chained in the depths of Karabor, one that the Death Knight had been not too long ago.

"Release the shaman!" Fire now roared in his mind as its body became liquid and melted down to the planet becoming one with is core.

As the final element departed Velen offered a prayer to the planet, unable to hear the wishes of fire inside his of the Worgen's mind Velen could only give his thanks for what he had been given. "The great wills of the planet, you have my thanks. I shall repay you one day for such a request. But I must return to my people." The prophet stood up and headed to Worgen who seemed to be chuckling at the situation. Velen could not be sure if it were out of stress or just relief. "Much work is left, Take my hand, for bringing you back will not be as easy as finding you." Velen watched the Worgen's bindings shatter and fall to the ground, looking up at him he could finally see the stranger from another world. Such a creature a vision of primal fury much like the orcs but another side was hidden beneath he could not see it but feel two presences within this body. The outside showing one, however inside there was another.

The death knight feel the gaze of Velen inside him, in his spirit form he could only guess how much the Prophet could find out from him. "I welcome any challenge Prophet, I'd prefer anywhere else than remain here any longer." His clawed hand grabbed the open one extended by Velen and his soul felt everything almost melt away. The world around became nothing but a black sky, the ground faded into nothing as he now was being held by Velen's hand.

"Much work needs to be done, relax my strange friend. Your spirit needs to be cleansed before returning to your body, I feel a great burden within you and I wish you to let it go." Velen's words unnerved the Death knight slightly now glared back at him angrily.

"My burden makes me strong… I know what you seek Velen but I must carry it with me for my sins." A shallow snarl on the Worgens lips.

Velen only smiled. "I sense that inside of you, I know of the dark whispers in your heart… even now I hear the voice of one inside your head. Though you have pushed him far from your mind he is still there, let me help you." He brought his other hand to the Worgen's face, his palm covering over the top of his eyes. "I feel the light inside of you. Let me bring it out."

Kerghan's eyes flashed with old memories, the service to the Lich King forever in the back of his mind. The days spent as a mere tool, where his will and desires were nothing. Forever bound by an overriding will upon his own, all the lives he had taken and their souls used to feed the power of frostmourne. Next another image came, one that he wished to close his mind and heart too. The one of Suma and her baby, their fates but this time… it was different.

A dim glow covered the worgen's form like a small candle had been placed next to him however the light radiated all over him. The prophet's words had been heeded by the elements and now his spirit returned to its home, while one could imagine such a powerful force of the light to be overwhelming the already tattered soul returned home just a fragment of what it was. The years of torture and undeath had shed away much of the death knight's inner self. Yet the moment was still a vibrant one as many eyes watched the glowing robes of Velen, his hands raised with his staff giving off an equal radiance. As bright as a sun but the light did not blind, many could bask in its glow and feel true peace. The entire chamber's atmosphere uplifted to one of tranquility as the light danced around the Draenei ushering his prayers. "Return, be whole as you once were! Follow me and my will as though they were your own… Come back to one who seeks your presence, feel her hand in your own. Smell her once again, open your eyes and view the life you have given to her!" Velen's words started as a gentle rumble building up like a choir hitting its peak as he shouted commanding the soul to follow him.

Holding his hand Suma was, her small hand's holding the worgen's massive paw. "Come back to me…" She whispered her eyes closed following the words of Velen. The glow in the room dimmed as everyone felt a shift in the feeling of peace of light, the brilliant golden hue that emanated from Velen darkened. A haze of purple circled him, many of those gathered to watch gasped but did not act, three exarch's stood unmoving, Naielle, Akama, and a new one named Maladaar. A tall and stalwart warrior and priest having accepted and embraced both paths he was neither paladin nor priest. He was whatever the light demanded of him, taller than most he stood a foot taller than Akama his skin a lighter colored blue than he shorter brother in arms but a firm and strong figure that while imposing was no less welcomed by all. He was the watcher of souls, and the guardian of Auchenai but had traveled to Karabor only a month before and had been unable to return as he had felt compelled by the light to remain here. Perhaps this was why, Maladaar pondered such thought but his expression did not change, he felt the returning presence coming from Velen.

"Light, guide him through me. Let this lost and wayward being come back. His pain and agony deserve redemption!" Velen chanted as the hue around him darkened further, his robes no longer glowed but pulsed a black energy the air around him chilled as his breath seemed to freeze in the air around him. "The Prohpet!" A voice cried out jumping to his feet looking to the exarchs to help him, Maladaar swung out his staff pointing to the man, his lips did not flinch and his eyes locked with the Draenei who had called out. His gaze alone silenced him, who bowed his head but his body shook and returned to his seat. Slowly the darkness leaked out from Velen coalescing into a pool of dark purple energy. It gasped and screamed, the soul inside one of agony and pain. Faces appeared and disappeared of foreign beings that many saw in flashes but could not recall the next.

A heavy growl emanated as the pool seemed to take shape, it was not the worgen, a figure cloaked in darkness. A helmet rose out from the top making a spire, grooved lines pulled around from the side of the helmet covering all but his eyes, two dark blue orbs stared down at the prophet as a black cape of shadows swept from its shoulders, large skulls jutted from his shoulders, a full heavy metal breastplate, skulls covering his waist and boots that seemed covered in fur. In his hand a dread image too many of the future danced, a long blade jagged and curved on both sides, a skull in the middle and a solid steel hilt protruded out the blade half as long as a Draenei but he held it in one arm with ease. "His soul is not for redemption! His body and mind will forever be mine! I own him!" The figure roared, the echoing causing many to shift back in fear, Akama himself even felt his foot shift back. This was an evil that existed inside this Worgen's soul… no Akama shook his head, this was carved into him. A manifestation of the evil that had created him and imprinted a part of himself into him. Truly how terrible could a power be to leave a scar upon one's own soul?

"Wrong!" Velen cried thrusting his staff forward, the light seeming to burn the image but it did not move. "The light knows its children! You are nothing but another darkness that exists in the endless void!" Velen gripped his staff with both hands and dropped to his knees his eyes shut, the white bearded prophet now once again began to glow, but the dark shadow now stood forward. "Silence priest! He is mine!" Rearing back his sword into the air, "You shall pay for defying the one true king!" The shadow swung hitting the prophet making the prophet's lips open up in gasp as his prayer stopped his eyes now opened and transfixed. The darkness from the shadow ran from the blade and over him, slowly they ran up and over Velen's shoulders and around his back. "Save him-!" Many voices screamed in horror as they watched their beloved leader being consumed by a massive darkness. "Quiet! Let him do his duty!" Cried an unexpected voice, Vindicator Farthes pointed his sword at several Draenei who moved to interrupt the scene. "Velen shall purge this darkness!"

Suma stood transfixed as she was behind the massive shadow who now struck her prophet but the Worgen in her hands dis not stir. Her hand slipped letting Kerghan's hand drop to the floor as Velen knelt mute next to her, "_My daughter of light, come to my side… give me your feelings for him. Call out the light for him through me!" _She heard the prophet's words in her mind, though strained she did not waste her time, gathering herself she rushed to his side. "Foolish girl! Your soul will also be mine to consume!" The shadow leapt from the prophet and touched her, she cried out in her voice one of pain. Falling on her hands and knees, agony tour through her, not of physical pain, but mental torture, images of a people and places flashed through her mind assailing her like a storm. All the evil Kerghan had committed was open to her mind as if she had been there. All the horrific acts he had committed were there in her own mind.

"Yesss…" The dark voice hissed, "Give in…"

"_Do not let the evil make you falter, you know what he is. Suma show the darkness the light within!"_ Suma felt clarity return but her mind still washed with foul thoughts, reaching up she grasped her prophet's shoulder digging her fingers into the cloth through the shadow which danced over her skin like a fire. Her will pushing away the darkness that now assailed her thoughts as she pushed forward the savior she had seen. The image of her daughter in his arms, the death knight who had stood between her and the orcs. All the good and feelings she felt for him pushed through. As the Prophet's shadows seemed to be drawn back into the being where they came. "He's not evil… he's what you made him!" She screamed looking up at the dark shadow who roared back at them in anger, its fists tight it pulled back the sword from Velen to strike one again.

"I made him perfect!" The shadow bellowed shaking the very ground as his voice echoed throughout the room. The sword now gripped in two hands it raised it above its head ready to heave everything he had into striking the prophet. "I shall not be defeated!" Swinging down many of the crowd gasped and turned away as an explosion of light burst from Velen, the shadowed blade shattered in half as another blade now appeared coming from Velen.

"No more! No more lives shall be consumed by your hatred!" Screamed a new voice, as a new being stepped from Velen, clad in an aura equal to the prophets own stood a tall image of the light. In this new presences hands glowed a massive blade with a shining circle that floated from a groove a small object with a symbol of a hand inside the center.

The new form made the shadows step back. "Impossible!" cried the shadows looking to the blade and back to the new figure.

Raising up its sword the being born from the light cried out and struck the shadow making it give out a ghastly cry and fall to its knees. Moving between Velen and the shadow the radiant being sneered down at the shadow who looked in agony as the light cut a massive line through it. "You shall fall!" Once more it raised the glowing blade and struck down the shadow which now howled its screams slowly faded as its hands reached to grab the blade that struck it but as it neared its limbs melted like water. Crying out in pain it watched its body fall to the floor like drops of water until all that remained was a small pool. No more was it a swirling mass of darkness, the pool was a light blue figure and while dark streaks danced around the edges the faces and cries seemed at peace.

The immense being of light still stood glowing as Velen now stood up, Suma still clutching his shoulder followed suit as many in the crowd now stood in silence. "Return now, Kerghan you are not bound by evil, let your body accept you once again!" Velen spoke as the blue pool swirled up making a small orb of blue light, the image of the light that stood so proudly shimmered brightly flashed before becoming a part of the blue orb. The orb shimmered and fluctuated becoming something new, expecting the spirit of the Worgen to become manifest Velen met a sight that was not the beast that he had been expected.

No something new stood before them, a being shorter than a Draenei, his face rounded with a slightly bigger nose and lips like their own. Night black hair fell from his head loosely touching his shoulders with a small black goatee around his lips. The burning fire of eyes were replaced with soft white orbs with blue eyes and black pupils looking back at them. Dressed in fine clothes his shoulders decorated like a person of nobility, his shoulders dressed with an ornament that held a crest of a gold amulet and three red spikes jutting out from the inside which held a dark gray cloak behind his back. His body covered in a fine attire befitting a regal being that he was, a smile spread across his lips. Moving to a knee the form bowed his head deeply swinging his hand forward in a full bow. "So long have I been tormented…. Thank you, although he is pushed back he will never leave me." His voice not the guttural deep tone of his wolfish body, no it was clear and articulate. Letting out a breath he said what he said what he wished not to be true. "Unfortunately, he is forever a part of me. I do appreciate you trying to your best Prophet"

Suma stood transfixed at the sight before her, was this Kerghan's true form? She drew her hand to her lips as he righted himself still smiling he looked at her, "I know this is not what you expected, this is how I was before… I changed." A sad laugh escaped his lips as he looked back to his body.

"Is it truly you?" She asked despite the silly question she just couldn't imagine it.

"Of course Suma, but I must go back to myself… Perhaps I will become this form once again. But a moment's reprieve from the beast inside me has been most welcome." Kerghan's spirit looked unsure about something but quickly that image vanished, looking back to address Velen and Suma. "My thanks to you for saving me again, and to you prophet I am unworthy of your light to save a soul such as mine." His smile now dropped to frown as he slowly walked to the unmoving body that was his home, how interesting it was to look at one's self from the outside.

"The light never rejects those who do its will, you have earned a second chance my friend please let it not go to waste." Velen said moving to stand up and gave Kerghan a nod who just looked back at his bestial form and raised his head to the top of the temple.

Kerghan eyes closed slowly letting the brilliant grandeur of the temple be his last fading image before returning to his body. Like a ripple of water passed through his corporeal form, causing it to shatter and fall upon his body. The orbs of light danced and rolled around his limbs, slowly his fingers curled and his toes stretched. With a flare his burning blue eyes reopened and a scowl formed over his lips. "Time has been wasted… We have a battle to get ready for." Sitting up the Worgen now looked to the exarch's who had still stood silent at this point. Never had such an exorcism of evil had been performed in front of them, while a few of the eredar had been purged of their evils never once had the evil inside of them manifested so violently. A demon or two, a mocking voice or spirit but not a massive being of darkness, while shocking as that revelation had been the second had been the light that had come out, it had not been a part of Velen as the being of light was one of the Death Knight's creation. If they had known the Ashbringer Fordring they would understand his presence inside the death knight, but that would be many years before those events would even come to pass.

The first one to rouse from the scene was no other than Akama "He is right, let us return to our duties." He waved back his fellow brothers and sisters to their duties, Naielle gave another hard glance back at the worgen trying to place everything but shook her head in defeat. This was beyond her Rangari skills, only those in service of the light could make sense of things.

Velen took a few heavy breaths clearly he had pushed himself hard but the smile and aura of relief that flooded out from him gave many of the people around him that same feeling. "I believe I should take my leave and rest," He turned back to Suma. "Keep him well my child."

She flushed and bowed her head. "Of course great one."

The elder laughed causing the very air to feel lighter, the room a little warmer. "Always Velen, forever Velen." Still chuckling he made his way for the exit many taking a knee as he passed. As he left many stood up and began to go back to their business while the spectacle that had just taken place was incredible they could not be distracted by it. The orcs were not going to be wandering around aimlessly so they could not afford to do the same.

Suma had watched Velen leave, her hand moving to her heart. So much had been done, in her rashness she had managed to get to Velen and tell him what she had felt in her dreams. How she had found his soul lost in the elements of the world, how all of that had happened was beyond her. It was incredible- A heavy clawed hand came around her neck and her gasp came next as she felt herself pressed up against a wall of muscle and fur, "My little priestess… you are incredible." She heard him whisper in her ear, his breath touching the sides of her face, never had he been so close and intimate with her like this and it set her face aflame with emotion as she felt the heat radiating from her face she tried to look down and hide her embarrassment. His clawed fingers gently stroked the side of her face brushing the hair from the side behind her ears, each a tingle as the moved underneath her chin and though she wished to look away he lifted her eyes to his. Looking deep into those burning orbs she felt a sharp intake of breath as he looked deep into her eyes with a passion as he held her chin in his fingers.

"I-"She felt one finger slide over her lips as she attempted to speak, he shook his head slightly.

"No words I give you my thanks." With that he pressed his wolfish lips together and kissed her forehead, the heat and moisture from his nose and the burning rush of emotion of her face she was sure that anyone from a hundred yards out could see her cheeks turn a very deep purple. Rolling his fingers up from her chin he cupped her cheek in his palm which she welcomed as she leaned into it before letting herself fall into his chest.

The few onlookers watched with some interest but did not think it more than a simple act of thanks from the man who had been saved… well save one. Eyes narrowed and a scowl burned in their mind, in time… sweet time…

Kerghan wrapped his other arm around her holding her close he completely encircled her in his arms. How much this little Draenei had given up for him, and in turn had done so much for him that even his previous actions of saving her life now paled in comparison to her quest to constantly save his life. Nuzzling her head with the side of his cheek making her sigh and smile against him, this was his purpose his destiny… he would protect her and save her from the fate that Nozdormu showed him. No she had given him life and he would do the same, doing what needed to be done was far more important than returning home now.

Though he wished to just stay with her a little longer he had a bargain to uphold, one he had made before the elements released his spirit. Burning blue flames raised up and looked outside the temple, while he had not liked the stipulation honor demanded he keep his promise. Angering the elements a second time was not something he was not willing to do, especially after the first… that was enough for him to have of elemental spirits for a hundred lifetimes. "Suma…" He whispered pulling her face from his chest though he wished that he did not.

"Yes?" She asked now holding his hand in hers.

"I must fulfill a request now. Please wait for me." His features disappointed having to now just up and leave but he knew he didn't have too much time.

"I've done much waiting already, what's another hour or two?" Sighing she pulled back from her Worgen.

He looked from her, "It's much too long to wait for one like myself but I shall be at your side later, this I promise." He said bowing before her. She gave him a sad smile but nodded, wanting to spend time with him now and just relax but he apparently had something he had to attend to. What that would be she could only ponder but she nodded her head and headed to the small wing where her sisters were resting, deciding to lay down for a bit feeling the drain of energy now hitting her as she moved.

Scowling Kerghan wished, oh he wished to follow after her, clenching his fist tightly how he wished… _no later. _Heading towards the barracks of the paladins, there was some… orc he needed to see.

Tightly bound, his hands tied together behind his back, his feet were shackled to the floor and an enchanted collar placed around his neck that prevented any hope of casting spells or communicating unless permitted. A powerful shaman of his people, now changed forever since embracing the gift brought to them. He once had a deep brown skin now a light green, his face fully rounded as a plum of black hair jutted out from the back of his head still bound by simple small vine. His body while fairly large by comparison to a Draenei was not as big as others unlike his fellow warriors who easily outmatched any Draenei in sheer size and muscle. The frontline grunts who he had fought beside showed numerous scars he showed far less, a product of his trade as one who worked with the elements. His tusks were not cracked but shorter than most having kept them grinded down as to not interfere with his work when talking to the world of Draenor. Despite all that he was he could only view himself as pathetic and a disgrace now, unable to avenge his brother and not even capable of dying during battle and receive an honorable death.

No all of that had been denied from him by a walking wolf, a possible creation of the Dranei doubt or one of their strange beings that he had heard were in the company of the purple beings that had come to this planet. He could not let that image of that wolf leave his mind, such a foulness radiated from him. The elements had been stirred as he and his brother called to them, they whispered of something that they did not know of a creature not of Draenor. While the elements were spirits and primal to hear them confused and puzzled was uncommon, they understood things far better than his people… yes his people now. The notion of thinking about his beloved shadow moon clan and their new chieftain Guldan, what good would come from this fight? Sure the orcs were united under the banner of Blackhand and were an unstoppable force with their new gift but it all was wrong. He had not wished this war but he did not refuse Guldan, no one could anymore the hunching old orc was incredibly powerful, more powerful than any shaman. However his powers were not shamanism, he called himself a warlock. A gift of their ancestors but now since his captivity he began to doubt all of his words. What had happened to Ner'zhul, what had caused this shift in power of his clan?

A heavy clang of metal and a snarling voice broke his stupor as a large shadow stood in the doorway. "Kalthaur… The elements wish to speak with you." The walking wolf stood there its clawed hands and feet just as he remembered them, everything except that large sword and black armor was missing but certainly he did not forget that face. Now clad in only simple leather over his legs and chest, no other protection or even a weapon. Though this orc knew that this one was possibly a shaman he wielded the elements and powers of the land somehow. "Not even close orc." The worgen grinned, the large canines exposed from his top and lower jaw as his lips curled into that twisted expression, had he read his? _Fool! _Snapping his head away from the wolf was on instinct but a futile action he knew. "I can read basic thoughts orc, not your subconscious…" Heavy pawed feet walked towards him, perhaps they now the Draenei had sent this beast to be his new torturer or executioner?

A hand grasped the collar around his neck hefting him up from the floor, "Strong…" He grumbled now seeing that he was being held up by one of this wolf's hands. His eyes fell down at the link in his chain that kept him bound to the floor, it now seemed to be melting? Looking back up to the Wolf who now gazed down at the link as the metal turned to a liquid and fell to the floor in a blob, then finally he felt ground beneath his toes although able to move his feet he still had the collar and his hands bound behind his back. "Turn around orc." Kalthaur made no comment he did as commanded thinking when best to turn on his adversary and take his revenge.

"You do that and I will tear your spirit from your heart and eat it…" He heard growl behind him, snorting himself in disgust for letting that thought slip through his head.

"Fine, we talk then." Blunt and straightforward something the Wolf wanted to hear, another blob and he felt his hands free pulling them in front of himself he rubbed his wrists, the obvious groove left by the chains still imprinted on his flesh but nothing that would remain past the day. Turning back around he faced the talking wolf still unsure of what to make of all of this. "Speak wolf, why have you done this?"

He watched the lip curl into a grin, "Because the elements asked me too not because I wanted to." The orc scowled but then reached up to remove the collar, the large steel plate gave no impressions of magical ability but the simple purple gem that stuck out front of the latch glowed whenever one attempted any form of spellcasting. While a shaman could normally speak without the need of spells, to directly commune with the elements one had to be able to focus and prepare their mind for such a task. One that mimicked spell casting which made the device equally effective against a mage or shaman. Twisting the front lock open, his large fingers easily manipulated the small lock which clacked and separated, the purple gem falling from the lock and into a furred paw which closed around it. "Collar uncomfortable, am now able to focus properly."

Kerghan made no movement still holding the spell locking gem in his palm in case things were needed later, it only needed to be close to the person in question to inhibit spells. While he could have used his own magic he had not brought his runeblade, without his weapon to focus his own energies he was much like the shaman with the gem holding the lock around his neck in place.

Kalthaur closed his eyes, a swirling flux of wind seemed to come from the very air around him that drew up the dirt and debris that flowed around him, like a tidal wave he felt the elements words. "Anger… much anger." He said to himself as his hands while still at his sides were completely rigid with all of his muscles fully tensed. All of the elements were assailing him with questions, some that made sense others that did not. His eyes flickered and strained as he kept trying to hear their words but the more he tried they only grew even more incoherent. "Trouble…" He exhaled his jaw still lack not liking any of what he had tried to understand.

"Not angry at me anymore, that would be good to hear." Kerghan said his own arms crossed as he had just watched the Shaman do his work, of course to know what had gone on would be impossible.

The Orc scowled but not at him, roughly he scratched his head frustration evident as one of his veins were swelling across his forehead. "I don't like, spirits grow distant. Like one tries to quiet them." The orc growled as he tried a second time, but in a flash he could feel nothing. Something that he as a shaman had never felt before. While normally they would be quiet they were never silent, it would be equivalent to draining an entire river of energy and emotion and leaving nothing behind.

Turning back to the talking wolf, "What next? You did not free for chat." Kerghan nodded his head at the last portion.

"No I didn't. I came here to free you. That was the deal the elements struck, and apparently for good reason." The worgen looked to the floor spying the escape tunnel for the orc. A heavy steel grate to flush out the refuse of the dungeon, a simple point that would easily lead to the outside.

Kalthaur's expression was taken back, as if not sure he had heard this wolf right. "The spirits spoke to you shaman?"

Kerghan didn't bother answering him as he dragged his finger over the steel etching in a spell rune of decay across the metal. With a flare of his eyes his magic kicked in and the metal rusted, as if it had been exposed to thirty years of harsh weather the parts where his finger had been drawn over turned a putrid brown. Righting himself back he pulled up his foot and brought it down the rust portions giving way and the metal broke and fell into the tunnel below. Turning back to the Orc, "A life for a life orc now go."

The shaman could only stare in confusion, why let him go? Nothing this wolf said was making sense, why would the elements tell this wolf to free him but then not speak to him now? "Unclear, why help foe?" While he should just jump in the hole and leave this creature just made him want more answers to questions that he seemed to have the answers for. "You fought and kill orcs, now free orc why?"

Kerghan snorted a scowl appeared over his lips, "I kill orcs because you fight against me and the Draenei, when I slew your brother the elements decided to exact a punishment and put me through another living torment. Now go willingly before I force you down the damn hole!" His teeth flashed for the orc emphasizing his point, but still Kalthaur did not move.

The orc eyed this wolf perhaps this plan of the elements, communing through him had clearly some higher purpose. "What name shaman?" earning him a snarl as a response, "Tell me, and so spirits know you did as told."

"Call me Kerghan, and I am no shaman. I am a Death Knight, now please…" His eyes closed as his fists balled, snapping his eyes open the blue flames flared mirroring his frustration. "Go down the damn hole!"

Kalthaur placed his hand over his chest, "Very well, wolf Kerghan you show mercy I shall go." The orc moving down to the hole, while large enough for a human fit through without too much trouble, the orc certainly would be a tight fit but he could manage. Looking back one final time at the wolf he dropped down into the tunnel and followed the dark passage to the edges of Karabor.

Kerghan rounded back on his heel seeing to it that the Orc was gone, fate having the fortune as he did the dungeon door swung open. "Why should I be surprised… everywhere you shouldn't be." Spat a familiar voice, Kerghan could only look up to the ceiling and let out an exaggerated groan. Of course he would stumble into this Vindicator now. "Why are you down here monster?" Farthes eyes scanning the chamber now realizing that the prisoner was gone. "Where is he!?" He shouted looking back and forth again still not seeing a bound shaman down here where he should be.

"Dead" Kerghan said plainly, "I used him up and tossed the mangled refused down the hole." His thumb jutting out from his hand as he motioned back to the grate.

"Disgusting, do you relish your dark acts so much that you push them upon even those who can't fight back?" Kerghan narrowed his eyes at that, "coming from you, did you forget you did the same thing for weeks on end to me? I feel more like a brother to you now paladin." His lips turning into a grin, "Except I didn't drag it out I got what I wanted and killed him, I didn't set the fools body aflame for days."

"I act in the service of the light! You are just a monster of the void, and I will never be anything like a foul beast like you!" The vindicator roared, his eyes sharp as fury bore into the Worgen. "I should end the taint that you are, save even the orcs from the foul darkness that you are!" Holding up his hammer in his hand he pointed at the Worgen who rolled his eyes, unimpressed by his bravado. Farthes was fuming but even as his hands were shaking in rage, he stopped himself and took a deep breath trying to calm himself. Turning back around Farthes headed to the door. "Do what you want beast, I'm through dealing with you." Not even looking back the Vindicator swung open the door and marched out, still angry he had reigned himself in. Not wanting to strike down the worgen… yet.

Kerghan spat behind him, "The pompous ass, walks around as if he knows a damn thing. I'd fine a brighter brain the Noble court of Stormwind than out of that bastard." Rubbing his jaw with the underside of his palm he could only imagine convincing that fool like he nobility of stormwind to listen to logic or reason or convincing King Varian to allow his son to move outside the castle without having ten royal guardsmen suffocating the prince. "Bah, I have more pressing issues to handle anyway." He told himself as his mind fluttered with images of his little priestess. Just being around her again was almost a craving like one had for peculiar food, a toothy smile came about as he almost strode back to his woman.

Kalthaur meanwhile had squeezed himself through the refuse tunnel, the smell while horrific wasn't any worse than the massive piles of dung that littered the outskirts of his clans huts as the beasts lay their droppings all over the place. Finding himself at the ledge he looked out, just off to the side of Karabor twenty feet or so up from the ground he debated taking the fall down but looked to his side and noted the large trees just to the side, a five foot gap between him and the tree. Snorting He placed his hands around the edges of the hole and pulled himself back like a slingshot. His feet planted despite the slickness and with a pull forward using his complete momentum hit the tree his arms while big could not encircle the tree's width but he hugged it firmly enough that he did not slip downwards. Gritting his teeth he slowly relaxed his grip letting himself slide down the tree, the rough bark cutting him a bit but nothing that would remain more than a day.

Fully on the ground the shaman he felt a deeper connection to the planet, the stone walled city of the Draenei while peaceful did not allow him to fully feel the world around him. He felt tight and restricted, like his body was tight and rigid. Outside here in the open world he felt free and unrestricted. Taking a full breath of fresh air he began a full run back to the edges of the orc line. Hopefully someone would have answers to his questions, while there were only a few shaman in the Shadowmoon clan perhaps some of the other clans has arrived for the assault on the city as expected.

His pace with not a full sprint was a fast one, unsure if there were any hidden surprises by the Draenei and also in case he was jumped upon he would have some energy to defend himself, however well he could defend himself was another question as he still could barely feel the spirits around him. Even the very land seemed as if it had been purposefully silenced, when this had happened he couldn't tell. His capture had prevented him from fully realizing what was going on to the planet.

A sharp wolf howl caught him from the side as he watched a white wolf break from the brush. His mind knowing this was wrong, the wolves of shadowmoon were almost all black. "Back!" The orc challenged stopping as the large beast stopped as well a snarl on its lips as it paced around the orc, its head low and eyes fixed upon the orc. Berating himself Kalthuar realized he had not bothered to find any real weapon to defend himself, and without proper communion with the spirits it would be pure brawn against a wolf. Growling at this situation, "Earth listen, and gift this one a piece of stone to fight!" He spoke, hoping for aid which was answered as the ground beneath his foot shifted as the rocks beneath him pushed up and a curved stone axe had been given. A heavy groan filled his mind as if the earth was straining to tell him something but he couldn't understand. His mind jumped back as the wolf howled and jumped at him, Kalthaur did not have time to stop and grab the stone as it knocked him over snapping for his head. The orc's forearm blocked the jaws of the beast as he caught the beast's lower jaw above his wrist shoving upwards as it snapped at his face.

His free arm balled tight and with a hard fist batted the beast aside the head stunning it as it rolled to the side letting Kalthur reach for the stone weapon. His hands seizing around it as he was hit hard from the back, the wolf clawed into his flesh leaving a searing pain but he rolled through with the weight not letting the wolf catch him with his jaws as the wolf bounced with the shaman's weight bouncing a top his belly making the wolf squeal as the air was knocked out from its lungs. His new tactic let him claw away from the wheezing beast as he righted himself to his feet. His back bloodied the stone firmly gripped in his palm, the rounded edge while not as sharp as steel with enough force would cut flesh. Grunting the orc shifted his foot forward his weapon at the ready with his free arm ready to block the blow and strike.

"Great spirit of wind grant me a wind to distract this beast and blind my foe!" He chanted as he slowly rotated clockwise with the beast who had lowered down to all fours looking upon him still furiously, able to see the blood red shot eyes more fixated than ever upon the orc. "Hear this one elements, lend aid!" He called raising up his free hand, his fingers tight as they rose a breeze danced through his fingers. "Blessed is this one!" He grunted his grin apparent as he thrust his hand back feeling the swirl of energy growing. "Forgive me proud beast but you shall not stop me, make your death honorable!" Roaring his hand shot forward a blast of wind kicked up debris into the Wolf's face causing it shut its eyes and paw them in an attempt to remove the offending objects. With a roar Kalthaur leapt forward his hand reared behind his head as he neared the wolf swinging down the stone hard aiming for the back of the neck to make the beasts suffering minimal.

A hard force caught him as this attack was blocked by a thick iron blade catching the weapon and leaving a large gouge across the edge. "Enough!" Called a new voice, another orc as it pushed Kalthaur from the beast. "No more fight!" The new intruder snapped pulling back its blade as Kalthaur now regained his balance. Standing clad in fur, their face hidden as their head was looking down towards the wolf, who now looked up at the face gazing into it's and seemed to shrink back. Snapping at it the wolf whined ears flattened and tail slunk between its legs. As Kalthuar looked over the new arrival he noticed a very key feature, they had not partaken the gift of blood. Their skin still brown like his once…

"Frostwolf?" Kalthaur asked as the orc looked up into his, a younger orc now obvious as his face was now looking down to the floor.

"Yes shaman, I came to find lost one. Snuck out while hunters rest, come to collect." A look of anger as he spied down at the wolf who still whimpered, "Why out here shaman? Not safe." The orc now making a cursory glance around trying to locate anything amiss, not that he hadn't before leaping between the orc and wolf and their fight but a hunter needed to cautious.

"Too long to explain, must reach chieftain and tell of the spirits growing silent!" Kalthaur now moved up through the brush in the direction of the clan's home.

"I believe I can answer that venerable shaman…" Came a new voice, one that spoke deeply and bitterly. Riding atop a large pure white wolf, his own shoulders and head covered in the same fur with a massive wolf skull covering his midsection. His face full and aged one that held a great wisdom as two long twin black braids dangled down around his neck but his form built like a great orc warrior. A massive twin bladed war axe hung across his back Kalthaur gasped as he had meet this one before.

Falling to his knees and bowing his head, "Cheiftan Durtoan." The orc shaman could not imagine the chief of the frost wolves was here in Shadowmoon but he could not forget the face of the leader of the other orc clans. As well he did not drink in the blood leaving him the largest standout of all the other clans even if they were now looked down upon by blackhand.

Durotan looked past the shaman spying the young hunter. "Fortunate you are, but your skills have improved young hunter. Bring the troublesome wolf back to camp, I shall bring the Shaman with me. I believe he needs to hear a most troubling news." His gaze fell back to Kalthuar who looked at him with worry. "Come Kalthaur, I have a mount for you and words need to be spoken for I hope that you might bring sense to Guldan." A second wolf while not near the size of Durotan's mount was still more than enough for carrying the shaman.

Reaching the wolf he climbed atop the great beast offering his prayers of thanks to the wolf for carrying him, giving a nod to Durotan the two set off for the camp. On the way Durtotan's concern only amplified a greater fear that now began to make the shaman fear for the very world they lived on. Ner'zhul had been completely ousted by Guldan forced to near seclusion as Guldan had brought for a very powerful magic that was foreign to all orcs. Guldan now claimed he wielded fel magic for the horde, one that was accepted by the warchief Blackhand as Guldan spoke words that were almost blasphemous to many orcs especially to Durotan and his clan. The orc now claimed himself a Warlock a gift and now could forcibly take what they needed from the world and never need to ask. When Guldan had been challenged by a shaman of the bleeding hollow clan for his words that fought against the ways of many orcs, Guldan had only willingly shown the fool and others who witnessed the new power he used as the orc burned to ash with a flash of green energy.

Many other orcs did not offer any further resistance to Guldan's words, as he now proclaimed that the Draenei would soon fall before the horde and once they had they would be even rewarded with greater powers from their ancestors that would be greater than the gift of blood. He would give all orcs a future that would never be threatened again, and with that Blackhand called many orcs to renew a greater assault upon many of the Draenei towns and in a very soon time they would assault the heart of the purple invaders. Once Karabor fell, a greater battle would come. The greatest city of Draenor would be brought under the foot of the horde… Shattrath.


	4. Chapter 4: The Calm before battle

**Chapter 4: The calm before battle**

**A/N: I am still looking for any beta reader for this story if there are any volunteers.**

For a Death Knight sleeping in was not accepted, their bodies which required no sleep at all were expected to rest briefly than return to their duties. Kerghan himself had been the guard of the watch several times making sure that no death knight was sleeping while on duty, a title that was hated and despised more than any other. The mortal tendencies of fellow death knights to sleep or drink were very common, a habit he had more than one broke in the bowls of Acherus with a several initiates who had disobeyed him and he had caught them sleeping while on guard duty. A hundred lashes was the punishment, while one may think it insane for such a minor infraction but the highlord willed and demanded absolute obedience. The Ebon blade had to be the anchor of many armies and they would be seen as nothing less than the greatest fighters on the planet.

His day dream slipped as Kerghan merely enjoyed himself with his priestess, she was completely exhausted and he was allowing her the rest she needed. Perhaps she might scold him later for doing as such but he could see the weariness and in less than a day's time she would be hard pressed to find any time to rest. Figuring now would be the only time she could readily find sleep and a peaceful one at that, he smiled and closed his eyes, one of his fingers clawed end gently straightened and neatened her white locks of hair. His eyes were half parted looking over her face at the peace and content emotions of it, a soft smile on her lips as her breathing was soft and gentle.

"Wulf!" Giggled a small child just next to his chest, the child watched the blue flames eyes looking down at her.

"Shh" He whispered his cold breath blowing down over the child's face which only elicited more giggles. Truly this child found much enjoyment from this undead warrior in ways he had never expected, her small hands worked alongside his torso tugging at his fur. Reaching his hand down he wrapped his large paw around her waist, so long was his fingers that he could touch his thumb and fingers together around her waist. Lifting the little mass into his hand he set her alongside his head just along the crook of his neck depositing her gently as the little girl instantly took to grabbing his ears and pulling on them. A mild annoyance but it made the child happy, as she loved playing with his ears.

All around him many of the recently returning sisters of the order and temple workers could only gaze in amazement as a small Draenei child under two years played with such a large creature. More impressive was that he seemed un-phased by it and just kept to stroking and gently nuzzling the girl's mother. While a few other children and husbands had joined the women in here as space grew more and more limited in Karabor none had really felt bothered by the large Worgen. His nature more of over watching animal than that of a fierce warrior despite what the gossip had said about him, with the blessing of Velen many had moved on seeing that if the great prophet bid him welcome into their home they did not feel obligated to be courteous to their strange guest.

Kerghan didn't pay this treatment any mind accustom to some form of it in one way or another, though watching Suma sleep the Worgen felt such calmness that had not been present in many years. Gently he pulled Tulsa from his shoulder, moving up to a sitting position he felt an odd sensation building in him, in the gaze of the moonlight that shined down through the blue glass illuminating the room so peacefully the Death Knight could not be remiss to the only place that radiated such tranquility and quiet calm. Images of the temple of the moon danced through his mind, the many sisters of elune that worked in her grace and at the whim of High Priestess. The Night elf priestess Tyrande Whisperwind whom the will of Elune flowed from freely her very presence and words alone brought the fires of rage that boiled in the hearts of Death Knights down.

* * *

How he had seen the radiance of the High priestess during the blessings of mother moon, an event where the sisters of the order celebrated the great moon deity Elune. Giving thanks and praise, singing her name with such passion that it brought him and several other Death Knights to their knees as they felt Elune herself touch them all. Kerghan knew Elune was not the light, though some parallel's existed between her and the light. Unlike the light which rejected the darkness and burned away at undeath though it could bring healing despite the pain Elune's power was nothing like that. Like a breeze her hand had washed over all of those in the temple, bringing such tears of joy even from Tyrande to feel her with them all. Kerghan could not relate it to any other experience in life, he had felt himself gawking as Elune's light shined around Tyrande. His brethren around him were stuck in their positions, their black armor was radiant in Elune's grace she did not cast them out but touched them as if they were her children.

Kerghan had never felt such a presence inside himself ever before, he wished to express himself in that moment but his jaw was locked and his lungs still. Only the image of the high priestess was there, as the blue glow of Elune bathed around her.

"Mother Moon." Tyrande had begun to offer her prayer. "We work only for you Elune, through us can we show the world your will and grace." The waters of the temple shimmered as all in attendance remained silent, "Here your children gather, sisters of the order, humans and dwarves from the east." The light of the pool began to radiate a brilliant blue as Tyrande raised her hands up to Elune. "The Draenei and Worgen all gather here to join us in your grace. For as we work to bring healing to this world we also spread your word to others." Tyrande's eyes slowly closed as the Elune placed her eyes solely on her chosen daughter.

Tyrande had been touched by Elune before the War of the Ancients and through all the fighting against the Burning Legion Elune had given her even more favor to be her vessel upon this world. Protecting her from the Demons, the highborne, and even Archimonde himself when she had been captured by Lord Xavius, the high priestess had earned her place among her sisters and there would be few to ever doubt her as the one best served to be the voice of Elune. If only in presence alone Elune touched Tyrande, the feeling was indescribable by her. How could one rightly explain how it felt to be touched by a Deity?

"Blessings now and forever Elune, we are here gathered to bask in your grace." As her eyes opened the radiance dimmed as Elune's glow slowly dimmed letting the waters settle to their clear reflective surface. Still the shimmer of Elune remained wrapped around Tyrande alone.

As one the sisters of the order sung as one, "Elune bless us all!" Their words sung as a choir, the beauty of the moment at its peak, the masses all bowed their heads offering their own praises to Elune as the Sisters began to sing. "Nordrassil… Zin-Azshsari-! Quel'Dorei!" Their words a reminder of their past, the war of the ancients. "Nordrassil!" Their words grew softer. "Elune Adore… Elune Adore-!" Rising up and slowly fading into silence before rising back quickly. "Elune-! Elune-! Zin-Azshsari…" Tyrande's voice joined with her sisters. "Elune Adore!" As their song ended many did not move, such was the power of Elune and her children. As one final act the sisters gave the blessing of mother moon of mind and body to all as one. "May Mother Moon shine upon you all!" Tyrande spoke ending the ceremony as many remained bowed, the night elves especially unable to thank the moon goddess enough. For more than Ten thousand years she had watched over her children, forever would the night elves be grateful to Elune.

Kerghan remained on his knees unable to move, his runeblade lay at his side having fallen from its masters grip without realizing it. He felt his breath slowly return as did the others around them, until one spoke up his voice cracked as he tried to regain his composure.

"Elune… She still accepts me?" The sole Night Elf Death Knight of the group, Jarin. A thinner night elf by male standards but a solid half a head taller, a sharper face with a narrow nose along his white hair which hung in a neat braid behind his head. Having lived in around Hyjal until being felled in battle during the third war. This had been his homecoming, returning home to a wife and son whom had not seen him since but merely through writing did they find out about his release from enslavement. Having not the courage to confront his family as the abomination many saw themselves as, no he had come to the ceremony to see if Elune could guide her fallen child.

Kerghan looked upon him but what he saw did surprise and not surprise him. His eyes ran tears but unlike the blood that normally dripped from them these were watery tears, they shined two glassy rivers down the side of his face. How powerful was the Moon deity truly? "Go to her…" Kerghan said although he did not know why, the words escaped him without his mind thinking about it.

Jarin looked to Kerghan who was acting as the group's commander for their brief stay. "I… I don't-." The Night elf shifted his blue flames from the worgen who turned his head back to the sisters.

"If that was Elune… I think she gave you your answer." Kerghan said his body still tingling all over, such a feeling he had never experienced since being resurrected. Looking down to his hands.

"I be not one for bargin in yer life Jarin… But I felt that…" The Stocky dwarf Fardwin chirped in. Normally the quietest of the group in town giving most a huff or grunt as answers was three times the girth of Jarin and half more than Kerghan. His sheer bulk only rivaled by an orc. His short flame hair cut low atop his head along with his firey red beard nearly down around his chest. "If that be yer Elune… Id be daft if not doing what ye cam here ta do." Moving to stand the dwarf felt as if his legs had been asleep for days. He only shuffled his feet but gave no indication of losing his balance.

"Jarin, I know how it is…" The last one of the four, Luven a Human from Stormwind who had perished during the assault on Naxxramas. While clearly the smallest of the group his skills at Necromancy were the best of all of them, able to successfully maintain ten ghouls and fiends at once while in combat for a short time. While being the most notable from a distance without his helmet for his head was completely barren of hair save a graying hair from his chin. "My family were… difficult to get accustom to me. But it helps the pain. You shall feel more despair if you do not go."

Jarin now looked down to the ground, he had felt the need to leave in his still beating heart but his mind was plagued with dark thoughts. Facing the ones he loved like this… "Elune forgive me…" He muttered unable to will himself to move, he still couldn't do it.

His weakness only grew on the nerves of the dwarf. "I'd be fixin to blast yer head off ye damn night elf do as yer told!" Fardwin while the only member of his family left wished he still had someone to come home too.

Kerghan probably guessed that's why the dwarf was actually getting annoyed at the sluggish nigh elf. However from his eye he noticed something, having said Jarin's name he had gathered some unexpected attention. "Elune, does forgive Jarin…" Kerghan now chuckled finding it in himself to get to his feet. His eyes no longer looking at Jarin but at a Female night elf, her skin a light purple with aqua hair. The garments of the sisterhood clung to her body well, the long ornate ceremonial robes did not hinder her movement as one expected despite trailing around the feet. The loose sandals muted their movement and did not leave much impression upon the ground. While normally he would have just given her a nod he owed the sister more than that, for Elune had touched all of them and he did not wish to disrespect the Deity for her grace. Bowing his head as Fardwin and Luven did as well. "Sister of the moon we are all touched and thank you…" Kerghan said his head still tucked, but he earned no response as the sister slowly approached Jarin still too lost in his own pity to notice the priestess going to her knee's her eyes transfixed upon his face, only then did he snap from his self-pity as a hand touched his face.

"My…Jarin…Is it?" All of the death Knights now knew what the sister had come to confirm. As the Night elf Death Knight turned his head to find a face that had long haunted his dreams but also one that filled him with so much joy from his time among the living. "By Elune!" She cried out encircling his neck tightly holding onto her once lost husband. It had been his beloved. "Elune brought you to us this night." She cried holding him tightly, even after the years of death had not dwindled her love for her mate. Having grown fond of each other after the first invasion of the burning legion and the years following.

"Azhay…." Jarin cried now clutching her. So much had he pushed himself from doing this but mother moon herself had brought his wish to him. His hands ran through her aqua hair as she mimicked the action, while years separated their being together compared to the thousands that they had lived together had been a great pain for both of them.

"Sister Azhay, may the graces of Elune be with you and your husband for Mother Moon always welcomes her children home in any form." The high priestess had seen this reunion during her moment of prayer just minutes ago, a vision of a rekindled passion one that she herself had shared with her love Malfurion only a few years ago after freeing the world from the grips of the Emerald Nightmare. Their link or bond was one that had existed since their time as childhood friends and had only grown stronger allowing her the ability to find Malfurion in the nightmare and defend him while under the assault of the Nightmare Lord and his minions. Through her own strength and Elune's guidance the world itself had been spared a terrible fate of Lord Xavius's monstrous form, the Moon Goddess herself was ever the watchful patron.

The pair still lay holding onto each other through tear streaked eyes such was the well of emotions that now had surged once again between them. Kerghan had moved to both knees and bowed before the High Priestess, Luven mirroring him but Fardwin had taken a single knee. "We the unworthy, thank you… For everything." Kerghan kept his head tucked as customary when talking to such a leader or person of importance, the Highlord would never want his subordinates acting in the least way disrespectful. " Darion Mograine will hear of the moon goddess's grace I assure you. We all accept her touch and her mercy upon us."

"Long has it been since I have seen the great warrior of the Ebon Blade. Not since speaking to Lord Fordring at Hearthglen had I had the chance to talk with him." A new voice emerged, a tall night elf with dark purple skin almost a full foot taller than Tyrande with raven wings flowed from his arms. Two large antlers sprouted from his forehead as his face had sharpened like a hawk with a sharp nose and face with glowing amber eyes. His hands akin to more to bear paws much like a Worgen although thicker and trailing down to his feet were covered by a fur of a nightsaber. The Great Druid and first of his kind, Thero'shan or honored student of Cenarius and friend of the great Dragon Aspect Ysera of the dreaming. "I had long intended to discuss somethings with you Ebon Blade warriors, but Teledrassil has drawn my focus much of late." It could be only Malfurion Stormrage, his animalistic appearance gained as he became one with nature and the world itself.

Much like his brother Illidan who had fallen to the darker arts accepted fel and demonic magics to further fuel his power he had gained the cloven hooves and furred feat in addition to his large protruding horns, Illidan became more half demon while Malfurion became half animal.

The High Priestess turned to their new arrival, but one that had she had long given to her heart to. "My love, I hope Teledrassil still continues healing well." Tyrande spoke softly as the great druid approached and fully embraced her.

Malfurion smiled upon gazing upon the beauty of Tyrande, though regardless of her looks his heart now belonged to her. No matter how long he had once slept in the Emerald Dream did his mind not wish to be by her side through everything but his duties to the mistress of the dreaming and to the planet were of great importance no matter how much it pained him to be apart from his beloved. "My heart all goes well, I feel much of the sickness brought on by Fandral and Xavius fading every day." The smile of the Archdruid brought a flush of emotion to the High Priestess who fell into his embrace much like the pair who had now stood up looking upon the great leaders of the Night Elves much in awe of those around him.

Kerghan stood up straight, Luven moving alongside him as Fardwin. Kerghan did not focus on Jarin letting him still hold his lost love once again how fortunate the Death Knight elf was, Kerghan let that thought pass over quickly. Looking to Malfurion who gently stroked Tyrande's hair but shifted his gaze to the Death Knight. "I shall inform him of this and anything else you wish Master Druid. We thank you and your druids for your work in the cleansing of the plague lands." Funny he had been giving much praise to his allies as a proper messenger for the Highlord but such was the current need at the moment. With the remaining warriors of the ebon blade not having a greater threat than the few mindless undead and remnants of the Twighlight cultist groups there was little in the means of proper challenge for the Death Knights.

The Druid gave him a nod, shifting his gaze back to Jarin. "My pupil, such good tidings to see you once more." Tyrande herself now looking back at the Night elf who still held the hand of his lost love who now wiped her eyes free from tears.

"My Shando, long have I wished to return home but my own foolish cowardess held me back from my people…" His eyes looked to his Azhay. "And those who I loved."

"I understand my love but please do not ever think I would not want you beside me." Azhay squeezed his hand smiling at him, even in undeath he was still the man who she had given her heart too.

"Elune brought you home, a pleasant vision for she watched over you while you battled in the halls of Icecrown. Never does Mother Moon abandon her followers." The High Priestess's gaze shifted to Kerghan as she had shifted in Malfurion's arms who still held her around the waist albeit gently. "You however." Her hand raised up allowing a glow to engulf her and Kerghan as she felt the moon goddess's words, thought they were not like simple language. Tryande had to interpret visions and flashes of images as there was no direct answer. Mother Moon would only guide her priestess and everything she had shown Tyrande had come to pass but never directly. "Elune has foreseen a great burden for you. One that is even greater than the one you carry now and you must do it alone." The Priestess gave a frown as she shook her head. "I am sorry."

Kerghan did not react as one would expect he merely shrugged, far too long he had been told things of that manner that they became common place. "I am destined to carry many burdens another is not unexpected." His eyes shifted to his fellow death knights, and they all caught his look. Snapping to attention as Kerghan did save their night elf, "We shall retire and allow you to enjoy your evening. Our thanks for your hospitality." Clasping his hand over his chest followed in suit by Luven and Fardwin, Kerghan's eyes looked to Jarin. "You are given relieve of duty until you feel you can return."

"Thank you sir." Bowing respectfully as Kerghan and his fellow companions turned to leave. Jarin looked back to his wife. "The night is ours." He said before fully embracing her once more, as she equally accepting his embrace the same.

As the trio marched out abruptly they all gave their respect to the night elf leaders as they headed back to their small quarters, many outside did not give the Death Knights much thought their presence nothing extraordinary but they were not exactly welcomed into one's home either. All over Death Knights were treated to something akin to a local mut that was tolerated but only if they did not act up or cause any trouble for the locals, while perhaps not as harshly in Teledrassil the blood stained legacy and horror of their kind would never be forgotten.

* * *

Kerghan's mind slowly drifted back from his memories, at a time he often pondered that night and it had only come until now did he realize the words that the High Priestess had spoken to him. His great burden, the vision of Elune coming true, living through this war would be his great burden was this new war but not only living through it. No… His eyes watched the glorious white eyes slowly open as his little priestess began to awaken.

Suma's eyes slowly focused as she took in the view of Kerghan's mane and slowly his face came into view, the ever present grin of his face greeted her this morning. She often assumed that was his façade to grin at most but his wolfish jaw line and exposed teeth gave off that look probably without thinking of it. She let her limbs stretch, her hooved feet fully extending as she felt the tension of her muscles ease away. "Morning" Her voice stretching into a yawn as she moved her hand to reach up and touch his face.

"I hope you slept well, because this one is sure full of energy." Kerghan smirked as he watched Suma's eyes shift to the gleeful smile of her baby girl happily holding onto Kerghan's furry wrist.

Suma gave an exaggerated sigh, "My sweet girl, you love your wolf too much." Laughing as Kerghan chuckled himself but passed off the girl to her mother whose fingers slipped from Kerghan's black fur with only slight effort.

The little girl let out a cry of complaint as she wasn't happy about leaving her giant stuffed 'wulf' or so one would believe but her mother's face and gentle lips on her forehead calmed her as her mother prayed to the light offering a blessing to her child. The gentle radiance and glow that flowed from her mother soothed the rambunctious one with little effort. "Now come on sweetheart we have to get going this morning." With that Suma set about readying herself as Kerghan still clad in his clothes from the previous night did not bother changing into anything fresh. A natural staple of Death Knight Behavior.

While one might find it disrespectful of Suma's behavior being a widow of a fallen paladin and seeking some measure of comfort from another male- so soon after his noble sacrifice for her- the nature of the world around them had completely changed. Many of the social and routine daily practices had shifted to one of calm living to a tension filled city waiting for the inevitable assault. Perhaps Suma saw much of the proud man although not so arrogant of her husband in this worgen, unabashedly he accepted Tulsa as his own. She was his little girl and she saw him much in the same light as a father and openly clung to him as she did her. He laughed and teased her but all in good nature, so much she saw the man she loved inside this beast's body more and more. She could only ponder if in some way this was her husband returned to fight for her once again, but she long dismissed that thought as that was far too extreme. Still- she had grown comfortable around him, he watched her change, feed her child, and sleep but it was out of genuine concern for her. Those cold blue flames did not radiant any fury or intensity but merely a fixed gaze that looked upon her as one would a close friend or family member.

Her fresh linens had been slipped in to along with the armored chest armor slipped over her torso with ease. Her staff in hand and baby girl gleefully hugging the chest of the Worgen she walked proudly out of her quarters, the brutish worgen her shadow. He made no real sounds, and with the bustle of those now outside working in earnest she could only know if Kerghan was behind her if she heard his breathing, the soft padding of his paws muted unless he intentionally extending his claws to clack hard on the ground but did not readily do so. Dismissing the worgen's presence behind her she made her way towards the front of the steps of Karabor in the grand splendor of the great temple. Having to take a long path as many of the alley ways were filled with small living quarters.

As the pair walked together they noticed two Draenei far off seemed to be arguing fiercely although Kerghan could have heard the conversation with his own hearing he had tried to ignore it. However, Suma appeared to recognize the voice and headed over to see what the problem was. Kerghan merely followed behind her although only dressed in leather he now carried his runeblade in on his back, feeling now more than ever he would be needing his weapon to be protected from the impending battle. As the duo made their way over to the fierce argument the Death Knights eyes easily recognized the two Draenei, the Rangari leader Naielle and Tuma the beautiful sister of Suma. Kerghan had only seen Suma's sister a few scant moments since being in Karabor, noting that just as quickly as she appeared she would leave even faster, while unsure of her motives the love between the siblings had not faded.

"I will not permit any further movements into the local marshes under any circumstances. The Horde have moved hunters into the region and just for a few herbs and roots is not worth the life of anyone!" The Rangari leader having made her point clear for the third time but the Alchemist she spoke too would not relent.

"It is worth it if those herbs can save our lives! I know of the local fauna and can easily get what I need to create a hundred anti toxins and salves for the wounded. We need backups for our backups, if the light can't heal the wounds we need to be able to handle it ourselves!." Tuma refused to be ordered around. She had already found a potent anti toxin from local marsh lily's and star flowers added in could make an antiseptic salve that would heal over well. She just needed time to gather materials but Naielle would not budge for her. While she wasn't going to go alone, she wouldn't take that risk she needed some help four or five rangari could help her locate the local plant life and collect a basket or two. More than enough so that she could produce her potions within a few hours, everything had been set up perfectly, the local alchemist had perished during a orc ambush earlier in the week and no one else proved to be more competent at the job than her. So quickly she had set up his lab with everything she had once needed, using what limited herbs he had available and with freshly wounded now coming into Karabor there was no lack of wounds or venoms that needed treating.

While both sides now fervently argued their reasoning, "By the light, stop this pointless arguing!" Came Suma's voice her staff in hand glowed brightly as she drew the attention of the women to her, Suma had felt her own strength in the light swelling. More freely it came to her mind and she felt its radiance enclose around her so much more. Perhaps her work with Velen had strengthened her own skills? She dismissed that thought she had to stop Naielle and her thick headed sister from squabbling. "Leader Naielle,…" Suma said bowing her head to her before glancing back to her sister. " Tuma.." equally giving her the same respect of the Rangari dipping her head down.

"Light be praised, perhaps you can sway your sister from her quest." The leader raised a hand over her heart out of respect for the priestess having seen so much of her and pet Worgen. Her eyes shifted behind her taking note of the large furred beast standing just behind her, the large wolf had certainly been quite the show in Karabor. However, despite her initial impressions of their meeting he seemed far more relaxed, the missing black armor and haunting aura that came as he approached felt reduced. Her eyes catching a child in his palm playing with the fur of his chest, the little girl seemed enthralled by the Worgen as she loosely climbed up and around him with a little help from the his chest and up to his neck grasping at the loose leather jerkin that open exposing the massive furred chest to all.

"Tuma what is it that you need?" Suma knew the analytical side of her sister, clearly she had been doing some option weighing. To what ends her sister had planned Suma couldn't be sure.

Tuma sighed her hand moving to rub her forehead how many times did she need to explain herself and what she needed to do? "I just need a few rangari, four at most to help me collect the local herbs in the marshes just a mile from Karabor. I understand it is dangerous, I know orcs are in the area but if we only had an hour to gather the herbs and materials I would be able to produce enough remedies for a hundred or more people." Her purple eyes now fixed at her sister. "Much like your quest to free your Worgen you took no for an answer and I will not be swayed from mine!"

Suma could not argue that fact, she had done much against the wishes of others to help save Kerghan's life more than once. How could she really refuse the notion of her sister risking her life to help others and possibly save other people's lives? "I understand that will Tuma…" She looked to Naielle, "However I realize that the Rangari doesn't wish to send others into danger despite your good intentions." Her gaze switched back to her sister, she should convince her sister to abandon her idea but that would be wrong, she understood Naielle's reasoning and wanted to appease both…

Her thoughts quickly shattered as a burst of childish laughter came as her daughter was absolutely flailing her limbs in glee from being tickled by a large pink tongue over her feet. The three looked to the large Worgen who had Tulsa dangling above his mouth, both hands wrapped around her small waist as his tongue danced over her toes. The girl's screams of laughter caused a few smiles in the Draenei who were around them.

Suma now looked at Kerghan who now stopped as he noticed her eyes upon his let the girl fall back into a cradle of his arm still laughing hysterically. "I have an idea…" She said a smile on her lips after watching the joy of her daughter but the smile quickly faded as she focused her gaze upon the Death Knight, though she probably shouldn't ask this she knew of no better way to satisfy both her sister and Naielle. "Kerghan, would you help my sister?"

The Death Knight narrowed his eyes at the request that his priestess had made for him. He had expected it though he doubted that Suma would have seriously requested it, but if anyone were to be the best one to protect her sister it would be him. Though he did not want to leave Suma he also knew the importance of her sister and should anything happen to Tuma and he could've done something to protect and keep her safe he would surely regret it. "Fine." Snorting from his nose, he didn't like it but he would do it. It was probably the least he could do for her after all that she had done for him.

Gently Suma reached up her hand trailing across his mouth, "Thank you." She said smiling as she watched his tongue flick out to her hand much like a dog. Turning her head back to the other two, "Would that suffice for both of you?"

"It will have to, though I wish you would reconsider. The death knight could probably be able to fight off the orc ambushes as he done earlier." She looked from Tuma to the Worgen who still lapped at Suma's hand affectionately. The action unnerved her slightly but she pushed it away, her pet's behavior was minor annoyance. "This must be done immediately and you must be back before the onset of darkness! Otherwise I cannot promise that you will be safe on your return home, we have seen the fires of the orcs gathering right on the outskirts of the city's main ranged defenses."

Kerghan's brow raised, that close? He shrugged his shoulders, nothing worse than he had done before. "I shall gather my things and head to the gate, providing your sister is agreeing to this?" His head slowly shifted to Tuma who now bit the bottom of her lip.

Her mind pictured many outcomes, he was unfamiliar with the land he could not help her gather the local plant life she needed. However, looking him over analyzing his positives he was farm more lethal in combat than most rangari, faster and being only two individuals greatly diminished their ability to be spotted. She sighed but nodded in reluctance, "It will have to do, and I shall be ready in fifteen minutes I hope you shall be so as well." With that she bowed to her sister and turned on her heel to get herself ready to depart.

"Both of you excuse me, I have more work that needs attending." Naielle in much the same fashion left Suma and Kerghan to themselves.

"I will keep her safe I do owe it to you to do that much." Kerghan rumbled now looking down at her, the worry now obvious on her face, while she had managed to make both parties happy she now had placed her sister and Kerghan in harms path. "Do not fret my little priestess I will come back to you… or you will end up saving my life. Either way we shall be fine." He grinned, the little joke meant to be light heartening but Suma only moved to his chest, placing her head against his furred body.

"I shouldn't have forced you into this." Her sad tone tugged at the heart of her death Knight. "I'm sorry." She said her free hand hugging his back tightly, though as she did a small pair of hands wrapped at her neck along with a soft gurgle of words.

"Maamaa." A gasp escaped Suma's lips as her daughter called out to her, the grin evident on Kerghan's face. She hadn't heard her daughter earlier while sleeping, fate decided now that she would call to her mother as she sought some comfort. Her mother's eyes went wide as tears of joy came to them, forgetting everything as the girl called out to her again.

"Light be praised! Tulsa sweetheart!" She cried her hands encircling her daughter from the Worgen's arm, listening to her daughter call her momma over and over again. She kissed her forehead holding her tight, how long had she wanted to hear her daughter call her mom. To begin to hear her words was a treasure that she had been waiting for so long. The first word she really uttered was Wulf, which shocked her that she had recognized Kerghan first other than her as she had tried for a while to call her mom. Hearing it now was as beautiful as the light when it had touched her for the first time.

Smirking Kerghan knelt down as Suma had gone to her knees clutching Tulsa to her chest, her lips asking to hear daughter to say it one more time over and over. "Do not worry my priestess, I shall return with your sister. Pray for me and all shall be well." He said wrapping his own limbs around Suma who only calmed, her tears having stopped but the warm feeling that now radiated over her had not faded.

"Thank you…" She whispered ever grateful for her death knight.

Kerghan smiled giving her a gentle peck of his canine lips aside her head before moving away from them. Deciding to get a move on and not have this little excursion between he and Suma's sister be one as brief as possible.

* * *

It hadn't taken Tuma long to get ready, standing at the steps of Karabor where a dozen Draenei stood watch, from paladins, rangari, priests, and the few mages of Karabor now made themselves present on the front lines. Fully clad in a thick leather clothing, a product of her trade as to avoid any avoidable cuts or scrapes in the wildlife. Her hands were covered in a thin leather wrapped in chain mesh, while she dressed the part her raven black hair now bound tightly in a ponytail no longer loosely hanging around her face.

Her deep violet eyes kept scanning up the steps hoping to see her sister's wolf coming down any moment but as the moments dragged on and on she began to wear out her patience. "Blasted wolf, what could be keeping him?" She wished she had been ready to go right then and there when her sister had proposed the idea thereby avoiding this delay. She had been constantly weighing the pros and cons of her actions trying to do her best to talk herself out of going but each time the possible benefits far outweighed her own fears. So lost in her thoughts she did not feel the presence behind her as a clawed hand grasped her shoulder causing her body to jump as she spun her head to see the Worgen's grinning face?

"Waiting long?" He chuckled at her reaction, his softly padded worgen feet were very quiet and without his heavy armor weighing down his steps he was difficult to detect. Though one could question that he should rely on guile and subtlety more like his cursed brethren. Kerghan felt contempt with headlong battle, finding no honor in fighting from the shadows, he relished in combat and all the pleasures it wrought.

"Too long." She muttered cursing her own body for reacting so in front of him. Certainly appearing overly jumpy was not going to bold well, also the fact he had so easily snuck up behind her without her knowledge was thought for concern. She had to wipe those thoughts however, she could not afford to begin doubting herself.

"Then we should make haste." Kerghan grunted, she fully turned round to him, looking at his appearance. There was no heavy armor covering him, the black linked chain mail that dangled underneath his usual heavy armor remained. And the leather clothing from earlier now tied together fully covering his chest. While it wouldn't stave off any mortal blow she knew that some protection would be better than none.

Kerghan noticed her gaze eyeing him up and down, "If we're going into a marsh I'd prefer not carrying an extra hundred pounds of heavy steel. Last thing I need to sacrifice mobility in exchange for protection." While he didn't like being lightly armored he knew what should be used rather than what he wanted to use. Moving his fingers to his lips he gave a sharp whistle to earn a ghastly cry. Much like before his deathcharger came running to its master's call. Laughing himself as the guards gave a startled glance to the undead steed, "Easy girl," He said grasping the reigns as the horse stomped the ground, Kerghan chalked it up to unease. His horse especially was one that could feel the looming tension all around. Turning back to Tuma, "Ladies first." He said gesturing to her to mount his horse.

"You expect me to ride on that?" Tuma much preferred and Elk or even a Talbuk not an undead creature. "There is no way it can carry us both!"

Kerghan scoffed at her almost insulted, what did she think she would ride on? It was his mount why would she expect anything else. "She is quite the mount and she can carry me into battle in full armor for hours. Adding a slender Draenei like yourself will not slow her down in the least."

While appreciating the compliment she still shook her head, "It is not acceptable, and we will draw too much attention riding on this. The orcs will be certain to notice us!"

Kerghan grunted deciding to now pull himself up since Tuma wouldn't, his feet locking into the stirrups. "The orcs will notice anything moving outside Karabor, regardless of what transportation we use. I do not foresee my mount running away or abandoning us like other beasts. "He reached down offering his hand to her, "Now if you would please get up here we can get going before Naielle changes her mind."

Tuma bit her lip but she didn't have much alternative, he was correct to a point. "Alright." She said giving up she grasped his hand, watching the claws of the Worgen close around her palm holding just above her wrist. Placing her hand upon the side of the mount's neck armor. The Horse turned its glowing white eyes back at her, the cold stare very unnerving as it studied her but slowly looked back. With a heft from the Worgen she was pulled up into the saddle sitting just in front of him. While not the most comfortable it would be bearable at least.

Snapping the reigns the horse roared into action, galloping to full speed quickly as the pair rounded off south of Karabor. Taking maybe ten minutes to fully reach the edges of the temple's watch as the shallow expanse of the marsh now began to grow on their horizon. Kerghan taking note of the numerous trees and brush that was now before him, a shallow stream zig-zag through the center of the area until coming to a steep rise to their left. While the ground was not mud it was not completely firm, the blue grass gave way letting even his mount to sink a few inches if they were idle.

"This is fine, let me get to work." Tuma said swinging her leg over the side of the deathcharger before dropping to the ground, the squish of her feet in the muddy ground did not register as she quickly moved into the local brush spying a growing level of starclover herbs just ahead. Pulling from her shirt hidden just underneath her front dropped a tightly weaved bundle that appeared to be a net. With a strand of rope that dangled around her wrists she pulled the net up and created a makeshift basket by weaving a proper knot, quite a creative design and one that surprised even the worgen.

"Interesting I had wondered how you planned on bringing back your gatherings without a backpack. It seems that you are quite prepared. "He dismounted his horse letting his mount shake off the feeling of their weight."Be ready girl, I'll call for you soon." He said tapping it on the side letting the horse trot away. Looking back to Tuma who had fully engrossed herself, her hands working delicately but quickly to remove the starflower. Keeping intact all of its petals and placing them inside the net basket. Kerghan not wanting to interrupt her focus headed off to the right side of the marsh scanning around for any signs of disturbance. While he was no hunter he knew orc footprints and broken debris enough to know that even they had come here they needed to leave promptly.

The ground could easily give indication of anyone coming or going and as he walked along the right side of the river just along the bank his paws making a soft splash in the water he caught sight of an imprint. Walking up to it he looked at the outside and grimaced, "Orcs…" He muttered but it clearly was not a recent track. Perhaps several hours or more he could guess as the outline remained there was no deep impression, still… Kerghan walked further along the river but glancing back at the Draenei who still worked on her hands and knees collecting her herbs.

As he moved he noticed a large broken tree, a body had been thrown into the side clearly as the side had a huge crack in the side with jutting splinters covered in a green taint. Sniffing the air around it, he knew it was orc blood. "Hmm… perhaps a fight between clans?" He asked trying to discern what had caused this kind of blow to an orc. While he could imagine another orc slamming his kind into a tree, to be able to nearly splinter it in two? Even demon charged the task seemed a fairly tall order.

He still looked around for signs walking around, he noticed fairly large depressions in the marshy ground. Almost like foot… "Oh no…" He slowly pulled himself up his eyes looking where he was, there had been a much larger being here, its foot alone big enough to fit his entire frame. How could he not have not have foreseen this problem… they existed on Draenor before why be surprised they were now here fighting alongside the horde.

Kerghan gripped the hilt of his runeblade now fully in hand and close to himself, now hoping to spy something far more dangerous… and stupid than an orc.

Tuma had gathered nearly twenty pristine starclover the reagent for a healing salve from the petals of the clover. The stem could ground and mixed into water to make a mild antiseptic. "These will do, now I need to gather some frostweed" The herb was primarily for a sedative and anti-venom as the stem of frostweed contained a sap liquid that was a potent for fighting poisons not so much diseases. The thin sharp leaves could be mixed together with other ingredients to act as a pain killer.

Looking around she noticed a patch of Frostweed jutting out from a small cave outcropping by the front. Gathering her net basket in her arm she slipped over to the side moving up and down a couple of depressions in the ground as she made it to the cave outcropping. Several small leaves jutted out from the rocks but clearly behind it there was some frostweed. Carefully she shoved one of the rocks off the frostweed unveiling several larger frostweed plants.

"Hmm… its not enough perhaps there would be more inside." She mused tapping the side of her chin as she looked into the small cave spying a few more herbs inside. She left her basket to the side as she peered into the cave noting large divets in the floor. "What could-!" A large meaty fist swung out from the shadows, it was big enough to encircle her entire head!

However she slipped on the marshy ground falling on her bottom as the large palm missed her.

"Ogre!" Tuma cried out, as in front of her large form pulled itself from the cave, having been hiding in a shallow groove in the side of the cave not visible from the side where she had been. The large fat figure stood nearly twice her height and four times her girth. Quickly shifting on her feet snagging the small net basket in her hand as she stumbled to right herself, her legs stumbled into a run as the ground behind her shook as the weight of the surprise adversary made the ground quake.

"Purple snack!" Bellowed the ogre as Tuma's eyes shifted back now looking at the massive humanoid, tan skin decorated with a red loincloth. Dangling just around his waist were several skulls of the varying races of Draenor. His sole head dominated by a large protruding upward horn that was as thick as Tuma's forearm, all across his chest and arms were littered with scars and marks. The old reminder of the ogres subjugation at the hands of the gronn which were believed to be the gods of the ogre's but more likely the gronn were the fathers of all current ogres.

Tuma's feet splashed water as she made it to the river bank her pursuer gaining on her quickly. If this mud doesn't slow him down I'll have to dive across the water the ogres aren't known well for swimming… I hope. She swallowed hard as her breathing became more rapid, if she had only brought herself to do more physical labor! Too late for well wishes though as she heard the Ogre behind her get one of its large feet momentarily caught.

"Dum mud!" It growled as the ogre tore its foot from the sticky substance and continued chasing its prey, the small figure while not as easily stuck in the river was not gaining ground on the brute as his large frame moved the same distance as five of Tuma's strides.

"Light please!" She prayed aloud not wishing herself to be caught, she did not need any imagination as to what fate would befall her if the ogre got her! Being eaten… Please no! She cried in her head as her hoof snagged a heavy root just buried beneath the surface of the mud. Her entire body went down face first into the mud the shock of the impact stunning her as the mud filled her mouth and nose causing her to gag.

The ogre didn't react initially as the female slipped his heavy pace as well caused him to run right over her head barely skimming the top of her horns by an inch as he took several seconds to register the purple Draenei had slipped. Even still as he had tried to stop his own weight caused him to stumble his right foot going skywards as the entire ogres body fell flat on its back in the mud. "Ouch!" He whined as he rolled over to his stomach and pushed himself up. The Ogre's eyes now locked back on to Tuma who was busying hacking and digging her fingers into her nose to remove the mud from them.

"No!" Tuma screamed, the fresh mud still in her mouth but her mind was focused on one thing now, survival. The Ogre now renewed its chase leaving no other immediate option she dove into the water, her arms quickly burning as her legs were already on fire from the strain of the run as she made her effort to swim across hoping the river itself would be enough to give herself some more distance.

The ogre did not oblige her as he jumped into the current about an arm's length from her, while he had intended to grab the Draenei his wake shoved her further down and closer to the river bank. Bellowing in anger at still not catching the Draenei he reached the river's edge just after her.

Tuma's fortune was short lived as she now made a full speed sprint, the adrenaline in her body still not wearing off as she desperately prayed for aid. Her mind blanking on her supposed escort but he had ventured into the marsh to look for trouble not expecting it to be where she had been initially.

A tree nearly exploded as the Ogre's fist broke through the small sapling by comparison to him, the blow knocked a branch down on top Tuma's head. The strike sent her into the ground as the ogre still lumbering too fast couldn't stop fast enough as he overshot her again but the heavy tree's in front of him slowed him down barely ten feet from Tuma.

Regaining herself she moved back the way she had came making another attempt for the river but a large open palm swatted from her right. She spun the air as she rolled into the ground, her mind spinning and dazed as she bounced off the ground twice before skidding across the ground to a halt. Still she managed to get to her knee's but a large hand wrapped around her waist and hauled her up.

"No more run!" The ogre laughed holding up the still daze Draenei, his own heavy breathing expelled a fairly noxious odor as the grime colored teeth grinned at his catch.

Tuma's purple eyes were aflame with panic as she squirmed trying in vain to free herself from the meaty grip. "Let me go!" She yelled beating her fists on his fingers but it could have been no stronger blows than her sister's baby against her own fist.

"Me hungry, me eat!" The brute announced hefting the squirming woman to his jaws, the odor alone could have made the draenei pass out but still she tried in vain to free herself. Caring little if his meal was alive or dead he fully opened his mouth intent on biting off a chunk of flesh but a large howl from the side came stopping his actions as he turned to look at a wolf standing up on two legs.

Kerghan stood just across the river his runeblade in hand as he fixed his gaze upon the large brute holding Tuma. "Release her!" He challenged as he walked forwards his pawed feet not slipping into the water but his feet chilled the very water beneath them freezing it into a solid ice. "You want a meal? Try me!" He looked to Tuma who still squirmed but the Ogre dropped her to his side still holding her in his fist like one would a large stick.

"Wolf Talk?" The ogre clearly confused while normally a slow race seeing a creature that normally would be upon all fours now upright and walking towards him was baffling for his brutish mind. "How this?" He asked but received no answer as the wolf crossed the river his blade now held in both hands.

Kerghan maybe twelve feet away now sized up his adversary, while not uncommon to find the stupid brutes all across azeroth now since the first invasion this one was no different but despite their stupidity their sheer mass and size were a powerful force if put in the right place. Even now if he were far faster than the ogre without his heavy armor it only made him more vulnerable should he get hit even once. "Put her down…" He growled raising his blade up, the enchanted runes slowly flaring to life as he began to focus his spell around his blade. Kerghan focused upon the powers of blight and decay in order to create a virulent plagued strike. "Now!" he roared stepping forward.

"Dumb animal, me smash you and eat you!" pulling back his arm with the Draenei, caring little if his prey died he moved to strike the wolf with Tuma. Kerghan reacted first, lunging forward he struck at the ogre's elbow was pulled to the side, the blade sunk into the flesh hitting bone instantly his plague expunged from his attack. A black liquid poured out into the wound causing the ogre's grip to fail as Tuma fell from his hand as the ogre cried in pain. Seeing his foe stumble as his captive fall he caught Tuma with his shoulder hearing her "oomph" as she landed safely but painfully on his armor.

Bounding backwards as the Ogre's other hand moved to swat Kerghan but met only the ground as he meant to squish him flat. Kerghan made his way back to the river, his feet solidifying the water again as he sprinted back across but jumped upwards even with companion in tow he made it nearly ten feet atop a tree. "Stay here for now, I shall try and deal with our guest." He snorted as he left Tuma still a bit dazed in the branches of a tree. Not willing to just drop her or expecting to outrun his adversary he needed to deal with this problem in combat. Jumping back down Kerghan watched as the ogre attempted to cross the ice path left by Kerghan's feet but the ice only designed to carry a third of the Ogre's full weight caused him to plunge into the chilled waters.

Focusing through his blade Kerghan began to freeze the water as the Ogre tried to pull himself from the chilling river. Hearing the ogre curse at the cold made him only snarl as the Ogre's thick mass wasn't affected by the cold as much as he hoped. Pulling himself up despite the few chunks of solid ice around his flesh the ogre now stood just across from him. The black substance he had infected the ogre with now began to run from the open cut in his elbow but did not seem to causing him any great trouble in using his arm despite the disease eating away at his flesh.

"Crush you!" The ogre swung its fist at Kerghan, giving him only a second to side step the large blow and roll away as the brute then swung around his front trying to knock him down with this forearm.

The Death Knight readied his blade across his chest, intent on parrying this blow or catch a piece of flesh from his foe. The ogre clearly not intent on tactics swung yet again, But Kerghan side stepped again but swung the blade against his fist earning another roar of pain as he severed a finger that bounced off to the side. A large squirt of blood escaped as the ogre pulled back his fist clamping around the gushing wound. Seizing upon his pain Kerghan leapt forward his blade slicing another plague strike across his opponents gut while a superficial wound cutting maybe several inches into the thick tissue there was, a line of black flesh left as he spread another section of plague into his opponent.

"Die!" The now enraged ogre roared flinging his entire form into the wolf, he only wanted to see his opponent fall regardless of the pain he would receive. His eyes had strained red from the growing fury and now he was only set upon beating his foe to death.

Kerghan pulled back farther focusing a chill wind to swirl around them intent on freezing the ground and making him slip but the ogre disrupted his cast as a harsh gale of frost assailed his foe only not even causing him to flinch.

Rushing forwards the ogre swung both hands together trying to catch the Worgen between both and crush him. The wolf did not oblige and jumped back further but the Ogre bull headed a charge using his own gut as a ram catching the Worgen full force with his weight sending him backwards slamming into a tree with the Ogre's weight on top of it.

Kerghan felt some ribs crack as the tree buckled taking him through it as the Ogre threw his body forwards. The unorthodox attack had caught him off guard and he felt the ogre pull back in order to begin beating him with his fists. With his body aching, Kerghan forced another darker spell from his blade, channeling a bit of the dark curse that flowed through him the blade flashed a dark green. Calling out to the shadows he focused hard and thrust his blade up at the ogre as his fist came towards him. A burst of darkness came forth as a visage of a screaming face only a prelude to the dark energies unleashed by Kerghan's death coil the attack very draining but needed as the spell exploded upon his fist.

The Ogre toppled backwards as the shadowy explosion fed upon the already dark energies infecting his body amplifying the painful explosion. The blow while painful was not enough to kill his foe but to give the caster a moment's reprieve.

Both sides pulled themselves back up their feat, the Ogre's flesh blackened and decayed as if it had been set ablaze and left to the elements while the Death Knight held his stomach with his left hand while his right hand still gripped his runeblade tightly in the other eyes fixed upon his foe. With another cry of battle both sides began battling again as flesh and steel met once again.

Tuma while the two warriors had been busy clashing with each other had not been aimlessly sitting around, her mind realizing she need to be proactive and not have others wait around to defend her. Gathering some of the local tree sap that now oozed out from the cuts in the bark made by Kerghan's claws who had hauled her up the tree she quickly spied a large collection of moss hanging from several branches. With a small section of her torn clothes she had placed the moss inside the sap, the two substance making a near thick paste substance. As the battle spilled over with the Worgen blasting through another tree just in front of her as the Ogre now holding a tree large by comparison to her but only a third of the width of its forearm as a makeshift club began now swatting at Kerghan with his one hand while the other now turned grey and black along with parts of his stomach which now look almost festering with large black splotches and puss gushing out from around the wound.

Sliding down the tree she reached a patch of starflower. Tearing the leaves free she took the stem and squeezed it hard letting several large globs of liquid mix with the tree sap and moss. Finding a rock barely the size of her palm she dropped it in the stick mass and clasped the torn cloth of her clothes around the sides, covering only where her hand was. "Tuma get out of here!" A voice snarled at her as the Worgen just several feet from her, his face while in pain did not seem slowed as much as Tuma had assumed that he should be after he had been hit so hard twice.

A bellowing cry as the Ogre charged forward his good hand holding up the makeshift club each step a small quake as his eyes completely red with rage.

"Tuma run!" Kerghan shouted moving his blade upwards to block the blow but Tuma did not move she stood up and with her hand wrapped around something pulled her arm back.

With a steadfast cry of her own Tuma released her hand around the cloth, the rock keeping all of the substances tightly packed together and not sticking to her hand. The rock flew forward and on target as it landed inside the Ogre's mouth.

While an ogre could have easily swallowed the rock she had thrown without concern, Tuma's rock had went straight into the back of its throat. The salve she had applied along with a little added mixture had created a solid glue that stuck to its throat blocking its windpipe as the moisture inside caused the liquids to expand nearly sealing up its entire throat.

The Ogre's eyes bulged and immediately dropped its club and dug its hand into its throat in a vain attempt to free the obstruction. Its windpipe nearly completely blocked made the ogre gag and heave as its meaty fingers could not gain any grip on the foreign object. Its face shifted colors as it suffocated falling flat on its face as the air ran out. Having been panting heavily the instant loss of anymore air easily dropped the larger beast into just a heap of flesh.

Panting himself Kerghan could sense the life inside the Ogre fade and he himself went to a knee, the ice blood spell he had used which had been dulling his broken ribs was almost worn off and he was feeling their full effect. The numbness giving way to agony but it was bearable… "What… did you… do?" He inquired through a heavy grunts his eyes shifting to Tuma who herself was on her knees breathing a sigh of relief.

"It was a simple alchemical reaction. The tree sap and starflower oil make a potent adhesive, great for sealing wounds and bleeding." She wiped her brow as she now moved to sit on her rear end. "Mixing in some hanging tree moss which swells with moisture and I made an effective expanding balm that sealed up his throat." She watched his eyes shift from her to the Ogre and back to her but shrugged anyway.

"It worked well enough… I suppose we should return I don't feel…" Grunting as he now stood up. "Particularly great. Unless you want to try for a second ogre?"

Tuma shook her head. "Being that close to death was enough for me. Although." Her eyes narrowed as she looked back at the Worgen. "What took you so long to return? You should have heard the noise!" Even if he had walked into the woods it had taken him far longer than it should have to get back to her.

Kerghan snorted feeling slightly insulted by the accusation of his tardiness. "Finding my way back in a marsh was not self-explanatory, I would have expected just to follow your scent but the stench of orc blood and mixing scents made it difficult to return."

"Orc blood? You fought orcs?" Now she really was getting worried, there were orcs roaming around as well including an ogre, this day was just getting better.

"No, I didn't I believe your victim probably beat through the orcs, even if they are supposed to be allies. The skulls he was wearing was probably them. Ogres don't exactly scare away from eating everything they can… Several smashed trees covered in green blood probably hints of a fight and the Ogre won out." Grunting the Death Knight stood up fully and pulled his fingers to his lips. With a sharp whistle the ghastly cry came in response. "Come let's get out of here." Walking over to her he offered Tuma his hand.

With a sigh of relief she reached up into his, while quite the fighter he did not pull her up with such force as she had expected. She reached was not righted on her hooves gently as the sound of Kerghan's mount approached. "Thank you" She said as Kerghan pulled himself up the side of his mount locking himself into the stirrups.

"No problem, it's not the first time I've fought their kind." Despite that he now wished he had been more diligent in his combat with the giant brutes. Having been so easily swatted and caught off guard by one was not at all a pleasing notion for him. Normally engaging Ogre's took parties using numbers to negate the sheer power that Ogre's had.

"Just where do you come from?" Tuma inquired as Kerghan had once again piqued her thoughts. What world are there more orcs and ogres, more importantly where does one like you even come from? While normally she would have been more focused upon her duties now being so near to the Worgen raised so many questions.

"Not important." Kerghan huffed giving her no satisfactory answer, steering his deathcharger round to where they came he noticed the basket she had abandoned probably after being surprised by her assailant. Pulling his sword from his back he used it as an extension of his arm hooking the edges on the side of the rope basket and pulled it up to Tuma's hands that took it. "Tuma as I've said before, you don't need to know where I come from. I haven't told your sister also though I think she knows more than before." His aversion to answering that question was simple. Tell her I'm an undead warrior from the future, a planet that you will crash-land on and fight alongside the alliance and defend Azeroth together against the Horde and its enemies… Yeah… that's a little much he mused with a frown thinking on just how ridiculous that notion was.

Tuma sighed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever, just lets go back." She had wanted to learn more about him, he was quite the fascinating specimen albeit undead. Had she more free time and not worrying about the safety of herself and family she would want to study this Worgen more. There was a great deal of potential knowledge in him.

As the pair made their way back to the entrance of Karabor although slower as Kerghan was feeling his broken ribs crying out in pain at anything more than a gentle trot. One might assume the death knight merely quell the pain as he normally did but he did not wish to put too much strain upon himself here. Should they have a new foe fall upon them while on their return he might not have the strength to defend himself unless he managed to feed upon their life force. Tuma was no worse for wear although she had some bruises and cuts. Her clothes looked far worse than she did. Several large cuts and tears in the leather had all but ruined her clothing but considering she had been smacked around by an Ogre and ran for her life she couldn't care too much about the state of her apparel.

Tuma's eyes looked over her small bounty, while not nearly as much as she had hoped for it would be good enough. The lack of a lot of frostweed would reduce the amount of numbing agents she could produce the abundance of starclover would be ideal for salves and reducing bleeding. Tuma sighed though, just wishing she had more time but she couldn't have risked that. There had been one ogre which had nearly killed them both, to assume that no other threats would come would be absurd. Unknowingly she had relaxed, perhaps out of reflex she had let herself lay against the Worgen.

Only most of the Death Knight's torso was covered in tattered leather, the flimsy chain mail was all but knocked from him after being sent into a tree, while the Worgen had noticed her shifting against him he chose to say nothing about it.

As they reached the front gate the guards hailed their return however it was clear that they had encountered trouble, the haggard looks of both of them were clear enough. "What has happened?" Called one of the guardsman, stepping from the walled barricade he moved towards the mount as its passengers. Five Draenei all well-armed and armored stood at the front, clearly just a watch force. Each one wearing heavy plate and carried a long spear, each one twice as long as them, it could easily be brought to bear upon a foe from a distance, each tip having three large spikes jutting out. Their eyes all shifting to their arrivals and some now gripped their large weapons in both hands.

"Aside the obvious?" Kerghan responded a snort of disdain to the guard. Perhaps he thought briefly to be more cordial but the roaring pain of his ribs had taken much of his general courtesy.

"We were attacked by an ogre, he was hiding in the marsh I guess." Tuma said pulling herself forward as the mount slowed to a halt.

"An ogre?" Another exclaimed, clearly this was unexpected.

"Bloody brutes, what are they doing here in shadowmoon?" The guardsman looked to the pair as he offered his hand to Tuma letting her slip down.

She accepted his hand, holding the basket of herbs in the other against her chest she swung her leg over the mount, which lowered its head letting her dismount without trouble.

"They've come to help the orcs, isn't it obvious?" Kerghan grunted as he pushed himself back flinching noticeably. "Damn beast caught me twice, but its dead."

"Well done! Tore him apart like you did the orcs?" Chimed in another, clearly he had seen the worgen fight, not something easy to forget for the Draenei. While animosity might exist inside the temple on the battlefield many of the Draenei now had far less reservations about seeing the worgen fight alongside them.

"I maimed the beast, but she killed him." Pointing his thumb to Tuma who nodded her head to the confused glances of the guard. "Lodged a rock covered in herbs choking him to death in a minute."

"Here! Here! Sister!" Clamored one as he gave her a bow of his head as others did as well, remarkable in their eyes that she had slain the brute.

"Please, I only did what was needed." Although slightly embarrassed she did relish the attention, off handily thinking she had been wanting some of it as of late.

"As you wish," The guardsman who had approached the pair. "Brother Darde, take the two inside make sure they get some healing and inform Akama of what has happened. I'm sure he will be interested in this news." He gestured his hand to one of his brothers who pulled his hand to his chest and came to Tuma and Kerghan.

"Come I shall see to it that you are taken care of." Offering his hand to Tuma she smiled and accepted as Kerghan glared at Darde but said nothing.

Tapping the side of his mount, the horse cried out in approval and ran off. "Hide in the shadows well…" He spoke to himself as his mount slipped away, "Grabbing his ribs again he marched up the steps of Karabor behind Tuma and her escort.

It hadn't taken Suma long to find out about her sister and Worgen. Those sisters around her knew of her deep connection to the beast and she found out rather quickly that he had come back. Refusing any aid save his priestess, since she was more familiar with healing his wounds and causing him the least amount of pain, her daughter safely tucked away with V she now made her way quickly through the temple rooms to a side corridor. The rounded purple doors were pushed open letting her slip inside, several sisters of the order sat off to sides in meditation however laying across a stone table was her Worgen. His eyes shut but awake as she noticed his clenching and unclenching fist.

"Ah Suma you've arrived." One of the priestess's looked up from their meditation having felt her presence coming.

"Elder Uleh." Suma tucked her head and went to a knee, "I came as quickly as I heard."

"I knew you would my former pupil, please rise you are most welcome here." Uleh smiled gesturing her arm to her former student who rose but moved to her Worgen's side.

"My priestess…" breathed her worgen noting the sharp intake of his breath as he spoke.

Suma smiled, happy to see him back and alive. "You just keep getting yourself into trouble." She chided him, placing both hands on her hips like a scolding mother. "What am I going to do with you?" She received a hearty but painful chuckle from Kerghan who now groaned as his ribs were now in constant agony. Taking a breath she smoothed one hand over the Worgen's stomach eliciting a wolfish whine but did not stop as she focused upon his injuries. "Blessed light, hear this servant. Renew this broken flesh… make it whole but do not sear that which binds it." She prayed softly her white eyes dancing to a brilliant shade of gold as she felt the light fill her body.

Her finger became a glowing spark, a bright illumination as a hallowed beam of light now surrounded her. With a gentle pressure her fingertip aglow with the light she smoothed it over the Worgen's flesh. Her eyes looking beyond his physical form and could sense the pain of his body as if it were her own. With a precision she went over the broken ribs returning them to new.

Kerghan felt an even greater pain as the light worked through mending his undead body, however his priestess only using her finger limited the intense pain. Having previously healed his body fully with the light she had only heard him scream in agony unprepared for the full power of the light sear him. While not intending to she had caused him immense pain, but having healed him with his guidance she had managed now to heal his wounds without having him feeling as if his entire body was thrown into a fire.

Noting the drop of pain from her senses and feeling him relax and his breathing became normal she let her mind drift back. Thanking the light for its grace and mercy to heal his wounds, slowly her fingertips bright glow faded returning to what they once were. The golden radiance that once spilled from her eyes and all around her returned to normal. Feeling the light recede her body and muscles felt weak and she felt numb and took a weary step back, but Uleh had risen and gently held her up.

"Such Radiance my student, you have grown much." Her eyes had witnessed the light glow from her like never before, she dared say she had felt almost in awe of her presence. Her eyes shifted to the form that now slowly rose, his body mended and whole again. "I see you have a great faith and this one might be such a cause." Uleh smiled like a proud parent at Suma who only breathed heavily still being steadied by Uleh's grip.

"She is my little priestess, and am I here to see to it she remains just as she is." The Worgen smirked as he pushed hand between her and Uleh who bowed her head letting her fall into his hand.

Kerghan tucked his other arm underneath her legs scooping her small frame against his own. A minor strain but as she regained her breath she gave him a pure radiant smile, her gratitude showing for his actions.

"Thank you…" Her gentle tone a soothing note in his ears, "I'm very tired for some reason…" She murmured as her eyes felt very heavy, never had she been this drained completely.

The Worgen didn't need her telling him that she was tired he could have just as easily caught on as just how limp she was in his grasp. He turned his head to her senior Uleh, "Excuse us I believe she requires some rest." While his tone neutral the underlying shift from his eyes to Suma and back to Uleh was evident he was concerned.

"I understand, such work requires a great strength I shall send for her if it is urgent." Bowing her head she returned to her station folding her legs underneath herself and resumed her meditation.

Kerghan now cradled his weary priestess against him, slowly making his way outside of the small enclave. Immediately his nose felt smoke, his head snapped towards the gateway and rising off from Karabor erupted a bright flame. A familiar but unwelcome glow pulsed below it, "Fel fire…" He growled as the glow pulsed green flaring brighter and wider. He could smell the intensity of the smoke, "It won't be long…" His lips twisted into a fierce snarl "Come then orcs… I await your blood to be spilt as I have done time and time again." His eyes then looked back to Suma whose head had fallen limp to the side her eyes shut, "Rest well my priestess it will be the last peaceful one… "

* * *

Moving slowly his gnarled green warped staff spreading through the orcs with heavy footsteps a graying and aged orc made his way towards the side of his puppet. Dark yellow tinged teeth jutted up from his lower jaw which dangled in loose facial hair, as one might mistake him for weary or weak they would be greatly mistaken. His slow movement as behind him a large two headed ogre preceded him, "Yes soon!" "(soon very soon)" the heads spoke eager to join in the slaughter, the new powers gifted to them by the great one. The one that had marked this aging orc as his new pupil, Guldan the first of the warlocks of the deceiver… Kiljaden.

"Guldan, the stars are aligning I shall give the order soon!" Came a cry from Blackhand as he watched the warlock move his way to his side.

"Yess" Rasped guldan his eyes drinking in the temple. "I can almost taste the fear… They know their fate!" How great would his reward be? How much power could he yet receive from his master? Guldan could only tremble in awe of Kiljaden but soon he hoped a great power would be bestowed upon him for the annihilation of the Draenei. All of the glory of the Legion would be his! How foolish Nerzhul had been, daring to undermine the great master, but he had exiled and humiliated the old shaman slowly ridding their people of their disgusting reliance upon the elements. From now on the orcs would take what was rightfully theirs!

Looking to blackhand Guldan waved his hand his fingers casting his subversive spell over the warchief. "Sound the horns! Prepare for battle!" Cried out Blackhand swinging his giant maul into the air with one hand without the slightest hint of strain.

All around the orcs cheered their blood fueled by Mannorth and his demonic powers they were ready, ready to kill and take what was there's! The warlock could only grin to himself, soon… soon!


	5. Chapter 5: The Temple Falls

**Chapter 5: The Temple Falls**

**Changing history as one mortal man is a grand wish. One who wishes to stand and fight to their final breath is readily granted...**

**A/N: still searching for a Beta Reader**

A fiery ball of stone launched headlong towards the ramparts, the giant rock roared as it sailed over the heads of the advancing orc warriors. The great mass of the horde pushed together, combined of several of the strongest clans joining in the assault. The Shadowmoon, Bonechewer and Shattered hand clans along with a few splattering of Frostwolves orcs at the rear. The mobbed cries working the thousands of orcs that made their push towards the Temple, the very ground trembled as they ran towards a glorious battle. Their prize the great temple of Karabor, a once great haven for the Draenei as they prayed and worked to attain a greatness with the light. Now the once towering pillars of ornate purple and white stone darkened as the defenders of Karabor now lined the walls of the temple. Defended or not, the orcs numbers swelled into the thousands against a fraction of that number.

"Activate the array! Let their weapons of war fall prey to the light and our strength!" A fierce cry came from a female Draenei standing atop the rampart, a gleaming purple cape swayed behind her back. Her face all but covered the front of her face, her eyes nose and mouth all set in one determined look. Her sharp eyes glowing a bright blue, a small but sharp nose came above her stoic lips. Her body covered in a thick but un-hampering leather armor, metal straps locked the thickest pieces over her most vulnerable joints. A sword dangled behind her back next to a large quiver filled to the brim with blessed arrows each tip almost a glow. In her right hand gripped an elaborate purple bow with bright white crystal gems at the tips holding a thin silver string that was draped by her left hand's fingers. A glowing arrow already notched and ready to be fired at its owners whim.

Beside her stood a Paladin of the order, clad only in his black and white robes, a large white staff in hand. His features solid and confident radiating the light all around him further empowering all of those whose faith was only bolstered. Their will and devotion to those around them filled with a greater purpose, "Light, hear this unworthy one. Give strength where it wavers." His prayer uttered with reverence as those around him not standing by the edges of the wall knelt in his grace as he continued. "Let those who fall find peace in your arms so that they are open to your embrace. As we battle let the hearts of those we've loved and lost fill us with courage!" His voice rising as he thrust his hand with the staff above his head. "I ask of you this, for this blessing! Hear me!" He cried as a brilliant beacon flared and as one those around him radiated as he did. As one the Draenei around him rose, their eyes aglow with holy fire, the light had heard and it had answered. "Go forth in the lights name!" He cried out earning a roar of approval.

"By Akama's grace and the will of the prophet we shall endure!" Cried out a proud Draenei who swung his hammer to the heavens earning more cheers as they followed his lead. Looking to Akama who gave him a nod the men fanned out to their positions as the defense of Karabor unleashed upon the orcish horde.

* * *

Great purple crystals flared and glowed as brilliant lines of purple energy fired outwards while a beautiful sight to those on the walls their effects were nothing but horrific to those rushing towards these defenses. The first targets were the oncoming fiery stone boulders which exploded above the orcs, the large fireballs dropped heavy chunks ranging from the size of an orc to the heavy head of an axe. Dozens of orcs perished instantly but they were unwavering, their eyes fully aglow with red demonic blood the bloodlust was in full swing and the deaths of their comrades only urged them further. "Lok'Tar cried one orc from the front, his stature greater than those around him, the banner of the shattered hand shown from where his hand once was. A long cruel blade twice the size of his forearm jutted outwards, forged from black rock iron the blade was completely ebon in color. His long tusks were completely yellow as his once pale skin was fully red, as a chieftain he had drank more than any other of his clan.

"Kargath! Kargath!" The mob cried as the great orc chieftain followed right behind him dozens of his own clansman all with one of their hands replaced with cruel weapons or machinations of torture kept a fierce pace.

_Spill their blood well, my will watches over you… _ The haunting voice of Gul'dan rang in Kargath's head as he pushed faster outpacing the rest of his men by twenty yards and kept putting more ground between him and his men. A flare of purple struck the ground to his side the crystal defenses now struck back at the orcs on the ground. The Orc leapt high nearly his entire height of seven feet over the beam as it left a burnt swath of grass where it pulsed touched. The orc only laughed but as he landed, as his legs touched the ground two more beams fired towards him and caught him square.

A brilliant explosion of purple came and the orcs cried out in fury as they watched Kargath caught in the beams, debris and dirt came up blinding the orcs but as they pushed on clearing the smoke they found their chieftain. A green wall of fire stood in front of him and flared brighter. "The warlock watches us warriors fear not their pathetic defenses!" Kargarth called our rallying his men to follow in behind him. True enough the beams fired down but bounced off exploding in the ground. While those behind Kargath ran fine without fear those caught outside his protective barrier felt the wrath of the Draenei defenses. Orcs were slain with ease they were severed in half or decapitated by the harsh beams, armor or hide made no difference they burned through all they touched. Dozens of orcs fell and were quickly trampled upon by their brethren, their deaths all but a certainty.

The defense crystals pulsed and hummed the giant purple crystals floated just above the ledges, four of them in total two on each side of the encroaching steps of the temple. Suspended by nothing, only the small rotating orange orbs that circled around them seemingly gave them flight. Each one a brilliant weapon of destruction, more beams fired outwards from each carving ranks of orcs into corpses until a large flaming boulder moving faster than its counterparts and glowing a brighter red hit one of the giant crystal systems and shattered it, the energy exploded knocking several Draenei who over watched the ramparts from their posts and to the ground.

"Spell works! (Yes works works!)" Cackled the twin headed ogre that stood by his master Gul'dan, the first of the horde's Ogre magi and apprentice to the great warlock. Waving his hands, both heads began chanting again causing his hands to begin glowing a dark crimson.

"Yes, let us show them my student! Demonstrate to all the power of the shadow council!" Guldan laughed as he thrust his own mind into the spell work, while the ogre a gifted magi was nearly rocked but kept his focus as Gul'dans mind probed the spell matrix. Shaping correcting and refocusing each one of the portions of the Ogre's spell. A dark green aura flared around him like a cloak which burned like a flame. With a flash of the warlocks red eyes the spell snapped catching another flying boulder fired by the catapults.

The boulder's trajectory altered its spin increased as it now revolved faster and faster, the fire shifted colors becoming a brilliant green infused by the magic of Cho'gall and Guldan as well. As it rose higher and faster it exploded violently the fragments of the rock becoming small pebbles but soon burned with unholy magic as the pebbles grew bigger and bigger until they were the size of fist sized rocks that slammed into the Draenei on the walls. A dozen died instantly as their armor did nothing against these projectiles, others fell crippled as an arm or leg was smashed.

* * *

Those with the light fared better as Akama himself created a brilliant golden barrier that absorbed the projectiles into it and returned the vicious rocks to the orcs ranks that neared the temple steps. "That… is wrong." The exarch flared as he felt the dark magics he had just deflected with his barrier. He felt tainted himself, that dark green spell that seemed to amplify power but as he thought his mind flashed images of other casters they had seen before… the ones on their home world of Argus. The Sargeri warlocks and their own fel magic! A second green boulder soared higher into the air as Akama came to this realization, focusing his will he fired out his open palm towards the boulder and with another prayer the boulder now fell the green energy no longer as bright but its magic's hampered by the light he wielded.

"Keep those missles from us brother! I shall show these misguided orcs the might of the Rangari!" Exaarch Naielle raised her bow, several arrows strung across the silver thread. Without command two ranks of Rangari appeared over the walls their arrows all notched equally, each one a deadly archer. The finest survivalist's on the planet and the most fierce-some defenders. Naille's blessed arrows fired first a brilliant white line trailing behind in their wake as they met the orc ranks impaling them through to their throats of two and another through the eye dropping to the ground in fresh pools of blood. The other Rangari launched simultaneously decimating another rank of orc warriors who were pin cushioned with arrows but still they did not falter. Notching another arrow with perfect precision and her fellow rangari they unleashed a volume of arrows every few seconds.

* * *

"Such foolishness! Their arrows cull only the weak! Sound the horn and blind their archers!" blackhand marched onto the field following his warriors while not keeping pace he kept the directed mass under his control as Gul'dan maintained the rear with Durotan. An orc beside him bellowed a heavy horn call that resounded as the few shamans that had been kept back now began their work. Each one whipping up the spirit of water to create a mist of fog, what they did however was not to ask… no with Guldan's dark marks upon them they took save one of the few shamans.

Kalthar while not the eldest of his people he found himself almost weeping, the elements cried and screamed in his mind as they were forcefully used without permission. He had evaded the mark of Gul'dan but while others sought to blind their foes this shaman tried his best to keep the elements under control or else he and his fellow orcs would suffer their wrath despite what Gul'dan proclaimed. "Great spirits, hear me. Relinquish what you can but do not give all! They know not what they ask!" Unsure of his words would even be heard he kept trying, though as he did another orc watched him with muted sympathy and from the corner of his eyes Kalthar looked upon Durotan who looked just as upset at this action as he. He understood the desire to take what one wanted, many orcs did such things in their clans but to do as such to the great spirits of the world who had done much to aid their people and protect them was just dishonorable to this shaman. Having spent his entire life in working with harmony with the elements this did nothing but spin everything he had done upon its head.

He could not voice his concerns openly, looking at what had happened to Ner'zhul… No! He shook his head, the once great and powerful shaman reduced to nothing more than pitiful peon to do Gul'dan's bidding. Humiliated, dishonored, and discarded no matter his objections he could not hope to dishonor his family's name and honor by standing against Guldan. Well not yet anyway, but he had brothers in battle to protect regardless of how much he disagreed with it, having lost his younger brother to the walking wolf. He would probably be seeing that great beast once more, how that reunion would go he wasn't sure. With the turmoil of the elements he doubted very much that wolf would be willing to show him any sort of mercy, especially since he fought alongside the Draenei that were now dying… Forgive me ancestors for this action… but I must do what I am told.

A thick fog now engulfed the rangari while not preventing them from firing they were only allowed to fire through the fog with hopes of striking a target. "Akama!" Naielle called back to him as she fired several more arrows from her quiver now completely empting the entire vicious of onslaught of arrows in several minutes.

* * *

Akama only grimaced, "I dare not dissipate the fog to do so might reduce our barrier to the great boulders of dark magic!" Akama grunted as another explosion rocked the golden barrier he projected outwards he nearly collapsed to his knee but another paladin raced to his side and strengthened him. His will and prayers flowing outwards causing the barrier to now protrude golden spikes that deflected more fiery boulders. "Find Maladaar! Have him dispense this foul creation I shall keep our brothers and sisters safe here!" Forcing another hand forward he asked the light for more strength, to save those he loved those and those that had fallen to protect them.

The Rangari leader made her way in a flash, her bow tucked to her back as she ran through the disorientated masses of Draenei, "Keep your heads focus to the steps!" She rallied as several paladins moved to the entrance which was awash with cries of battle.

Standing off to the side of the ramparts, clad in full black dreadnaught armor stood a new champion of Karabor, having watched the battle slowly unfold there was little he could do. The fel magic he had been sensing was powerful, more so than any of the other warlocks he had squared off with leaving him with the notion of the one now strengthening the assault. "Guldan…" He grinded his teeth at the name, the infamous horde warlock that had been slaughtered upon the isle of sargeras but even in death his power had not faded. Further allowing the orcs and those who claimed his knowledge and power to unleash greater damage upon the world, he had never fought the orcs in the second war and was grateful for that, but now he wished that he had some knowledge of this horde.  
Hoping down he removed such thoughts from his head, they made little difference now, and he had to face them down in combat and would do so with all of his strength. Looking to his runeblade which pulsed and glowed with bright symbols of runic magic he knew the battle was only a stone's throw away. However, his gaze shifted back to the rear clad in her warrior armor and crystal staff in hand prayed his priestess. Already she tended to the wounded being dragged back, her eyes fully aglow with a holy radiance. She, his current world at the moment it made him smile ever slightly. He would defend her to the death… well his second death. Kerghan was left with his thoughts as he made his way to the front steps and he felt his mouth begin to salivate, his mind slowly pounding and ringing with the cries of war and blood. "Yesss" His voice a rasp as he watched a Rangari dash past him her eyes scanning for someone.

Gripping the hilt of his blade with both hands Kerghan rushed downwards his feet skipping across the steps as he saw the orcs overwhelming the guards holding the steps. With a howl he met the battle cry of the orcs with his own, a Draenei was thrown past his side an axe embedded in his stomach. Another swirled around and collapsed his head completely severed from his neck, looking to one orc that now pushed up the steps he swung his blade catching the orc in aghast surprise at his presence which severed his torso with one strike. An axe spun and nicked his helmet leaving a gouge just above one his outstretched horns of his helmet to the side. A second axe came quickly after but he raised his blade and deflected it down but its owner leapt with his weapons a third axe in his hands swinging for the Worgen who could not strike back but caught the stone edge with a hilt but the force slammed him back to the ground driving the blade towards his armor which dented only. Snarling the death knight coalesced dark energy around his blade, the brute intent still on driving his weapon into his armor could not have noticed or not cared but the axe head shattered and the side of the blade caught the orc in the chest and the energy exploded out of his back hitting another of his comrades who could not have fathomed his fellow warrior exploding. Both crumpled down as Kerghan rolled to his feet. Four Draenei now readied at his flanks as they were being completely shoved back, as they gave ground he realized the host of Draenei could not hold!

"You! Beast worthy fight!" A cry as a large orc shoved his way through his brethren, his red skin and black hair standing out much greater than the green skinned others. Drawing his arm up the cruel wicked blade bound to his hand already covered in purple blood. Crying out his massive tusks twice the size of the wolf's canines. He had spotted this strange beast and he could tell it was no Draenei. A good fight! He grinned eyes aflame with blood lust leaping towards the ebony clad wolf.

Kerghan batted the blade fist to the side as he was forced to give ground. Two of the Draenei had fallen cut to pieces by other blade fist weapons, the two others now fled to the top where a new rank of defenders stood. Swinging his head back he missed the back swing barely as a few bits of fur slipped from his neck. Coiling his left hand into a fist he focused quickly, an icy cold surrounded it as he fired his hand forward however his hand was speared by another orc through the front seizing upon his focus upon the large red orc in front of him, but Kerghan didn't flinch however his spell fired outwards at his opponent freezing him into ice snapping the blade fist in half as he pulled back his wounded hand.

"Bah! Do not interfere!" Roared Kargath who grabbed another orc lunging for his fight and threw him back into the wall his skull bounced off the wall with a crack. Looking back at the wolf who spilled black blood from his hand. "Me and you no else!" He said pointing his long blade at the Worgen who gave him only a nod but his hand snapped out to the side catching an orc in the throat who moved to pass the Worgen without interfering and engage the Draenei to his sides, his green blood burst out over his hand but as it did Kargath watched a white energy escape from the Orc and be caught in the hand of the wolf.

"Very well, I shall remedy my wound." He growled as brought the spirit of the orc to his lips and bit into it as if were a piece of meat. With a flare of blue from his helmets sockets his hand now restored itself, the poor fools life force having been used only to restore the muscle and tissue.

"Hah! This will be fun!" Kargath lunged at him, his attack deflected to the side as he evaded a kick for his ribs jumping backwards.

The mass of orcs let the two warriors duel and pushed forward into the next ranks of defenders. The long spears of the guards proving their worth as they caught orcs well before the orcs weapons could hope of reaching them. "Feel the light!" Came a voice that resounded with a crack of a bell, a glow of light shot forth like a halo. It passed through the Draenei without as much as a tingle, but the orcs it proved fatal as their bodies slumped over severed in half.

Standing just behind his brothers in arms, Exaarch Maladaar stood steadfast in his protection, his body covered head to toe in thick heavy plate armor a large maul in his hands that was just as tall as him with a steel pole attached to a carved stone. While one might assume the stone brittle it had been blessed by the light and was stronger than the steel that held his weapon together. It was rounded on both sides making a large disk at the head that radiated a mirror glow that the Exaarch gave off. Focusing his prayers Maladaar asked the holy light for a blinding flash to shatter the orcs vision and allow his fellow brothers to battle on in its radiance. His response was quick feeling the desperation in his words the head of the maul flared with a bright hue pulsing with energy as he thrust his weapon towards the steps where a bright flash erupted doing everything he had asked. The orcs cried grasping their eyes unable to stand to such a bright flash the Dreanei unaffected cut them down with heavy blows.

A female form approached the Exaarch as he again began to form a Halo around his body. "Brother, please dispel this mist my Rangari cannot lay their weapons to bare on the orcs and we can't be aware of-!" A massive boulder slammed headlong into the steps a bright red energy around the boulder kept it spinning as it bounced upwards shattering half the ranks of the Draenei allowing the gap to spew forth more orcs that now broke though the next line of defenders. Both Maladaar and Naeille had stumbled as the impact shook the very ground all around them causing many too lose their balance. "Light be with us! Brother-!" She pulled forth one of her swords from her side.

Maladaar grimaced he had not felt the approach of the projectile more importantly it had phased through Akama's barrier. He could not hope to dwell upon such thoughts, he looked to his sister at arms his serious face gave no hint of fear. "I am with you." With a war cry the two exaarch's crashed into the gap.

Having fought together many times before the duo let their weapons sing! Naielle's swiftness cleaved an orc's neck as if were air, Maladaar had blessed their weapons as they ran into the fray and both radiated a brilliant gold. Maladaar swung with his might the maul catching one orc in the chest knocking him several feet into the air collapsing his ribcage completely killing him as he knocked over another orc with the corpse.

Even with the added prowess of the Exaarch's the defenders gave way and their defenses as well, two of the crystal arrays simultaneously exploded in green flames causing the spires to fall to the ground and shatter like glass. Despite their training the Draenei were sorely outnumbered despite the orcs earlier losses. Men and female were given no quarter as a Rangari female was snagged around the throat and hurled from the battlements her scream chilling as her body shattered on the ground below.

Sneaking behind the lines the new orc necrolytes appeared, only ten in strength they were the first trained and trusted by Gul'dan their black robes beguiling any notion of good tidings for the Draenei. "The great one has shown us! Let us show our foes his power!" One cried out holding a small but sharp dagger an action mirrored by all of those around him. The blade cut across his palm, letting a slit of fresh blood now drip from his hand. Each necrolyte did so not even noting any pain from the blade and as one they held up their hands and clenched them. Blood dripped from their wounds and down to the ground and onto the fallen warriors of the Dranei and orcs.

Their unholy magics fueled by blood, the corpses of the fallen shook and heaved. Slowly the fallen rose to their feet, their eyes blank and their movements sluggish but they now stumbled upwards with fists or weapons in hand and towards the faltering Dranei lines. Missing head's arms, legs did not stop these shambling un-living they pulled themselves forward and upwards, the orcs beside them ignored the shambling dead as they had seen this a day before and with Blackhand's blessing it was allowed as Gul'dan convinced nearly all the tribes of the power he could share with his people and with these new necrolyte powers they would be unstoppable!

Kerghan and Kargath meanwhile had been battling, although the worgen was faltering as this orc chief was far more mobile than he. He had been slashed nearly a dozen times but it was superficial at worst, his heavy armor taking the abuse well. Panting his tongue dangled outside his helmet as his narrow vision was costing him. Keeping up with his foe was nigh impossible as they had had cleared the defenses as Kargath earlier had head locked the Worgen but the unorthodoxy of the Death Knight he had fired himself into the air and spun catching his foes arm with his claws and slammed him into the ground. The larger warrior though despite the pain laughed and spat at his attack, now they squared off just to the side of the host's army.

"You fight well, make a fine gladiator!" The orc chuckled shuffling his feet as he moved to circle the Worgen's left side noting quickly that the worgen favored melee attack with his right and spells with his left. Disabling the spells was his primary focus but so far no opportunity had prevailed to do so. Dropping his blade fist to his side he lunged forwards slashing upwards snagging the side of the Worgen's helmet horn and tore it free from his head. The black helmet spiraled upwards and vanished the fog as he moved back the swing of the blade of his foe nearly catching his arm. A smile grew on the orcs lips as he looked directly into the Death Knights face, as he had expected from his form it was indeed a wolf, his strange burning blue eyes made him only ponder what creation of the Draenei he was.

_He's too damn fast, it be better off trying to catch a blood elf rogue while drunk. _Kerghan thought a snarl on his lips, this orc was pumped up with Demon blood probably giving him a boost. Despite his own strength this pumped up warrior was probably the better fighter even without the boost in strength. Thinking best to go for a gamble and end this quickly, otherwise he'd be drawn away from the defenses and be unable to defend the temple from the masses.

Kargath grinned as he watched his foe, truly this was a good match while this wolf was no orc he was close to one in his ferocity. With a roar Kargath hurdled skywards his blade fist pulled across his chest to drop down and slice at his foe, his other fist tightly balled expecting the main strike to not be effective and prepare his immediate counter. The death Knight shifted his foot bringing up his blade and swung upwards with an equal war cry both hands gripping the hilt as the weapons sparked the force of the strike downwards causing cracks in the stone as the Worgen's knees buckled but did not give. Hitting the ground Kargath continued his pressure forwards pushing his foe back in inch making him loose his balance but the wolf popped his blade the hilt catching the orcs weapon and knocked his arm skyward but the orc only smiled, "Good but not good enough!" His fist slammed into Kerghan with a crack air escaping with a hack of his lungs as he barely held himself standing but mostly thanks to Kargath who supported his weight with his fist firmly embedded into his stomach. "Perhaps skin you, fine pelt!" He mocked laughing as the worgen slumped to the ground as he pulled his fist back.

Kicking the worgen over Kargath planted one first firmly on the worgen's chest the other pinning the Death Knight's wrist down keeping his runeblade from being brought to bear. Moving his blade fist upwards over the worgen's throat he smirked confident in victory intent on cutting his foe's head off. Rearing his arm back a bright flash of light engulfed his vision, so bright was the energy he was drawn to cover his eyes with his eyes and fall back from his opponent. "You shall not harm him any further!" Came a female cry as Kargath with eyes still clenched felt them blinded once again.

A new radiant form now stood atop the worgen as Kargath managed one eye open, his gaze spying a female form dressed in draenei war garments with a glowing staff. Silver light flared and radiated mirroring the glow that surrounded her, the battle dress a thin blessed armor unlike the bulky armor of many paladins. While enough for minor blows the orc knew with one good slice he would cleave this foe in two! "Bah! Curse you interrupt fair duel!" The orc spat a bitter scowl on his face as his eyes narrowed, the bangs of his black hair slightly obscuring his face as he breathed in air. Watching the female crash her staff into the ground a pulse of light shot forth making Kargath dodge to the side as the bolt just missed his face. The priestess repeated the move as another bolt fired outwards towards him he moved faster but now gathered his feet pushing forwards. Dodging more strikes from her staff he leapt again repeating the same tactic against his new opponent.

Standing atop her worgen, Suma radiated a pure light so focused she had become watching the two warriors slam into each other, but clearly this orc was the superior fighter. Against the wishes of her sisters she had moved to defend Kerghan, first blinding the brute visually with her spells and another in his mind that burned at his soul. However, with him concentrating she could not hope to be able to recreate the same effect as when she had caught him the first time he was busy gloating over the Death Knight too oblivious to notice her spell.

Refocusing the light that willingly gave itself to her she swung both hands to the sides a glimmer appeared before her and as the orc's blade struck it rebounded as if it had just struck rubber and bounced back. Raising her hand forward she pushed, the invisible wall shot forwards and enveloped Kargath's body like a rope, the glimmer becoming a halo as she contracted her spell pinning Kargath's hands to his side and his weapon slowly crushing his limbs together. "Forgive me." Suma whispered as her eyes closed and concentrated upon the golden halo earning a pained grunt from the Cheiftan as his body was being crushed together by her clever trap.

_Fear not… this magic is useless _

The voice echoed and Kargath's limbs flared a dark green, causing Suma's eyes to snap open as her brilliant halo was stretched back open. A dark power now fueled protective spells around the orc and with a twisted grin he pushed one arm from his hip the glowing band now several yards wide giving him enough time and space. A roar of victory came as the halo snapped like a rope, the golden light faded quickly as Suma raised up her staff but Kargath had already lunged upon her his blade aimed straight for her chest. She had tried to slay him and nearly had, but his death was not going to be here and she would at least die by his hands, a true honor!

Suma heard the blade pierce flesh and armor her eyes shut expecting to be impaled but she was not harmed.

"You will not harm my priestess you damn orc…" Growled the worgen who now had the blade impaled in his the side of his stomach, taking the blow for her for another purpose but saving her was first and foremost.

Sure of himself even more the orc let out a boisterous laugh. "Heh, such foolish wolf. You now die!" Kargath reared back his arm as the Worgen's own now held his blade in place leaving his face completely exposed. Swinging with all his might the orc's fist crashed into the Worgen's face which only smirked as the blow came towards him. The cheiftan smashed several fingers upon the jaw of the death knight barely flinched, the pain was a nuisance as he punched again earning him another sharp stinging pain now experiencing a blistering cold touch that now rolled over him like a frozen mountain peaks of frost wind gorge.

Kerghan had completely frozen his body, unlike chilling his blood to dull pain he had completely dropped his flesh's temperature to hundreds below zero all but locking his body in place. A harsh but effective tactic when one could not be expected to move, it would serve the orc no better to batter her face or body as it would be like punching several feet of solid ice. "Now… you are mine!" Kerghan snarled as his hands clenched around the once arrogant chieftan's wrist flared blue and froze the blade and wrist in ice. The biting chill spread down to his feet turning both into a block of ice but while his foe would be frozen solid the Death knight could reverse the effects with a little time all the while keeping the orc permanently trapped "Suma! Finish it!" he ground out to her his own jaw solidifying tighter and tighter.

"Yes! Just give me a moment I shall-!" Suma's concentration snapped as a massive red boulder came flying towards them. Without thinking her mind reached out to the light for protection and she received in earnest as her hands flared upwards but flexed as she caught the massive boulder in a white sheen of light. However, this was not a simple flaming rock it continued to spin pulsing and pushing forwards casing the light to crack and buckle. "Kerhgan!" She cried out her work failing quickly as the red boulder now became a burning green inferno! "I can't!" Her arms were thrown back, the light shattered under the onslaught as the boulder flew straight for them.

"No!" Kerghan screamed tearing away from the nearly encased orc, he could not let her die and sparring this foe was a heavy price but one he would pay! The blade so frozen snapped at the connection to the wrist as Kerghan dove over Suma his entire body now flaring the ice that nearly encased him upwards creating a thick spire of ice that now encased the both of them nearly three yards thick with massive Ice shards now jutting from the frozen worgen. The massive fel boulder slammed into Kerghan's ice barrier which exploded knocking vicious shards of ice all around, the sharp projectiles killing the orcs and Draenei alike as each crystal fragment penetrated like razor tipped arrows.

Kargath received several embedded ice shards into his chest but they were a nuisance at best as he had retreated as the boulder nearly hit him as well but he had been spared further damage. Looking down to his hand where his once powerful blade fist now gone snapped clean off by the Worgen made him spit in disgust. Such a waste of a great weapon, looking back he spied the crystal pillar now standing before him. The glass not a clear crystal but a solid blue so he could determine the fates of the wolf and Draenei but as he approached a series of cracks rippled down from the top of the pillar. Pulling up his fist and shattered blade fist he prepared for another round as the ice pillar cracked and shook.

The ice pillar exploded but unlike the explosion that targeted friend and foes earlier this time the pillar shot upwards into massive fragments of sharp ice to the howl of the worgen who stood above Suma looking up the bestial form that had protected her again. Firing his hand upwards Kerghan stopped the ice fragments in the air letting them hover twenty yards over their heads, sensing the ice pulse the death knight focused his magic and the ice resounded and pulsed quickly growing and growing, from small one or two foot long shards to several yards long rivaling the size of a Dragon talon each about forty or so in total as he snapped his hand down but not at his direct opponent but at the Temple steps. The massive ice spears found their deadly marks if not impaling then crushing many orcs as the ice spears found numerous clumped targets that crumpled to the ground. Looking back to the chieftan Kargath the death Knights eyes glowed staring at the burning red orbs chest intently.

"Impressive but you now have no toys to stop me! Blade or not you shall die wolf!" The chieftain dropped to a low stance his jaw unleashing a savage war cry as he sprinted towards the Worgen unaware of the melting water that now flowed inside of his body instead of out.

"Kerghan!" Suma cried out her mind still hazy as the massive fel boulder had shattered her focus well as the light had been broken as if it were a part of her being and the rapid freezing of her body had its own disorientation effect. Trying to focus and create another barrier but stopped as the worgen in front of her laughed.

A grin on his lips as he slammed his palm forward, "Your blood betrays you!" Kerghan had infused the ice shards with a virulent frost plague that now ran through his opponent's body and with it taking the body only a minute to fully course one's blood throughout their body made his work even easier. Focusing as the orc neared he clenched his fist and dropped the great warrior to his knees as his blood froze up, his momentum carrying him through as he slammed his face into the ground. Kerghan ever confident even with a blade sticking out from his side walked forward keeping his fist clenched. "You are beaten now let my plague freeze your heart and end you mercifully quick." The orc still fought back trying to move but with his blood all but ceasing up in his limbs he could not force his body to move.

_Interesting… you are most interesting a foe… but your work is not of the Draenei… no it's more like my masters. A troubling thought._

All three heard the voice ring in their heads, Kerghan and Suma looked for it but Kargath new its owner Gul'dan…

The warlock still watched over him and through him, he thought it best to now to intervene and not risk the shattered hand chieftain and their possible loyalty regardless of the fact Kargath had been beaten which was peculiar but his foe was… more troublesome. Looking over his opponent again and again he could certainly see this wolf that should not be. He wielded dark magics that did not at all mirror the Draenei the attacks he felt were akin to the ones taught by his master… Grinding his teeth together the Warlock gazed at the vision portal he had created using Kargath's own eyes as its primary focus.

"Another fool who wishes to challenge me!?" Kerghan growled even in his state he would not back down to an orc spell caster even if he did not fully understand the situation.

_I shall teach you pup!_ The words came from the voice in their head once again reverberating like an echo. In this lapse of time Kargath stood up without his consent or whit as a green aura surrounded him and dark runes glowed around his body then disappeared in a flash of green flame.

Kerghan looked back to Suma who moved to right herself but as they did several large green orbs fired upwards, twice the size of the boulders previously launched at them. Unlike the boulders which were rock infused with fel magic these were demonic fire orbs created by Guldan to slay the foolish wolf.

Suma started eyes widened quickly drawing back Kerghans head which snapped back the sight making him step back a bit as the large orbs flew head long towards them. Unwilling or incapable of fleeing from this assault Suma raised her hands offering her strength as images of those closest to her flashed through her eyes and all of the recent cries of those whom she had done her best to save and protect as this battle began. Those thoughts kept her focus and pushed her to reject this and her mind reached out to the holy light. "Light please help me save them!" She cried out as a massive golden barrier formed overhead of them. A rounded dome with large spikes, a trick she had learned from the Exaarch Akama. "Reject this foul magic!" She urged the light which gave more, her spell flaring brighter as the orbs neared.

Unwilling to sit back the death knight drew his sword up above his head and slammed it into the stone and focused his own counter magic into play. Having seen warlock magic before it was beyond dangerous but extremely potent, he could not rely on his priestess to do everything. His eyes burned bright as he clasped one hand over the hilt of his blade steadying himself and anchoring himself to it. The blade of Kargath still in his side but it was a minor nuisance as he focused everything as he drew up his right hand his two fingers pointed upwards as his knuckles and thumb curled into his palm just under the tip of his chin. A wall of green washed above Suma's barrier but this was not a spell of rejection or protection, no the death Knight planned to absorb as much magic as he could into himself and his blade letting the rest dissipate enough to be no threat to Suma's barrier.

Each massive fire ball came down and hit with a massive explosion but the effect did not ripple downwards but merely backwards as Kerghan's body flared green consuming the fel magic his eyes turning a dark green as runes now spread all over his body. There was so much energy it was ripping through him like a bolt of lightning. His hand clenched completely around his blade the runeblade turned completely green as he pushed more energy from himself to his weapon. His head threw back in a howl as fel magic fired from his mouth a brilliant green flame. "Soo much! I…. Can't! ... Anymore!" Kerghan's will strong but there was so much he had absorbed was more than any before and his focus snapped completely as a cracking sound rippled out from underneath his hand. "Noo-!" Kerghan screamed in agony as he felt his weapon snap in two! The dark runes exploded across the blade shattering it into two complete pieces and he hit the ground as the energy stored in the blade's energy rebounded back into him and his spell and concentration faded completely.

Suma watched in horror as Kerghan was twisted by the vile magics assuming he meant to consume the spell in himself had not worked. Despite her wishes to help him she could not as he had tried to absorb the magic and failed the full force of the three orbs now bored straight into her barrier which still glowed as she focused and began to bend the outer ridges of her spell and pulled the shining broad barrier over top the spell encasing all three in golden orbs of light. Pulling her hands tight to her chest the three orbs drew closer to her, but her eyes became a river of golden light. Flowing out brilliantly from it came to consume her entire form as she then threw her arms upwards, the golden orbs groaned but held firm and then fired skyward in all directions away from the temple.

The priestess's brilliant aura flared brightly her body enveloping itself like a sun as the light and she came together once more. Suma felt incredible the strength she… no! She shook her head, it wasn't her strength it was the light! "Thank you holy light for giving me what I need." She prayed in her mind, in doing so the rush of power left but it did not sap her strength the light had given her what she asked and she returned after the strength after no longer needing it. Her thoughts shifting to the worgen who now lay on the ground his mouth still hung agape but still lived as she could see him still breathing. Moving to his side she reached down with her hands and pulled him up into a sitting position, the ever present blade of the orc he had just fought still jutted out from his side however she couldn't risk removing it now as she wasn't sure if she could be able to seal up the wound or if the damage inside was even worse. No she would have to find someplace secure before dealing with the blade, "Come we have to get moving back to the docks." She said as the worgen slowly pushed himself up to his feet.

The death knight mulled over what had just transpired even as he made an effort to right himself, still clenched tightly in his fist was the shattered blade. _My runeblade… without it I won't have a proper weapon or anchor for my spells! _Kerghan's mind struggled with this event never before had this happened! A weapon shattered and broken on the field of battle and he had no way of finding a blade to replace it. A death knight's blade was a part of their own body as their hand or arm, their souls were tied into their will and power was used through it. The grand weapon he had carried for so long now just a shattered piece of steel, its rune magic gone as the blade no longer maintained the array of magic within it. His eyes peered over the blade as he moved with Suma still holding his arm to steady him.

It was crushing to him, the voice inside his blade gone, its focus… all its strength! Kerghan howled in frustration as he threw the piece into a wall hearing it crack as another piece broke off and fell to the ground. The worgen's eyes viewed the scene with pity and anguish it was like losing a brother.

"Kerghan!" The voice snapped breaking his own self wallowing, "Forget about it we have to leave! I need to find Tuma if she hasn't taken herself to the docks yet!" Her harsh tone scolded him but he did not offer any response but-!

A flash of steel swung from out behind, an axe spinning between both of their heads, the blade snipping just a hair from Suma's head as she lost her balance and tripped over her own feet in surprise to the ground her staff falling from her hands clattering to the side and over a small ledge into a hedgerow.

Several orcs now rushed their position,soldiers that were eager to see more battle. Their blades and mind hungered for a fight as they had been feeling the power just beyond. Hearing the roars of the worgen they had come in search of a good fight but even so their wills were being manipulated by the warlock behind their ranks guiding them to the last known location of the Death Knight that had dared mock him and still survive. The Orc's eyes burned bright red with the sight of easy kills and fresh blood the orcs reaching the pair in no time at all as one swung for Kerghan's throat but the Worgen jerked backwards falling flat as the blade just shaved a few hairs from his neck as he fell to the ground.

Kerghan while not defenseless without his blade was reduced to far more intense spells but primarily, hands and claws as the orc jumped skyward both hands tightly gripping the blade in his hand it came down but did not connect as the axe's head was caught just below by the Death Knights heavy gauntlet. The Grinding of steel as the metal buckled nearly breaking but Kerghan held back the head from his face by just inches as the Orc with a snarl pushed the blade closer to his face his feet planted just to the side of Worgen's chest as his entire body weight was shoved downward.

Suma managed to roll over the ledge as he two other orcs that had followed came by ignored the worgen pinned by their other warrior. "There!" One snapped his broken tusks and large heavy elk armor covered his torso, his eyes narrowed down upon the priestess who looked around for her weapon but could not find it.

Both orcs moved quickly rushing Suma as she tried to summon the light, a flash in her hand glowed but quickly faded as her concentration snapped and she back peddled the axe meant for her stomach caught her hip tearing through the armor and spun her around as she fell.

Suma screamed in pain as she felt her hip burn with the cut her own blood dripping out but here she could not focus as she fell forward the steps leading down to the dock just ahead of her as she hit the top step and rolled downwards one flight of stairs nearly ten feet bouncing up and down. Her mind frantic but fragmented as she felt her world spinning as she hit the final step, her vision was filled with splotches and flashes as she looked up and in the bushes saw the face of her sister Tuma a pleased smile on her face almost just like always…

Suma blinked again and the face in the bushes next to her vanished, "Sister…" She gasped as if reaching out to the bush as a heavy foot kicked her in the side knocking her into the wall and not down the next flight of stairs.

The orc standing above the fallen Draenei woman looked down disappointed, he should have kicked her down the steps the forty foot roll down the steps would have been better death for her pathetic race that by his blade. Stomping her in the chest she cried out as he ground his heal into her wound, a small amount of blood covered his boot and he looked at in disgust. "No right to take our planet." He grunted as he pushed back and drew up his axe as the white eyes of his victim looked up in horror which made him grin… _Just like all the others_ he grinned more as he swung.

Kerghan had heard Suma and her cries of pain and it only brought out the evil in him, the darkness that he had fed off for so many years In his mind he could hear the Lich King even now calling out to him to rend him asunder to tear apart his soul and everything else around him! _Become the unstoppable juggernaut of death and destruction one more_. The voice and feeling was consuming as Kerghan gave in to his dark wishes if only to have a hope of saving her… that's all he wanted… to save her! It was… it was… Kerghan's eyes snapped from their blue to a black flame as he let out a low heavy growl even as the axe was just an inch from his face. "I will kill you." His voice echoing as he shifted his weight slightly the axe dropped but not into his face but cut into his shoulder he felt only the pressure but no pain as Kerghan's hands glowed with black magic and hit the orc upside his head. An explosion of energy ripped outwards as the orc reeled back in pain as the side of his face melted away grabbing at the horrific wound he could only feel his flesh fall through his fingers as he stumbled backwards but the spell Kerghan unleashed now ate away at more his fingers turned to liquid as bone and flesh melted the orcs voice becoming a gurgle as he became nothing but a puddle of green liquid and bone.

Looking down to his chest he grasped the embedded blade fist with his right hand and with a labor grunt pulled the long blade out, a rush of blood spilled free as the wound now flowed blood freely like a river. Focusing inwards he channeled the frozen blood like normal, the wound sealing over as the black liquid became a solid mass of tainted magic over the wound.

A crash hit him in the back as Kerghan barely shifted, the other orc who Kerghan had not seen hit him in the back with his axe, the blade cutting into the armor and the Death Knights black blood coalesced on the blade but still remained frozen within his veins. The Orc's look of sure triumph turned to stunned surprise as the worgen did not barely move despite using the orc using his entire body weight.

Pulling back the warrior ripped the weapon out and made an attempt to swing again but his wrist was caught by the Worgen who looked down at him. "Draenor is ours!" The orc swung his fist but it too was caught by the wolf's clawed hand which clasped around his. Grunting and snorting he made attempts to pull back or free but he couldn't.

"Your soul shall feed me…" The worgen's thick voice bounced around in the Orcs mind as Kerghan's hands glowed black once again and he formed his spell. His savage nature and infused desire for death now overriding pain and rationale as he forced the spell through the orcs very veins, black tendrils tore out from his blood like leeches making him try in vain to pull away but more tendrils tore out from his feet and into the ground locking him there. He could feel them work through his blood and veins into his mind and heart and with another flash in his eyes the green skinned warrior's heart exploded in his chest out from his mouth came a gasp of death the orcs soul leaving but the death knight did not allow this. Catching it in his hand as he released his grip on the orcs limbs letting him fall to the floor with an expression of pure agony written across it. He could see the spirit looking at the Worgen's eyes in fear as the white being unseen by almost all struggled to free himself from the death knights hands but could not, with a snap of his jaws over the soul Kerghan ate the very life force of his foe granting him no peace of death.

His body flared with new strength and he moved to find Suma but five more orcs now came at him, Kerghan raised his right hand his palm facing him a green aura now surrounded his fingers. He could smell the barbarians that rushed him now, the putrid odor of demon blood and orc sweat. They were no better than the monsters that now plagued azeroth! Gritting his teeth he focused his sight at his five fingers aglow with energy swelling with the fresh power he had taken from the Orcs life he now craved more. The green energy coalesced around his fingertips giving no clue as to the spell he would unleash as the five new fighters reached him now, two spears jammed into his torso as they broke pace from the others driving their spears into the death knight and upwards the air with great force.

The orcs looked at their impaled foe as they had caught him before he could cast, a satisfied smirk on the two spearmen as they caught this wolf in his stomach seeing him fully impaled not noticing that his expression had not changed.

"Foolish…" Kerghan said unimpressed and pointed his hand downwards, each of the fingers spread out from his wrist still glowing green and with a flick of his wrist the spell released, each spell sought out his opponents chest sinking into them. "Die!" He cried out as the orcs bodies shook the terror and pain that their predecessor had before they had arrived now matched their own expressions as just like the last opponent who had fought him, their hearts exploded. Kerghan fell from the air hitting the ground hard but he did not lose his balance but walk forward outstretching both hands he drew in the new five souls that had come to him and just like the last all five white spirits came into the Worgen's awaiting jaws and he devoured them.

"Kerghan Stop!" A voice cried out in Kerghan's mind but he could not tell if it was Suma's or not but he couldn't hear much else as more figures approached the Worgen and behind them wearing long black cloaks with daggers covered in their own blood.

Tuma growled angrily as her sisters pet didn't listen to her! He's on a rampage and he'll kill us too! She thought as she scooped up her sister. The orc who had tried to kill her sister had failed but not before her sister gave up her position. Her adhesive salve combination had worked wonders on the green skins as she had him with a full vial, a bit much but she didn't have a lot of time to waste, the sticky substance caught the orc completely and hardened as it was designed to pull broken flesh together to prevent bleeding or hold fractures in place in small amounts it was harmless but adding a few other ingredients her large salve had caught the orc in the back and had snapped him nearly in half as the substance had pulled his head and his legs together until he had broken his spine. It wasn't an easy sight but one the foul creature deserved. As she used a smaller amount on her sisters wound quickly stopping the bleeding, a quick swipe of her frostweed oil numbed the pain from it as well. She smiled at her work, she was quite good.

A groggy Suma barely recognized her sister her head was pounding, "Tuma?" She thought for certain she was going to die when she was nearly cut down and was sent down the steps.

The mobbed cries still filled the air as most had now pulled back or had been cut down. The few pockets of defenders were just now a delay to the orc juggernaut.

"It's me, come on now we have to go! The last boat will not remain here for long." Tuma carried her sister over her shoulder down the steps towards the docks and several remaining Draenei defenders made their way to them from the very ship they now headed towards as they had not seen Tuma hiding or Suma earlier they had come from the boat upon spotting them as fast as they could.

"Hurry I shall help her!" One of the three defenders said, his body wrapped in up in some bandages and had quite a few cuts but still wiled a short sword in his hand. One had but to admire even after nearly falling their devotion to their own people. He hoisted Suma up and onto his back her hands dangling around his neck.

Tuma took his sword as he maneuvered her sister around on his back, "Is that all?" He asked looking to her as the two others spread out with armored spears in hand looking for more ambushes. Sliding his hands under Suma's legs he pulled her up tightly making sure he would not lose his grip on her.

"Aside from my sisters pet wolf I don't know who else is around and I don't what he's doing but… it's not safe by him he's consuming the orcs!" She said as the Draenei carrying her sister gave her a confused and repulsed look. "I don't know what he's doing but-!" the side of the temple shattered as a large green boulder smashed into it breaking down a third of the great temple.

The order of the Draenei could not hold as Maladaar and Naielle were forced to pull back or be surrounded. Cries of panic and chaos were all over as the orcs spilled into the temple's grounds slaying all who still remained there.

Akama himself had retreated from the walls gathering up as many as he could on the way, hiding any that he could in the temple's hidden corridors many of the women and children who had taken refuge inside the main temple's halls did not flee to the docks outside uncertainty or fear kept them in their place. "Come sister! We must hurry." The righteous Draenei felt his own labored breathing as he had ran through every room and chamber grabbing up all of his people that he could.

A shriek ripped from behind him as a mother was cut down behind him, her upper torso nearly cleaved in two but she only slumped down, her frightened son just feet from her tripped over his hooves' as he witnessed his own mother fall before him. An orc cried out in the bloodshed of the woman he had just slain and pushed forward readying his axe to cut down the child who could not move as his eyes fixed upon the body of his mother.

"Light be purged!" Retribution burned in Akama's heart and soul as he asked everything of the light to punish the perpetrator of such a vile act. His robes flared a brilliant yellow as his staff swung forward and the light answered him in earnest. He watched the orc's grip slip on his axe as the light seared his body from the inside. "So much death! You monsters shall pay!" Roared the exarch his fury driving his focus further as the vile being in his eyes smoked with flame as the flesh of his body was being burned. Clutching his face the Orc could not do much from such an assault and dropped to the floor his face contorted in agony as his body erupted in a brilliant yellow flame.

Akama stopped as the body burned he felt no great satisfaction in his act, no he felt pity for the orc but it was a fleeting feeling as he came to the child who now turned and crawled crying out his mother's name shaking her already lifeless body. It pained the exarch like no mortal blow could, the world around him seemed to slow as he moved his hands reaching down collecting the young boy who still clutched the bloody shirt of his mother and pulled the child free. His tears and cries echoed in his mind as he watched his fingers slide away the blood of his mother covering the tips of his fingers as he wailed.

Rounding on his heel Akama pulled the boy under his arm in his free hand was his staff wrapped in his white knuckles. As he did two more orcs appeared where the first had just come. Their brutish cries echoed as the might paladin prayed moving forwards he felt the shaking of the ground as the orcs pursued behind him. As he moved a glowing orb ensorceled his clenched fist and swelled growing twice the size of his hand and half again. A flare in his eyes Akama's orb of golden light released seeking the targets behind him, guided by his faith the light did not let him falter. The orb exploded between both of his foes and they were rocked to either sides of the temple walls with a thundering crack as they crumpled down the sides their bodies coming to a rest and no longer stirred.

He swung into the passage way, handing the crying mass in his arms to another mother whom had been gathered by Akama. Her cooing whispers and hand slowly covered the boy's mouth gently trying to stifle the painful cries. Akama himself could only use this tragedy to strengthen himself further. If he were to give into despair what good would come from it? "Remain here I shall return once more are found, if I do not return in time follow the passage great the exit as you would Velen. It shall open up a passage to the docks!" Those inside only nodded their heads as he smoothed his hand over a rounded stone by the hidden corridor of the temple. As that happened the stone from the side moved itself and sealed over where those inside hid it would keep them safe… but for how long?

Turning back to the cries of the outside Akama ran back to aid any that remained. He could only pray he could find more before they were slaughtered.

Loosing Karabor would be a harsh loss, but losing the Prophet would be catastrophic! Akama came to a fresh passage his hand waving over the veiled entrance opening up the hidden door.

"Momma run!" Screamed a child's voice snapping Akama's head to the doorway and he before the follower of the Naaru could register he had even begun to move he was already in the opening a small girl barely four or five reached back for her mother who had fallen to her knees holding her neck coughing a large gash evident even to Akama as purple blood leaked down from it. "Momma-!"

Just from behind an orc raised his axe he looked down upon the woman and would end her suffering it was not malice… no she would die but to suffer would be wrong. The burley warrior had several cuts and marks across him where his own blood flowed freely from his wounds but those wounds were barely noticeable. Gripping the hilt of his weapon tight he offered a prayer to the spirits to guide his strike and the soul he struck down to rest. The movement was swift and fluid the blade cut down the female Draenei her head falling from her neck as he only looked down at the sight with no hint of pride or glory… He revealed in battle but this was no battle anymore it was a slaughter… so many horrific screams… Even with the gift blood coursing through his veins he could hear the poor cries of the women and children.

The orc spat to the side he sheathed his weapon as a child's voice screamed from a doorway catching the orc's gaze. The tear streaks from a small girl's face caught full in the orc warrior's eyes and he looked away unable to face the child whose mother he had just killed, in doing so he did not notice the figure behind her.

The girl moved to run to her mother but couldn't as two arms picked her up from the ground and pulled her to a strong chest, her cries for her mother still going painfully as she looked into the face of Akama whose own eyes ran with fresh tears…

_Light… have mercy!_

Akama wept in his mind as he made back to the passage and sealed it making his way inside, the world moved in paces as Akama reached the other's inside the tunnel while his sight was welcome the pain that he brought with him was only more painful for those who worked their way to the docks in the shallow light filled glow inside the temples hidden passageways until they were all rocked by a massive quake. Many inside were tossed about hitting the walls or falling to the floor as the Temple shook violently for several seconds. The force was so intense the doorway to the docks fell open just ahead of them. The light of the outside filled the passageway as Akama made it to his feet first, still at the back of group in order to make sure that if the orcs came from behind he would be able to push them back. There was one Draenei guard at the front and he would be the only protection but the chances the orcs would come from the front was a calculated risk. "Is everyone alright?" Akama called out as he moved forwards, those with him still clung to the walls letting him have just enough space to go through the middle of the pack.

Looking to the lone guard his shattered shield and chipped sword still tightly clenched in his hands Akama held his hand bidding him to remain as he was. "I shall make the first sight outside and if I signal get the people moving fast and to the docks it should be only a hundred meters.

"Of course exarch."

Akama nodded to him as he made the way out first and as he looked upon the sight it only drew so much pain into his heart. Karabor was being destroyed…

Three ships remained for the people, having already sent many of their people on their way to the shores of Shattrath the night before these were the only transports that had been able to return from the previous night. Eight ships had left but only three had returned. Velen having been begged to leave by many in the order despite his own wishes he agreed to their pleas and left those behind in Karabor.

* * *

Gul'dan made his way up the steps accompanied by his entourage of warlocks and Cho'gall having been given temporary command as Blackhand himself made the second push inside the citadel as the defenses were completely shattered. The orc warlock upon the slaughter all around him, there were many dead Draenei but an equal number of orcs. "A shame… but we can replace our losses soon enough." Guldan commented as Cho'gall merely laughed with himself at the destruction.

"Master should we begin preparations for the ritual, the fresh blood and dying will be easily used to power our magic's to _him. _"

Gul'dan looked to his subordinate his chin stroking his gray beard while mulling over his words. "I believe that would be for the best, the great one should be informed of our conquest. He would most definitely wish to know of their utter annihilation at our hands." Motioning to his subordinate, "Take several of your brothers Tergon'gor and inform me once he has been summoned."

"Of course master." With a bow Teron'gor turned ushering those most trusted of the shadow council with him into the heart of Karabor. The dark runes and incantations already alive in their mind, pictures drawn by the great one Kiljaden to be crafted in the blood of the fallen Draenei.

"Chog'gall" Gul'dan looked to his arguing two headed ogre which stopped bickering and looked down to the aged warlock. "Find me that wolf, I want him brought to me… _alive" _Emphasizing his order to his apprentice who only bowed both heads.

"Of course great one! (Trust us! Trust us yes!" the heads cackled as they trotted off away from Guldan's company to go search for his master's prize.

"What will you do when you find him?"

"I will present him to the great one, his powers are incredible and I wish to know more about them. He fights like a warlock with magic but has the strength of an orcish warrior… A potent mix." Thumbing his gray beard the old warlock snickered. "Much like Garona, I shall break him to my will, such a strength I do not know how these pathetic purple skins managed to create him but I shall discover it!" His cane tacked the floor as he could only picture it now, his half breed creation assassin and an armored warlock wolf! "It will be a glorious prize to give to the master proving that we orcs are worthy!"

"Worthy for what?" One asked his eyebrow raised.

Gul'dan waved him off. "Nothing important for now…" he lied. Inside he grinned… worthy of being a part of the burning legion!

* * *

Several ranks of shambling corpses sloughed their way towards the death knight the haggard movements not at all focused as the soulless husks simply moved in a direction. Their controllers were not the masters of necromancy like the Lich's that Kerghan once fought beside or those death knights like himself who could summon the dead to rise and fight for his will. Despite all that they were still a threat, hands claws were used as men and women, Orc and Draenei corpses were used regardless. A haphazard female made her way towards Kerghan her proud Rangari armor slashed cleanly through as her insides were spilled out from her stomach. Her hands raised as pointed nails aimed for his throat but the Death Knight did not react as she grasped his throat the putrid odor of her breath assailed his nose but it was one he had lived with for years which blew over him.

Fresh corpse hands grasped his body, their nails digging into his exposed flesh and scrapped over his armor but he did not react he now released his once frozen blood and it now flow freely, the black liquid dripping from wounds that covered his attackers. His focus driven as each drop slipped not to the ground but to the host's center.

"Rip him apart! Slay him for the master!" A necrolyte commanded his blood dagger pointed at the face of the Worgen who looked indifferent to everything even as hands covered over his face intent on tearing apart his very flesh.

Focusing on each individual corpse drained his mind but he ignored the mental fatigue he was not going to fail. Exhaling the words of his trainer Amal'thazad the frozen lich, his breath seeped forth in a cold chill but it did not dissipate it expanded blooming into a massive cloud of frost that slowly engulfed each of the shambling horrors. His mind and blood linked he swung his own strength into each of the animated constructs that released him much to the shock of the Necrolytes. "You are nothing but pups to me…" Kerghan growled as he raised one claw raked arm in front of himself looking over the rows of corpses that he felt in his own mind. Gesturing forward with a sweep of his hand he redirected _his _constructs towards their former masters. "I shall let you see to it you feel the death you have wanted to control orc fools! Attack!" Kerghan swung his arm straight up and the ghouls no longer shambled but ran, Kerghans manipulation and control along with his own infused blood gave these ones shambling tools of the orcs now with greater power at his command.

"Obe-!" The lead Necrolyte was silenced as the pack descended upon them, his dagger slashed at one severing an arm but its effect was moot as a pair of teeth of an orc warrior bit into his arm crushing muscle and bone with his tusks. The orc's scream lasted shortly as several others leapt over his body and he was soon covered in a pile of slobbering dead. However these did not mindlessly feast no they were guided back to task by a more skilled necromancer.

The Death Knight drove his mind forward as he touched each corpse and sent them towards the remaining necrolytes their weak blood magic did little as the bolts of magic they fired dropped a single corpse here and there but it did not keep them down as they rose up seeking the vengeance they craved even in these twisted forms the spirits of the dead still lingered and Kerghan could touch their own thoughts as they were his own. Twisted and deformed into these beasts they wanted retribution for their bodies' defilement and the Worgen easily gave them what they sought.

The Orc's tried to run but several were leapt upon by the ravenous dead as Kerghan focused more on one large Orc under his control, he clenched his fist forcing the blood inside the body to expand and multiply rapidly. The process and actions instant as the corpse grew sluggish and swelled to a deformed mass, its head and chest becoming almost balloon like but the death knight slashed his hand towards the orc, his spell catching the swollen corpse which exploded body parts becoming projectiles that impaled and caught any within its radius. Switching again Kerghan targeted two female draenei corpses rushing in between the pack of orcs and repeated his same spell those who did not realize the corpse had been a product of the worgen's magic and did not run to the side felt two more vicious explosions of blood and bone that dropped more necrolytes to the ground in agony as the corpses that still pursued now leapt atop them.

"Foolish! (Terrible)!" A pair of voices rumbled as a shockwave exploded towards the fleeing orcs, the wind passing over the shadow council warriors but hit the mass of corpses like a violent wind that shattered them into the air. The wind snapped and ripped apart the constructs poor construction that fell back in bloody heaps as they splashed all over the ground leaving piles of flesh splattered everywhere.

"They were not good! (Yes bad!)" The voice came again as a large two headed ogre came into sight his body breaking past a shattered Draenei structure coming in full view of the Worgen. The pairs of eyes mulled over the Death Knight a grin and smirk danced on the pairs faces. "You strong you have skill! (Indeed make master stronger!)" His large finger pointed to the worgen which flared a bright red and blasted a large beam towards him the very ground cracked as Kerghan dove from the beam but its effects hit where he stood. A massive plume of fire burst forth as where he once stood the explosion catching him as he moved to evade. Blasting him backwards and over the ledge the worgen spun several times before crashing into the ground.

Cho'gall laughing at his own success rumbled over to the ledge looking over the side. "Too much! (Broke him might have)!" The heads agreed as their target had fallen nearly thirty feet to the ground onto hard stone.

Kerghan's eyes did not flicker the black fire still coursing through his veins he pushed himself up although the pain of his injuries now becoming evident as his shoulder had been dislocated his left arm hung limp. His right foot felt shattered as he limped to his feet supporting his weight with the other foot. "Not yet…." He rasped as he looked back up towards the Ogre who nodded clapping his hands.

"Yes more fun! (Fun fun!)"

Snarling Kerghan swiped at his blood across his body, the large dripping mess covering his palms as he waved his hand towards the ogre, the black liquid shot forth towards his foe as the spots of blood became small needles.

"Good try! (foolish try)" With a wave of the two headed giant's hands a barrier erected itself catching the blood which flared and burned like bits of acid harmlessly on his magical defense. "My turn! (Fire him yes yes!)" The ogre's finger glowed once again bright red and the world exploded around Kerghan who could not hope to dodge this next assault and was blasted into the air.

* * *

Aboard the ship the captain aboard the final ship had ordered a withdrawal from the harbor. He could do no more for Karabor as the orcs now began to swarm over the temple by the dozens making their way down to the docks unhindered. Two of the massive ships had already cast aside the mooring lines and began to drift towards the open water, a small temple in itself these ships were completely practical for transportation. While each was a massive purple stone work with decorative golden spires that powered the inner workings of the ship each one using a core fragment to power the massive ships engines. While they were not fast ships they maintained an acceptable speed of fourteen knots, far greater than any orc warship that was at best one used by any of the horde's people for fishing.

"Detach the lines, cut them if you must! I want us cast off in two minutes!" The captain ordered, while still covered in ornate paladin armor. His station was one dictated to him by Velen to lead back these ships and secure the safety of the other brothers and sisters who could not flee with them. With a light blue crest on his front plate was his only distinguishing mark for he wore no cape or carried no arms that pronounced his station, he lead by authority and strength one that was respected by his people.

Dropping down to a knee who consoled a grieving mother and child giving them a soft embrace as he whispered the worst would soon be over and they would be safe soon. The endless ranks of panicked and terrified refugees was a disturbing sight as the decks above and below were stuffed to capacity. The most wounded were brought below and were being attended too by the priests and an impressive alchemist who had on her own direction helped a dozen people from large sacks she had brought to the docks containing a variety of potions and bandages. Praise be we have others looking out for the best of our people-

"Get down from there you are not well!"

Gritting his teeth the captain pushed himself through the masses of people, he would not tolerate this now! He couldn't have any distractions! His eyes catching sight of two figures arguing by the railing, one priestess trying her best to stand and look atop the stone for something in Karabor beside her was a paladin still covered in fresh bandages. His mind recalling the battered soul cut up something fierce by orcs wielding blades attached to their hands but still despite his wounds more than willingly to go back to save his people. "Moree… what are you doing here?" The captain's gruff tone his eyes focused more on the paladin who seemed to shrink back from his gaze but he shifted it to the priestess who all but ignored him her figure showed worry as her hands clenched and unclenched.

"Sorry sir, she's looking for her lost… someone still in Karabor." His attention shifted back to the priestess. "Please… your sister told you what happened he can't-"

"Don't tell me that!" Suma snapped the stress in her voice coming out harsher than she wanted, "He's alive and he's coming back!"

The captain shook his head, "I do not have time for this! Sister get down, if there was anyone alive still in Karabor they would've returned with Exaarch Akama and even if he was alive I don't have time to sitting here waiting for one person! His live is not worth the lives of so many now go below decks before I throw you down there myself!" He moved to grab Suma from the railing but as they did an explosion tore the ground apart just from the docks. "No-! By the lights cut the lines now full power I don't care if you rip the dock off with the lines go!" The captain shouted to the men working on board who grabbed whatever was offhand from discarded swords and hatchets and began slamming them into the thick robes keeping the ship secure the which now stretched tight as the ship's engines whirred to life and began to stretch the secure lines.

"No please! He's still alive!" Suma jumped down grabbing the captain's arm who gave her a harsh look down, "Please just one-!" A smack across her face stunned her as she dropped to the ground, Moree came to her side grabbing her arms.

"Forgive me sister… but I will not and you must let it go…" He spun on his heel and walked towards the controls driving to push down the guilt of striking a poor woman who begged him to wait for someone. It was cruel but he had no choice! Steeling his emotions he grabbed the sword from his hilt and began chopping one stubborn line that still refused to give way while several other Draenei hacked away at with haste.

"Sister?" Moree helped the stunned priestess to her feet as she looked to Karabor which exploded again with another plume of fire coming from the docks. "I'm sorry but he-"

Suma shoved past him her eyes fixed on the docks which locked on a lupine figure that sailed through the air and smashed onto the decks. "Noo…" Her hands drew up to her face in horror as the figure slowly pushed up, the battered black dreadnaught armor unmistakable for another Draenei warrior. "Light no!" She nearly leapt from the boat but a solid grip held her close

"No Stop sister!" Moree pulled her from the ledge, despite his greater size Suma was fiercely clawing to get to the edge of the boat.

"Let me go he's right there! Please let me help him!" Suma screamed as she landed a solid kick on the Paladin's shin by pure luck dropped his grip for a moment. "Kerghan! Kerghan get up!" Her cries seemed to reach the struggling form on the docks which clawed itself forward. Her pure white eyes looked into his blue flames which gazed back at her own. He was alive! He was going to-!

She watched his head fell the arm supporting his weight slipped and he hit docks limp. "Please light give him strength!" Her hands raised up her heartened pleas being answered as a glow surrounded her and she focused her powers on her death Knight who remained motionless. The wave of healing she created rushed towards him, he would have to bear with the pain but he would be able to move. The light rushed over him and she felt the pain she caused making her flinch, despite the pain he moved back to his hands and dragged himself closer to them.

"Lines cut give it everything!"

"Get up! Kerghan get up!" She repeated her mind refocusing as she channeled more light forwards to him. The ship now a twenty feet from the docks but he could still make it! "Come on!" She begged the light to give up anything to get him on his feet!"

A larger figure came from the docks shores missed by Suma's eyes as a large two headed ogre hurdled onto the wooden docks just feet from Kerghan the heavy form crushing some but not all of the wooden planks. "You try and flee? (Silly you run!)" The large creature laughed as Suma's hopes dashed as he grabbed the Worgen by the waist and with a fast raise and snap of his arm bounced him off the Wood his armor crushing through some of the planks as half his body now teetered in a hole through the wood. "You so weak! (Weak! Hah Weak!)" The almost gleeful ogre hauled up the death Knight again and began to pummel him with his free hand.

Aboard the ship many watched the mauling, the eyes of the Draenei recognizing the body and armor as each punch audible as a large shoulder plate blasted free, the black skull ripped free from its bindings rising high into the air and bounced off the side of the aft of the ship as they slowly pulled away. The figure limp his hands dangled at his sides as the Ogre now hoisted him into the air letting the either unconscious or lifeless body hang his armor all but ravaged, the proud ogre mage revealing in his conquest in front of them.

"By the Naruu please…" Suma wept as she struggled to send the light to aid him, but a barrier of the ogre's creation prevented any aid. The light was now just a dull fire in her heart, the fury gone as the battered body a clear sign of his defeat. Just like before… Her heart pained as she felt the tears run from her eyes… twice now she had watched those that she loved fall. What good would come from this? "What greater cause…" She struggled to grasp everything, just an hour or so before she stood beside him aiding him in battle and now… now he was crushed by an ogre in front of her eyes… while she lived_? Answer me! What greater good does his death do?_ Her open question came with no answer, the light did not react.

Placing her hand on the railing she cast one final grief stricken glance back at the docks as the Ogre all but mocked her perhaps enjoying her misery for she knew his eyes looked into hers but he did nothing… he merely let them go… and let her suffer with another man who had died for her.

Spent from everything she let herself crumple to the deck fresh tears rolling from her eyes. How much she wished to just wake up… to let this all be some horrible nightmare.

"He is with the light sister…" Moree placed one bandaged hand gently over her head the other taking her hand.

Suma wished for no comfort or pity… she just wished to just let everything go. Slowly the Draenei picked her up but she didn't fight him he let her carry her down below the decks as the ship became deathly quiet. Only the creaking and waves that lapped against the vessel played their sad song for those who had escaped the temple.

Cho'gall let the Draenei escape, he knew their drowned corpses would serve his cause little. Best to let them flee and fan the fear… besides he had his prize! "Yes! (Good!)" The heads cheered as they now lowered the broken wolf in one hand. "Bring him back, let the master-!" The Ogre's feet felt a tremble his twin heads looking down for some cause as the dock shook violently. "uhh (oh!)" The ogre made an attempt to run but the docks shattered in half, wood and splinters tearing up as the waves below now roared. Cho'gall plunged into the waters which raged around him… _Elements! (Spirits!)_ His mind realized as this was not some natural tide shift, a massive gust of water rushed over the Ogre who could not properly cast and without noticing released his hold upon the worgen who floated downwards towards the depths as the magi focused his left head casting a barrier the right sent forth a shockwave knocking back the offensive water elementals who moved without a proper form as they were water itself.

_Stupid! You let him go! (Me nots let go you lets!)_ The ogre quickly flashed to that thought as he looked down at the death knight who floated downwards into a black abyss. His massive body plunged downwards his hand's pulling himself close to the limp form as his massive hand reached out to grasp the body just as his hand touched the furred arm another surge punched the magi square in the fast knocking him upwards and spun him completely about. Regaining himself a moment later he peered back down and with wide eyes watched the form vanish into darkness. We screwed up! Both minds agreed as the elementals made another pass at him but he did not pursue his lost quarry but swam back upwards and pulled himself from the raging waters.

His massive arms clawed up the stone docks that remained and onto dry land, on his hands on knees the ogre looked back at the turbulent waters which slowly failed in their intensity and returned to a calm nature once again. Wiping his mouth the ogre knew something… that someone had sent him into the water and stolen away his prize… who as to it would be stumped Cho'gall but aside from that he knew Gul'dan would punish him harshly for losing the prisoner…

* * *

As the ogre now contemplated his fate at the hands of his master a watery form bonded with the spirit of an orc flowed through the water as one would run through an open field his eyes fixating upon the form that continued its dark descent into the waters below. With a practiced focus the spirit of water grasped the hand of the Worgen, its waters becoming solid as it dragged the limp body upwards and to shore…


	6. Chapter 6: Realm to Realm

**Chapter 6: Realm to Realm**

**A/N: Apologies on the long wait this chapter changed several times over, also I can not promise an update this month and if it does not happen it will not happen until late October when I depart for basic training. So if you are enjoying the story it will be on hiatus after July until I return.**

Death… it's a strange feeling but one that a Death Knight had grown greatly accustom to. The world of the dammed was nothing special but neither was it a place of dancing angels in white frolicking clothes playing on lyres or lutes to the worthy masses of the blessed. A foolish notion by many of the blind faithless, but in a sense there was no fiery core of eternal torment either, Kerghan himself had never once spied a pitch fork wielding goblin with horns jutting from his head playing the constant stream of endless sins he had performed upon so many to give him a realization of all the terrible evil one did upon the world. It was a bit ludicrous one but the blind and obedient marched themselves well to these drums… as one who had personally experienced death several times now he had grown quite accustom to the world of the eternal it was… peaceful.

A vast sea of gray mirrored glass encompassed his gaze, a floating specter of his body remained above this great dead sea. For below this gray water murky and unappealing, it was a feeling of tranquility. Here the souls of the dead found peace… a true peace true there were ghosts, demons, monsters of the living dead that prowled the lands of Azeroth but here where the dead gathered was not like that. Letting his eyes shut… no longer were they flames, no longer was he a furred monster born of a curse. He was as he was meant to be here… no more and no less. His feet entered the great sea but he felt nothing letting his being drift him to the welcome depths, those spirits that were already here remained motionless their forms unmoving their eyes closed, all manner of creatures existed here.

Human, alien, elf, and beast alike were all here and here he came to join them at last… the waters roused up around his hands and yet nothing still, his thoughts were brief and flashes of images but before he could focus on one it would be no longer there. He could not hope draw some inner strength and resist the world. Fight back, lunge outwards from the cold gray waters and fight to return to the realm of the living. That was a fantasy only a few beings could pull themselves from this great dead sea and he did not wonder why any would? He craved this, like all Death Knights, there long journey ended here. A final lasting peace it was… beautiful the gray waters engulfed his neck and he let his eyelids slip a happy smile of one he had not worn for years came as his mouth was covered and he felt the pull drag him beneath the water.

It was just as he remembered, his soul had come here before and he knew it. He had dreamed of it several times but of course spoke of it to no one, he knew this feeling this calm as his spirit or essence slowed becoming all but motionless. Just before this time he had been brought back once before but this was not some gentle pull from his eternal rest. Oh no, Kerghan had been slain by the lich king his worgen body to be transformed and reanimated as one of his most powerful warriors. The pain he had felt was a chilling nightmare that came around often to haunt him to feel his very soul and being ripped out from these waters by the cold will and power of the Lich King.

The agony is incomparable to any mortal pain one could imagine, it had made him wake up in a frozen sweat more than once. Imagine a thousand sharpened hooks digging into your body and tearing apart your flesh, imagine that while this happens there is no mouth to scream from, no way to close and avert your eyes. To feel one's cold embrace wrap around your very heart and slam you back into the world of the living but taking a portion of your being in the process. To feel yourself ripped asunder by the blade frostmourne and devoured, it was complete agony for a time where you knew none. It could be days, weeks, or even years there was no way to tell. Once all that had occurred you felt all the pain of living come back and hit you full force. The gasps for breath that you no longer needed, the blinking of eyes to refresh and clear, the pains of hunger for you have not eaten in weeks with a great thirst that is no less diminished in comparison to your hunger. The creak and groaning of bones and muscles as they were stiff as a board just a moment ago.

Yes. All those pleasantries of being alive came back and to be like that and helpless as newborn babe. It was terrible, then to hear the voice of the one who brought you back to feel his eyes inside your head. To hear his thoughts as if they were your own and unable to change anything. That was how it felt to be reborn in the body of a Death Knight but now? Now he could finally rest and let all of his pains go, let his heart stop, and his mind let go of all the fleeting thoughts forever…

As everything became a blur in his eyes he felt something… and when he should not feel at all. He could hear a voice though this world was silent. _No… Not again! Please… no more! Let me rest! _But he had no say, no choice, no matter, his spirits wishes denied… The water around him surged pushing him upwards, clearing him from the great dead sea but he emerged not soaked or even wet because there was no thing as wet or dampness in this world.

His chest burned as he moved to grab at himself but he could not grasp a corporeal form, phasing through his body his form spun quickly like a tornado and rose even higher. The vision of the cool waters becoming a spec as he felt everything return all at once. Pain… so much pain, not just the physical, but the mental anguish and stress, the emotional torment that he battled everyday within himself came like an Infernal barreling over his body. Perhaps the Infernal would be better as his agony returned letting him do only one thing. Scream, and scream as loud as one could, the world around him was red as he returned back from the dead many other souls wailed and cried like him as they were torn and tormented! The agony of life! Who would want this pain back?

Memories fleeting and fragmented flashed over his sight, the trials and tribulations of those around him as the color shifted to a blood red, looking to find the source he noticed one of his limbs that had now stretched to a vast length beyond anything normal and it was he, that was now a glow the red aura emanating from him as his body twisted and stretched being pulled upwards spinning round and round his mind hounded by the souls of the wailing dead around him who rejected their lives. Rejected the fact they were dead now screamed in agony as they fought against the peace of death- seeking to return to be one of the living, however that would never happen- unlike Kerghan who tried to tear at himself but his spirt flared and he felt himself plummet from the skies and like a bolt of lightning slam back into his body.

"Kuargh-" The Worgen's mouth gurgled as water spilled over his lips, the liquid being pulled from his lungs which now sought air which found its way. The Death knight's limbs stiff and muscles unmoving as they had not received any oxygen for several minutes. His eyes did not blink but they remained open, only the air spilling into his lungs was his only controlled movement. At the moment he was nothing more than a breathing corpse that was suffering from rigamortis. While he lay there a gray blob filled his sight, he could not see any features or hear much as his ears still had not begun working properly.

Kneeling just off to his side, his expression one of disgust a bitter frown over his lips a bitter old orc all too familiar with this creature. He had heard the cries of the spirits and had bequeathed him with a vision of rescuing him, their words a jumble as they were still in terrible agony thanks to Gul'dan but they had given him direction and location. With enough strength he had overpowered the ogre mage as the elements gave back some much needed revenge against those who had attacked them. Becoming a part of the water itself and the water spirits had joined with him to assail him. Battering the Ogre to make him release the worgen and once that had been done he had pulled him to the shore.

However, his aged red eyes looked over the beast in question, he had been at death's door and thanks to the power of life around him he had drawn more strength from the vegetation and poured out life to this being. In doing so he had felt just what he was, he was not truly alive. He was animated by dark magics and his spirit bound to his body like a crude mockery of life, why this affront to all things living had been spared by the primal spirits of Draenors behest he couldn't be entirely sure but whatever he was he knew that this creature was not from their world… "Maybe the warlock brought more with him than just the gift." Kalthar stroked his beard, yellow fingernails making fine strokes over his hair as he watched the living corpse began to regain himself. "Are you back with the living strange one?"

A short wheeze came out as Kerghan's eyes now returned the blue flames slowly rising in the pits of his sockets. His fingers curled on his fists as he felt the black blood flowing through him, his entire body now tingled as if all his limbs had fallen asleep for several hours. There was no feeling of movement as his legs slowly twitched and his knees now bent upwards, "I find… my waking to this weakness… constantly a major pain in my ass." Kerhgan felt his voice return, his mood entirely expected by himself. Far too many times had he been waking to such a weak state by the hands of the Draenei, Elements, Ogres, and now orcs in the past weeks. Never had he been such a miserable death knight.

"Lucky to wake at all, you were as death when I pulled you out." The orc stood up as the Worgen's features returned, his pale white gums turning to a more proper shade as the wolfs limbs began working once again.

"You..." The Worgen gritted his teeth as he locked eyes with the orc shaman. "You're the reason for this?" His right arm attempted to push himself up but the muscles did not hold up and he fell back to the ground.

"Spirits wanted you alive. So you are as such." A simple answer, the Orc took a look around his surroundings wondering if there was something nearby, his nerves slightly frayed for many reasons to count at the moment but perhaps he was overly cautious. The woods around them were not entirely still but that was a relief for when the world became quiet it was a greater cause for alarm.

Kerghan snorted at the orcs response managing to get himself up to a sitting position his knees tucked up enough to let his chest rest against them. Truly his near second death had drained him of most of his strength, "So what now?" His eyes shifting to the orc who pulled up a large carved totem about the size of his forearm. A strange fixture rested atop the head, some sort of aquatic figure rested there as the orc calmly slipped it to a pouch tucked along his side.

"Now is as it is. Spirits said no more, so I shall do no more." The orc secured his totem of water he had procured from the pilfered shelves of Ner'zhul whose belongings had been thrown to the side by his former apprentice. The bond he could feel when channeling with this totem was incredible, it was a solid median and probably one that had been used for several generations until being treated as nothing more than dirt. Kalthar hated what was becoming of his people's traditions and their blatant discarding of what their ancestors had left to them.

Looking back to the Worgen he gave a shallow snort, "You on your own, repaying one debt though you owe another to my blood." The orc's eyes watched as the worgen's gaze hardly changed or even acknowledged him. The death of his brother still weighed upon Kalthar but he had not been allowed to slay the Death Knight although he wished to for honor of his brother and fellow warriors that had fallen to this strange creature.

"Then go orc, I'm certain you have more Draenei to slaughter." Kerghan growled as he gave the orc a scornful look. "Or are the deaths of many women and children not enough for you blood?" The stinging point of his words hit the orc who spat back at him.

"People sick with this blood, led poorly by Gul'dan not by choice!" Kalthar referring to the blood already given to his people as a gift. "You know little of this foulness!" His fingers curled up to fists, how he wished he could strike him for such a notion of dishonor, but also deep down he knew that this wolf was right somehow. Openly admitting to the corruption he had seen done by Gul'dan was apparent to many, whether they chose to care or accept it was another.

"I know much shaman… I know of cursed blood and cursed wills more so than you will ever understand." Kerghan reached out a hand to a nearby mid-sized tree his claws gently scraping against the bark as he collected himself. His eyes shifting the shaman who gave him a snort but seemed content to leave him be. Not that Kerghan would be overjoyed to be without his company, he had seen enough orcs for one lifetime already.

"One last warning beast." The orc shaman not bothering to turn around as he had done what the elements had asked of him and they had yet to speak to him since directly. "Gul'dan hunts, wants your power much."

"Would not be the first time." He had been hunted plenty in his lifetime already, his eyes still watching the orc as he began to depart him. "A final warning Shaman…" His voice dropping low as he hoped this would be as clear a warning as ever, "If I see you again in battle… I will kill you."

"Same to you wolf, still have blood oath to settle." The thoughts of his brother flickered over his mind and his killer just before him. However a life for a life had been traded before and striking him down now would offer him no honor or praise from his brothers spirit. Kalthar turned his head around and moved swiftly back to the orc encampment, while his presence would not be missed for a few hours, any longer and he risked being questioned thoroughly by his chieftain.

Having been departed by Kalthar's company it now was left to him to escape shadowmoon valley and head to Shattrath city. The only place he could hope to find his priestess and the Draenei before the final siege of the city and the slaughter of half the Draenei people. Kerghan grunted as the knowledge was well known to him, he had learned that Velen had left behind half his people in the city to give the impression to the Deceiver- Kiljaden- that they had been slaughtered. As such the host of the burning legion would abandon the orcs and leave them to their fate on a broken dying world. All of these actions would lead to the first invasion of the orcs into azeroth and history itself would follow from there.

Grasping his clawed fingers into the shale bark of the tree he had been set under the Worgen pulled himself up. His body and mind were completely drained but he could not afford rest, to do so would leave him open and exposed to any orc party. Surely one could imagine a corpse floating up to waters edge. No he couldn't wait, the bark raked away by his clawed hand pulling himself fully to his feet. His upper body still leaned heavily upon the tree to support his upper body.

Taking several large breaths he straightened himself his palm now only balancing him against the tree he took one step forward-

He awoke again, his face firmly planted in the grass. "Too...soon" He wheezed realizing the instant he had tried to move forward had caused him to loose consciousness. The vertigo had came hard and the blood rushed from his brain and he blacked out. He wondered how long he had been dead. Probably would've been best to ask the shaman, but that was far too late now.

The selfish notion of returning to the great dead sea flashed through his thoughts, the peace... it was so sweet. A snort quickly escaped his nose. Not like this, dying on the coast after being saved by a damn orc? What kind of honorable death would that- his hands pushed himself up to a kneeling position still held up by his elbows. With Another push he found himself now on one knee his balance still wobbly as he felt his balance nearly shifting backwards. Keeping his chest forward he did not fall backwards, taking another breath he pushed himself back onto two feet his knees trembling as he managed to keep himself upright.

Slowly he managed one step forward, the first the most tenious as his legs wanted to just give in and collapse but his own foolishness or arrogance kept him steady. Slowly he managed one more, the second far less worse than the first. Each step slow but growing with ease. Stopping at another tree just ahead of him he had managed maybe ten steps forward but he felt exhausted already. Such a feeling was terribly irritating to say the least, in addition the megar substance he had been given by the orc had already passed.

An potent rumble now danced inside him as his body now seemed craving some form of food. The thorough beating he had taken now left him craving some form of energy. Anything would do as a way to not only satiate his hunger pains but also give him much needed energy since he greatly doubted his ability to be eating upon the souls of the orcs any time soon.

Continuing his grueling slow pace he shed what remained of any armor, the heavy dreadnaught steel completely lost a tragic shame in his mind. It was the finest armor he had ever worn and one that could never be replaced as the forges of Naxxramas where it had been forged were now gone. While most death knights walked around in Sarnoite armor now, the metalized blood of the old god Yogg'Saron while effective did not have the strength or quality of Dreadnaught armor which was exemplified by the colossal beating he had managed to endure save the watery depths but still he had managed to function. His equipment was a testament to the craftsmanship of the Lich King's forges albeit no longer missed.

As his mind dwelled on the notion of losing his favored armor he also knew there was something far more important missing. His trusted Runeblade, a weapon that had served for nearly three years and countless battles nothing more than a pile of scrap.

While he had managed well enough without his weapon during the fight he knew that was primarily his will and dark skills alone that kept him alive through most of it.

Stopping again beside a tree catching his breath he knew there would be no chance at a repeat performance. He might have a few spells in him but nowhere could he hope to use his dark magic previously and maintain it. Unlike mages who drew upon the lands own arcane matrix's or from the life around them he did not have such a way to do that.

His runeblade now broken left him nearly bare of any practical defenses, the magical carved runes were a powerful fount of power for him. Each one carved magically into the twisted steel and allowing him access to his great power. Inside each blade held a portion of arcane energy that was almost limitless, the fresh souls of the living fueled the power inside to sustain him with his strength. Without it now he needed to give himself energy the natural way to hope to use his own power.

Swallowing hard he lifted his nose into the air and let the scents of the world all around him fill him. Every kind of smell flowed in and around his nose, his wolf sense of smell greatly aided him. Able to distinguish odors from plant, animal, and water. He could also still catch a whiff of burning wood and flesh far removed from this place. He was probably downwind of the temple of Karabor as he could not easily spy the temple and the scents while potent where not a constant in his nose.

However, as his noses senses drifted he smelled something else... blood. Fresh blood, though from the normal scent of blood he could tell this one was not of blood from orc or Draenei. It was the blood of a beast the rich untainted aroma it gave off was easily distinguishable.

His nose dropped from its rise and pointed down to the ground letting his senses guide him. While relying upon the normal means of living for years did not at all remove the beast that once scoured the grizzly hills of northrend. It was not long ago and his primal mind still existed well within him even as a warrior once for the scourge.

It was still clear in his mind... working for the archmage Arugal a reputable man and noble of Gilneas. It was working for him that the Worgen's were discovered hiding within the Emerald Dream. He had convinced himself and many of those working for him of the possibility of using these great beasts. Despite the clear foolishness of Arugal Kerghan himself had readily agreed to this arrangement, the promise of power and a chance to move up in the hierarchy of Gilnean society had long eluded him.

When Arugal had brought forth the Worgen Kerghan had been there and one of the first to befall their curse... The world around him had completely changed and he recalled very little about the time he spent as a worgen in the woods around silverpine forest.

The only memory that remained with him was when he was caught by the wolfcult that once worked for Arugal. Those still loyal to the Archmage gathered up as many of their cursed kind and headed via a stolen Gilneas ship to Northrend. Aboard were dozens of men and women in the cult. Others held in cages below decks, the glorious children he had proclaimed until his death by the hands of the forsaken.

Of course brought along for the trip was the exhumed body of Arugal who had been buried near the ruins of Shadowfang keep. His severed head recovered and brought with the wolfcult who traveled far to the north their ship running aground near an ancient stone tower which would be so named Shadowfang tower.

Those fools who had come to be blessed by the great Arugal's teachings were blessed, unfortunately their blessing came not from Arugal but from the Lich King who resurrected their leader and bound him to the armies of the scourge. As a result those who were apart of the wolfcult now bowed to the frozen king of northrend.

Kerghan had regained some semblance of his sentience in the depths of Shadowfang Tower, his mind shifting from the primal rage that he had exhibited for a long time in the woods and now being caged like a lab experiment with a dozen other Worgen but he wasn't entirely sure of that number just a fleeting notion of smells and scents that he could not be sure he had imagined or just believed.

He had not been alone in his cell, he was one of five males brought back in cages in addition to seven females. Kerghan as arrogant and prideful as he had been in life refused any sort of pack semblance with males having killed one other who dared lay on a hand of a female he had rightly marked as his own. The battle a violent but swift conclusion as Kerghan was several feet taller than a normal human and his hubris as a fighter in his common life and nobility had made him a perfect alpha male. It had taken but one bite and slash of his claws to kill his rival earning him a nasty scar above his eye but nothing that he concerned himself with.

He had been punished by the undead Arugal but even in undeath the Archmage still favored him. As Kerghan had worked and supported his efforts well for the glory of Gilneas the old man did not keep him caged for alone long. For a few months afterwards he had been kept in the bowels of Shadowfang Tower with two females for company, with minor duties attached as he patrolled with Goremaw, a massive beast for a worgen his size dwarfed Kerghans own several times over but he was a simple minded creature and still followed orders unquestioningly, the duo had kept safe the edges of the tower to make sure no fool happened to appear inside. This as becoming his routine for a time, all the while many of the other Worgen had been slowly disappearing from the cages that he had been with for months.

Kerghan had discovered those taken- not by choice of course- were being used in experiments by the blood princes. The goal of turning these powerful worgen into more fearsome warriors were a grand design by the blood princes and Arugal. Those who continued to join and become 'enlightened' by the wolfcult swelled in numbers providing suitable candidates for their project.

The time he had spent in captivity hadn't been the most pleasant time ever but he had not been alone. It was not Goremaw, the dumb brute who barely spoke properly who gave him company but his two female companions. He had grown quite fond of both of these worgen like most wolves who established strong bonds with their mates Kerghan had done no less. The two were incredible companions, easily his superior in intellect and agility but compared to his extreme size and brute strength they were weaker but in the end they were ideal mates.

He had not known his females names for they had never spoken them, they were still mostly feral but with passing thoughts from time to time. However he knew them be scent alone and they alone were his world for a time...

Reminiscing about those fleeting memories that he had often pushed back from his thoughts made the Worgen smile sadly. He had decided against continuing to walk upright and had dropped to all four of his paws, slowly making his way around on the once grace and strength that made him a striking Worgen. His large lupine hands and claws dug into the ground as he took a lot of the weight from his legs and distributed back over his hands. He would never do this wearing armor, the painful pinches and banging of heavy plate were not for Worgen trying to run wild and free throughout the land except in necessary situations.

Letting himself sink into a focused state his nose and senses doing most of the work for him, Kerghan kept his pace firm but cautious. The smell of blood becoming more and more pronounced as he was being drawn to a fresh animal corpse. As he neared he began to feel the subtle differences in the smell of the blood. It was female probably, male blood smelled thicker than females. The wounds it had were not caused by a predator, there was no mix of another creatures mixed in with the scent of blood. Most wounded animals attacked by a predator would be obvious as the smell of another would be there mixed in.

He was getting closer... letting his body do what it had done years before without thought alone Kerghan let his mind fade back to the time of Shadowfang Tower and the day he became a servant to the Lich King and lead to his first and greatest sin.

One day forever even in his primal mind was one he would never be able to rid himself of. Kerghan had slept peacefully, his large black furred body tightly curled up but his head rested just above his front paws. Above his neck rested his alpha mate her position secured by dominating her female compatriot in a quick but aggressive show of force several months earlier.

She had no name to Kerghan merely her presence and scent but she was a strong willed female but loved being dotted on almost coddled at times by her larger male like a spoiled princess in some cases. She was pure white, her body tip to tail was a reflection of the shine of snow. While half his weight she was far quicker than he and her wiles and guile had put even her larger male in his place on more than one occasion. That however, was not going to be happening anytime soon. Her belly was thick with a pup, the gestation of Worgens not the most well documented but in four to five short months a female would give birth. A great asset in comparison to other sentient races on azeroth that reproduced much slower save goblins whose short but explosive life spans all but required a fast ability to procreate.

His first mate but not his only mate expected another litter as she had curled in front of him, his other female a chestnut brown with dotted white spots slept comfortably at his legs. While not as strong as his alpha female she was still a potent fighter and had earned the right to bear his children. She was a month behind her adversary in terms of giving birth but was still visible with his offspring.

It was too be a happy and glorious time soon for Kerghan, Arugal himself had come to laugh with joy at the news. With a certain degree of freedom the Archmage had claimed that Kerghan was his most prized child, speaking metaphorically. Arugal was not his biological father, but those who had accepted or had been given the Worgen curse were all viewed as his children. He was very hopeful for the strong pups to be a new line for the future of the Worgen. He had been expecting great things from this work and promised them they would remain alive and untouched provided they remained obedient which they had for now.

As the primal worgen Kerghan had been long craving a true release from this dungeon but if it meant abandoning his two mates he would not do so. Their lives meant a great deal to him and perhaps in this time had found most of his lost sentience. A means of regaining what he once was, having something to work and strive for as well as having something to protect.

A clattering of boots and dragging of cloth alerted the slumbering pack but none made any move, playing at the game of not being aware of their presence or simply ignoring it worked many times. Two scents immediately assailed Kerghan's nose his canine smell picking up quickly the archmage Arugal. The mild tinge of undeath had become a staple with the spell casters scent. The second one however drew his immediate ire, his large yellow orb eye had opened to spy on a walking elf corpse.

Prince Atherann himself, a now loyal follower and pompous high borne garbage of the Lich King. A blood elf of Prince Kael'thas that had been slain when Illidan and his allies assaulted the frozen throne itself. The newly resurrected Darkfallen prince had come several times before and each one ended with several worgen dragged in chains from the room deeper into the Tower's depths.

His unmistakable scent and visage raised the hairs on the back of Kerghan's mane. His immediate low threatening growl woke both of his sleeping mates who in turn bared their teeth towards them.

"This is your prize Arugal?" His snobbish tone still indicative of the high elf that he came from. His large graying cape, sprawled with images of large fangs of black whirled around. The undead graying hair dangled from around his shoulders and off to the sides. "Such a pathetic specimen, I had thought you had something bigger than that mindless beast Goremaw but now I find a litter of dogs." His body swung back to Arugal who only looked down ashamed. "Truly you and your dogs are just a waste like the rest, but I will make do with this one!" His long boney fingers drew into his cloak and from it came a small but wicked looking brown dagger, bits of cloth and blood hung around the hilt as several large grooves from blows struck against the blade itself were obvious.

Pointing the dagger at Kerghan the mage chanted his magic in his highborne tongue a small black glow radiated around the blade as the male Worgen stood on both of his feet his eyes wide and narrowed as blood lines focused on Atherann who did not even notice.

Refusing to be struck down like cattle Kerghan had been making minor adjustments to his locks in his spare time as his mind had been returning to him. With a savage howl he threw himself into the bars and with a crash the lock snapped open, bits of metal shooting outwards. Kerghan's leapt forwards his claws reared back towards Antherann who gave him no reaction as large worgen claws reached nearly an inch from his face.

"Nei-Toridelah!" Spat forth and the dagger flared red.

Kerghan had not even blinked but his face was being licked at as his alpha mate tried to wake him. A shallow whine escaped as he awoke with his back against the wall completely drained, his second mate had lunged but had been caught by Arugal who had focused his magics and captured her mind in his spell and she now was just his puppet as the tip of his mages staff glowed a light purple.

Kerghan's hands felt like bricks as he tried to draw breath and felt wind… pass through him, his eye saw a large gaping hole tore through his stomach and his red blood now draining all over the floor.

"Bring the body Arugal and let's hope this one does not fail." The prince's words became long and deep as the worgen's eyes just wished to sleep. A rest just a short rest and he had not the strength to keep them open any more.

Shifting his hand to his stomach Kerghan slowed his pace, one would not notice the once massive gaping hole inside him. Powerful were the magics of the blood princes and the lich king, for that was the first time he had died. Truly he had experienced death and it had been just a slip and he was gone. However, fate demanded a greater price for him. His own ambition had cost him his mind and body of a human to become a beast. Then his own pride and blind arrogance as a beast had cost him his life and free will.

It had been a long time before he realized that he was 'alive' in the worst notion of the word. His body was strapped to large rusted table and he could not move but as he regained his mind he felt another thought that drifted through his own. One that felt as if it were his own and could not shut out. "Awaken! Your body and strength have been restored to best serve as my new weapon." The voice rang through him but he could not block it out he tried to resist as and shake himself free from this intrusion. "Your will is strong, commendable but I will break you or…" His eyes were filled with a terrible sight of his mates, to see them bound and tortured like him. Their howls reverberated through his head. To see those he had cared for broken and tortured and especially his unborn pups.

"You… win" Kerghan growled out his gruff canine voice not very articulate but his point clear. The laughter came next but not from the voice no it was the elf, Atherann.

Clapping his hands the blood prince strode out from the shadows his presence and attitude all but humiliating to the Worgen but for all his own desires he would not let those he loved suffer!

No-! He would save them and he would bare the price! "Oh bravo bravo doggy. You will do well, you will be the first of many when we break Worgens like yourself and make you great warriors for the Lich King!" The Prince threw his cloak to the side revealing the graying flesh though a thin and frail his magical powers were beyond those who were once his elf kin.

Several other figures appeared from around him, their presence cloaked from his vision easily but their appearance gave Kerghan such a deep feeling of true fear.

A large lich appeared his cold presence froze his very limbs solid, "Yes, the king shall be pleased with this new warrior. I shall make room in Naxxramas to accommodate further warriors, I am certain instructor Razuvious will find him to be amply prepared?" His cold skull visage turning to Antherann who nodded. "Good." The lich rasped enjoying his new project and Kerghan's new overseer Kel'Thuzad.

"If we are to make do with these specimen's might I have some samples from the refuse?" A plagued undead face appeared covered in goggles and all manner of alchemical and engineering devices that all sported some measure of decay and bile.

"Take what you need afterwards Putricide. I might need a few spare limbs incase this does not work as expected." Antherann moved past the undead apothecary and drew forth the same dagger he had struck him down with earlier. The blade hovered just above his heart almost drinking in the more frantic pace of the worgen's breathing. There would be not a mortal being alive who could be chained in front of all of such figures and not be engulfed in terror.

"Just be sure to not break them in completely, I need warriors for my legions not dolls." The final human voice a battle worn one with a ragged but powerful knight armor sprawled over his body that seemed to be no hindrance to him and on his back sat the most powerful weapon ever forged by a dwarf. The Ashbringer.

"The lich king will guide my work. We have a most suitable-!" the dagger plunged down into Kerghan's heart making his whole body lock up and the words and sounds around him fade and become as shadow and wind. For the hour of his true rebirth would begin, and would arise the powerful new type of death knight. The Worgen, while he was not truly the first to be shifted to this path, he was the first to submit to this change and embrace his change. Although he had been given no choice his future actions would no longer be his to decide.

His mind returned from the past as he neared a sparse open clearing, a shallow hill rose to his left and rolled downwards in a gentle slope but the trees all around him probably blocked the intense drop off until this clearing. His nose now gave credence to what his eyes now saw, a large talbuk now was before him, blood coating the ground all around the corpse as the beast likely in a panic had rushed and had not seen the hill drop off until it was too late, falling nearly twenty feet it had smashed itself hard into the ground ripping open some of its flesh on impact and now remained bleeding out as Kerghan's nose had sniffed out.

Kerghan's blue eyes gazed around for some signs of a trap but the beasts death appeared to be natural and even it were a trap the need for energy would have not allowed him to leave this spot. Slipping low the ground Kerghan slowly pulled himself along the grass his eyes scanning his surroundings but could not notice anything. His ears could not hear anything as well, the muted sounds of the forest gave the death knight no reassurance but there was little in the means of choice. He crept closer his meal a mere twenty feet away as the fresh blood still dripped out from the wounds Kerghan could hear his body yearning for it. Casting one final glance his head rose scanning the entire area where he was and again he saw nothing, with a shallow snort he quickly closed the distance his large canine jaw opening to its fullest and he bit into the carcass.

His teeth easily tearing through the hide of the talbulk digging into the stomach his snot becoming awash with blood as his mouth pulled out muscle and tissue alike which he devoured. He gave no pause to the notion of this being disease ridden as a death knight wielding disease and manipulating them were a part of his calling if he were to catch something he could easily expunge it or at the very least minimalize its effects. Those thoughts quickly gave way to a hunger as he now fervently devoured whatever he could his mind letting what his body had done naturally for years before.

From afar just above the hill rise hidden from sight sat an orc, as the leader of the frostwolf clan he would not be so easily caught out for he had been told by Kalthar much. The elements had called and given direction for this creature that he now looked down upon through silted eyes. It reminded him much of the black worgs he had fought in frostfire, however unlike those wolves this one was far different it was intelligent. It had thoughts and a depth to its actions clearly although its eyes… those pale blue orbs disturbed him greatly.

The shaman had proclaimed that it was a dead wolf that was cursed to walk as the living. While he had never completely doubted the other orcs words the mere sight of those eyes gave his words greater credence, they were unnatural. Though despite that notion he would still watch and try to understand one thing… why did Gul'dan want him? What did that bastard warlock demand from this beast that he did not already have. His brows furrowed at the thought of that conniving orc, how much he wished to plant his axe into the skull of that twisted warlock, unfortunately his duty to his people and clan came first. While he did not outwardly shun Gul'dan the two both knew they would be at each other's throats if not for Ogrim Doomhammer.

His trusted friend Ogrim had kept both parties at bay and while he still had some favor with Guldan he accepted Durotan's wisdom and words although he could not do so openly. However, the chieftan's thoughts returned as the strange wolf before him ate with a gusto and savagery that only beasts had. He would observe a few moments more than decide, to release or kill it. He would not allow Gul'dan to have this creature, no he would not allow the warlock the pleasure.

Kerghan pulled his mouth from the carcass finally relenting from his feast for a moment, his nose and face completely drenched in blood that ran down to his chest. He pulled himself back a step and looked to his blood soaked palms that were covered in thick blood. The image of such blood of such a stain upon his hands drew forth his greatest nightmares… one that had haunted him nearly every night he slept.

"Well done… You serve your king well." The voice had become mixed with his own thoughts. Hardly could he tell them apart anymore, ever present and ever conscious within him stirred his master's will. Taking a step back Kerghan's eyes blinked the blue fire focusing on what he had done before him.

"Yes, without a moment's hesitation. You are indeed free of your restrictions… your past Death Knight." The chilling voice of Kel' Thuzad came as the lich placed his skeletal hand over the Worgen's shoulder. The dreadnaught armor he had been given before his final trial was now stained with blood just as his hands were.

Kerghan shifted his gaze as if he had been in a haze for a very long time to the sight before him which made his sanity return. "No…" His voice a whisper as he took a step forward, he reached out a hand towards two bodies on the floor. Blood was everywhere, they had been torn apart. The worgen's eyes looked to his outstretched hand and saw the same blood that now covered his own hand. "Gods… What have I done!?" Kerghan's legs became rubber and he dropped to his knees the loud clank of his armor resounded as just before him a worgen of once a pure white color now covered red with blood her mouth an expression of horror and anguish. Just to the side of her was a chestnut brown worgen with white spots her body and expression little different than the one next to her.

A resounding laugh filled the chamber as Kel Thuzad floated to the side of the Worgen, "You are free now." Still chuckling the Lich reached his hand and pulled the Worgen to his feet, "You have completed your final task by killing those whom you cared for… with much gusto I must add. Never have I seen you attack with such ferocity." The Lich's words shattered Kerghan's already beleaguered sanity with a truth that the new death knight could not deny.

He had murdered them both and had not even realized it, only in the afterglow and release perhaps on purpose of the lich kings hold to shatter what free will remained inside of Kerghan. His two mates… they were dead, by his own hand, he cast his vision away,

"Do not fight it… embrace it. They made you weak, now you have nothing holding you back." The lich's words caused the worgen to open his eyes and look back. "There is nothing left for you now… there is no one who loves you anymore and who do you love now?"

Kerghan gritted his teeth as his hatred burned deep within his black heart, the two beings whom he once would live and die for were now dead. What else would be left for him now? There was nothing… "I love…" The Worgen took in a breath. "No one."

"Good. Now let us go, the knights of the ebon blade await you as their new recruit. For you shall serve the Lich king well." Kel' Thuzad turned and floated away as Kerghan gave no hint of a notion of looking back he followed behind the lich.

He had destroyed the only thing that mattered to him once… there would be nothing left for him as the voice of the lich king would be his only purpose and guiding force. To slaughter the living in his name and to destroy everything that the world loved just as he had done to himself. The world would experience his pain, his sorrow and only then would the pain in his own heart stop for a few fleeting moments.

Recoiling from his memories once again, truly without his armor and weapon he had little to keep himself focused properly. "No more time for idle pleasantries I have a priestess and child to save." Kerghan said standing up on both his legs he drew in a breath and placed his fingers to his mouth and blew out a whistle. The piercing cry startled many of the hiding wildlife and unbeknownst to him made an orc hiding expertly in the brush flinch ever slightly.

He waited knowing that his steed would need time, he had grown accustom to hiding in the wilds and waiting for his deathcharger to find him. One would assume a ghastly specter like his mount would be easy to spot but no, deathchargers were from the realm of shadow and did not hide plainly as ordinary beasts. She could flee and hide away without a moment's hesitation and could follow around him without direction. His mount could sense his trail and would only come when called staying at a safe distance from him and any potential threats.

He had not bothered to call his mount earlier because if he were to be discovered then and not have her arrive in time he could not flee or fight back. Now with some strength and energy restored he had a chance.

A terse cry came but its shrill intensity did not bode well for Kerghan who understood much by the sound. Danger was coming with his mount, Kerghan clenched his fists as the beat of hooves came in the distance along with the subtle cracks of rusted armor first hit his ears. Though not far behind the heavy padding of other mounts… and numbers of them, his death charger was coming with a great deal of company.

Drawing his hand to the ground Kerghan drew a shallow circle with his claw into the very top of the dirt etching in a plague rune he focused his mind and pushed himself to draw upon the elements of rot and decay. The ground slowly shifted color as Kerghan could now see his deathcharger coming straight towards him. Drawing a second rune Kerghan repeated the same steps as his mount reached him rearing up on its hind legs proclaiming urgency which the Worgen did not argue as he pulled himself up into the saddle, "Run girl… until we reach our objective or we die!" He growled as the horse stomped its hooves and took off again through the woods as more than a dozen war raider orcs came through the woods riding atop massive black worgs some wielding huge stone weapons others carrying thick nets.

The orcs did not notice the slightly changed texture of the ground as the two runes that Kerghan had placed now glowed an eerie green which pulsed once before the ground decayed rapidly. Two riders quickly sunk into the ground which became thick as mud, others stumbled on but still pushed through. Kerghan's powers while still there were still greatly weakened for he had planned for the entire ground to became swamp of decay but barely had he managed a two small puddles.

Kerghan glanced back and snarled at his failure, though shifting back he let his mount do the driving for he had given her a direction to head and she would not stop. The Worgen drew both hands together to his chest and focused his energies letting a chill escape from his breath. In his hands formed a small globe of ice which pulsed as he drew in moisture to him, freezing it solid but again with a much weaker reaction as he clenched his fist around the orb. Aiming his hand back Kerghan still held the globe of ice which shattered becoming shards of ice that fired backwards. Some impacted on their targets but a few puncture wounds. No orcs and their mounts were startled for more than a moment and continued now with an ever greater fury.

From behind Durotan watched, "So… this why you seek him. His strange power, I see Gul'dan." The chieftain pulled at his beard as he watched some form of dark magic performed before him. He would have to later check on the after effects of the party should the worgen escape… if not he would simply slay the beast before Gul'dan had his chance to play with the beast. Returning to his mount which waited concealed just beyond a small rise uphill and blocked by the wind as to not catch his scent he would return back to camp and make sure that he kept Ogrim informed. Untying the wolf's reigns from the tree he mounted the great white beast. With a hard look back towards where the strange wolf fled, with some luck he would escape. To where he would go the orc could only assume would be the last hope of the Draenei Shattrath city.

Kerghan focused a dark green energy into his palm, the glow rippling off like a light spinning in front of a mirror. "Blasted orcs be gone!" He yelled thrusting his hand backwards his knuckled curled down with this thumb tucked tightly against his palm. Unleashing a bellowing roar that seemed to amplify, the energy pulsed and hummed with his voice growing louder and louder. The very noise becoming a banshee wail in his pursuer's ears and their mounts equally. The beasts slowed and whined the pain excruciating as their ears rung with such a pitch that made them only wish to bury their heads into something to stop the incessant noise.

While his spell worked to deter them for once significantly it was only temporary he needed to escape quickly and his options were far becoming less and less possible. The sea would not be possible for he could not hope to orientate himself and escape his pursuers without any form of cover, second riding along any possible trail was just as pointless and ridding off ground and into terrain that he was unfamiliar with would only deliver him into. "If there was only a way to access the realm… wait… of course I can!" Kerghan exclaimed as his eyes flared with the notion of using that trick to flee.

A very risky option but he was quickly running out of anything that outweighed it. Pulling up on his deathcharger's reigns he slowed himself along the forest line that ran along the coast. "My trustworthy mount we must go back to your home, use it is a portal to escape." He spoke aloud to his undead mount who understood him clearly. It snorted and hooved the ground kicking up several large chunks of dirt, it did not like his choice and voiced its opinion.

"We have little else, the orcs will enclose around us soon and this fleeing through terrain poses just equal dangers… Though I admit I despise doing it we are in no position to sit around and plan out action." Kerghan guided his mount which neighed and reared back wishing not to do as such but Kerghan dug his heels into the stirrups and forced it to obey. A few snarls and curses greeted the mounts defiance but openly had anyone done something to him similarly he would've protested.

"I do not have time to argue! Now let me concentrate and you await the gateway!" Kerghan reached both hands in front of him his two thumbs touching just along the nail where he drew up his two index fingers slowly forming a crude triangle in his worgen hands. With more focus he slowly drew up more of his fingers forming a greater sized triangle that began to hold a small thread of black energy together that seemed to ripple and spark ever minutely from his point of focus.

As the spell settled a line of sweat slowly ran down his face, round his brow and dripping off his wolfish jowls and dripped to the sandy ground below. Each second more another bead of sweat came and trickled down quicker and quicker the pace and beads becoming a small torrential flood over his face. His efforts rewarding him as the black thread slowly became a greater pulsing energy that became a dark purple all around the black thread that swelled from his fingers as the death knight pictured the open gateway before him. A gateway to the realm of shadow, his own private hell.

Kerghan in the back of his mind wondered if he could even enter the realm from Draenor but as the two worlds were linked because of the dark portal and reactivated portal later the worlds must contain a link between them. As well as Death Knights while in outland had access to the realm to summon forth their mounts and return home via these gateways it would not be hard to assume that the realm would still exist here if not in some misshapen way. He considered using it initially to return home but that would be completely impossible as he had no link to Azeroth magically, and the ability to alter through time ways and space were reserved to the aspects and titans not him.

He realigned the spell from his hand which now moved freely and settled upon the shores of Draenor and slowly began to grow up from the small few inches between his fingers to a foot and slowly widening more and more. The dark energies of the realm of shadow lashed out as streaks of purple and black flared about like lightning singing and scaring the land where the portal took shape. "Almost…" He grunted as he spread his arms open expanding the portals width to a greater size, its energies swelling and pulsing as the area began to illuminate as the portal began to reach its full state.

A whistle came forth as a Kerghan tucked his head to the side as a large spear missed him, flying past and impaling in the ground just feet from his portal. "Capture fool! No kill capture!" Roared an orc as he struck the fool who had tried to impale their target. The lead orc's large fist nearly concussing the other orc from behind but the rider did not falter but merely spit back as the riders who had been caught by the worgen's spell had caught sight of his spell work and had come to investigate.

Kerghan gave to no pause to look back, his blue flame eyes closed as he heard the tears and cracking cease. The portal flashed the energies once wild and whipping about ceasing as only the shallow glow of the portal to the realm of shadow now opened up, there was no clear sight to behold with most mage portals of one's destination. Just the ominous purple glow and cold wind came from the gateway. The death knight's eyes snapped opened as he felt the portal open completely, his spell work only temporary he grabbed the black leather reigns of his death charger and snapped them. "Ride!" He roared and his mount obeyed kicking up dirt and sand as it galloped towards the gateway to the realm of shadow.

The orcs still in pursuit did not bat an eye and followed after him as the death knight completely vanished through the portal, the orcs riders and their wolves driven on by their fearless but foolish riders entered a realm meant only for the dead and its masters. The orcs stopped just feet inside the portal nearly causing the riders inside to be slammed into by the others inside nearly eight orcs and their riders entered a realm of utter darkness, the world around them resembled draenor's landscape but those features alone. The sky was black and swirled around with images of spirits and wraiths carried along by the wind.

"Bad magic…. Bad place." Growled an orc as his wolf took only several steps forward slowly, the ground no longer sand but a dark brown like mud but seemed to hold grasp to the wolf's feet even though it was not wet. His axe clutched tightly in his hand, the green skin turning white as his knuckles were tightly clenched around his wooden hilt.

"Warchief wants him! Spread out lo-" The party leader cut off as a ghastly cry came forth as a spectral horse and rider came from nowhere to just several feet in front of them. The tattered red and brown armor hung to the horse and rider's body along with a short but cruel looking black sword in his free hand. Twin emerald eyes stared at the party behind a black cloth that whipped around the armored helm, the horse reared back to the ground snorting out red dust as its eyes were fully red and the rider started at the host of warriors without a hint of expression.

"Living… you are not welcome!" The rider's voice a harsh but audible whisper as if his mouth were right next to their ears causing all of the hairs on their neck to rise upwards in an emotion orcs rarely felt, fear. "Only dead may enter…" Its cruel sword raised up in its hand pointing at the orcs. "And… only the dead may leave!" With a cry the rider rushed forward blade in hand, its blade swung the black tip shattered the stone axe raised to block it away and it passed through into the flesh of the orc the body crumpled as the green skin became pale losing color completely as the rider slumped over dead in just moments. The wolf lunged upwards biting at the rider to avenge its fallen master clamping down tightly on the riders arm and tore free a large boney arm with all but a few bits of muscle and flesh from it.

The rider let out a wail before receiving several axes chopping into his body and more hits and cuts into its mount dispatching the rider to the ground, as the armor contacted the brown substance it became dust and blew away.

"Feh! Move find the wolf before more arrive!" The leader spat pulling back his axe which seemed covered in a black liquid that clung to its weapon. Trying to shake it off did little but settle on the blade and looked to consume it as it crept slowly over the edges.

More ghastly cries and sounds rose as the world around them stopped, the swirling winds died out and a pale white light glowed from the blackened sky. "A rider has fallen… Rise! Rise! Rise-!" Screamed a voice as another form similar to the one they had just slain emerged from nowhere. Its armor and mount almost identical but two red eyes stared from behind a black cloth.

The orcs watched four, then ten, then twenty, and hundreds of similar riders appear all around them. Brandishing black weapons different from the other but carrying the aura of cruelty and dread. "Lok'tar!" Roared the leader of the orcs unwilling to admit his fear and show weakness in front of his brethren! He would fight and would be victorious! He rushed first hitting another rider in the stomach cleaving the rider in half before pulling back for a second swing. He moved to strike a second bug a long black lance flew forward impaling the orc leader from front and tore from his back and like the first victim of the shadow realm his body lost its color and crumpled over dead.

With a horrid wail the riders descended upon the orcs killing them in less than several moments their mounts suffered a similar fate as the gateway between the realms slowly closed no longer maintained by the death knight who created it and stood watching the orcs and their foolishness. They had killed the watcher and in doing so had summoned the host of the spectral riders to defend the one who was slain. He had quickly moved from the gateway, as being undead himself did not immediately raise the alarm of the spectral riders. However, the long he remained in here would eventually draw their attention and if that happened he would join the riders to guard and protect this shadow realm of the dead for eternity…

Pulling back his mount to the path before him Kerghan now hoped to guide his mount towards shattrath city in this corporeal realm. Like the emerald dream of azeroth this realm was similar but inhabited by the cursed and dead souls from both realms. For in this place time had no place, nothing aged or changed. However in a realm where nothing changed it would be difficult to find and navigate to a place built before life even began on this planet… However, he was left with little choice he would have to try and reopen the gateway to Draenor before everything that he had sworn to protect would be destroyed by the orcs.


	7. Chapter 7: The Road To Somewhere

**Chapter 7: The Road To Somewhere**

Death Knight and deathcharger together traveled the barren blackened realm of shadow. A world of swirling darkness filed with the souls of the dead and dying that found no peace in death, their tireless cries and wails echoed across the lands perhaps forever. For this realm was not for those of the living. There was no water, no sun, and no life. Death knights in training had to venture to this twisted black realm that resembled the world around them but it was just a different plane of existence. The dead trees and dead ground that cracked and crumpled beneath the hooves of his horse. There were no bugs or insects, not a living thing existed truly in this realm. For if they did they would truly go mad if not outright killed by the realms guardians, the shadowed riders. Undead apparitions that existed only to keep this realm from being out of balance. Many dead warriors who had been cursed or were evil entities that refused to accept death were brought here to serve for the souls of the twisted and dammed were the best protectors as their undead forms only made them for violent as they killed any living being who would dare mock them with their living bodies.

The most recent of such an example were the orcs that had pursued him through his gateway, those that had arrived met the hordes of shadow riders that easily swept over them killing them without remorse. Even those struck down would return again, for this was not a realm of life but one of death. Killing the dead again would only give them pause before their souls would be given shape and form once again, for the legions of the shadow riders would never be stopped.

One could assume from such a notion that a death knight could wander these realms as an undead being, or one of the forsaken. That was far from true, this world could detect the truly dead and those that should be but still walked the realm of the living. As initiation for death knights Kerghan included would have to traverse this shadow realm to find a shadow rider that bore a death charger. It was the way mount and its master could be brought together as every death knight who could brave this chaotic hell and kill a shadow rider and escape with his mount could then master the powers of death and would earn himself a mount that was bound to him. Those death knights that failed would become new riders for the shadow realm, for daring to intrude on this ground and strike down its rider would be punished for the rest of eternity.

The truly greatest horror of this realm that its touch would never leave one who wandered its depths, many death knights were forever tormented by the realm of shadow. Kerghan had numerous nightmares when he slept, the call of the realm of shadow screaming at him and its riders would descend upon his subconscious and slate him with endless visions of his fears. It drove many death knights long after their initiation mad, they would tire or grow so enraged of the nightmares that they would return to the realm of shadow to end its riders to cease its torment upon their minds. Their actions would be only met with a grisly fate as the riders would only claim their bodies and souls for another in their ranks and so would a death knight's former brother return to torment the nightmares of his brothers. The same way he had wished to free himself from their nightmares would they eventually become a part of the cycle that would drive others mad.

Cresting a shallow rise Kerghan peered up over the blackened landscape his faint blue orbs able to see in this decrepit world, the magic that empowered his soul allowed him to view this world as any other. All around him he could see many skeletons, hundreds if not thousands of them and as he looked upon them they were all Draenei. It was an obvious sight that one did not forget, the pathway of bones or of the dead on outland. It was the sight that greeted the first part of heroes from azeroth to outland. A literal boneyard turned into a road from all the dead Draenei. Kerghan gritted his teeth for in his mind he knew why this happened but what bothered him was if there were two skeletons there now? Dancing across his mind were the images of his sweet little priestess and her daughter. The two small grace that kept him driving forward for he could not be sure of how long he had traveled this realm. There was no sun or proper sky just a torrent of twisted shadows and colors filled with lost dead souls.

He turned his head away from the sight letting his mind refocus on the task at hand. Guiding gently with the reigns he pushed his deathcharger over the pathway of bones, for this was a part of hellfire peninsula in his realm. Following this abomination for a road he could travel closer to his destination of shattrath city. With a focused pace his mount trudged forwards, stepping upon the bones with focus as each crunch was another test for this death knight. Break his focus and his will, let him lash out in rage for the fates of the dead Draenei and in doing so call his own doom of the shadow riders to him. Kerghan narrowed his eyes forward, no he would not fall for the bait. For this was the future not the world he was fighting for now.

Even so this tortured realm would not give Kerghan a simple march through the bones, the blue flames of his eyes drifted to the side and he fell upon the bones. A shift ever slightly came and he watched one boney skeleton rise up from the ground its shattered arms reaching towards the worgen. Its skull cracked in half and jaw missing but in the holes of its eyes shined a white glow. "heelll…ppp… mm…eee" It wailed upwards in a ghastly sound as its fingers stretched up reaching to grab onto the death knight. "Yooouu promisssed!" It cried out in a voice that struck the worgen with equal force of punch in his face.

His deathcharger neighed in a cry its hooves kicking up into the air as all around skeletons rose, each one calling out to the death knight. "I… need you!" "Comeee back!" "I-I Loved…. You!" Dozens clawed towards him, the female voices of each rung in his mind. Each voice the voice of his priestess…

"No…" He growled grabbing his ears but the voices wouldn't stop. Several hands grasped at his limbs, his horse bucked and kicked at the bones scattering several but more rose and clambered all around it. A bone hand pulled the Worgen's clawed fingers from his ears and to its skull in a caress snapping the worgen to it as the female skull held his hand against the bone, the white in its eyes drawing in the death knight. "Hollld mee" It whispered as the glow in its white eyes and over the bone appeared the face of his priestess, her purple skin and soft eyes looking back at him. A gentle smile on her lips as she looked happy to be held in his hand.

"Nooo… pleassse!" Another came as his other hand was torn to a shoulder where the body of his priestess appeared her body bare before him, a smile came over her lips as well as he was being swallowed alive by those white eyes. The world around him began to distort, the cries of his horse becoming a fading echo as the skeletons all around him faded into a white fog. Two Suma's hung onto his limbs as he felt himself seated, carried away from the stirrups in his mount and sitting peacefully with the little priestess he had grown so fond of.

A third hand pulled at his neck as before the worgen had blinked a new Suma sat in his lap, the world around him shifting to one of white clouds. A smile danced over his priestess lips as her hand touched his face rolling over his features with a soft caress. "You came back… you saved me." She said leaning forwards her forehead, "Stay here…" She whispered her voice lulling his eyes close as she stroked the side of his face. "With me…" He felt himself sliding backwards as her hands held his own tight to the ground.

His consciousness slipped away as he felt so ready to let go and sleep. "Yes… stay here… forever… just the two of us…" Suma purred to him in a subtle voice but that snapped the worgen's haze.

His eyes opened fully and narrowed. "You… are not… my priestess!" He snarled his hand tearing upwards despite it being heavy he struck the image before him. Rewarded with the crunch of bone as the skeleton holding his face lost its head literally and tumbled back to the bones around him.

The illusion shattered as Kerghan tore himself from the other skeletons that now clambered to hold him down, to have him join them forever apart the highway of bone. The face of his priestess appeared over every single face he struck but it did not deter or slow him now. He threw his arm launching one boney skeleton into the air as he shook two more from his leg and repeated with the other.

The restless skeletons did not cease even after the illusion ended, they clawed forwards reaching to grab him and pull him down. They wanted living company, they wanted him to join them forever!

Kerghan growled but spied his mount struggling with skeletons clambering to hold it still. Throwing his arms down his body dropped to the ground bending his knees to the max as he squatted and took a full breath. With a lurch upwards Kerghan threw his entire weight upwards launching himself more than a dozen feet into the air clearing the mob of skeletons that had surrounded him and landed just beside his horse that kicked another skeleton away from its limbs. Swinging his left arm he bashed one torso of a skeleton clear of his horse's saddle the corpse hitting the ground and fragmenting into pieces that still shook.

The foul bones noticed the freed death knight and many jumped to his body but his hands tore the bones from himself flinging them away before grabbing the straps of his deathcharger and snapped it hard. While more grabbed at him his mount needed no encouragement and bulled through the bones that now stood upright Kerghan running at pace but still his loyal steed kept dragging him with it, the pair fighting through ranks of walking bones until Kerghan jumped up and into the saddle. His horse's knees bent low and with strength unbefitting its undead state leapt two ranks of more skeleton creatures before hitting the open ground just behind them and with full speed charged away from the clever trap.

Finally pulling back on the reigns the horse slowed down and Kerghan cast his eyes back towards the clever trick. Everything had resettled back into place now, it was an impressive trap as it had overtaken his senses rapidly. It drew up the image he had come to cherish and then fed to him her voice all the while silencing and obscuring the world around him. It was a cruel magical ploy and he could not be sure if there were others who could have escaped its grasp. He had one small thing that snapped his mind from the illusion, it was such a small thing that the illusion couldn't replicate without giving away it was fake.

His priestess carried a small child with her, one that was her world and something that held a greater value than anything else in the world. The illusion did not show little Tulsa and could not replicate the childlike sounds and voices that it could with Suma. Even still the illusion focused on his greatest fixation and not more than one. Which left the small chance for escape except Kerghan very much doubted that the shadow riders would not notice one of their little traps was activated. No doubt it would not be long until they discovered his presence.

* * *

Meanwhile… Suma had gathered herself and child and had finally made the long trek from their ships to Karabor. She had spoken nothing since watching her worgen beaten to death by an Ogre, she had been so helpless to be of any aid. The vision of his savage beating replayed over in her dreams, as she could only relive the experience of seeing Kerghan being broken and she could do nothing. In her dreams she would pray and beg for aid but each time the vision of her death knight would slip further into darkness until everything that was left was just her alone in the darkness. Unlike her husband who had perished before her she had at least something of him to remember him by, and that was their child. The sweet little girl that had become her only small light in a very dark world.

Even now she held her girl against her chest, the sling kept her close but she held her baby tight fearing that if she let her go she would lose something precious to her again. Suma knew she was wallowing in sorrow but how could she not, two men had died for her and before her own eyes she had watched them perish. All the while, others tried to comfort her telling her that this was the will of the Naaru and the light would be true and guide them just as Velen had promised. That sad tale had been told far too much, far too long and she now doubted very much that if the light was there to protect them at all. If the light was the pure guiding will of all things good then why did it allow the orcs to topple the defenses of Karabor? Why did the light allow hundreds of people and even children be cut down by vile orcs? Suma couldn't believe anyone could tell her the answer as to why. The light had not given her enough strength to aid those around her and even when she used everything she could to fight alongside Kerghan it wasn't even close to enough! No she was overpowered by the orcs own twisted magics and it had nearly struck her down… had it not been for her sister she would be dead at Karabor.

Suma's hand slipped around her dear daughters face and ran her fingers from her forehead down to her chin, the soft light blue skin left tingling by her touch earned her mother a soft smile from her daughter as Tulsa watched her mother through half lidded eyes. Her mother wondered if her daughter knew the truth about her 'wulf', her daughter having grown accustom to throwing a small fit whenever their worgen wasn't with them when it grew late at karabor. Once the large furred beast settled in next to Suma her little girl would instantly calm down and tight fist her fingers into the thick black fur and go to sleep.

It would hurt both so much knowing that the large furry body would be no longer with them, Suma found strength in being with him in addition to her most deepest need. The feeling of being cherished, loved and looked after. Knowing that her worgen would be there for her. Their short time together at Karabor had been so calm and so peaceful that it felt almost like a distant memory. He would wrap one large arm around her waist and hold her close his heavy breathing a white noise she fell asleep to quickly in addition to his slow heartbeat. That close feeling was so much more because while he was warm with his fur his bodies' temperature was far lower than normal keeping them warm but not like a hot blanket, it was a soothing feeling like no other…

Suma's eyes blinked as she felt the small tears running down her face once again, remembering Kerghan now knowing that he wouldn't be there anymore tore at her heart she couldn't stop herself from releasing tears. She pulled up her forearm and wiped away the small clear streaks alongside her face. She couldn't make others feel pity for her, a priestess it would only dishearten others more. Even if she grieved making others more miserable would help no one.

A palm rested across her shoulder but it didn't startle her as she turned her face she recognized the owner. The young paladin Moree who had carried her down into the ship after the ogre appeared on the docks. "Do not hide your emotions sister, if you do not let them out it will only make it hurt more." His face matched his tone, a soft expression as his other hand came up to other shoulder straightening out her posture as she now stood upright.

"I can only mourn those I care about so much, I've watched far too many lay down their lives for me. " Suma shifted her gaze from his, she didn't want pity. She was sick of having these emotions… sick of feeling terrible of those she would never see again. Once was far too many times.

"I will not pretend to understand these sacrifices but if they were for you they did so with only you in their hearts. Surely they hoped that it would mean everything for you and your little one." Moree spoke the truth though he did not fully know what Suma had gone through. He did not know about Suma's husband and then the horror of watching her second savior be brutally tortured and released, he only knew of the worgen's fate to be felled as he tried to reach her by an Ogre.

The paladin was ebbing away at Suma's once devout patience, she knew he was trying to be a good soul. Reach out to those in hurt and offer comfort but she didn't need this… not now. "Leave me be…" She said directly giving the paladin a none to friendly glare, "I don't want this… not here, not now."

The young paladin blinked at her rebuff but as he opened his mouth to speak a far more wise and commanding voice intervened. "Young brother see to the front, I shall keep watch here." Both heads turned to a slightly ragged priest, his black robes slightly ripped and torn but he still walked proudly. The staff from karabor that he had wielded during the siege still remained in his hands, now a simple walking stick for the moment. His efforts appeared slightly labored as he looked exhausted but refused to take any rest.

Moree swept himself from Suma and bowed to the Exaarch, "As you wish Akama." Swinging back without another word his weapon in hand he marched towards the front delicately weaving himself threw the hundreds of Draenei.

"The young blood knows good will but when it should be applied is another." The Elder Draenei gave her a slight smile and patted her shoulder. Urging her gently forward Akama gave no other words but merely his presence and understanding to which his sister greatly appreciated.

Suma walked alongside the Exaarch and knew if there was ever someone who could understand her it would be him. Having been the voice of reason in her eyes and the only being who gave her Worgen any true respect aside from his great power, next to the two men she had known so closely Akama would be a near third for someone she could trust implicitly having given her such a leeway before and releasing the Worgen above the wishes of Vindicator Farthes and those of his circle.

"Exaarch?" Suma's voice barely audible to Akama but the keen elder heard her.

"Yes child?"

"I can't take any more of this…"

Akama let out a breath and nodded. "Many have said the same and I know from what you speak child. It is trying times." Shaking his head the proud Draenei priest pictured the many lives in Karabor given up. "To trying."

"I don't know what to do about anything, I've watched two men lay down their lives for me and my girl all the while I sit on the sidelines and watch them perish. Why does the light do this to me?" She looked to the ground away from Akama expecting to hear some kind of reprimand from the much elder Draenei leader about respect and the path of the light is not always the most glorious one.

"The light does not try us, this is not because of some test by the light to determine our faith in its cause but the actions of the cruel and wicked. Were it not us who were there it would be others." Akama took a step slightly closer to her but still walked alongside her. "Remember the light is not a physical thing that exists beyond but something a part of us." He looked to her as Suma just ran her fingers over Tulsa's forehead. A bittersweet smile came over the Exaarch's mouth. He could not try and simply mend a wound of the heart and mind like this. This was neither the time nor place for such actions, looking beyond as they spied the great purple dome of Shattrath city his thoughts shifted for if there was one person who could help aid those who began to doubt their fate there would be on Vindicator he could turn to.

* * *

Holding up atop a cliff rise Kerghan spied the ground around them looking for a general guidance towards Shattrath city, he had navigated up and down the rising hills into Terrokar forest but now the way around him was murky, one could laugh at such a notion as the entire world was a shift of shadows and poorly illuminated by a hazy glow of what one could call a moon. The notion of murky would be hardly applied to just one area but Kerghan could not place what more to call it, as there was a visible thickness to the shadows. He could pass his hand through them as if they were water and they would not be pushed away, it was clear darkness and well set to impede anyone from going beyond it.

"Just why is it here…" Kerghan grumbled stroking his chin, he could guess it was a clever trap set down by the shadow riders to block passage but that didn't fit with this. No… it didn't fit with a trap set by the guardians of this realm, traps that existed to confuse distort and terrify intruders were what they used here. No this was placed here by someone else… someone like him. He could feel confident about believing that. This was well crafted designed to blend the horrors of this realm and obviously guide those passing through to another location just why would someone do it?

There was no one hiding here that was an immediate dismissal, life did not exist here. No mage or wizard would dare hope to make this realm his home and even if they did why would they draw attention to it by laying out this vast black veil all around them. The shadow riders would have no fear in penetrating it.

Another Death knight or servant of the lich king hiding out here?

Again Kerghan scratched that thought from his list, it followed along with the idea of a mage but if they were here they would not shirk away by hiding in the mist. If they came here they came here for a purpose not to hide in this nightmare of shadows. This realm drained his own vitality enough as it is and spending more time here than needed would drive any being to their limits in a small amount of time.

Perhaps a clever trap like the one the world had played upon his mind now danced here with Suma but again he couldn't believe that. Why use such an obvious statement if you were planning on trapping or ambush something?

There was something there and while he questioned his own possible sanity Kerghan snorted out such feelings of cowardness. He would push through and find out what was here, and in addition if there was nothing he could hope to pass through and end up closer to Shattrath city. Doubling back and taking the path to the wetlands of the ruins of Draenor and into the possible arms of the realms fanatical riders did also run a much higher possibility.

"Alright… slow girl." Kerghan commanded loosening the reigns on his deathcharger which did so. Taking slow but calculated steps his mount looking through a blackness with its head as its master did that flowed all around them.

It was a tedious pace at best as mount and rider both were not ready to just dash through. Kerghan could see nothing but black, his hands not visible or his own nose. It ran all over him, there was no seeming end to all of this black fog. He could not go back as there was no back, to only walk forwards as his mount did so just as blind as he no doubt.

"Focus… this was created to deter not harm…" He told himself as he continued to be enveloped by the darkness. His deathcharger shook its hips giving Kerghan a notion of its own uneasiness.

"Keep going… there is no way back…" Kerghan felt a line of cold sweat run down his brow and drip from the rim to the ground. He began to count off in his mind, set a timer then turn around? One… Two…Three…

Kerghan gripped his reigns as tight as they could, eighty-one… It has to end… he thought. "It has too!" He snarled though his once beaming confidence was running thinner and thinner. "If it was meant to block passage why didn't it do that!?" He snapped, one hundred and seventy…

His mount stopped and bucked its hips. "No!" Kerghan snarled, "I'm not going to give in! Now faster!" He snapped the reigns and his mount snorted but now began to pick up the pace into not a full sprint but at a jogging pace. Three Hundred…

The Death Knight felt his grip and only the blood rushing to his brain. He snapped the reigns harder and harder! Pushing through was now the only goal! They had to get through now… Five Hundred…

Finally his mount stopped not at the end oh no… it wanted no more. Neighing loudly it Reared up voicing its objections to its masters desires to keep going. It was clear that both were reaching their end of this accursed darkness.

"Dammit I know!" Kerghan shouted his own breathing growing heavier and heavier as he swung his head round and round his shoulders looking for any signs… anything!

"You… do not belong…" A voice hissed as Kerghan now realized his very costly mistake. He had made himself audibly known in a world of dead silence. Hooves seemed to circle him in a slow trot. "You… are one of them!" The voice realizing something about Kerghan. "Death Knight!" It screeched is voice becoming a high pitched wail which drew about a short silence that was soon ended by the deafening sound of hooves… hundreds of them.

"Go dammit! Go!" Kerghan screamed at his mount which needed no further encouragement and rushed forward at full speed with the heavy sound of hooves coming behind him.

"The living dead! The Ebon blade dare defile our home again!" A voice screamed behind him as Kerghan drew forth his hands in an attempt to focus a gateway out of here. He didn't know where he was, he couldn't even fathom it anymore. However he needed to escape!

"Run faster dammit I'll open the way!" Kerghan growled as he felt energy beginning to form in his palms, creating a triangle from them he focused on that and raised them up and pictured it forward. All his concentration now had to open up a gateway, where it would take him was now in the hands of the titans. Whether he ended up inside a volcano, inside the orc base camp or impaled on a tree were now all options. The crackle of energy snapped around his face as he slowly began to stretch his palms forward, the sizzle of raw energy was just ahead! A path to freedom, "Go girl don't stop now!" The worgen urged his mount on leaning forward as he the undeniable crackle of magic were growing.

"No one escapes a second time!" A voice roared as Kerghan heard the movement directly ahead of him the sounds hard to determine but he had to keep - - something hit directly into his spell the energy blasting Kerghan from his saddle backwards. Hitting the ground the worgen skidded and bounced several times as his Deathcharger's hooves vanished… He had built the portal and maintained it but no longer. One of the riders had pierced his spell with its weapon probably and knocked him clear from the reigns. His horse was now gone.

The soft treading of hooves came all around him, voices, hisses, whispers, and cackles came. Righting himself Kerghan could only growl and clench his fists. " Lassst worrrddsss?" One spoke as Kerghan felt something slide alongside his neck. The stench of death filled his nostrils as there was a shadow rider holding a blade just below his throat.

There was no chance here, leaning his head back he took a gulp of air. "Forgive me… my little priestess… Forgive me-!" He screamed his mind filling with his last thoughts of the sweet Draenei and her daughter. Their lives forfeit now, all because he was too stupid and brash here and now. There deaths now rested in his hands once again just like the few others he had once cared about.

There came no slice, no blow as Kerghan blinked his eyes as he now looked around and saw the shadow riders blinded. Blinking the death knight realized he could see! Upper cutting the rider just to his side with his fist knocking him up and off his mount Kerghan whirled his head around and spied a clear line of space with a deliberate path. Throwing himself to the ground and onto all fours the Worgen clawed and ran at full speed towards the path. He did not look back but taking every chance to leap and gain greater distance every chance he could.

Faster! Faster! He repeated in his mind as he felt strain in his limbs as his muscles burned and ached like no time before as he clawed his hands and leapt through the narrow crack of light clearing over forty feet and landed upon a shallow canyon. Panting heavily Kerghan looked back to where he had just come and saw his pursuers. Lined up by ranks that went beyond his sight the largest of the riders with glowing red eyes looked upon Kerghan.

The lead rider raised his hand, the rusted and mangled armor that still clung to his limb visible as he gave a glance to both sides of himself and Kerghan watched as hundreds of white and green eyes appeared at the edges of the black mist. Directing his hand forward a boney finger pointed at Kerghan. The shadow riders marched forwards slowly and as they entered twenty, thirty, fifty, and hundreds appeared and Kerghan took a step back.

The ground illuminated becoming a pure white that burned Kerghan's eyes but the pain in his eyes was dwarfed by the painful screams of the shadow riders who wailed in agony as they appeared to be burning. Their armor and bodies smoking as the ground kept up its brilliant shine.

The lead rider snapped his hand back and roared, with no words spoken the riders retreated to the blackened mists. As the final shadow rider left the ground returned to normal, a pale green.

The Death Knight thankful for the reprieve knowing that for now the riders could not approach him in here scanned around his surroundings. Everything seemed far too out of place, the ground was not that of the shadow realm. Large chunks of stone littered the ground and Kerghan quickly realized where it had come from… His jaw dropped open as he stared at a broken Death Knight Fortress. A floating Necropolis much like Acherus though far smaller, the massive stone structure was broken leaning on one side. The proud bone skull shattered into fragments in front of it. Resting against a large canyon wall, the fortress while small was still nearly several hundred feet wide and a hundred tall. The purple and black stones a carryover from most buildings that were built by the lich king. This one was not possible of moving anywhere as a large gaping hole in the front as Kerghan now was riddled with numerous questions.

Why was there a necropolis in the shadow realm? Why was this place somehow hallowed? Third why the hell had he managed to find it? Of course they were the first of many questions he now had. Walking towards it the Death Knight wary still of this place, for something that should not be one could not be so trusting of his surroundings. Climbing a shallow hill into the shattered opening of the necropolis Kerghan spied something that made his blood stop.

"Who approaches… the Highlord demands an answer!"

* * *

Suma remained quiet having managed to locate V amongst the masses of refugees upon arriving in Shattrath the adoptive grandmother happily took Tulsa and looked after her once again as she was pulled away to join the watch. The dreary job along the walls of Sattrath city. The air reminded her much like Karabor and the inevitable waiting for the orcs, for she could see the fires of the orc's camps and their growing numbers. She and her people were without Velen, as their pophet had given no directions for his people as he had pulled away to begin a deep meditation for the proper answers. It had fallen to his Exaarch's to keep control, Akama reigning in as the city's core leader. Maladaar had gone to Auchindoun to keep watch over the sacred burial site of the Draenei.

The biggest blow to Shattrath city was the loss of nearly all the Rangari units. There remained only a few units, they had been completely smashed as the orcs had cleverly caught them off guard and the worst of all was the Exaarch Naielle, leader of the Rangari had died. She had dueled along the ramps of Karabor valiantly standing alone amongst her slaughtered brothers and sisters. It had taken only one lucky swing that caught her in the back, she had fallen to the ground nearly dead just as Maladaar had broken a small gap to reach her only to watch her be struck down.

Suma had seen the grief stricken Exaarch aboard the ship as he had brought back Naielle in his arms but the wound she had been struck with was mortal. No prayers to the light and no potion or herbal remedies could prevent her death. Maladaar had been the last one to stroke her face as she lay bleeding out face first on the floor of the ship before breathing her last. She had seen the pain in Maladaar's eyes who could only weep for his sister in battle.

Suma could wonder if the two Exaarch's were far closer to each other than they appeared as Maladaar had treated her body with the utmost care and solely by himself. The pure white linen she had been wrapped in was from the Exaarch's own clothing and he had brought her body from the ship in his arms just as he had brought her to it when trying to rescue her. Perhaps it was why he had taken the first chance to head to the Auchenai temple as he had wished to lay Naielle to rest in the tomb of her people.

Suma knew of Maladaar's pain oh so well, she leaned back in a short but rounded stone chair that was on the wall of the first battlements. She and several brothers now occupied this small corner of the wall for the next ten hours, it rose nearly forty feet into the air of ornate purple and white stone, and a covering of metal much stronger than any stone that rose up from the base to the base of each battlement tower. There would be no real way of bashing through the stone, one would have to climb up or pierce the gates of the city of which there were three. Rising up to where she sat was a small rounded tower that had only protection from the front as the sides and rear were open. In the top of each tower glowed a bright purple gem, each one could be shifted in color to a blue color instantly a visible warning to the other towers of trouble. As Shattrath was lined with nearly thirty of these small tower watch posts every forty yards.

Higher up three Terraces were situated, each one able to oversee operations and protected by two lifts that lead one up to the higher rise from the inner city. Here the great prophet meditated and were now holding the most powerful weapons the Draenei could wield. The inner city which was shielded by a massive dome glowed brightly to those coming in as a beacon to those few if any Draenei who were still out there. The garrison of Draenei defenders lived ate and trained inside now round the clock, several thousand Paladin's, Priests, and whoever else would stand to defend the city. Rolling from the large dome came the lower or outer city. Spanning nearly a hundred yards in a two hundred degree arc was filled with almost all that was left of the Draenei people. Shelters were made available wherever, however most would have to be content with just sleeping on stone. Suma and her sister were of the last major group to arrive so she and her sister had been given a small closet inside one of the shrines in the outer city. A space barely able to once fit a Draenei's belongings now housed two women and a small child. Her sister Tuma had managed a small bargain with the shrine's operators for the space as the shrine had been converted into a medical station that needed a trained or skilled herbalist or alchemist which her sister was. So for her sister's work inside the shrine she was given the gracious lodgings which allowed her to get a mildly better sleep and also gave her sister easy access to the apothecary works as it was just a simple shutter door to open and she could begin working.

Thinking about her sister she realized that the two of them had barely uttered seven words to each other since Karabor. While speaking with Akama Suma had learned that Tuma had been able to escape Karabor after gathering her things but had witnessed the carnage in the temple. The sight was horrific and he had not wished to speak of it in detail but it had involved the practice of Necromancy, it was not the type used by her death knight as Akama had been given quite the detail of events by Farthes. However what happened probably haunted her sister. As the normally vocal one of the two sisters was far too quiet from her normal self, though the life they had now was anything but normal.

"Thinking… you do a lot of it sister." The voice causing Suma a slight start as she was deep in her thoughts but relaxed as a kind face approached and took seat next to her.

"I'm sorry Nobundo, there's so much to think about, and so much I want to forget." Suma sighed rubbing her head and shaking free some of her hairs which dangled around the horns of her head.

"I am aware, far too much has happened to take in without some attempt to understand everything that goes on." The heavily armored paladin let his mace gently clack against the floor next to him as he brought his hands to his stomach and gazed out the small window where they saw the very distant fires of the orcs. The veteran Vindicator had met Suma before briefly in Karabor over two seasons ago, as she had begun her training and he had been there alongside another Vindicator giving instruction. "I do not fear what awaits us here and in the future, for I have the light at my side." A proud statement that was deeply true, no one would dare doubt the dedication of Nobundo to the holy light.

"How can the light be enough? I watched the light fail…" Suma slipped her head down the image of her light failing her at its most critical moment. When she was being chopped at by the orcs and nearly carved in two, where was the light then?

Nobundo laughed earning a sharp glare from Suma but the Vindicator held up a hand asking for a moment. "My dear sister the light does not fail us. The light is us, it is not because the light is weak no it is because we become weak. The light becomes stronger the stronger we become in our faith. That is why we train, meditate, and focus constantly to deeper our own personal strength in the light. If our own will falters the light will falter inside of us." Nobundo raised a brow as he looked at her, "When the light 'failed' you did it fail you because what happened to you?"

"Yes…" Her response soft as she listened to her senior.

Nodding his head Nobundo continued. "I know it is easy to fall into doubt, there are things we wish to use the light for but we do not wield the light as one would a sword or bow. No the light is an extension of ourselves." Opening up his palm the vindicator created a gentle warmth that radiated out like a small candle. "I ask for strength from the light but it is not because I demand it for myself. I think of those who I seek to help and with it I become stronger as the light is me and I am the light. Together we are one force." He offered his palm to Suma who looked at the small glowing orb.

Reaching up her hands cupped together the Vindicator turned over his palm and let the small glow fall into her hands. The light while small made her entire body glow and become warm as if she were being embraced by another.

"That is the power of the light sister, I give you a small gesture of my own will. You feel what I feel when the light and I are one. There is nothing in this world that can ever change the bond that I have with the holy light and because of it I will gladly serve in the lights name even if there should come a day where I fall I know that I will be accepted by the light and join the Naaru." He looked at Suma as small tears formed in her eyes which made the Vindcator smile and raise up his hand and wipe away the small droplets. "It's alright, if you ever doubt yourself and the light think back to here and now."

"Thank…you" She said closing her hand around the light which glowed one final time and faded into her. "I'm sorry for doubting the light." Her head would have liked to drop and hide her shame but he lifted her chin up and gave her a warm smile.

"We only grow stronger through failure, if we succeeded every time how would one grow?" Gently he tapped her cheek and nodded his head. "Many before you have said such things to me, and I said them to those who taught me. One day there will be more who will question the light and we shall grow stronger for it."

"If there is too be another day, excuse me Nobundo but I have need of her." A rough voice came through as both turned to see a second Vindicator in the archway. A rough look over the face of Vindicator Farthes, his face covered in two fresh scars that he probably earned at Karabor one across his chin and another across his nose.

"What is it that you need me for?" Suma asked returning the unwelcome look back to the Vindcator.

"Just follow me, Nobundo if you wish to come along it would be welcomed." He said the offer to the other Vindicator who nodded with a smile although noting the obvious tension between the two.

The trio left out the tower archway following along the wall, enough for five ranks of Draenei to be situated atop them but the three walked along with the occasional sentry bowing their head as they passed.

"So what is the trouble brother?" Nobundo asked curiously as he had seen that clearly Suma was not jumping to know why she had been summoned and he was mildly interested in what a priestess what needed that his fellow Vindicator could not do himself.

"Her pet's pet is running around outside the walls making a foul racket." He looked back tersely at Suma who gave him back an equal snarl. "So I hoped she would shut up the beast since Akama forbade me from just ending the cursed thing's existence."

"What pet do you speak of?" Nobundo inquired again curiosity had him.

"A foul for legged creature that reeks of death and rust. It has a crazed wail and she-"He pointed back to Suma. "Knows the beasts master, and since he's dead I had hoped that she would either calm the beast or purge it. Either way suites me." Farthes stopped at his tower some hundred yards down from where Suma and Nobundo were sitting. "Is it still there?" He asked one fellow paladin who nodded.

"Yes, it keeps coming back and forth every few minutes. Should be here any-"

A shrill cry came on que as Suma looked out to see Kerghan's deathcharger. His mount crying out loudly as it reared up on its hind legs, obviously it was trying to get attention. Its red eyes blinked as it looked from individual to individual and then settled on Suma. The red hue deepened as it looked at her its actions slowing as it fixated on her. It knew her, much like Kerghan wished for her safety those same feelings were shared to his mount. If it were too trust any individual it would be one that its master trusted without question she would be one.

"I'm going to down to see what it wants." Suma straightened herself up and walked to the steps leading down.

"Wants? Feh" Farthes spat glaring down at the monster. "Go see to that beast maybe it'll take you with it since it needs to be removed from this world, just like the monster who brought it here was."

"Enough!" Nobundo snapped before Suma could have responded. "Brother I find your anger directed aimlessly at a sister dishonorable!" The outburst shocked both as Farthes looked at Nobundo with a scowl on his face. "I see why Akama was not happy with you. I had merely thought it the stress had pushed you too hard but to lash out at her." Crossing his arms the Vindcator shook his head. "I had expected you to be better than this."

Farthes a bit caught back by Nobundo's reaction bowed his head, "Forgive me teacher. I speak to harshly, I have had much misfortune as of late but I assure you that creature out there will cause only more if it is not removed!" He pointed to the beast who now remained unmoving as Suma no longer interested in him made her way to the gate to head outside.

Nobundo looked to the creature and back to his former student still a look of disappointment in his eyes. "I sense what you sense, dark it is yes but evil it is not." Shaking his head Nobundo turned around, "I wish to see you during meditation brother there is much that I find distressing in your tone."

Farthes held up his hand, "I understand Nobundo but please trust me it is merely these past events have shaped me in a different direction. When it is over I shall seek to better myself."

Nobundo sighed, "That is not an excuse and you know that my former pupil. Now I expect to see you tomorrow no questions."

Farthes shoulders slumped defeated. "Of course my teacher." Watching as his former mentor walked away he did not shift his gaze until he caught sight of movement down below in the ground watching that foul priestess standing beside that horrid abomination. Tomorrow he would show Nobundo that he was the best thing for them and that he was right and he knew just how to do it…

* * *

"So, one of my students has finally come here. So tell me why you are here?" The imposing voice of the highlord spoke as Kerghan now knelt down on one knee before his master. Unfortunately this was not the true Darion Mograine, alas Kerghan wished it was for his master's strength would be more than enough to stop the orcs. A death knight second only to Arthas himself, one that had fought fiercely in his defeat and had lead the ebon blade in its unified driving goal to destroy the lich King. The 'highlord' before him was an illusion of sorts for it looked talked and acted like him but was completely ethereal. He could be seen through clear as day but that did not mean anything to Kerghan or any true death knight Mograine was their one true leader alliance or horde were secondary.

Dressed in his customary garb the highlord walked in a circle, inside of this circle sat a small purple crystal. Standing equal height to Varian Wrynn the king of stormwind just under seven feet with a massive bulk of heavy armor that fit him perfectly. Two blue skulls propped up on his shoulder armor pulsed an eerie light as was customary his entire armor was covered in skulls from his gloves, chest, and boots all had the formation of a threatening warrior in armor alone. His head was still covered as his master had preferred not to expose his face to the public. The blue helm rounded over his face exposing his lower jaw and had two blue eye sockets that rounded up the top his helm with twin jutting spikes that protruded upwards another foot increasing his stature even more.

The insides of this necropolis were bare of almost anything, it appeared to be a place to store equipment. Many gnarled bits of metal were jutting from underneath pieces of rubble and the remnants of a death forge where enchantments were placed upon rune weapons was all but shattered. Though from where Kerghan had come in only a few sets of armor had survived and a handful of weapons, most looked like armor from the assault on ice crown. Perhaps they had hidden away supplies in case of an emergency but… Kerghan shook his thoughts he could not be afford to distract himself now.

"Well? Do you not even respect me to answer!?" The highlord growled as Kerghan stood up his shoulders back and his hands behind his back.

"HIghlord… It is difficult to explain but I was forced to travel this realm to arrive in Shattrath to help protect it." Kerghan could not imagine trying to explain his situation to his master. What would Mograine even do? Even if this was an illusion this was clearly a well-crafted one that allowed a piece of the Ebon Blade's leader to exist out here… but exactly why?

"Why would you need to do that?" The highlord's image stroked his jaw as if trying to understand what Kerghan had said. It looked the worgen over then turned around still thinking. "You seek to defend a city protected by A'dal and the Naaru from what may I ask? For I find your explanation lacking… more importantly why are you in outland to begin with?"

"I… I cannot truly explain it master, but I am not in the outland we know… I am on the home planet of the orcs before they invaded our world." Kerghan went back to both knees. "Master Mograine please believe in what I tell you next, for I have been unable to fully grasp it sometimes myself. I am with the Draenei, I stood alongside them as we fought the orcs off when they attacked the Temple of Karabor or what we call the Black temple now. I have killed orcs in a time where the Draenei do not know of Azeroth, they do not know of us or the fate that will come to pass with the sundering." The death knight bowed his head to the floor prostrating himself before his leader hoping that he might listen to him.

"You surely jest… but I know you would not. Such a lie is too extravagant, however I know tales of time travel before…" Mograine's image took a step back and then sat down in a chair that was again an illusion. Drawing his hand to his helmet the highlord rolled it up over the top and looked at him. "Tell me all student… because if what you say is true you threaten more than just your own life but thousands more…" Tapping the side of his helmet Darion glared at Kerghan still bowing. "I want to know everything, so begin and I may decide your fate."

Kerghan raised his head and nodded. "Of course my master, I accept any ruling without question but I ask only a chance to do one thing…"

"Which is what?"

The worgen breathed in deeply closing his eyes focusing on what mattered to him here and now. "I ask that I have a chance to save someone, save her and her child from the slaughter that we know will happen. I want a chance to redeem myself at any sacrifice to myself. Though I will gladly do anything you bid me… even walk back into the mists from where I once had fled if that is what you ask of me."

Mograine stopped tapping his helmet and gave the death knight a thorough look over. "Then convince me because if you don't…" Darion rolled up his hand into a fist. "I might have you do just that for being so reckless in the first place."

So as it was Kerghan pleaded with his master and most trusted soul in his entire life. Forever long there was an Ebon blade Kerghan would serve it and its leader until he finally died. He spared nothing from his detail, giving every inch of what he had felt, done, and heard in this world. Even if this was an illusion of his master it was not to be thought that the real Mograine would not be so ill informed of it or have some way of knowing what transpired with it. Kerghan would if he ever had the opportunity to know where this had come from.

He spoke about how he had been interred by the Draenei but ultimately freed by the woman who he had saved earlier. The time he had spent scouring the surroundings with the Draenei and the progress he had made at Karabor and just what Velen had done to him which made the Highlord look slightly intrigued at the incident. Ultimately he confessed to his failure at Karabor and how he had been unable to prevent the wanton slaughter of the innocent and how it had left him bare of any armor and weaponry to which the illusion mockingly laughed. Then he gave his thoughts at his revival and how he was left with little option but to create a portal to the shadow realm, a fortunate event that was he was able to make use of it. Then finally he came here as he had been completely lost within the black mist until a light had illuminated a path here. "That is everything, I have nothing else." Kerghan bowed his head once again waiting until he received a response from Mograine.

It felt grueling for time as Mograine said nothing or even made any sound but Kerghan waited still bowing. His master would not rush a decision, he would try to understand everything and make the only logical choice. There was no moral high ground, or other way there was only the way dictated by their leader.

Time continued on, perhaps it had been almost an hour? Kerghan wasn't sure but still he would not move, the very air almost became thick as if mirroring the severity of the situation.

"I am not without thought to your actions…" He began and Kerghan raised his head to see the illusion of Mograine now standing up and looking away from him. His hands behind his back in a normal military pose as he was contemplating what to say next. "You did what I would expect of my students." He gave a look back towards the worgen for a moment then looked back. "You made the only choice, you stepped in to prevent the deaths of innocents. These orcs act much like the scourge killing for only the sole purpose of annihilation. Not for battle or for glory just to slaughter…" Taking a deep breath he turned back around and bid Kerghan rise with his hand. "However, you know that this action while honorable does not justify trying to alter the course of history. By doing this you might indefinably change everything!" Darion shook his head, "I know of the previous ventures of history as do you, when Rhonin and Broxigar traveled back to the war of the ancients and did battle against the legion. Unlike their foe the legion which was a vessel of destruction. The foe you pit your blade against is one that will aid our people in the future and fight the second legion and against the enemies of Azeroth." A snort escaped the highlord, disgusted by what he had to do Mograine held open his left hand his right still tucked behind his back.

"If you were I what would you do?" A simple question that he did not need to ask for the response was one he did not like but agree must be done.

"I must die or return-"

"Return!?" The highlord laughed, his entire upper body rocked with laughter as he dropped his gaze to Kerghan "How would you do that?"

Blinking Kerghan remembered something, perhaps by chance or as if triggered in his mind. "The timeless one, he spoke to me. After I was released and heading to Karabor I felt the lord of time!"

"What?" Mograine sounded slightly annoyed he walked towards his former student though shorter than the worgen it did not remove the imposing effect. "Why did you not mention this earlier?"

"I cannot explain it… I felt like a hazy dream for I felt as if I had been in the presence of the Timeless one but yet still it feels as if I had never left." Why had he not thought of him before? He could have been consumed by so much action going on all around him but still the fact he had not even thought of it?

"You are for certain it was he? Nozdormu?"

Kerghan shook his head. "Certain no. For I saw only what he wanted me to see. It could have been him or another. I do remember his power and the feeling of helplessness so I can only give my best guest that it was he my lord." That very moment was now a growing thorn. Why didn't he recall it…? Most importantly why did he stop contacting him? "He seemed adamant about removing me but inexplicably he stopped as if he forgot."

"Troubling my student… this is most troubling. I do know of the weakness of the aspect and his control but I also know that he and his flight take the protection of his tideway's a most vital mission…" Mograine punched his gauntlet hand into the other. "If I knew more I could possibly answer this question but as you are aware I can only know so much from where I am." He gestured to the broken necropolis around him.

"How long have you been placed here? I have never known that the highlord placed this here and what is the purpose of your existence." Referring to the illusion of his master hidden away in the realm of shadow.

"Hmph." Mograine chuckled, "I have been here shortly after the fall of the Lich King. Unfortunately my task is a simple one but one that grows in desperation as you have seen coming here."

Kerghan looked backwards at the mist and received a nod from his highlord. "The mist yes, a most clever trap."

"Indeed… For it was created to secure this necropolis for a great purpose. One that I feel is beginning to take a very dire turn…" He looked back to the wall of the necropolis. "This fortress was to remain inside and protected by a spell that distorts ones sense of direction and movement."

"It did that very well." Kerghan agreed knowing it had driven him nearly mad.

"You were lucky, for in addition to that spell there is an object blessed by the Ashbringer. It keeps the shadows at bay and does not allow those of this realm to enter its grounds." He looked over Kerghan than back to the wall. "I heard it react to your little yell."

"My last words… or so I thought." Kerghan grumbled as the highlord laughed.

"A good one, the artifact reached out to protect you and guide you. Your pure answer was a part of the light that saved your life. A beacon of sorts should this place need to be found, our enemies have sought it many times but the few that have ever managed to reach the mist have never made it farther." Mograine nodded his head looking back to the mist.

"What is so important inside a decaying necropolis?"

"You do not know?" Mograine asked a hint of surprise in his voice. Kerghan only shook his head in response. "Good, that means that those in the ebon blade are still keeping their mouths shut. Though I doubt the argent crusade, for what's left I can say the same about. For I know some seek this place but do not know what they expect to find."

"Might I ask what it is that you keep here?"

"I keep many things here but… there is one thing that I am here to watch. It is why I was created… A single weapon, one that no longer has a purpose is locked away here."

Kerghan blinked as he knew immediately of what he spoke. "It? It is here?" While he could not understand why it would be here of all places it also would be the only logical place to put it.

Mograine nodded. "Well hidden until now. The greatest weapon ever forged to fight the Lich King… the weapon that was created by me." Darion raised up his hand and made a swirling gesture, his index finger extended outwards and slashed back at the wall. The illusion faded, a masterfully crafted one as the wall moved apart revealing a second chamber to which Mograine motioned him to follow.

Kerghan lost his own breath as there it was now here floating before him, a gentle spin of the blade remained slowly rotated it around and around. A long black haft once used by prince Arthas himself now bathed in Saronite and blood, a long intricate series of runes etched just before the head of the axe. These shifted from either side of the weapon glowing a pale blue and fading back into the weapon, a massive shaped Axe head nearly three feet long and a foot across jutted outwards with a small counterbalance attached to the back. The blood of an old god had given the weapon form but now it was empowered by blood, frost, and plague magic. The power taken from three of the lich king's most powerful lieutenants and sealed with the shards that were once the frozen throne. The head held a massive skull engraved into the middle that radiated a blue light that became a mist that wrapped all over the weapon. Kerghan could see the souls of the dead wailing within it, for thousands of souls were used to create it. These souls were housed within the weapon itself. A weapon created to counter Frostmourne… its twisted brother Shadowmourne.

"My charge, the weapon you see before you. Hidden away to prevent its use by the reckless and foolish. The world we live in no longer needs this weapon…" Mograine said giving Kerghan a gesture to his side. "My student… I ask you a heavy Burden one that you must now bare…" He looked back to the weapon and back to the worgen.

"My lord… You can't-"Kerghan silenced his voice as Mograine thrust his face just inches from his own.

"It is not a request…" He did not remove his face but even past the helmet separating his face the glare from his eyes even an illusion bore into Kerghan's. "You are the first to have discovered this location, which means you must take it from here."

"Surely your magics and wards can keep it more safe that I. I am not you master." He went to a knee but Mograine ignored the gesture.

"You are not, but neither was the one who wielded this weapon. My student I do not reveal more to you because I do not wish to cause an even greater stress upon you. Trust my word and take the weapon, because if you do not I fear that others will follow in your path and come and take it. My charge was to make sure this place was secure and unknown… you have broken that purpose and so I must give my duties to you." He took a step back and gestured to shadowmourne and looked to Kerghan. "There are things that you do not understand now but you must do as I command. Take it… and overcome it my student."

Kerghan looked to Mograine and shook his head letting out a breath but still marched forwards. He reached out his right arm as the blade stopped its spin apparently noticing that a presence had come to claim it. Extending his fingers her let his palm hover just an inch away from the handle.

"If you fail to overcome you will die. This weapon demands a strong master and you must do that, overcome its power." Darion crossed his arms and nodded his head. "Think about why you will wield this weapon, think about who you can save with it."

Kerghan took a gulp and gazed hard at the blade looking into the breathing skull that seemed to be looking back at him. His hand snapped around the handle fully and the world around him began to spin. Long dreaded wails filled his ears, his mind throbbed and felt a presence thrusting itself forward looking to dominate his thoughts. His limbs became ice as they locked in place, the only part of his body that remained in his control was his mouth and he could do only one thing. He screamed, he screamed louder than any time before in his life. He felt all the pain of the dead wash into him as if it were his own, the reminder of how the souls were ripped from their bodies and thrust into this weapon. Their power taken against their will and used all the same, he felt every inch of their pain. He still screamed his voice growing hoarse and dying to a crying whine as thousands of minds fought with his own.

They demanded that he release them from the weapon because he would never control them, in exchange they would spare his life. The whispers were like a raging river running through his mind so many he could not tell them apart but they echoed within his mind. "Fight! Why do you live now death knight!?" His master's voice broke through and Kerghan focused his thoughts about two souls in particular. His knees gave out and he dropped to the ground but still clenched the weapon, his eyes began to blur but they focused only on one spot. There he pictured her, white hair, white eyes, and slender face with rounded horns. A smile on her face when she saw him return to her side and there just above her chest would be two small arms and a gleefully happy child.

"Yesss…" The voice of his master stretched and rasped in his mind and Kerghan kept the image of the two tight in his mind just as he kept the grip on the weapon. "Pusssshh! Youuuu Musssttt!" Mograines voice echoed and stretched as Kerghan felt the world around him slowly going dark.

"Kerghan… I miss you so much…" Suma's angelic voice pierced everything in the chaos of his mind and Kerghan grit his teeth. His other hand swung and grabbed the hilt of the weapon. The voices in his head dulled and grew much quieter, his limbs regained strength even more than before. A snort flared from his nostrils and the worgen's limbs flexed and he grasped Shadowmourne and pulled it up and over his head. The energies crackled and streaked as the biting chill of the weapon now swirled around him making a blizzard appear before his eyes.

"I-!" Kerghan roared as he held the weapon up over his head still, "Your Master!" His declaration complete the weapon silenced its voices and ravaged cries. As the worgen's only steady breathing remained as he then lowered shadowmourne down and let it rest in his grasp.

"It issss done!" Mograine spoke as Kerghan turned his face to see a distorted illusion. His form completely disproportionate as limbs were stretched and swollen.

"What? What happened?" He asked as he was waved off by the illusion.

"Maagicsss bind me… you have… sshsattereddd them…" The illusion's voice becoming a groan as it walked back to the small gem in the room where the spell emanated from. "Hurrry… takeee and goo!" His ethereal form shifted in and out as the illusion of his master became no more.

"What shall I do now Highlord? The Death knight asked looking to the small gem which now barely flickered with energy, it had several long cracks in its outside. Perhaps removing the weapon broke this on purpose?

A heavy breathing came in as if it were labored to speak. "Take… t-t-take my armor… and go… d-d-do…" The purple gem shattered into fragments leaving the Worgen now in complete silence.

Kerghan bowed his head to the crystal. "Thank you master. I know you wished to say more but I shall carry on your will. I shall-!" Swinging up Shadowmourne to his face, his eyes gleaming across its surface. Taking in every carefully crafted edge and notches in the weapons blade. "-Do what must be done!" Finishing he looked to the side of the room at the few bits of armor that he had noted as he walked in. Kicking through some of the scraps he found nothing but disappointment, this armor was badly damaged in the crashed necropolis which armor had he meant?

Looking further along the wall he found a large saronite crate, the lid locked tight with a symbol of the ebon blade. Kerghan did not bother with digging for any key. No he cut away the lock with his new weapon which moved through the metal as if it were air. Pushing over the heavy lid which cracked into the ground the death knight peered inside. What his eyes found made him grin, in a way that he had never before. "I see… I shall not let this treasure go to waste." Kerghan burst into a laugh as he reached down and pulled up his new armor a 'gift' from the highlord mograine, one that he would not squander.

* * *

Suma had found Kerghan's deathcharger in the meantime the agitated beast calming as she approached it. Though it was slightly an unnerving sight she did not fear it as it soon trotted towards her stopping just at an arm's length from her to abruptly turn to the side and expose its saddle to her. The horse clearly had an intent and Suma should at least trust to see what it wanted although pulling herself up into the saddle was a minor problem as the horse was designed for normal front legged creatures from azeroth and not their alien counterparts. Letting her legs dangle off the sides of the mount she let it ride off setting a swift but not frantic pace as it ran through towards the south and ran alongside a large hill.

The nighttime of Draenor still alive at the moment as animals and insects alive still moved and skittered about as a pale crescent moon illuminated a bit of the landscape. Suma slightly thankful for that as she was still dressed in her priest robes a bright white with golden trim, not exactly something that wouldn't be apparently obvious to the denizens around them as she road past.

However they came to a slight drop downwards overlooking a small lake, the location not far off the main road from what she could tell as a narrow path lead from the lakes edge towards a roadway. A clear marker was set along the shores surface as it reflected light at the crest of the sign post. An obvious indication for any Draenei that needed direction as she could make it out from over a few hundred meters away.

"Is this where you wanted to bring me?" Asking the deathcharger that shook its head up and down. "Alright what is it were looking for?" She scanned the area all around them but nothing in particular jumped out at her.

Her ride suddenly dropped its weight down to the ground its boney ribcage and armor on the ground its front legs tucking underneath its chest as its back ones slightly sat off to the side. Suma moved herself from the saddle as the deathcharger placed its head down. "So are we to wait?" She asked as the horse gave her a look with its red eyes then looked back to the lake. Clearly that was the point, but why exactly had she been brought here to wait by Kerghan's mount? Sitting down to the side her staff resting just in front of her in the grass, her legs tucked underneath herself she took a moment to relax. No point in trying to overthink things besides… this was far more pleasant out here then still stuck around in the watch tower.

"Do you miss him?" She asked Kerghan's horse reaching out a hand to the undead mount which snorted but did not move away as she touched the side of its face. One might find touching an undead animal blasphemous but this was not a mindless beast, it acted with a great deal of intelligence and despite all other expected outcomes this horse had no reek of undead flesh, more like a slightly pungent odor but it was far from terrible.

Sighing Suma took a breath perhaps she was moving on from Kerghan's death but sitting here and now made her question that. She had hopped atop Kerghan's mount without a true whit of its intent but she would give it the benefit of the doubt over many others she had come to know. "Kerghan… I miss you so much… I can't imagine loosing someone like you. You were strange and distant but never were you once dishonest or unwilling to help me." Suma rolled her fingers over the black armor of the horse which still remained stationary like a statue. "You were just like my husband in so many ways, your mannerisms and your uncanny ability to handle children. I wonder if somehow you were him, but the idea is crazy I'm sure." She gave a sad laugh rubbing the horse hair that jutted out from the missing armor plates receiving an approving lowering of the deathcharger's head.

Suma continued to sit for quite a while her mind drifting to and from thoughts sporadically as she attempted to push out the feelings she had still been fighting for so long. It was a never ending cycle with her and she knew it, grief and loss. She was just so tired of both and yet her world was in the sea of these emotions. Maintaining her dignity was trouble enough and trying to still be there for her daughter which she barely got to spend time with. Had it not been several months ago she could sit for hours in a chair with her daughter and just watch her sleep in the temple grounds. No worries, no fear of orcs, and a warm home to come back to after a bit of work. It was a paradise that was dull but so longed for her, the old saying you do not know what you have until its gone rang very true now.

Taking a moment Suma righted herself on the grass letting out a stretch as she had again lost track of the time. Glancing upwards she spied that the moon had shifted its position noticeably, her gaze looked back to the mount which still remained unmoving. "Nothing is here… I'd like to return." She said but the horse gave no reaction. Suma shook her head, she should have thought about this part. What if the horse didn't want to go back? "Please. Take me home it's nearly time for me to get my little girl." Gently she bent down looking into the mount's eyes but it turned its gaze from her to the lake away from her.

"How much longer do you intend to sit here? I don't know what it is you brought me here for?" Suma slightly kicked herself, why was she even asking. It couldn't very easily answer her question anyway. Kerghan's deathcharger did not look back but stared more intently towards the lake, its back legs standing up as its front ones slowly pushed up until it was on all four. The priestess thought perhaps it was listening? Walking forwards she touched the saddle-

A bright purple glow ripped forwards like a crack of lightning, the sound much like thunder as above the lake swirled an unstable energy. Suma ducked her head at the sound gripping the black leather straps as she peered just over the edge of the saddle into the massive light show taking place before her. Slowly the energy stretched and pulled all around forming an archway…

Suma looked slightly panicked as the energy spiraled out with a massive yellow glow coming from the center of the mass. She couldn't see what it was from where she sat just the chaotic energies all around. Something was happening, something very loud and very bright. Pulling herself up into the saddle reigns she gripped the leather straps much like when she had tried to guide talbuk or elk before with little success and get the mount to move. "Come on-! We have to get moving someone will be here to investigate." She pulled back with her strength but the deathcharger barely flinched. "For being all bones you have more strength than I'd like right now…" She grumbled looking around from side to side for something approaching them.

A roar came out startling Suma as it was very close by, like an orc war cry but much deeper like it was echoed. Her white eyes flicked around trying to locate the source as a blue light tore through from the energies above the lake. Her eyes shifted as the blue light flashed and pulsed in waves. An ever greater strained roar but this one sounded much more animal… like a "No… it can't!" Her eyes watched as a fist tore from the energy, a dark blood red gauntlet ripped from the energies with long fingers that looked like claws!

A shoulder punched through next as three black spikes rippling outwards from the shoulder plate became visible the same dark red color as with a greater strained cry a three pronged helmet came forth with a massive green gem in the main prong jutting upwards from the forehead of the helmet. Soon a leg burst through in matching color and armor another shoulder as a great strained roar was the final struggle as with one hand came slowly as if it were stuck in tar the cold blue weapon Shadowmourne tore through at last.

Completely spent the worgen free from the portal soon toppled downwards about twenty feet straight into the lake. A series of bubbles still rippled up from the lake as the light did not allow one to pierce its dark waters but a dull blue light shown through it as slowly the water's rose up like a geyser. A chill rippled outwards as the air dropped in temperature and the water much more so as it froze solid leaving a single figure standing atop the massive pillar of ice. Breathing in pants his wolfish nose protruding from the spilt part of his helmet in short pants as thick layers of red plate armor covered his body and wherever it required flexibility were overlapped in heavy links of black steel mesh. Everywhere he was covered from head to toe in red, black, and green accented armor that was dubbed Scourgelord by the few who were capable of wielding it. The very same armor that was masterfully crafted to fit Highlord Darion Mograine now was draped across a worgen.

With a final bestial roar the Worgen threw his arms up and down as his mouth let loose a deafening cry as he was back to this world once again! As the euphoria slipped away the Death knight shifted his gaze to the side and beheld a most wondrous sight to his eyes. A smile crept over his lips as he took a step from his crystal geyser, the ice around him shifting and bent forming a stairway towards the cliff. Swinging his arm back he deposited his glowing blue axe safely notched in its straps to keep it secure as he took a final step from his ice walkway onto solid ground just ten steps from his priestess who could not have been more beautiful. Sure he had seen her many times before but with a gentle moonlight in her pure white robes sitting atop his trusted death charger, ah it was nearly perfect.

Suma bit her lip as her fingers touched her face, her mind told her that it couldn't possibly be but she knew that nose that arrogant walk and those claws exposed from his hands. There was only one person in this world like that, "Kerghan!" She screamed in tears as she flew herself from the mount into a full sprint and into his arms. Having cried so much these past few days how she managed more tears as she felt his arms wrap around her his claws trailing up and through her hair as she cried into the crook of his neck still exposed by his helmet to which was removed from his face, the crimson helmet in one arm as Suma gazed into a much brighter blue flames that looked into her own. The scars on his face that slightly gnarled ear and black braided mane that now hung around his shoulders. By all that she had hoped he was back, by some magic or miracle of the light he had come for her once again.

Kerghan looked at Suma with such a burning intensity, this was not some game of the realm of shadow. No this was the real thing, he could smell, touch and feel… A pair of small lips planted against his mouth oh so briefly that it stunned him. "My little priestess…" He breathed as his free hand cradled the small of her back, "I've missed you." His voice rumbling out almost like a purr as he nuzzled her head his rough features gentle as he rubbed his long nose along her horns and up and over her hair. Every minute he breathed in her sweet scent like it was nectar that he couldn't get enough of.

"I know…" She cried laughing with such joy as she gripped his neck tightly letting him nuzzle her after all she had just kissed him without thinking which surprised her but she couldn't deny her feelings that she cared for him. "I'm so happy to have you back." She let her hands slide down from his neck and up to his face. The soft fur and hide that had been her pillow for many nights she knew he was back and this was no dream.

"Likewise Suma… though I wish to stay here and hold you I would imagine another would very much to have her 'wulf' back. As I would love to hold both of you in my arms once again." His chuckle made Suma blush and smile though she held his face still and leaned up and kissed him again. A thud hit the ground to which she could imagine was his helmet as two large Worgen paws wrapped around her body and held her close as he returned her act with another but restrained himself clearly for his massive size he might end up hurting her.

* * *

"Fortunate…" "Yes…" "He would like to know he's back, Guldan still desires him." A trio of eyes and voices spied the couple in their embrace having been drawn by the energies of the portal opened by the death knight they had easily found a very good source of information. The wolf was back and Gul'dan who had been furious at its loss would be able to have it back, they knew where he would go and all they needed to do was to wait and eventually the orc warlocks would have their prize.

**A/N: If this jumped around a bit much I am sorry some parts have a set line but I often deviate as I think of other things while writing.**

**If I get another chapter up before I leave great if not it won't be another until October. They don't allow priorities in basic training.**

**Hope you are still enjoying the story it's going to be my longest one to date.**


	8. Chapter 8: Embrace

Chapter 8: Embrace

A/N: I'm not happy with this chapter, its been two months of frustration but I posted what I had hopefully its not too bad.

Kerghan stood vigil atop the ramparts of Shattrath city, a lone form that remained almost like a statue under the drifting of the moonlight that slowly dipped lower and lower down in the sky nearly touching the high rise of the city. His shadow stretched out as the bright white light of the moon shined over his body from behind him. A low panting noise rumbled out from his mouth that hung slightly agape as if tasting the air, the various scents and tastes flowed all over his wolfish senses, he could smell and taste orc flesh though he could not see them. Perhaps they were cloaked by the warlocks of their ranks as a scouting party, but it mattered little if they saw him here or not. His blood red scourge lord armor shined in the moonlight, the emerald glow of his helmet flickered in and out of sight as he blinked his eyes. Where he stood proudly, his hands atop his next greatest charge and responsibility one of just many to add to his list. The axe head of Shadowmourne rested just below his clawed fingers, the very whispers of the blade seeped out much like its cold glow. A chilling breeze of death which filled its master with all the twisted desires of the weapon, however only those weak of will would fall victim to the blades temptations and Kerghan was not at all interested in such notions. Each one a play upon his fears, his desires, and his dreams whether it be the blood or frost queen of icecrown, and even the twisted voice of patricide he pushed them down.

_Just a few more hours. _He told himself as the emerald shine vanished from his helm as he closed his eyes, his mind filled with such thoughts of Suma. Every single detail of his priestess was more known than ever before, she alone kept him going beyond his limits and further still. His shift nearly an entire day upon returning he had thrust himself forward in front of the arrogant Draenei taking a whole section of a wall to be guarded by an entire section of Vindicators now fell under his watchful gaze. This noble but slightly childish act served two purposes, one this would guarantee him some much needed downtime for himself and his priestess but also thrust a mockery of Vindictaor Farthes and he still had a grudge with that damn paladin. How he wished to just slay the paladin for the insult to his own personal honor but for Suma and the pain she had been put through by him. Gritting his teeth Kerghan pushed down that grinding annoyance in the back his mind, it would do him no good now.

The soft trotting of feet was picked up as the worgen's ears twitched ever slightly focusing on the approaching sound from his left but he did not move to greet or acknowledge it as his nose quickly found its owner's scent.

"Commendable. You were everything that the young priestess said, though a bit less fearsome in person." Came from the paladin Nobundo, the senior Vindicator of Shattrath's guard. The blue skinned draenei still looking over the blood red armored Death Knight who barely even flinched. "You are one seeking purpose are you not?"

"I have one."

"True true, but is it because you feel obligated or is it because you are simply doing what you feel is right in your own head." The Draenaei dropping his large maul to his side resting his elbow atop it as he looked across the scape that Kerghan was surveying, no doubt this wolf could smell and hear the orcs better than even he could see them. He had gathered much from this strange creature's habits in only a very short time, of course the Worgen had made no attempt at hiding his abilities. Perhaps a bit of showoff or one who desired attention that he was still unsure of.

"To what point would it concern you? I'm here, I'm helping let it be that Paladin." Kerghan growled as Nobundo only chuckled at his little attempt at intimidation.

"Helping yes? But are you helping for more than just the reason you have given? I sense much when I feel your aura. The Light seems to indicate that one of my sisters is not your sole reason for being here. So I merely wish to know? Perhaps you are seeking some absolution or salvation?" The Paladin's brow slightly raised noting the subtle twitch of Kerghan's brow as his head slowly turned glaring at him through two emerald sockets.

"I am beyond both, what I do is what I must. You know little of me and very little of what I am." He spat at Paladin's feet. "You are no different than that fool who seeks to prejudice me for my actions, you merely poke and prod seeking to find some glorious symbol to label me with. I know the likes you paladins and your _light _and if I must explain myself again." His eyes flared brightly as his left hand dropped from Shadowmourne the blade's shallow cry escaping as Kerghan focused upon the paladin intently. "I will make one of you regret it."

Nobundo smiled which only made the wolf's mouth twist back into a snarl. "You have nothing to fear from me, but you are persecuted by more than just my younger brother. Perhaps where you come from you are not accepted as well?" Nobundo turned back to the forest his fingers tapping alongside his plate armor as he watched not noticing anything visibly but could feel a growing tension and not the one between him and the talking wolf

"Accepted? I am barely neglected and even that would be better than my current option." Kerghan muttered looking away annoyed. How he hated paladins and their self-righteous virtues and their damn faith.

"Ah!" the Vindicator exclaimed grinning but now stroked his tendrils below his neck. "So is this why you are close to dear Suma. You are longing for a companion one to divulge yourself too? A being that sees what is beneath your outward exterior."

"You are annoying me Nobundo."

"So you do not deny it?"

"I accept or deny nothing so you'll leave me in peace for another two hours." Kerghan grinded on the back of his jaw, his obvious tension had been building ever since returning from the realm of shadow with his new weapon but perhaps this paladin was trying to untangle a mess that didn't need to be undone.

"So you say wolf. Though do you seek comfort from her because you feel obligated or do you have genuine feelings for her?" Casting a small glance through his eye before looking back. "Are you pondering is this what I want or what I should be doing?"

"If I answer your damn questions will you leave me be, because your pissing me off paladin." Kerghan snorted as he reached up and grabbed the top of his helmet and drew it from his head. Shaking free his pinched hair and braids around his rough thick mane of hair.

Smiling accomplished Nobundo nodded.

"Yes I do care for her, and no I'm not pondering is this what I want. I know what I want, just achieving what I want is far more difficult than you can imagine." His stern gaze looking the paladin square in the eyes. "Now please… leave me be." He growled looking back.

"Very well a deal is a deal, though I must say you act as if what you want is shameful. Love is a great thing, a powerful thing, if you-"

"You are talking nonsense." The worgen lied. "I want to see her safe and protected because she cared for me. Love is not something I can give back because I can't"

"Love is not a material thing, take down from your post and go to her. I will see to it this section is watched, you have earned it." Nobundo said walking away as the death knight ran his paw over his face.

Did he ever mention how much he hated Paladins? No he was sure he hadn't because he was surrounding everywhere by the bastards and their stuck up… let out a stressed roar Kerghan dropped down from where he stood to the steps, donning his helmet once again he slung Shadowmourne over his shoulder and walked through the parts of the city ignoring the stares and glances as he did so. He made way back to his priestess, he finally could relax and rest with her… His mind twitching at the last thought… no not resting, most assuredly. With a grin on his face Kerghan kept walking as the moon continued to hang overhead of Shattrath.

Suma rested peacefully her closet having been alleviated into a small cloister that she shared with two other sisters leaving Tuma to the closet who was more suited to being left alone as she was more comfortable being around other priestesses and they also took great interest in Tulsa. The sweet child who brightened all around her it was a glorious thing to behold as her daughter took to people well loving the attention like any little girl would. Of course she had cried happily in the mane of her wulf as he had picked her up while she slept, the tiny girl latched to his furry mane for several minutes and refused to let go as she held him tight. It was a happy sight as the girl still tired eventually went to sleep but only Kerghan had laid down with her for ten minutes and then fell to her mother's side and he had left.

It was a great day as Suma smiled to herself, despite the dreariness all around her she had never been happier since this tragedy of events had occurred. Though once all of this had finally ended she could truly be happy without waking up the next day wondering if today was the day the final battle would happen and of course if they would survive it.

The soft creaks and groans of heavy armor drew her thoughts back from such thoughts as she turned from her pillows which she leaned back against letting Tulsa nurse. She knew who would be coming in next, the light audible clacks of claws echoed as he was on his way back to her. Just like before he had found his way to her almost like as a moth drawn to the flame he would always be there for her, provided he hadn't been completely drained and battered by the rigors of combat and marching for days while carrying her. A soft padded knock came as he had been asked to keep civil manners as she was sharing space with two other priestesses' who were not completely comfortable with their fifth occupant but tolerated him.

"You can enter, it's just me in here." Smiling she looked up as the door pushed open and there in what many would consider terrifying presence had become a wondrous sight. His dark red armor clinked together as the two green eye sockets glowed, however a smile drew across the wolfish mouth. Not a grin or snicker, he was truly smiling.

"Both of my ladies are doing well?" He chuckled walking forwards drawing off his helmet into the cradle of his hip. His visage becoming complete as his blue flame eyes settled on just them.

His gaze making Suma shudder as there was such a fierce intensity to them, as he stopped kneeling down to her side. "Of course, with you back we are." Suma said taking her free hand to stroke back her hair as Kerghan slipped his legs in front of himself sitting down. Even with the massive armor he was barely encumbered and he leaned forward to her. "I see someone missed us." She whispered as her lashes batted and gently kissed the tip of his mouth.

"You have no idea." Kerghan rumbled out his voice deep and heavy as he moved forward and gently nuzzled her face. How he had once thought not long ago that he'd never see or touch this face again as he was surrounded in the realm of shadow. But the thought of her, the very knowledge of her being the only thing out there for him had saved his life. It was something that he was still awed by but let it be dismissed as he now had her before him. Still the little priestess and her daughter which he could readily treat as and claim as his own little pup.

"I see." Suma purred as she ran her hand across his face and through the thick fur along his neck and back gazing at his eyes which were completely fixed on her.

"Do you?"

"Yes, because I have the same look." She whispered again kissing him on his lips to which he responded kissing her back and letting his hand shift to hold her face but a shallow cry interrupted their little greeting. "Yes I should share shouldn't I?" Suma giggled but winked at the 'wulf' who smiled as she picked up her daughter who knew the death knight's presence as well and her white eyes locked onto the giant furry body which looked down at her.

"Yes I have two pretty ladies to take care of, I suppose the small one should come first…" He said trailing off as he picked her up in his paws and gave Suma an almost predatory look. "Then I shall take care of the mother… Thoroughly." His deep breathily voice rolled out as he drew out his tongue to lick across his upper jaw line.

"Oh? I can't wait." Suma said stroking his face again with a smile.

A sly grin came across Kerghan's face as he pulled up Tulsa to his face and nuzzled the child with his cold wet nose who erupted into laughter. Laughing the wolf set Tulsa down, the small child sitting back watching as her giant furry pillow set Shadowmourne from his back onto a large table with a thick black cloth that he wrapped up then went about removing his armor as Tusla yelled out 'Wulf! Momma! Wulf!' Her two proudest words as the death knight removed his top armor and heavy plate leggings. Clad only in his black leather jerkin and mail on his legs as he went back to her, mock tackling her as he picked her up and played with her.

Suma watched with a pleased smile upon her face fixing her dress and resetting their bed from her cushion to a bed. The simple room had three mats but three pillows each, making a makeshift chair or lounging spot. Of course this room at any time could be turned into a housing for more than just three priestesses as time had shown when an infirmary or healing ward needed to be set up.

Getting up she walked around redressing things in the room glancing back at the playing pair as Tulsa did her best to wrestle with the worgen's mouth in her hands which mouthed over fingers and despite his sharp teeth they would never pose a threat to the small child. The little girl only more than happy to play and play as the jaws pinned her to the ground.

As she set about finishing up the room a dull chime echoed throughout the hallways and rooms. The noise one that made Suma sigh but not worry, it was merely a calling for a short meeting but nothing that proclaimed attack. The dull rhythm of one used by the Naaru as a form of speech that the Draenei had copied as a sort of building wide communication system. "Excuse me but I have to be off for just a minute." Suma said straightening out her dress as Kerghan looked to her with a bit of a snarl, not at her but of her being called away. "Don't worry it won't be long. Just behave yourself alright?" She said to which the worgen nodded and looked back to Tulsa.

"You'll have to be center of affections till I get my hands on your mom." He told the girl which made Suma blush as he glanced back over at her. "Oh you have no idea what I have planned for you. No idea…" He rumbled before going back to his play match with Tulsa.

Suma could only leave a slightly flushed priestess as she closed the door behind her with a wave over the bright purple crystal outside the door. A relic of technology as she walked down the carved floor hallway with images of the Naaru entering the greater hall that was quietly filling up with all numbers of her brothers and sisters of the order who were all patiently awaiting the news. A few mumbles and glances were shared all around as they many were unsure of the gathering but many did not feel any real anxiety. Suma took a seat in one of the benches that filled rows upon rows as more Draenei entered inside.

A shifting chime echoed next causing many in attendance to shift as a clack of a cane came forth and soon all voices were silenced and all eyes widened. Standing before all in his robes and crystal staff that radiated a bright hue. "My children, my brothers and sisters of the cloth. I have called you all here, for many of you whom I believe in with great confidence to share this vision I have now seen." The prophet closed his eyes, the radiant purple fading as his mark that hovered just above his forehead shimmered and flickered. "I have beheld our salvation."

The chorus of gasps came as many stood up in shock but backed down as the great prophet held up his hand asking for silence. "It is not one of glory my children, for what I have come to say will be a sacrifice. A terrible burden for so many for many others and the future of others, for the Naaru will come my children but they will not come soon." Shaking his head, his aged face bearing many wrinkles of stress and pain that he had endured doing his best to escape his foul brothers of the burning legion. So pained was his greatest brother Kil'Jaden that he swore to hunt down the Draenei even if it took a thousand years. "The Deceiver is near my brothers and sisters, his words have driven these humble Orcs to barbarity all to see us fall before their blades. For on this planet he will see a great many of us die, for he now waits to see the battle of our great city." Pausing he looked at the faces of his believers and he could feel the fear, their worry and their pain as if it were his own. It was a terrible pain, for him to know so much to understand so much but be unable to do anything with it.

"I have come to ask those who I call brothers and sisters to volunteer for a great sacrifice. One that you will give up everything, but for it you will save so many. For here I ask that that half of you…" He stopped taking a breath slowly he walked down the isles of his children. "I ask that half of you stay behind here… Stay behind and give up your life so that those who do not will live on. I ask only for volunteers for I shall never force any Draenei to make such a call. If you-"

"You do not need to ask great prophet."

"I give myself for my people! For the light!"

"I am ready to give everything!"

"We are with you Velen!"

The voices rose up as many Draenei stood up, the hardiest of the cast Paladins. Their duty bound convictions would never be broken, if the ultimate sacrifice was to be made they would be the first. Nobundo and Akama stood together with their hands over their hearts. Other priests and priestess's stood up without hesitation which made the elder Draenei smile proudly but mournful inside.

"I thank you, please gather others who will make such a stand with you. May the light be with all of you." Velen walked away to the cheers of those in the room, none could see the tears that ran down his face as he entered the hallway. He knew their spirits would join with the light and they would not be lost. Though he could not ever accept such sacrifice with a joyous smile. They were all his family and losing any of them hurt his heart more than one could imagine. Having already felt and lived around so much death and destruction across Draenor how could he ask for even more? The fierce determination of his trusted brothers Akama and Nobundo, how much they would all pay and hurt for him even more so than those who had stood beside them just now.

Time had passed as Kerghan had waited quietly alone, but in complete relaxation. He was in his element… per say, a great battle loomed ahead and he would be at its head fighting against the orcs. How glorious it would be, it made him smile… Resting his large forearms back he leaned inside the stone hot bath, the wonders of Draenei technology were quite nice as the heated water felt great, he was grooming himself for battle. A tried and true warrior tradition that he would put to use here for the first time, without the need for his tongue to clean his fur. The gentle ripples of steam waved upwards as the death knight relaxed quietly but not entirely peacefully as Shadowmourne remained just an arm's reach away from him. He would never let it from his sight, lest some dumb fool touch it and be consumed by the terrible energies inside. So long as he was holding it that would never happen but he could never be too careful as the quiet whispers of the blade filtered through his mind. The cries of their souls were amusing at times but more like a dull buzz that one had to simply push away as it became bothersome at worse.

Though as he shifted his legs inside the water the Death knight flexed his chest and arms letting the tightness envelope his muscles. He felt stronger than ever before to how much he owed to his own physical body or to his new weapon he could not be entirely sure but the later certainly played quite a part of that. Shifting his thoughts Kerghan drew up water and rubbed it through his fur on his chest, the hot water a welcome feeling to his naturally cool body. He watched his coat let the droplets of water run down as he let his eyes watch the small water bits run back to the source. It made him chuckle as he looked to the door his clawed finger circling in the water, he was waiting so patiently, though how much he would remain he wouldn't be sure.

He knew she was done with her little get meeting he had felt the masses disperse a while ago, perhaps she was just taking her time? Teasing him maybe? His long tongue ran over his upper law. "Be careful if that is your plan, one does not tease a beast." He grinned with a heavy lusty gaze as he was picturing his little priestess dressed in white and… he blinked as she entered inside.

Her eyes looking down as she came inside, thoughts raged all around, her torso covered in a white towel. So much was happening, what should she do? Walking inside her eyes looked up and she stopped her hand going to her mouth. "Oh…I" Her face flushed as she realized just what that little note had been meaning as it was there upon her bed. 'A hot bath will do you well, I have one set up for you go when you need it'

"Come now… you wouldn't think I'd let you take a nice hot bath without me now? Come in, the water is perfect." The death knight said watching her like a hawk as his hand not in the water gently tapped the stone to his side. "Now please don't make me beg." His voice dropping low as he licked his lips again.

"Its nice but really I don't think that this the best…" She didn't want to have this moment right now, not after what had just happened. She looked away but heard the rush of water falling as the worgen stood up in the bath which made her face become a dark blue. She had never really seen him the complete nude he had changed in front of her but never had she been focused upon his figure. She adverted her eyes but of course that was a mistake.

"Now now… One does not toy with me." He grinned as she looked back as he was in front of her quickly, his soft steps even covered in water were quiet. His hands wrapped around her waist, the hot water making Suma's skin tingle and shudder as he embraced her. "You are coming to wash with me, now just don't fight it." He breathed into her ear as she yelped as he had her scooped up and trotting towards the water.

"Wait. Kerghan please I have something to tell you!" She exclaimed as she knew she had to tell him, she had to let him know what was going on.

Her wolf escort did not act as he heard her, his large foot stepping inside as he sat down, quickly removing her of her towel to the side as he now rested inside the hot water with her in his lap. Her shoulder just in the square of his chest and his eyes looking down at her. "Words… far too many of them, now it's just you and me." He said reaching up to caress her face. He could see there was something in her eyes but he didn't want to hear it now. He had been through enough hell and talking since being here, for just awhile he wanted to just be… happy.

Suma felt the hot water and she felt her body tingle from the hot little bubbles and steam wrapping up her exposed chest as she laid against her worgen. She had to tell him… "Please just one- "She felt his finger go to her lips as he shifted her body to now be sitting looking back at him, her shoulders just breaking the water. As she had her legs bent straddling his lap.

Shaking his head, the death knight wanted no words for just once. "Just be with me, everything else can wait for just a bit I want to be yours and you mine." He breathed leaning down to kiss her lips which trembled at first but responded as he wanted, her hands reaching up to hold his neck. The wolfish lips while not as eloquent as normal humanoids worked well enough as just let himself bask in the feeling of hers against his own as he felt his body warming up. Pushing back to the other side of the hot tub, Suma's head laid over just the ledge as Kerghan's massive form rose from the water his mouth moving from her lips to lick and nip at her neck. The soft caresses made Suma's finger's twirl and tighten in his mane as she arched her back exposing her shoulders the bare tops of her breasts from the hot water.

Suma wanted to speak so much, to tell him about the call to stay behind. To hear of the salvation that had been foretold by Velen at a great cost but she didn't feel that she could. Her legs tightened as clawed hands found her chest, the sharpened appendages barely left a scratch as he massaged her chest in unison, she bit back tiny gasps and cries. How long had her body gone without such a touch to go without being caressed and felt by another. She drew her hand to her mouth as she gasped as her body was pulled up from the hot water shivering a bit as a furry mane licked down her stomach. "So much…" She gasped as Kerghan's long tongue lapped at her waist and then before she could hop to bite down on her lips and not cry out it happened. Holding the underside of her legs which were now resting atop two shoulders a long tongue made its home inside of her.

Her fingers gripped tight the ledge of the bath as she wailed her eyes shut as she shook her head trying to squirm and pinch at the death knight's head which found itself pleasuring her insides with great fervor. It swirled and danced in ways she could not imagine. "Its… too much!" She whined almost crying as she locked her legs tightly around the worgen's head. The fur a comforting feeling but she was trying to slow down the worgen's ministrations it was too much and too fast! "Please… slow." She begged trying to tighten her insides to stop the tongue which continued unabated by her protests.

"Scream! Scream Priestesses I want to hear it!" Kerghan growled against her stomach as held her firm, gods how long had it been for him? He shifted that thought line away as he delved into Suma. She was a sweet priestess and an even sweater woman. He had never had a Draenei in his bed before, but after having this one. He wished he had done it before. Holding her trembling limbs tight he welcomed the pressure against his head, it only meant he was doing his job and doing it well.

Suma couldn't stop herself and so she let go, many heard her ragged cries from beyond the doorway and despite the embarrassment of what was going on they carried on. After all, in such times what harm was there in a few moments of pleasure?

She felt her body go limp and lowered down as the water soon enveloped her frame as well as a heavy body that now laid across her chest. She blinked as she just breathed heavily into a grinning wolfish face.

"You had better get used to me, because after that I will not promise your sisters in the room peaceful nights' sleep."

The throaty laugh only made Suma embarrassed at the image of two other priestesses watching her getting ravaged by her worgen. It was a mortifying thought that she had to shake free as she felt her legs being pushed to the side and a thick bit of flesh pressing against her stomach. "Wait… just a moment." Suma said slightly panting still to which Kerghan grimaced for a moment but the face disappeared quickly. Regaining herself she reached up to touch the face of her Death Knight, her friend, and love of her life. The soft fur around his face flowed under her fingers as she just looked at him.

He was an undead creature from another world that fought with savage fury and terrible powers. His alien features to all and the gazes by those who did not understand him. She caressed his brow her thumb smoothing over his burning orbs that looked at her. For being different and so foreign to her how could this all feel so right? She accepted loving him and caring about him just as she had her late husband and dear daughter. Was this the time for this for them? "Is this what you want?"

Kerghan let out a breath lowering his lips to just an inch from hers staring deeply into her white eyes. "Never have I wanted… no needed anything or anyone more so than I do you right now." It was truth spoken he watched his priestess smile.

She nodded her head letting her eyes close, "Then please… let us never forget it." She whispered as two lips let her own and she felt herself filled and fulfilled in such a way that felt too good to be right. She clutched at his back arching her hips inside the water as she gave herself to a wolf who gave her everything back.

Too long had they not felt the love, the close embrace of a lover and the pleasures it brought with it.

Their cries and or howls filled the corridors as many Draenei who were with loved ones took the simple notion and laid with their better halves. For many would never be able to feel this again, if one was to leave a lasting memory being together one final time was one way to be remembered.

Suma screamed a ragged cry as she fell against Kerghan's chest her body straddling the worgen. His thickness still inside of her having been several powerful releases later he still appeared no less tired. As a wolf rutting a dozen times in a single day was normal and he enjoyed it nearly as much Suma who panted against him. Her body trembling and tingling all over from the powerful emotions and feelings that washed over her. Never had she felt such things before in her life. "Making love… in a hot bath it's amazing…" She said feeling her body going limp against him, her arms and legs felt like heavy wet noodles earning a healthy chuckle from the worgen.

Looking up at him Suma smiled. "Embrace me more." She asked and happily did she feel embraced. Her body just let pleasure rock through itself as the worgen showing no signs of tiring kept going.

The water had long lost its greater warm as a panting Draenei covered in water and sweat laid on her stomach, a heavy male body just atop hers breathing deeply as the time had passed without thought or notion. For as she now remained just as she was, happy to be feeling her lover so close. With nothing but their own breathing the couple looked to the other and smiled. Suma turned to her side reaching up to pull the wolfish face closer holding him tight as he moved to pick her up albeit slightly wobbly. His legs taking a moment to gather themselves.

Walking around the tub the worgen's foot slipped underneath shadowmourne and kicked its hilt up to his hand, his grip wrapping around the hilt as the other cradled Suma against him.

Neither said anything, they had let their emotions all go for a few short hours, they had screamed, cried, poured their feelings all out for each other. So much had come to pass in the time they had spent with one another to look back with regret on this night.

As a couple a warrior of the darkness and a woman of the light left holding each other. Ignoring the glances, the worgen opened up their shared room to the gasps of two very slightly mortified Draenei priestesses. They laid down together the sleeping babe resting in a pile of blankets reacting happily as both the feeling of its mother and wulf returned as she was joined together as a sheet joined two very tired adults in rest to their very final peaceful rest together in this city… for the morrow there would be nothing but endless battle.

"The lad has gone off and done what?" Nobundo gave a grim face as he heard the news, he couldn't believe that his little brother of the light would be so completely foolish.

"Yes he took several others and promised to return, to help bring about the greatness of our people by giving them hope." Akama commented as he had found out too late to stop the young vindicator. Farthes was a fierce but unrelenting force of the light but this was taking it to the extreme. The aged warrior had discovered their posts left with a note left on a table promising greatness upon his return, they would rescue their fellow brothers and sisters outside and bring them back. He would not return if he did not succeed.

"Too far, perhaps I pushed him over the edge?" Nobundo rubbed his temples, he had been very harsh on the vindicator but only to guide him properly, not lead him on a path of self-destruction.

"You can't blame yourself for the young, especially after the request of Velen. The boy who stood up without question too remain behind, I don't doubt I might have tried something were I his age."

The paladin shook his head and looked at his maul resting against the table. "Maybe, but-"

A sentry opened the door breathing heavily, "Exaarch! You will not believe it! He's back and with our brothers and sisters!"

Both of the senior Draenei stood up shocked expressions on their faces and followed the excited sentry back to the source which had quickly gathered a small cheering crowd.

Proudly standing atop a war Elk, his armor battered and singed but no worse off than its wearer who wore a proud smile of accomplishment. There behind him were nearly a dozen female and male Draenei, their bodies beaten harshly and they were lined with ritual cuts probably done by the orcs when they were held captive. Two other paladins and his faithful priestess all looked a little beaten but all were standing there proudly.

Dropping down from his Elk Farthes swept a bow and moved to one knee in front of Akama and Nobundo both of which still slowly approached him. "Exaarch, Master… I returned as I promised and I have saved a few more brothers and sisters from a terrible fate." He did not shift his gaze as he stared down at the ground.

His senior paladin approached and placed a hand atop his battered armor. "You have done well, foolish, but the light has guided you well. You have my thanks."

Fathes shifted his gaze upwards as his teacher offered him a hand and pulled him up to his feet. "Your praise and the light is all I need my teacher." Embracing each other briefly.

"Go and rest brother I shall see to it that they are taken care of."

Drawing back Farthes nodded and motioned to his fellow companions to follow him, they all did eagerly. Their bodies clearly drained and in need of some rest and sustenance.

Akama watched the young paladin almost stride back arrogantly, though he could not blame him. He had done very well but too warrant such a drastic action on his own? It worried him slightly but he didn't need to dwell upon it this was a glorious moment even if it was small in the larger scope of things that would be soon to play out.

Dressing up in his armor Kerghan tightened the leather straps around his chest, the gritting sound of leather filled the room as it was nearly strangling his wrist how tight he had strapped it to himself. His blackened saronite mail came next falling over his head and torso, the jingle clank of the links of armor a welcome sound as Kerghan wished it were louder to break the ever aggravating silence that had come since he had woken up without Suma. She had left him in the morning, Tulsa gone as well. It was slightly vexing him more than it should as he had literally made such passion with her than he had skipped off without so much as a kiss? He growled as he clenched his fist, he needed to calm himself down but he couldn't… Looking at Shadowmourne which laid on the stone table in front of him. The flashing pulses and whispers hit his mind with greater intensity, "You are pissing me off more you damn blade." He told the weapon which only seemed to mock him with more whispers.

Grabbing his heavy plate armor, he clicked the heavy red full plate together over his mail and leather armor, dressing himself for battle usually calmed himself but be dammed if that was not the case now. His large bulging shoulder plates came next as they clanged together locking into place. Next he drew up his gauntlets sliding just over his claws letting the deadly nails protrude out just enough from their protective cover. As he locked onto the chest armor Kerghan cursed and hit the table. "What did I do dammit?"

His eyes looked at the stone table as small cracks lined out from where he had struck it, as it did he watched the stone shift and melt away… like sand! Roaring he felt himself sinking, the small room shifting in an instant to an endless brown twisting sea.

"Leave-! Change Much!" The voice echoed, one that came not from anywhere but inside his own head. It could be the only one who could possibly reach out and grasp at him with some effort, the timeless one had come again.

"No…" Kerghan growled as he punched the sand and grasped a weapon. Gritting his teeth, he pulled free Shadowmourne which had fallen with him into this realm. "I don't care about changing the past anymore! I am here to those I love and I'll be dammed if I let you try and stop me now!" Swinging up the blade he focused channeling the endless winter that lived inside the weapon and struck the ground which froze into a small patch of ice. Busting his legs free from the small trap the death knight stood up looking at nowhere for he knew that the surely Nozdormu was everywhere in this realm.

"Too much! Too foolish!" Roared back a mighty Dragon as a large amber dragon with blue eyes landed hard in front the small Worgen easily dwarfed ten times by the former aspect of time. "You meddle! Meddle!" The dragon rasped opening up his mouth and unleashed a torrent of sand.

Swinging up the blade hard he focused his thoughts tightly upon the dark energies held inside and fired out a massive explosion of shadow energy which blasted apart the sand which exploded in every direction all around the two. The blackened energy continued outwards heading towards the great dragon who merely spat sending the attack away as if it were a bug. "I have a purpose aspect!" The death knight yelled out, "No matter what you and your fucking great dragon mind thinks! I will not be swayed now! I will not be pushed back because of what ifs!" Pulling back, he lunged forwards swinging shadowmourne at the dragon's face which passed through it like air… for it was all that was left.

An illusion of course, "You will kill her… you will kill more… death… that is all you bring!" The dragon's voice came from all around.

"I wouldn't dare harm her!"

"No. No you would not! But actions… actions yes!" Four bronze figures appeared all around the worgen who could only snort.

"So what? Just leave and let them be killed! What difference would that make! What great damn logic you make maybe being an immortal creature has made you into a greater idiot now that you don-" A paw swung behind him but not fast enough as Kerghan shot forth a massive pillar of ice from the ground impaling the paw which turned to dust.

"Foolish! You are mortal!"

"Just like you are now Timeless one!"

"Forever I shall be!" The dragon forms breathed their sand again towards the Death Knight who threw down an anti magic zone as he punched the ground creating a massive dome of purple energies which all but nullified the attack cast upon the target of the attack.

"I refuse to run now." He ground out as he held back the swirling sands which began to eat away at his barrier.

"Your wants mean nothing. You act like the one who made you!"

For just a moment… everything slowed as Kerghan felt only the pounding of his heart in his veins. The very thought stopped him cold, what made him any different than…. Than. He felt himself swallow as the image materialized in front of him, of a golden haired prince who did what he thought was right. Pursuing any goal that he could to bring about the safety of his people, only to become the very thing that he had once stood against. The image changed as the blonde haired prince's hair became white, his hammer replaced by a powerful sword that whispered to him, his armor no longer that of the silver hand but that of the armor of the frozen throne.

The Lich King!

He blinked breathing heavily as he looked down at the table where he had been before. Sliding down feeling so very drained and tired to the ground he rested his forehead against the side. The very notion of becoming 'that' horrified him. Was Nozdormu right? Would his own actions lead him to become that monster?

Though as he remained there breathing his ears perked at the sound coming from beyond the walls. The heavy and slow beating of drums…


	9. Chapter 9: The Fall

**Chapter 8: The Fall**

**A/N: This chapter was hard to write up. But I finally hit that sweet spot when you write and I got it finally going. Hope someone out there is still reading this anyway... **

***Children should not read this chapter***

"Animals! Savages! No you are but the vile piss of the demons!" A guttural roar came from atop the ramparts of his nearly shattered section of the ramparts. His already blood red armor coated in a thick layer of green orc blood. He alone now remained in his section, his allies fallen to the hands of the orcs as the defenses were being overrun or abandoned and they fell back from the cities outer defenses and pushed back into the inner sections of the city. He refused to give ground! No! This wouldn't be how he watched His new family die! His love Suma and her daughter wouldn't die because of him.

His hands gripped the pulsing hilt of Shadowmourne the terrible cries and whispers fueling his already burning rage with enticements of greater power. The weapon calling out for more and more souls, to consume and fill the blade with more strength that it could give him. His eyes flicked down the glowing blue axe head, the curved and serrated edges already dripped with blood as his hands were already trembling with exhaustion and adrenaline. His strength, all his power now was reliant on a weapon that had a mind of its own at times. He couldn't hold this position alone. He was only alive because of this legendary weapons power!

A cry came to his left as the Worgen snapped from his stupor six more orcs and climbed up the rubble torn sections and made their way to him. He pulled back with Shadowmourne the frozen wisps of ice flowing from the head as the skull inlaid saronite metal flashed with hidden life beneath. _Fight! Kill them all!_ The whispers cried out in his mind as he fired forwards. His blade reared back above his head as he came down upon one opponent. The blade smashed through the stone weapon with little effort and cleaved through green skin of his shoulder until it hewed the former warrior in half.

"You are less than demons! You shall all suffer for what you have done!" The death knight raged as spun the axe head above him and slammed it down into the ground firing up shards of ice into their feet pinning them in place as the foot-long jagged spears skewered their limbs.

"Feed my blade!"

Kerghan pulled back with one arm like a farmer would with a scythe cutting through wheat and swung again. The blade flashed leaving the orcs all but statues until they slowly their torsos slipped from their hips and spilled onto the ground in a mess. Stopping panting the worgen's pale tongue hanging from his mouth as he watched the white trails of the orcs souls suck towards the blade. The faint tendrils being pulled against their will as they joined the twisted mass of souls inside the weapon Shadowmorune, its hunger and cries for blood being enjoyed. The whispers in his mind dying out as the Worgen fell to one knee one hand holding his twisted weapon and the other grasping at the ledge as he heaved and panted. Near exhaustion he had fought for several hours, his stamina at its limit.

He had only been able to fight now because of his weapon which gave him power, strength, and energy. Each soul consumed made him stronger but as he did it made the weapon more uncontrollable, its whispers had grown in his head. The cries of havoc and bloodshed growing more and more but he still managed to keep them at bay. He focused hard on Suma, and Tulsa. Their smiling faces keeping him sane but it grew more strenuous with each time a fight ended.

His labored gasps coming out more ragged as he doubted he could keep this pace going. _Damnit!_ He just couldn't do-!

"Where is this so called champion!?" A voice thundered drawing the Worgen's gaze from where he rested to now where a tall green skinned orc stood, an axe familiar to many and spoken of in fear held in his hands. It's curved edge allowed it to sing songs of terror and gore. Capable of slaying Mannaorth a demon general, it was none other than Grommash Hellscream wielding Gorehowl.

Kerghan groaned as he could not resist such a challenge but he also couldn't hope to win either… But he was a warrior first he would answer the call! "Hellscream!" He roared throwing himself from the wall landing on both feet with a resounding thud as his armor creaked from the strain as he clenched Shadowmourne in his other hand.

The veteran chieftain and warrior looked over and gave a wicked grin. So it had not been a lie! He could hardly wait, the Wolf who walked on two feet and fought like death itself was here he had heard the cries and screams of torment and it had brought him here to face such a foe. The one who had defeated Killrog and slain dozens of orcs was here in the flesh. Covered in blood and wielding such an ominous weapon? Oh he could already feel the blood haze rushing through him! The bloodlust was there and he would have it! "Yes there you are! Come wolf let us do battle!" He challenged walking forwards hefting up his two handed axe into position as he watched his opponent slowly rise. He could see the labored rising breaths. The wear of battle was all over him. A warrior this creature was, a fitting fight for him and a worthy end for this wolf on two feet!

Kerghan raised his weapon above his head and focused his spell work the air around him becoming colder to almost subzero temperatures. Freezing the water in the air made it difficult to advance in a situation where one's body pumped blood rapidly to increase blood flow and oxygen while fighting. He slammed the axe head into the ground and ice shards exploded up and around him for nearly thirty yards. The trees becoming frozen pillars and the grass into shards of ice. The air whirling and tearing across him like a blizzard in Northrend. "Your move orc!" He spat.

Grommash screamed charging first without fear into the fight but not foolishly as he jumped the first set of ice spikes created in the grass but he had only dodge the obvious as he hit the ground a massive junk fired upwards grazing his shoulder making the orc snarl but undaunted as he rushed further towards him. The song of gorehowl tore into the air but crashed into another blade creating a blaze of sparks as it met an equal rival in another legendary axe.

Rearing back the orc slammed his weapon sideways but met the axe head of shadowmourne which wailed as it bashed into the other weapon, the harsh screams distracting the orc letting Kerghan slam forwards his shoulder knocking the orc backwards but only so far as the seasoned warrior recovered and using his own weight hip tossed his foe to the ground rolling several times as he hefted up his weapon to cleave him in two.

The death knight shoved backwards but gorehowl smashed into the top of his helm shattering a sizeable chunk of the saronite into pieces as it broke apart but only giving the worgen a ringing headache.

"Lucky once! You will not be so again!" Grom taunted as he kicked away the offending red armor that had done what it needed and saved its wearers life from a near mortal blow.

"That was my master's armor." Kerghan looked to the roughly discarded Scourgelord plate. "You will pay for that." Kerghan sneered and lunged forwards attempting to slice across the orc but was caught in the hook of his opponent's axe. Looking at the grinning face of the orc who head-butted him in the face.

Kerghan howled as he was busted square in the face but kept his grip on his weapon as he was flung backwards. He swung upwards hearing shadowmourne's cry once again as it was used to block another offending blow. The screams of the weapon as being used as a simple piece of metal and being bashed around did not appease it.

The two traded more blows against each other as the howl of both axes clashed against the other. Grom striking and blocking the counter thrown at him by his foe as the toe performed an almost dance of death. Swinging at each other like beasts, Kerghan's howls echoing into the air as Grom's own orcish war cry returned.

Both reared back and slammed their weapons into the other a shockwave escaped as chunks of ice and cold wind tore upwards. The effect so great both weapons were knocked from their grips but the fighting did not cease. Kerghan slammed his gauntlet into the orcs stomach making him snarl as he felt the burn of cold steel.

A knee nailed Kerghan in the jaw knocking his head backwards as another fist pounded him in the side of the face. The skin above his eye bursting open as black blood tore outwards but the Worgen only growled in pain and slashed at the orc catching him across the chest with his claws with deep gouges and leaving some future scars as blood tore out.

Both took a step back breathing heavily but one far more enjoying this battle than the other as his eyes turned red. Ushering another roar he pulled his fist back and swung blocked by the elbow of his opponent who snapped his arm upwards and caught him in the face with a hook.

Returning another blow his elbow landed square on his opponent's forearm nearly breaking it as he lost his balance and hit the ground allowing him to begin blasting the wolf with kicks and blows to his back and side.

Kerghan lost feeling of pain as he could only sense the blows as his one fist hit the ground surging out energy which speared upwards a spike from behind catching Grom square in the back straight through the side of his hip making the orc roar in pain but only pissing him off further. He tore from the attack grabbing the Worgen and threw him into one of the solid ice trees with a crash as he landed in a heap. At the bottom.

"Cowardly sorcery!" Grom snarled as he grabbed his side feeling only the pain and his blood flowing out, he cursed his opponent but also himself for being so dumb as to be caught off guard by that having known the damn wolf could cast spells! He grabbed Gorehowl was the wolf barely struggled to get to his knees collapsing back down tired and beaten. Walking with his axe ready at his shoulder for some tricks he stopped just several feet away as the death knight glared at him with one good eye, the other swollen shut as blood ran down his face. "You will die today. Though you die with honor!"

"Honor? Slain by a vile demonic blood orc? What honor is there too slavery Hellscream? How will being a pawn of a demon be great warrior?" He mocked making the other warrior only growl. "Yes when the demons make you their bitch because you foolishly bound your blood to their own! You are pathetic orc! You gave honor for power, I am the only one who has title-!" He was kicked hard rolling another ten yards onto his back.

"Silence pup! We orcs are still our own masters! You are just a slave of the Draenei! We orc's will earn our world and reward for doing what should've been done!" He laughed arrogantly as he walked towards his opponent which dug its hand into the ground. "Now just die!"

"You first!" Kerghan spat as his hand emblazed the rune he had dug into the ground a wall of ice shot upwards and around the orc encasing him in a thick wall that began to quickly collapse together.

Gorehowl blasted through the Ice with a little effort hewing an escape for Grom who only roared enraged by the cowardly tactics but as he looked around he saw the wolf on his feet holding his weapon but it now began to glow a dark black. "More spells! Fight like a warrior!" He shouted pointing his weapon at the worgen who only gave him a smrik.

"I am a death knight orc. And I won't fight you because they will-!" He shouted as Grom watched dozens of orc's shamble towards him, their lifeless eyes and mangled limbs coming straight for him. His army of the dead needed to buy him some much needed time.

The Orc was outraged at the use of the dead! Splitting one skull and another with his weapon as they only rushed him without purpose only intent on tearing at his body. He crushed another beneath his boot as he checked another corpse with the center of his weapons shaft. "Wolf! You will pay!" He shouted before cleaving another corpse in half from shoulder to hip. Gorehowl drenching itself in the undead flesh again and again.

"No, Orc! This is what you deserve for the slaughter of so many innocent! Now suffer the wrath of Shadowmourne!" He cried jumping into the air bringing his weapon down for Grommash's head.

The chieftain blocked with his weapon but missed the grin on the worgen's face until it was too late. The undead were the distraction as a blast of shadow energy fired out from shadowmourne having gathered enough souls for the time to expend all of it in one brutal attack that seared the orc in unholy energies but also boosted Kerghan's strength tenfold for a few brief seconds.

A kick planted square in the orcs chest with such force it made him bounce off and hack up blood as the worgen was encased in shadow energy for a few moments. He couldn't react as Gorehowl was knocked free and the Orc jumped atop him blasting him square in the face with hooks and crosses. The unholy might fueling him to greater power and damage but the demon fueled warrior swatted at him knocking him off and free as both rolled to a stop.

Both their weapons just feet from each other but the Worgen was exhausted. He was gasping for air as the unholy power slipped away and his body returned to its natural color but far more drained by the use, his muscles screaming at him from the strain. He only hoped it was enough to keep-

"Nicely done… That hurt pup." The orc was getting to his feet but Kerghan could only sink further as he knew he was out of it. There was little else he could do at this point as he heard a chunk of ground being ripped up, he had retrieved his weapon and was moving back on the down warrior.

"Suma… Tulsa… My love and daughter… Forgive me!" He cried into the ground as he felt the orc standing above him. It was over for him, to die right here and now like this?

"As I said you will die with honor. Do not worry they will all join you in death once the Draenei are purged from this planet and we orcs rule once again." Grom laughed as he raised his axe up.

He couldn't die! No Suma would-! The little girl he had loved would die as well! No this wasn't how it should end! His eyes looked to his weapon, the cold glow of the head almost looking at him tempting him. He had no choice…"Shadowmourne… Give me more! I'll pay the price!" He screamed offering what little left of his life to the blade for more power, he needed it here and now!

"Hah your weapon will merely become a sister to my blade now-!" He clenched his fists hard intent on making the blow painless as the beast had fought hard and done well, better than it should've ever done.

A burst flared out and Grom recoiled his eyes blinded by light making him stagger back. "Recover him! We are pulling back to the city now!" There was interference as the Orc moved backwards his eyes still blinded as he held a hand upwards.

"No-! Don't touch it I am the only one who can!" Kerghan shouted as a Rangari foolishly made his way over to retrieve his weapon not that he could've known. The small party could only act quickly as they hoisted Kerghan up on their shoulders as his one hand grabbed the cold glowing axe before being dragged away.

"Curse you! This was my battle!" Grom snarled looking at the face of a Draenei his hammer held squarely in his chest as he radiated holy light.

"This is our survival savage. Now-!" He burst another wave of light blinding the orc once again as he retreated backwards to find his rescue party leaving the orc Chieftan infuriated and ready to exact revenge on the face of that Draenei.

[***]

Suma had escaped from her section by sheer luck, having moved in to help with healing the wounded but the orcs had pushed through the defenses with too much ease as they had torn through a section almost unimpeded into the infirmary and began slaughtering everyone. The priestess had been shoved back by fleeing wounded as she was all but helpless to watch as wounded men and women were killed on their beds.

She was taking care of another group of injured atop the cloister where the tunnels remained, maybe fifty more or so had been gathered up top. Farthes was there looking no worse for wear but covered in blood, he was silent just looking down at the slaughter taking place as cries and shrieks were everywhere as the sacrifice of the defenders was taking place. V was at her side holding her daughter dressing bandages and cleaning linens as the little girl was wrapped on her back.

Suma looked down at the black fire and smoke filling up the city, "This is horrible…" She commented as the orcs filled the lower sections of the city fighting still raging and Draenei were dying all over as she felt the light inside of her crying out as the wisps of their life force left their body. It was tragic and painful to feel as she clutched her chest.

"Shh, the prophet will make sure they do not die in vain. Take heart in Velen." V commented placing a reassuring hand on her back.

"This is just a slaughter… what will satisfy them?" She asked looking at her senior who gave her sad look.

"The destruction of our people." Farthes grunted. "They won't stop until we are all dead, they want blood and more blood for their demonic rituals." He didn't even look towards them. "Only more power will satisfy them and it's just us who are the targets."

"That's horrible! Slaughtering us for just-"

"It's what they want. You asked, do not look beyond for the simple truth." He said coldly just looking down below. "Finish with the healing, Maarad will be back for us to take you to safety." The veteran Paladin had lead another group of refugees through the hidden tunnel passageways for safety. Now they just had to wait for his return… If he made it back of course.

Suma didn't retort this wasn't the time or place. Though her attention shifted as the lift to the terrace activated.

"Positions!" Fathes shouted as his priestess and eight other warriors gathered ready expecting possibly the orcs had taken over the lift at the bottom. It was possible of course.

Suma looked to V who nodded and took her daughter closer herself and daughter closer to the tunnel entrances even if they weren't safe they could possibly make it through alone if the orcs made it up here. The grinding of the lift came and one Draenei looked over the edge and his sword lowered to the ground and he waved off the alert. "Brothers are coming up with more wounded." He announced going back to rest against a pillar like the others who were tired.

Suma watched as the faces of more women, children, and a familiar paladin appeared. "Nobundo! Light be praised you returned!" She cheered as the Paladin greeted her with a sad smile. It was good to see each other but it was no real cause to celebrate.

"Sister. It is good to see you as well, this might be the last of our people we can bring up here, the orc's are completely taking over the lower sections of the city but are holding for something. I must go back down and hope to find a few more to rally back here but I cannot promise to return."

"What of-?" Her question already known as the Paladin nodded and gestured to a litter carrying a battered and bloody worgen. His face covered in his own black blood, one eye was swollen shut and his armor was damaged all over with cracks and chunks of mail missing all over, his helmet also absent as his shoulder plate was crushed in several places. He had been in the front lines of the temple for over five hours, it had been a miracle he had been returned had Nobundo realized no orcs had breached that section.

Having taken a small party to investigate and locate the worgen they had arrived at the last second to save and drag him away from a powerful orc warrior. It was the light's will that the be saved but he was clearly down for now. They had healed him but his screams had stopped them only partially with just mending his bones and not the numerous cuts and gashes all over him. If there was anyone who could heal him back to fighting shape it was the little priestess, he loved and she was still alive atop the pillars of Shattrath.

"Tend to his wounds and we'll depart again." He said touching her shoulder even though she looked at him with eyes that said he should not for it was suicide. "Farewell Suma, may the light keep you safe." He turned away heading back to the lift with his party that gathered back together and gave a bitter wave good-bye.

The draenei only watched with sad hearts as they lift descended back down into the nightmare that was occurring in Shattrath city.

"Farewell, Nobundo…" Suma whispered before turning her attention to the battered Worgen who just laid there completely motionless. Her eyes looking over him and tears filled her eyes, he was still alive! Despite her pleading he had refused to stay with her in the back lines instead going to the walls to hold and buy enough time for those inside to make an escape. Then the city began to be overrun and she had not seen him, or anyone who had seen him. Reports and rumors of him dying atop the wall were all over as he had been overrun by the orcs swinging his axe until he was taken down by twenty orcs in a brilliant fight to the end atop a mountain of bodies.

She hadn't believed it of course, her worgen always made a way to come back to her and this was no different as she knelt beside him so relieved and yet upset with him for doing this to her. "You jerk…" She cried. "Why do I always have to keep fixing you?" She said her hand smoothing over his broken ribs and shoulder.

He gave a dry rasp of a laugh. "Because I love you…" He said despite the pain he heard the crying of his priestess. As she laid her head overtop his chest. "I told you I'd be back. Are you…you okay?" He said as she cried out her worry.

"Yes, I'm fine… Tulsa is also with V and they are both okay. We're waiting on Maraad to take us to the escape passages, then we'll gather up with the others in the north if we make it." She added solemnly but her Worgen brushed a hand against her cheek.

"As long as I'm with you… everything will be alright." He told her and she nodded holding his hand against her face. Both were happy to have the other back it had been a worrying experience for both but one made by Kerghan's own design to fight until he nearly died, fate sparring him another death again and again.

Suma went about healing the Worgen, her power focusing tightly into her palms as she washed and cleansed his wounds her Worgen wailing slightly as she caused him pain. It was a part of his nature but it wasn't because she wanted to harm him. Her hands smoothed and the light penetrated the armor restoring and mending bone and flesh before rolling up to his face. Her hands both glowing as she wrapped them around his wolfish face. He smiled up at her despite being in agony and she returned it and sealed her final caress with a gentle press of her lips against his own wolfish one's before engulfing his face in holy light.

He endured it, to be with her like this was worth being seared by the damn light. He enjoyed the few fleeting seconds of it before she drew back and he felt his wounds gone only burning pain remained though as his body would take time to recover from the process.

"He is ready." She said to the others. Sitting back on her knees as the Worgen began to breath regularly his grip tightening around his weapon as he slowly began to sit up.

"That still hurts like holy hell, but…" He said slyly catching her lips again for another brief taste. "For you I'll take it." He said making her blush slightly but she quickly shook it away and went back letting him have a moment though as he watched her walk away he noticed the eyes of Farthes, the Draenei's eyes looking at him with that same contempt from when they had met. _Of course he'd be alive… fucking light._

Several minutes later Maraad appeared tired wielding his weapon but still alive. "Come! We do not have time to waste! The orcs are delayed for a moment but not for long! Hurry!" He shouted as the group rose to their feet and made their way into the tunnels as Maraad looked over the lift and down into the city a scowl coming over his face. He watched a Draenei flailing in agony impaled on a spear by an orc, the blue blood of his brother coating his face.

"Maraad! We are leaving!" Fathres shouted to the senior Vindicator.

"Go on ahead! I will make sure the path is secure from the orcs." The Paladin shouted his eyes not leaving the orc down below.

"But it is just a few of us with limited weapons how will we-" A woman cried out as Maraad turned about.

"The way is clear and the light will be with you now go!" He ordered, before looking back to the city his eyes ready for retribution…

[***]

Kerghan, Suma, and V lagged behind. The Worgen still not recovered enough to keep pace with the paladins at the front who were almost racing ahead with the few Draenei women children and those not capable of fighting in the middle.

"Kerghan we have to go faster! V please give me her you need to keep going!" Suma shouted as she grabbed her daughter from her adoptive grandmother. The old Draenei breathing hard as she rested against a wall for a moment, it had been a hard rush for nearly twenty minutes and they no longer heard the group ahead.

"Suma… go ahead of me. I will… only slow… you down…" V panted, she was far too old to be running like a young girl, her bones were aching and she was almost starving as well. She knew better than keep dragging down the group, the Worgen might be able to keep going but she was almost at her end.

"No, we are not leaving you behind! You are coming with us!" She grabbed her elders hand to pull her but V shook her head.

"No child… it's alright. It's alright." She said between breaths as she sat down. "You go ahead, you've got a child who needs to make it more than this old woman." She said with a bitter smile as Suma shook her head.

"Please V don't say that you can make it! Come on you have to keep going just a little more!" She was pleading with her, she didn't want to leave her behind. She loved V like a mother and just abandoning her was-!

"Suma. Let it go." Kerghan's voice was cold but he had to be. He looked to the aging woman who nodded and rested her head back against the wall. "She doesn't want to have either of us be caught up because of her."

"No! I'm not going to leave her behind!" Suma cried moving to pick her up but Kerghan blocked her path.

"It is what she wants. Honor her request, she'll be happier knowing you make it." He said as she hit his armor with her hand trying to force him back but it was too no avail. The old woman couldn't handle this, she had been able to make it so far because there had been little required when fleeing except now when they were still lagging further and further behind the refugee group because she just wasn't capable anymore.

"No-! No! She's coming with us." She practically begged but Kerghan shook his head and pushed her forwards. "V no please don't say this, please V you have to come with us!" She reached out for her but V just shook her head.

"I'm find Suma… you were the best daughter I ever knew… Thank you for letting me experience that and Tulsa, I'll carry it with me forever." She said smiling as she let her eyes close for a moment.

Tulsa burst into a wail as her mother and 'Wulf' began shoving against her roughly snapping Suma from her stupor as she instantly pulled up her little girl to soothe her but began to walk away with Kerghan behind her. Suma's pace was slow as she glanced back hoping V would stand up but she didn't…

The two traveled faster having nearly doubled their previous pace hoping to catch back up but it had been nearly five minutes and yet they had been able to see or hear anyone. "Are you sure they went this way?" Suma asked again looking back towards her Worgen who sniffed the air.

"They did, I smell them and they are still ahead of us but not much farther." He said still breathing heavily as he held shadowmourne in his hand. He had been nearly dragging the weapon as he was still drained from fighting the orcs for hours and being seared by the light. This wasn't exactly his best day for rushing after a group so panicked refugees.

"Good…" She said taking a moment to breath but stopped to glance behind them. The passage that they had come, praying and hoping to the light that she would see V making her way towards them but it had been growing fainter and fainter as she had yet to spy the old Draenei. Her heart slipping a bit further and further each minute.

"Suma… let her go. She-"

"Don't!" She snapped at him, "Don't give me that anymore! She's back there because we left her."

"It was her request Suma." The worgen said grabbing his weapon just beneath the head and leaned against the wall.

Suma couldn't believe this! Why was he acting like an old woman being left behind was something she just accept? V was like her mother and Tulsa's grandmother, by the light she was family in her heart just like he was. How could leaving her behind ever be an acceptable option?

"I don't care. She could've been saved." She said bitterly holding her daughter in her eyes hoping she wouldn't start crying again.

"She's a tough girl and Maraad will rejoin us if he happens upon her he'll bring her." He reminded her but Suma didn't respond.

She walked forwards looking to start picking up the pace again as Kerghan remained against the wall for a few more moments. "Okay let's at least-"

The crack of skull echoed throughout the room as Kerghan's eyes shot open watching Suma's body fly into the air and hit the ground. Tulsa slipping from her grip hitting the ground and bursting into a wail as she bounced off the hard stone. "NOOO-!" The worgen screamed as he jumped forwards his hands grabbing his weapon and swung at the corner with all his strength.

The stone corner exploded as the hammer of a Paladin was coated in blue blood. "YOU-!" the Death Knight screamed like a banshee as the purple hammer of Vindicator Farthes blocked his attack. "I'm going to rip your soul to pieces!" His mind blanked as he swung again at the paladin knocking his weapon from his hands and knocked the Vindicator to the ground. Fury was all over the Death Knight's face as he reared his weapon back but stopped as a wall of green magic washed over him. His limbed locked into place but his grip on his weapon faltered as the weapon fell from his grasp clattering just feet away as he was stuck in place. " I'm going to kill you! Tear you to pieces!" Kerghan snarled like a beast but his body was locked tightly in place.

"That was close. Be more careful next time." The voice of Priestess Toula ringing in the worgen's ears as well.

_These Draenei! They will suffer for this, their souls will live in the hell of Shadowmourne for all eternity!_ He raged in his mind as several more forms appeared but they were not Draenei… They were Man ari!? Their red skin and green eyes? What? What was all of this!? Why were there-!?

"Surprised? I'm not you are just a stupid beast." Farthes said standing upright his once blue features now turning red as well. "Don't worry about that little bitch, she'll join the rest of the Refugees we killed for the glory of Kil'jaden!"

"You are a Paladin! How could you do this to your own people!" Kerghan growled through his teeth as his jaw became harder and harder to move.

"People? Hah, the draenei are fools! Only through Lord Sargeras and Kil'jaden are we one people! I saw the truth because of seeing a monster like you be accepted by our Kind!" Farthes spat walking past the Worgen to his weapon. "But now that you are here, that bitch is dying and her little child will be soon enough. Everything will be just-"

"Don't touch it you idiot!" Toula yelled her spell blocking Farthes as he bent down to grab Shadowmourne. "You know we can't touch the weapon. Gul'dan told you not to touch it!"

They were working with the orcs!? What the hell had happened? When did any of this ever occur in the past none of it ever did! The Draenei stayed behind to die and give the appearance of being slaughtered to the orcs and Kiljaden so why were they Manari? Why the hell was any of this happening!?

_You played with time… I did warn you, your actions have consequences… You should have left and not made them suffer._

The voice of Nozdormu rang clearly in the death knights head and the realization came crashing down upon him. He had done this. He had meddled with time, by being here he had altered the past. These Draenei would've never joined the burning legion because of him! His mind recalling how he had seen visions of Suma her sister, and daughter all dead in the fields of shadowmoon valley. That had been their fate, they were too die then.

_You cannot change history mortal… you cannot undo what is fated._

The wail of Tulsa snapped Kerghan's attention as his head strained to look as he heard the laughter of the former Vindicator. "Such a noisy child, nothing worthwhile but a sacrifice to our master!"

"No! Leave her be! You have me! Let them go, you have the monster you've wanted leave them alone!" His jaw barely able to move but he still shouted back towards them. Damnit no they just couldn't do this! This was just like when he was a monster for the Lich King. This just couldn't be happening he had shadowmourne he had power he should be able to do something!

"Why? She's tainted just like this corpse?" He kicked something which only made the green light flare around Kerghan. "You don't like it when I touch a dead body? Funny considering how much you do it." He mocked as he walked in front of the worgen holding Tulsa by the tail her screams growing in pitch as she reached out for him.

"WULF-!" She shrieked in her childish voice as all those around laughed.

"It won't be so bad, her power will fuel our ascension and the glory of our master and you?" He chuckled as he drew out a small knife from his side, it was one coated already in blue blood. The sacrifices made by the refugees, my how surprised they were!

"Farthes! Stop toying with him, Gul'dan wants us to bring him and weapon back then you can toy with him later." Toula scolded as she drew out a gnarled black staff and focused her magics on the powerful weapon laying just to the side of the worgen. "I will secure the weapon and bring it with us. Just finish up already."

Kerghan's eyes were aflame with blue light burning brighter than ever before as he panted his entire body shaking. "Farthes… let her go. She's just a child, have some kind of mercy. You can torment me to hell and back again but let her go. I'll do whatever you ask if you let her go!" He was almost pleading as he held the girl up in front of him. Her hand reaching out for him just inches from touching his snout.

"You brought this all on yourself. Had you just died when I tortured you she wouldn't have to suffer, but then again I always promised we would settle this." He laughed as Tulsa shrieked in pain.

"STOP! STOP IT NOW!" He screamed but deafening shrieks filled his ears until silence as the small body dropped to the ground in silent thud. His lips were trembling and his eyes were burning bloody tears, she was just there laying in a pool of her own blood. The agony of her cries more terrible than anything that one could have experienced.

"It was all your fault." He snickered in front of him. "She's dead, her mother is dead all because of you-!"

Toula gathered up the weapon in fel magic holding it up as she walked by Farthes too busy enjoying himself to notice. "Quite done?" Her tone annoyed.

"Quite, until we get back we…"

Kerghan stopped listening as he looked down at the small girl, barely two years old as her blood now was all over him, his foot now touching the life of his adopted daughter. Her final shriek going over in his mind like a broken record. The image of Suma's skull being shattered! Both were replaying over and over in his mind. All of this was because of him. His failure, his own arrogance had lead him to this as another thought entered his mind. The words of Priestess Tyrande. _You will bear another great and terrible Burden Elune says, I am sorry Kerghan for this._ This was it… this was for the culmination of all of his sins in his life that he had played out upon the living as a death knight. For the murder of his mates and their unborn pups, for the slaughter of innocent men, women and children in the service of the Lich King. It was all because he was a monster, one that was created because of his own foolish stupid humanity to work alongside Argul.

Yes, this was his punishment, he never deserved a happy ending. He never would earn forgiveness because of his past sins. A failure far greater than his protection of the legendary weapon entrusted to him by Mograine. His first family was dead because of his own hands, and his second by his actions. It was just another cross to add upon another… a thrumming sound though came and it filled his ears. It was the whispers of Shadowmourne, the blade was calling out to him, it was being touched by foul magics and not its master and it was angry and it felt weakness from him in his pathetic crying and whimpering over his own blackened soul.

"I'll give anything…" He said aloud the Manari only giving him a glance as if he were mad. There was one power left inside of shadowmourne, one that would save him and possibly Tusla if he got to her fast enough. The only thing that he could unleash was all the power that lay imprisoned inside the weapon itself.

"You will give a lot now shut up." Farthes said not realizing it was not to him he was being talked to.

"Unleash your souls! I grant you freedom for this sacrifice for me!" He shouted as the green fel magics around the weapon flared up. "You will be set free! You will be in my service no longer unleash yourselves here and now! As your master I release you all-!" He screamed.

Toula watched as the weapon shook her magics waning as a bright blue glow quickly enveloped the axe and then a piercing shriek exploded outwards. The wails of a thousand souls exploded outwards freed at the command of the weapons wielder, their wrath to be set upon everyone and everything. Souls of the dammed came out like monsters slashing and tearing into the souls of those nearby, the Manari were unprepared as Toula was speared by a massive bone specter her own soul ripped free from her body and dragged inside of the weapon as those around them were also being attacked by hundreds of ghosts from icecrown which slashed and ripped apart their souls and took them to the host of the weapon. The magics fading around Kerghan as Toula's imprisonment of him ended as her soul went screaming inside of the weapon her body remaining there just a husk of itself unable to make what had just happened.

The twisted screams tore around Kerghan but doing little to him as he had no soul to give. But they beset upon his focus, Farthes was speared by ten Skeletons and held up by a Lich though his body was on the ground his spirit was not. "Farthes-! You wanted to see a monster!? I will show you a monster!" He roared as he grabbed the soul of his enemy in his hand and then began to tear it to pieces, each bit caught by the spectral army around him and dragged inside of the weapon but Farthes felt the agony as if it was his own body for Kerghan knew just how well the body and soul were one. He chomped into his foes face making the former Draenei scream in agony before tearing it off completely. "You are going to spend an eternity where that will occur every single moment until the end of time! It is your hell for abandoning the light and for becoming a demon yourself!" He roared throwing the soul of his enemy towards shadowmourne which welcomed its new additions as the one thousand freed souls now left, their spectral debt now paid and freed by Kerghan's will. The soulless bodies all that remained as they were just standing there unable to process just what had happened to them.

Kerghan pulled up his now weaker weapon having expunged so much of the souls trapped inside but it was the price he would pay. Besides he heard the screams of the Manari inside and their screams would sooth his misery a little as he walked up to Toula who was on her knees. "This is for the woman who loved me." He said as she looked up her hands unable to block as he hacked off her head, her skull bouncing off the stone as he then cleaved into the others until Farthes was left still screaming as the death knight had harmed his soul so greatly he was still suffering physically.

"This is for the daughter you took from me-!" He roared and then mashed his axe head into the body, once, twice, three times and it went on. The sounds of mushing flesh and gore splattering everywhere as just a mess of mangled meat remained with the only sounds of a Worgen panting. "Tulsa!" He shouted realizing just he could've done he dove towards the child's body. His hands lifting her up ignoring the despicable wound forced upon such an innocent child. He concentrated working his magics to revive her and restore some of her enough to hopefully find a paladin or a priest.

He focused hard but as he did he found a problem… her soul!? It was gone! "Oh no!" He shouted realizing where it was. "No! Tulsa no!" He screamed jumping back towards Shadowmourne his mind instantly probing the weapons souls and found what he wished he did not. Her soul was inside the weapon, the souls had dragged hers inside as well and she was suffering more than ever before. "No daughter. I'm getting you out!" His voice cried out as he grabbed the sides of the blade and focused his very strained thoughts upon the soul. Finding the pieces of it was almost impossible but it was still there, she was in pieces and screaming with the rest but he gathered up the small soul and pulled it out.

The small white form a mass of writhing agony and he drew it back to her body. "Go back little one its-!" The soul screamed in pain and misery and Kerghan almost dropped it as he was too late.

The soul was too far detached, if he had realized just what… "Dammit" He screamed as he punched the ground. His bloodlust had made him suffer this humiliation too! He had just saved himself but only to scar the soul of his daughter forever… "Gods! Titans why!" He wailed. He hit the ground with his head over and over just why!? He had freed himself only to do something even worse, Suma's soul having long since left her body as she had died instantly and not remained lingering in a body like Tusla. But it was little better as he cried. He cried because of his own failure, his loss, all of this had happened because of him! Had he only returned home with Nozdormu he could have never done or felt any of this heartache… "I am such a god damn idiot!" He beat his head harder into the ground until the shriek of a soul gathered his attention.

Tulsa's soul was slipping back into Shadowmourne, she was bound too it and unable to escape its pull on her even as he wanted to release her. She just wasn't strong enough, she was too young to know how… He looked down at the small mess of a soul he had caused and knew of one way to save her from such a terrible existence. He grabbed the soul and molded it, twisted it and shaped it… He had only one option and it was just as terrible as any other but she would not suffer inside his weapon for eternity. He laid the small soul down before securing his weapon across his back.

It wouldn't dare try and take her while he had contact with the weapon he was still its master even if it was greatly diminished in strength. His head turned towards the other body in the room, her face caved in by the maul of a corrupted paladin. He hadn't brought himself to look before but now it was just too terrible. "Suma. Forgive me." He said as he knelt down beside her. The blue blood still running from her face and he couldn't stand looking at such a wound and turned his head away. Her beautiful face now shoved in on one side, her brain had been almost crushed leaving to a swift death… "Suma… Suma-!" He screamed over and over collecting the body in his arms and he began to sob terribly like a small child. "Suma. This is my fault. My fault!"

He rocked back and forth slowly his eyes clenched shut feeling his black bloody tears run down his face. He would forever be a monster, one destined to suffer for his sins forever. For even when he died he would just join the shadow riders living in a hell of darkness for eternity. It was what he deserved no less so for his actions and the suffering he had caused to innocents. As he pulled her body closer he felt something in front of him and though he didn't wish to look he did so anyway.

There floating above the body of Suma was a small white soul, baring wings and a covering for its head with flaps of spectral cloth covering its torso. He looked upon the small Valkyr, the soul of Tulsa now bound to that undead spectral form. It now looked upon its mother and touched her but its hand phased through. "No Tusla… you can't." He said knowing what the small soul wanted. "She's gone… she's dead. I failed her too."

The wails of a small Valkyr tore into his mind like needles as she cried her agony apart of his own as he had bound her to him. The pain she experienced now ripped through him… The death knight did not care, he would bare her agony as his own, it was either that or let her soul live in agony inside his weapon tormented… needless to say for one with enough burdens in his life this was just one more that he had more than deserved.

Gathering up the body of his love with the soul of her daughter in Valkyr form resting atop it he began to slow march out of the tunnels. As he walked slowly he wondered if these tunnels went on forever.

**R&amp;R Please**

**MB**


End file.
